Red Kitsune
by Miki-fiction
Summary: Sasuke est parti...Mais il va revenir, il va revenir me chercher. Je l'attends. J'abandonnerais tout pour toi. Mes proches, ma famille, mes amis. Tout. Je vais te suivre. Mais est si tout ne se passer comme le penser Sakura ? Si au final elle n'était pas capable de quitter Kakashi ? Si elle se découvrait une famille ?
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs fpos les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés vont certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

_Non, non il ne doit pas partir ! Je suis dehors, assise sur un banc, et je l'attend. Si il part, j'en mourrais. Il doit rester. Enfin, je le vois, il arrive. Je me lève et me place devant lui. Ses cheveux noirs ébènes voilent légèrement son regard mais je devine qu'il est haineux._

_- Sasuke-kun ! Tu ne peux pas partir !_

_Ma voix me semble terriblement suppliante, moi-même je m'en rend compte. Son regard opaque se porte sur moi, et j'ai l'impression de voir des éclairs dans ses yeux emplis de ténèbres._

_- Si je peux. Lève toi de là_

_Je ne bouge pas. Il ne doit pas partir, il ne doit pas ! C'est impossible. Il me bouscule et je manque de tomber, sauf que je m'agrippe à son bras._

_- Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi !_

_J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai dit ça, mais pour lui je serais prête à n'importe quoi. Même à mourir. Ou a aller m'enterrer chez un horrible vieux pervers à face de serpent. Lui aussi semble avoir du mal à croire, mais je sais qu'il réfléchit. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, il lâche enfin :_

_- Hn...Très bien. Reste à Konoha, apprend auprès de Tsunade-sama, et dans trois ans, je reviendrais, quand je serais plus fort. Tu pourrais être utile, aussi bien à Orochimaru-sama qu'à moi. Au revoir, Sakura._

_Trois ans ? Sans lui...Mais il reviendra. Je suis stupide, je le sais, mais je le crois. J'hoche de la tête, et il me dédit un petit sourire, qui me fait craquer. Et il s'en va. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je m'effrondre, au sol...Reviendra t-il vraiment ?_

- AH ! Mon-dieu, Sasuke-kun !

Des bras sont passés autour de moi. Heureusement, je les reconnais tout de suite. Ce sont ceux de Kakashi. Comme toujours, il porte son masque, mais ses deux yeux sont découverts. Il est torse nu et blotti contre moi. Je souris attendrie.

Depuis le départ de Sasuke il m'a épaulé...Et après il est devenu mon amoureux, mon petit-copain. Je n'ai pas vraiment de sentiments pour lui, mais je l'aime. A ses côtés j'avais presque oublié Sasuke, sauf qu'on m'a appris qu'il reviendrait bientôt, il y a de cela trois semaines et depuis trois semaines, je fait le même rêve.

J'ai beaucoup changé d'après mon ancien sensei, je suis devenu plus froide, moins « explosive ». Il dit aussi que je suis devenue très forte. En même temps, je suis quand même chef de l'ANBU. On me surnomme « Red Kistune ». Pour la simple et bonne raison, que lorsque je deviens le chef de l'ANBU, j'utilise un jutsu qui rend mes cheveux rouges, que je porte un masque de renard et un foulard rouge. D'ailleurs, depuis le départ de Sasuke j'ai laissé mes cheveux poussé, ils m'arrivent en bas des fesses à présent. Sa fait deux ans et dix mois que Sasuke est partie.

Je suis devenue forte...Grâce à l'entraînement de Tsunade-sama et aussi grâce à Orochimaru. En secret, Sasuke est censé l'ignorer ainsi que tout mes amis de Konoha, je suis souvent allé passé une heure dans un de ses repaires, ou lui ou Kabuto m'attendait. Soit je m'entraînais, soit on expérimentais quelque chose sur moi. Une des expériences à faire de moi quelqu'un de puissant...Ils ont essayé de m'implanter dans le corps l'essence même du feu, combiné à la marque maudite. Le pire étant que ça a marché. Je dois passer en mode « marque maudite niveau 2 » pour utiliser pleinement mes techniques et mes pouvoirs. Le feu est devenu mon élément, et je l'utilise mieux que personne, vu qu'il fait partie de moi. J'ai le tatouage de la marque maudite sous mon poignet droit, et lorsque je passe en mode marque maudite, une partie de ma peau se recouvre de sortes de petites astérix...Voilà, quoi.

Aujourd'hui, je vais devenir une « sensei », je suis contente mais en même temps très inquiète. Kakashi m'a promis de m'aider au besoin. La cérémonie des équipes s'est passée hier, et je sais que les trois genins que je vais avoir son les suivant : Hanabi Hyuga, Kyuusei Nara et Mikyô Aburame. Hanabi est je le sais, la petite sœur de Hinata, Kyuusei elle, est une lontaine cousine de Shikamaru, et Mikyô n'as aucun liens familiaux avec Shino. En bref, je trouve que j'ai une assez belle équipe. Je jette un coup d'oeil au réveil...Sept heure. Allez debout. Je secoue doucement mon compagnon, qui marmonne des trucs, pas vraiment français. Je ris et cela semble le décider à le réveiller. Il ouvre un œil, l'autre est presque toujours fermé de toute manière, et je devine un sourire derrière son masque.

-Bonjour, toi...

Une nouvelle fois je ris, et je quitte le lit. Je lui adresse un baiser de la main, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. J'habite chez lui. Je trouve que c'est mieux, pour nous deux. Je m'occupe de préparer le petit déjeuner, vêtue d'une petite robe rose qui me sert de chemise de nuit. Kakashi débarque vingt minutes plus tard, habillé, masqué, et avec son bandeau de konoha sur son œil gauche. A tout les coups, il a déjà pris sa douche...Bon, je m'installe à table, ou j'ai déjà tout installé et commencer à manger. Lui de son côté fais pareil.

-Pas trop anxieuse ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui, hésitant à lui dire la vérité...Oh et puis, après tout ?

-Si, très anxieuse même...J'ai un peu peur d'Hanabi en fait...

-D'Hanabi Hyuga ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est la sœur d'Hinata, si elle ne me trouve pas bien comme Sensei, elle le dira à sa sœur...

-En fait tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Sasuke m'effrayait. Il avait vécu tant de choses, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, pas assez bien pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait vécu beaucoup de chose, et j'avais peur de ne pas être capable de l'aider...

Il s'arrêta là, et il valait mieux. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas été capable de l'aider, Sasuke est parti, il s'est rallié à Orochimaru. Je me contente donc, de baisser la tête vers mon petit-déjeuner et de terminer mon repas. Je quitte la table, lui indiquant :

-Je vais prendre ma douche, débarrasse s'il te plaît.

A tout les coups, il laissera tout en bordel mais tant pis. Je retourne dans la chambre, entre dans la salle de bains qui est raccrochée à la la chambre et me déshabille à la hâte. Un léger frisson me parvient, pendant que je m'arrête pour observer mon corps. Mon tatouage de la marque maudite sous mon poignet et d'autre marques diverses sur mon corps, dont une grande cicatrice qui part de ma hanche jusqu'en dessous ma poitrine, faisant de moi une femme brisée. Kakashi le sait que depuis ce jour-là, il ne peut plus me toucher. Et cette cicatrice me le rappelle sans cesse. Je refuse tout contacts, les évitant au maximum...Enfin, je n'arrive pas à refuser que mon chéri m'enlace. Parce que ça le blesserait, mais je dois toujours vérifier que c'est bien lui qui me sert contre lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre...Je prend ma douche, brûlante, pour apaiser mes doutes. Cela fait, je me dépêche d'aller m'habiller, le corps enroulé dans une serviette blanche. J'enfile mes sous-vêtements, un pantalon noir moulant avec un haut à manches longues assortis, par dessus j'ajoute une gilet dur et gris (Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais si vous rappelez mais certains ninja portent ça, à la place de la grosse veste verte. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?), je rajoute aussi mes protèges avant-bras, ainsi que mes bottes aux genoux, blanches. Elles sont à talons. Un coup d'oeil au miroir:Parfaite. J'enfile mon grand foulard rouge, dont le bout atteint sans doute mes genoux. Ensuite, je pratique mon jutsu : Immédiatement mes cheveux se colorent d'un rouge sanglant. Je dois être méconnaissable... Et pour terminer, je pique un des masque de Kakashi (vous savez celui qui cache sa bouche...), le mien monte juste en dessous des yeux. Seuls mes yeux verts donc, pourrait indiquer que je suis Sakura. Je vérifie que tout est en place, quitte la chambre, plaque au passager un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Kakashi qui est entrain de faire la vaisselle et quitte l'appartement. Je me dirige vers la terrain d'entraînement, là ou les trois gennins doivent m'attendre. Comme à l'habitude de faire Kakashi j'arrive en retard. Mais moi, je ne le fais pas exprès ! Je vous le jure, je suis ans les arbres, alors m'attendent en bas. Je me plante en plein milieu du devant eux, et leur adresse un petit sourire, qu'on peut, je le sais, distinguer malgré mon masque. Je les regarde et découvre...

Voilà donc, le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Kakashi : J'en pense que...TU M'AS MIS EN COUPLE AVEC SAKURA?!

Sakura : Et je suis puissante ?!

Sasuke : J'ai vraiment accepté que cette...furie, finisse par me rejoindre ?!

Naruto : Pourquoi on parle pas de moi ?

Tous : LA FERME !

Naruto : Roh, ça va...J'ai juste posé une question. Bon, allez laissez des rewiens pour cette maboule qui fait faire des trucs de dingues aux personnages, siouplaît !

Miki : Gentil Naruto, je crois que je vais pas te torturer dans cette fiction...Par contre les trois révoltés là-bas, je sais pas.

Sasuke : Gné.

Sakura : Laisse tomber ! Moi j'ai rien dit, très beau chapitre...

Kakashi qui est traumatisé : Elle m'a mis en couple avec Sakura, elle m'a mis en couple avec Sakura...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc...Bon on va dire que dans ma fiction Sasuke n'est pas partie vers ses 13 ans mais plutôt à ses dix-sept, et oui à ce moment-là, il était encore dans la team sept. Donc, la plupart des persos ont 20-21 ans.

Zororonoa-kun : Bonsoir à toi aussi ^^ Je dois dire que ta review m'a permis de poster ce chapitre ! Je ne l'avais pas fini, et puisque tu es la première personne à m'envoyer un review, je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai ressorti mon chapitre et le voici !

_Je les regarde et je découvre..._

...Trois gamins d'a peu près douze ans chacun. Il y a deux filles et un garçon. La première que je remarque c'est Hanabi Hyuga, facilement reconnaissable. Elle est un parfait mélange de Neji et Hinata. Elle a des cheveux noirs, assez longs et raides, sans aucunes formes particulières, des yeux blancs, presque violets pâles, elle porte une tenue basique : Un pantalon large noir et un sous-pull qui colle à la peau de la même couleur. A côté d'elle, vient Mikyô Aburame. Il a des cheveux noirs en pics, un peu comme Gaara ! Je ne vois pas ces yeux, vu qu'il porte des lunettes, quand à ces vêtements...Il a la copie conforme du manteau de Shino. Et je suis suppose que lui aussi est un nid à insecte...Berk, berk ! Rah, ça me passera jamais ça ! Je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise avec les insectes, ses sales bestioles sont détestables...Il a pas trop intérêt à me coller, lui. Et pour terminer, un peu à l'écart des autres se tient Kyuusei Nara. Elle est ...Waouh. Elle possède des cheveux noirs aux beaux reflets bleus, attachés en deux couettes sur les côtés de sa tête, et surtout ce sont ses yeux qui m'intrigue. Un de ses yeux est bleu, un œil normal, alors que l'autre...Il y a le sharingan dedans ! Ou a t-elle eu ça ? Je l'observe un peu plus. Elle ressemble un peu à Sasuke, et aux Uchiwas dont je me rappelle, ses cheveux, sa peau pâle, son air froid et son sharingan. Mais pourquoi n'en a t-elle qu'un ? Et tandis que je la regarde, je vois son sharingan disparaître, et son œil devient une copie conforme de l'autre...S'en serait-elle servi pour m'observer ? Etrange...Enfin, une des trois gennins, se rendant compte, que je ne vais pas ouvrir la bouche, s'avance. C'est Mikyô.

-Bonjour, Sensei. Je suis Mikyô, 12 ans, du clan Aburame.

Il a bien compris les règles, lui il me plaît. J'hoche de la tête, sans rien dire et il recule. Il donne un léger coup de coude à Hanabi, qui s'avance à son tour. Elle s'incline. Je me demande d'un coup pourquoi je m'inquiétais tout à l'heure, elle ne sait pas que je suis Sakura...J'ai tendance à oublier ma double identité...

-Sensei. Hanabi, du clan Hyuga, 11 ans.

Son ton est sérieux, on sent la détermination en elle, une nouvelle fois j'hoche la tête et elle recule à son tour. A peine a t-elle rejoint les autres, que Kyuusei s'avance.

-Kyuusei Nara. 12 ans. Bonjour, Sensei.

Pourquoi n'a t-elle pas dit, comme les autres « du clan machin truc chouette » ? Elle a dit « Nara » comme si c'était juste un nom de famille. Il faut que je me renseigne...Je me décidé enfin à adresser la parole aux trois enfants. Je m'avance un petit peu.

-Red Kistune, ou Kitsune-sensei. 21 ans. Nous sommes l'équipe 6. Etant donné que j'ai aussi un poste à l'ANBU vous serez impliquez dans des missions plus complexes que celle qu'on donnent normalement aux gennins. Ce qui implique que pendant quelques temps, nous allons nous entraîner. Je ne veux pas m'occuper de boulet. Maintenant, parlez-moi de vous un peu plus en détails. Et je vous conseille d'en profiter, demain nous n'aurons pas le temps de parler.

Je me retrouve près d'eux en un instant, et le place contre l'écorce d'un arbre, je m'y appuis. Les yeux rivés sur eux. Qu'ils se dépêchent. Hanabi parle la première.

-Je suis la petite sœur d'Hinata Hyuga, que vous devez sans doute connaître. J'utilise le byakugan. Je suis beaucoup moins timide que ma sœur, et je m'entraîne souvent avec Neji, mon cousin.

Ensuite, c'est Mikyô qui ouvre la bouche.

-J'utilise mes insectes pour me battre. Je ne quitte jamais mes lunettes, ni mon manteau...Je détestes les chiens. Et les chats.

Qwaaa ? Il aime pas les chats ? Bon d'accord, les chats ninja...Mais les chats normaux, ils sont très sympathiques. Et maintenant c'est Kyuusei qui parle.

-J'ai rien à dire.

WHAT ?! Comment ose t-elle ? Du calme, Sakura ! Je lui jette un regard froid, avant de quitter mon arbre et de m'approcher de cette petite impertinente.

-Ecoute moi, gennin. Quand je demande quelque chose, il faut obéir. Pour aujourd'hui, je n'en demanderais pas plus. Mais demain, à la fin de notre entraînement, tu me parleras de toi, compris ?

Elle semble fâchée. Tant mieux.

-Bien Red Kitsune.

-Kistune-sensei.

-...Bien, Kitsune-sensei.

Eh ben ! Elle ne comptait tout de même pas m'appeler Red Kitsune ? Le sensei est obligatoire, surtout avec une petite comme elle...

-Parfait. Vous allez tous ensemble affronter mon clone, que l'un de vous attaque en premier.

Je fais quelques signes, et une réplique parfaite de moi apparaît. Néanmoins, j'ai mis assez peu de chakra dedans, pour éviter de leur imposer un niveau trop haut. Je jette un regard à Mikyô, lui indiquant ainsi, que c'est lui qui va commencer. Il s'approche de mon clone, pas trop. Si je me souviens bien, les Aburame attaque toujours de loin. Il tend un bras vers mon deuxième moi et un nuage d'insecte en sortent. C'est dégoûtant, mais je ne me déconcentre pas et mon clone va esquiver le nuage bourdonnant. Un petit sourire se dépose sur le visage de l'Aburame...Et je remarque qu'un insecte se trouve dans le dos de mon clone. Je vois. Le nuage n'était qu'une diversion, mais avec un seul insecte, il n'ira pas loin de toute manière. Bon, faudrait pas que j'oublie que j'ai les deux autres gamins derrière, je leur lance un regard, leur faisait comprendre qu'ils peuvent entrer dans la danse. Mikyô continue d'envoyer des salves d'insectes, tandis que Hanabi armée d'un kunai, se jette sur mon clone. Esquivé les deux types d'attaques, devient compliqués avec un clone d'un niveau si bas. Cependant, Kyuusei ne semble pas décider à prendre part au combat. Cette petite commence légèrement à m'agacer ! Je fais faire un bond à mon clone, qui forme rapidement les signes de boule de feu, autrement dit une attaque de Katon. Kyuusei fait à son tour un bond, avant de s'enfuir en forêt. What ?! Je me décide à continuer le combat avec seulement deux de mes genins, en me promettant d'aller chercher la petite au sharingan juste après. Au bout de plusieurs esquives, parades, et attaques, le chakra de mon clone à fortement diminuer, il est ralenti, si bien que les insectes de Mikyô arrivent à l'entourer et aspire petit à petit le peu de chakra qu'il lui reste. Et pour finir, mon double disparaît dans un nuage de fumée. Je souris. Avant de déclarer, quand même assez fière du niveau des gennins qui me sont confiés :

-C'était un combat...Plutôt pas mal. Vous êtes acceptés en tant que membres de l'équipe 6.

Hanabi se tortille sur place, avant de se décider à parler :

-Euh...Kitsune-sensei...Et Kyuusei, elle est recalée ?

Je pose une main sur mon épaule, avant de lui sourire. Même si mon masque gêne un peu, je suis sûre qu'elle le voit.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais aller la chercher, mais elle sera punie. L'important dans une équipe, c'est le travail d'équipe justement, et elle ne vous a même pas aidé. De plus c'est la deuxième qu'elle refuse d'obéir. Je vous libère, à demain, à la même heure.

Sa faisait un peu moins de deux heures qu'on s'entraînaient. Alors de toute façon, j'estimais qu'ils avaient assez travaillés et puis pas question de les avoir dans mes pattes. Je me dépêchais de m'en aller, pour courir d'arbre en arbre dans la forêt. Il me fallut un moment pour trouver Kyuusei, j'allais assez doucement, et au bout de quelques minutes je sentis enfin le chakra de cette jeune fille au sharingan. Je m'approchais d'elle. Elle était recroquevillé contre un arbre, les genoux contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour de ses jambes et la tête basse. Elle releva la tête en m'entendant arriver, en même temps j'avais fait du bruit. Je croisais son regard. Un œil bleu, un œil sharingan...Et surtout des larmes de sang dans cet œil à la prunelle rouge. Des larmes de sang ?

-Partez ! Ou il vous tuera.

Le plus étrange est qu'elle n'est pas menacente, elle a _peur._

FIN !

Du chapitre, seulement ^^

N'hésitez pas à critiquez, tant que vous restez polies =)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Pour ceux qui se demandent : Mais comment une fille du clan Nara peut avoir un Sharingan (surtout un seul!) ? Et bien vous le découvrirez au fil de l'histoire.

Ah et si Sasuke à 21 ans, quel âge à Itachi ? Eb bien je pense qu'il aurait dans les...Euh, alors puisque que quand Itachi s'occupe de lui enfant, il a l'air d'avoir 14 ans minimum, je dirais même plus, et que sasuke semblait en avoir 8...Sa fait six ans d'écart, alors Itachi a 27 ans ! Mais pour les biens de mon histoire, et parce que je trouve ça mieux, je dirais que quand Sasuke avait 8 ans, Itachi en avait 17 ans et que donc ça fait 9 ans d'écart. Donc itachi a 30 ans ! Bon rassurez-vous, ça reste un beau gosse, qui semble avoir 24 ans tout au plus physiquement !

Que pensez-vous de Mikyô et Kyuusei ? Vous saviez qu'en japonais Kyuusei, veut dire Mort subite, vous devinez donc tout de suite quel genre de personnage se sera ? Non ? Bah tant pis !

Sasuke : T'as finis les spoiler là ?

Miki : Woui Sasu-chan ! Allez début du chapitre !

Sasuke : Et la réponse à Zororonoa-kun ?!

Miki : AH ! Merde, j'avais oublié, gomen, gomen !

Zororonoa-kun : Bon déjà ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Oui effectivement, Sakura a vraiment changé, mais bon avec tout ce que je lui ai fait subir...Et que je compte lui faire subir, elle a bien fait ^^ Alors la Nara comme tu dit, est un mystère pour le moment ^^ Mais on en apprend plus sur elle dans ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle a un démon en elle ? Cool ! Mon Mikyô chéri *Etouffe Mikyô sous des tonnes de calins* te plaît ! Si tu veux je te le prête le week-end prochain x) Je vais corriger "un de ses oeil" parce que tu as tout à fait raison ! Le couple Yaoi ? Argh, c'est pas pour tout de suite, tout de suite. Déjà va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru et Kiba. Si t'as des idées, n'hésite pas à proposer =) Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et que mon chapitre ne soit pas trop pourri !

Miki.

Chapitre 2

_-Partez ! Ou il vous tuera._

_Le plus étrange est qu'elle n'est pas menaçante, elle a peur._

Je la fixe quelques instant, sans comprendre. Il me tuera ? Mais de qui parle t-elle ? Et puis pourquoi il voudrait me tuer ? Je m'approche encore. Je m'accroupis, juste en face de cette petite brunette au visage ruisselant de sang. Je lève la main, je ne peux m'en empêcher, ses yeux remplit de terreur, ce sang sur sa joue, ses lèvres tremblotantes, tout ça, ça me donne envie de l'aider, de la protéger...Je secoue la tête, j'ai comme l'impression d'être dans de la brume, et immédiatement ça me met sur mes gardes. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attendrir d'habitude, et tout à l'heure cette petite m'exapérait...C'est trop bizarre, mais elle reste mon élève et je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Elle me rappelle Sasuke d'une certaine manière...Seule, froide. Mais elle a peur. Elle a peur de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, elle à l'air fragile. C'est peut-être pour ça, que j'ai envie de l'aider, parce qu'elle me rappelle celui que j'aime, et qu'elle a l'air si facile à briser...Alors, je me penche et la serre contre moi, tandis qu'elle se met à sangloter, presque silencieusement. Je me recule et l'observe. Je sort un mouchoir en tissu de ma poche et essuye le sang, mais voyant que le sang continue de couler de son œil gauche :

-Range ton sharingan, s'il te plaît.

Elle me répond par un son très vague, et je la vois se concentrer mais visiblement elle n'y arrive pas. Je caresse doucement sa joue, remarquant que maintenant elle pleure, pas du sang mais des larmes normales.

-Kyuusei...Qui va me tuer, si je ne pars pas ?

Elle ferme les yeux, se recroqueville sur elle-même. Sa souffrance me perce le cœur, j'ai l'impression que si je la laisse comme ça, je vais exploser, car une douleur sourde vrille à mes oreilles, comme si elle me transmettait sa souffrance. Je la blottit contre moi et me relève, la portant. Elle a beau avoir 12 ans, elle est assez petite de taille, et ainsi je peux la porter sans problème. Je remonte vers les arbres et aussitôt j'accélère, tout en m'efforçant d'aller assez doucement, je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne peux pas la ramener chez Kakashi quand même ? Oh et puis de toute façon, à l'heure qu'il est, il est avec sa propre équipe de gennins, alors je peux...Oui, je peux. Je traverse Konoha le plus rapidement possible, une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, je sors les clés et l'ouvre en gardant Kyuusei dans mes bras. Je referme d'un coup sec derrière moi. Je pose la petite sur le canapé du salon, et vais lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. J'ai envie de la protéger, et j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur celui dont elle a parlé tout à l'heure...Je pose le verre sur la table basse, juste à côté d'elle. Je vais m'asseoir à sa droite.

-Kyuusei, je ne supporterais pas qu'on veuille du mal à mes élèves...Or tu semble terrifiée. Explique-moi.

Elle secoue la tête. J'aurais dû m'agacer, m'en aller, ou la ramener chez elle mais mon instinct m'en empêche, si je la laisse dehors, ce quelqu'un viendra peut-être lui faire du mal...Je lui tend les bras, et elle vient s'y réfugier. Je passe ma main dans ses boucles, remarquant une fois de plus que ses cheveux sont la copie conforme de ceux Sasuke. Sasuke...Trois semaines, il me reste trois semaines. Après je deviendrais une Nukenin, une traite, je rejoindrais Orochimaru...Je...N'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas le laisser. Même si la moindre seconde sans lui est un enfer, même si je déteste ce vieux serpent, même je sais que jamais mes sentiments ne seront réciproques, je ne peux pas faire taire mon cœur, à chaque fois que je pense à lui, il s'emballe, quand je le revois ce soir-là...C'est carrément un solo de batterie. Je l'aime, oh oui je l'aime mais lui...Il ne m'aimeras jamais ! Un murmure indistinct me parvient. Kyuusei semble s'être endormie.

-Papa...Non, reste ! Ou est Dada ? Papa, dis-le moi...Non, je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi tu es méchant...

De quoi ?! C'est son père celui qui lui veut du mal ?! Il faut absolument que je discute avec Shikamaru...Lui, il pourra me dire qui le père de Kyuusei. Et j'irais lui éclater sa sale gueule. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser seule...Je vais écrire deux mots, un pour elle et un pour Kakashi si il rentre avant moi. Je l'écarte de moi et la monte dans la chambre. Je la débarrasse de ses vêtements, lui enfilant une tunique à moi, qui lui fait une parfaite robe de chambre. Je ne m'attarde pas trop sur son corps, jusqu'à ce que je remarque des cicatrices, des plaies, à peines cicatrisées, des hématomes de toutes les couleurs, jaunes, bleu, noir, violets...Une colère sourde s'empare de moi. Du calme, Sakura, du calme...Je la couche dans le lit deux places, attrape un papier et un stylo.

« Kyuusei,

J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Je t'ai laissé chez un ami à moi, Kakashi-Sensei. Si tu as faim, il y a manger dans le frigo, surtout ne quitte pas l'appartement. Repose toi.

Kitsune-Sensei.

Kakashi,

Je te laisse Kyuusei Nara, une de mes élèves. Je te raconterais tout plus tard, je serais de retour dans la soirée. Je t'aime,

Sakura. »

Je déchire la feuille en deux, pose la première partie, celle adressée à Kyuusei sur la table de nuit, et vais mettre l'autre sur la table du salon. Je quitte l'appartement, ferme à clé derrière moi, au cas ou Kyuusei tenterait de partir. Shikamaru connaît Sakura mais aussi Red Kitsune, nous avons déjà fait une mission ensemble. Alors, pas de problèmes, je peux aller le trouver sous mon identité de chef de l'ANBU. Je parcous Konoha, me demandnt ou je peux le trouver. Hé mais lui est aussi est un Sensei, quel est le numéro de son équipe...8 ! Héhé, maintenant faut que je me rappelle de l'endroit ou se réunit cette équipe-là. Je sais ! Dans le terrain aux trois piliers. C'est celui ou nous entraînait Kakashi...Quand Sasuke était encore là. Je secoue la tête, tentant de chasser ses souvenirs. Ils me rendront dingues. Je continue d'avancer dans Konoha, quand soudain un objet non identifié me rentre dedans. Je baisse les yeux vers la chose qui s'accroche à ma taille. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, et je repousse d'un coup la chose. Je met en position offensive sans perdre de temps, un kunai sortit de ma poche, entre les doigts. Sauf que la chose...Ce révèle être...KIBA ! Je vais en faire de la charpie un de ces jours de celui-là. Depuis cette foutue mission, il ne me lâche plus !

**« Flash Back »**

C'est le soir. Je monte le campement aidé par un autre ANBU de nom de Yakiko, tandis que Kiba part chercher de quoi manger. Les tentes en places, je vais m'asseoir près du feu, qui tremblote. Il fait froid et il va être difficile de le garder allumé...Kiba revient, du poisson dans les mains, et des fruits sous le bras. Miam. Je méprise le poisson, le laissant aux deux garçons près de moi et mange quelques fruits, après avoir vérifiés que l'autre idiot est bien choisi des fruits comestibles. A ce moment-là, Yakiko se lève.

-Je vais me coucher, je prendrais le deuxième tour de garde. Red Kitsune, Kiba, bonne nuit.

Il va dans sa tente, qu'il ferme derrière lui. Je suis seule avec Kiba mais ça ne me gêne pas. Après tout, quand je suis en Sakura je m'entend bien avec lui. Même si il ressemble un peu trop à Naruto. Sauf que je m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il allait faire tout de suite...Je le vis s'approcher et avant d'avoir pu comprendre, ses lèvres étaient plaquées sur les miennes. Immédiatement, je l'ai poussé de toutes mes forces, si bien qu'il s'est retrouvé à 10 mètres de là, après avoir traversé un arbre. Je me suis levé et suis allée dans ma tente, lançant :

-Ne refais plus jamais ça. Tu prend le premier tour de garde.

Et je suis allée dormir. Le lendemain, il faisait comme si de rien n'était et j'en étais satisfaite.

**« Fin du Flash Back»**

Bref, depuis cette mission il essaye souvent de me draguer. Kiba est sur les fesses, dans la poussière et après un sifflement méprisant, je passe devant lui et me bouge de rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 8. Il m'agace, il m'agace. Bon Sakura du calme. J'aperçois Shikamaru de loin, il semble dormir éveillé. Il se trouve carrément sur une branche d'arbre pendant qu'en bas, je vois trois gamins qui affrontent ce qui ressemble à clone. Copieur. Il m'a copié, non je déconne...Mais quand même tout les Sensei font ça ou quoi ? Enfin bref, je rejoins Shikamaru d'un bond, évitant ainsi les trois gennins et me place devant lui, manquant de le faire sursauter.

-Red Kitsune ! Que me veut-tu ? J e suis en plein entraînement.

Je reconnais bien là, la voix traînarde de ce flemmard de première !

-Je veux que tu me parle de Kyuusei Nara.

Il ouvre grands les yeux, comme surpris. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Voyant mon regard interrogateur, il s'explique :

-Elle ne fait pas vraiment partie de ma famille, elle a été adoptée. J'y crois pas qu'oncle Sanzo l'ai inscrite à l'académie sous le nom de Nara. Que veut-tu savoir sur elle ?

-Je veux tout savoir. Pourquoi a t-elle un sharingan ?

Il se fige net.

-Mais de quoi tu parle ?! Ma cousine ne peut avoir de sharingan ! Même si elle est adoptée, ce n'est pas une Uchiwa, ils sont tous morts. Tu es sûre de ne pas t'être tromper Red Kitsune ?

C'est à mon tour de me figer. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais quelle sotte je fais ! Bon en même temps, Shikamaru est quelqu'un de très intelligent.

-Je suis sûre. Bon laisse tomber, Shika'. Préviens ta famille que je souhaite que Kyuusei reste quelques temps chez moi. Je leur donnerais des nouvelles si ils veuleut. Bonne journée.

Et je repart. Cette fois je prend un chemin détourné pour être sûr de ne pas croiser Kiba. Ce foutu Inuzuka va me rendre folle. Tout va me rendre folle, Sasuke, mes sentiments, Kyuusei et son sharingan, Kiba, tout ! Je me dirige presque inconsciemment vers le forêt de la mort. Cette même forêt ou...Je m'efforce de penser à autre chose mais...Je sens encore ses mains, je vois encore son sourire, je l'entend encore. Soudain une paire de bras se noue autour de ma taille, et une nouvelle fois, mon instinct agit avant moi, je me retourne dans l'étreinte trop large, et sans perdre de temps envoie un coup de poing magistral dans la tête de...Kakashi. Merde, merde ! L'ayant envoyé contre un arbre, je vous rappelle que j'ai étudié avec Tsunade et que j'ai maintenant autant de force qu'elle, je cours vers lui et pose mes mains sur son visage.

-Je suis désolée, pardon Kakashi ! Désolée !

Je l'ai frappé, lui. Comment va t-il le prendre ? Il m'enlace et je le frappe ! (Note de l'auteur : Tiens ça rime...) Je suis vraiment stupide, mais j'ai cru que...J'ai cru que c'était lui. Les larmes me viennent. Je l'ai frappé, je l'ai pris pour lui ! Kakashi !

-Sakura ! Arrête de pleurer, ce n'est rien...

Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. J'ai pris celui qui tente désespérément de me reconstruire pour celui qui a fait de moi un être brisé. Je suis...Horrible ! Le prendre ...Les larmes redoublent et les bras de Kakashi se nouent plus prudemment autour de ma taille. Je voudrais me blottit contre lui, sauf que je ne peux pas. Je me recule d'un coup, brisant l'étreinte et j'aperçois un éclair de douleur dans l'oeil visible de Kakashi, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, je m'enfuis, courant, de toutes mes forces, mes larmes refusant de s'arrêter. Je m'arrête une fois sûre qu'il ne pourra pas me retrouver. Presque aussitôt je forme un kekkai de protection, comme une bulle invisible m'entourant et empêchant quiconque de m'approcher. Je me laisse tomber contre un arbre. Je voudrais souffrir, je voudrais avoir mal, comme je lui fais mal, je voudrais mourir, je voudrais...Je ne veux plus continuer. C'est ce sentiment qui me fait sortit un kunai, et si je le plantais dans mon cœur ? Cela le briserait, comme si je brise son cœur. Kakashi, pardonne-moi. J'approche la lame de mon cœur, mais...

Fin du chapitre !

Sasuke : Tu compte vraiment couper là ?! Et puis c'est quand que j'arrive moi ?

Miki : Oui, je coupe là, pour le suspens.

Naruto : Kiba drague Sakura ?!

Kakashi : Je suis vraiment amoureux de l'autre furie rose ?

Sakura:Je vais me tuer ?

Mike : Taisez-vous ! Rah vous verrez bien, pour ce qui est du meutre de Sakura, et de l'arrivée de Sasuke. Et n'essayez même pas de protester ou sinon *S_ort son bazooka*_ Compris mes petits ? Parfait. Quand à toi, Kakashi, oui tu aime vraiment Sakura, et Kiba drague Red Kitsune, parce qu'il sait pas que c'est Sakura. En fait pour l'instant la seule personne au courant c'est Kakashi. Voilà tout.

Sasuke : Reviews siouplaît, sinon, elle va torturer encore plus Kakashi et Sakura...

Miki : Et toi aussi ne t'inquiète pas...

Sasuke : Glups...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans

**BONUS** : « Lui » ne désigne pas Sasuke ! Ni même Kakashi. Comme ça, on accusera pas mon petit Sasu-chan d'avoir fait ça, à Sakura !

Itachi: Miki-San ?

Miki : Yes ?

Itachi : Faudrait commencer le chapitre.

Miki : Euh, ah woui, woui tout de suite !

_J'approche la lame de mon cœur, mais..._

Des bruits de pas m'interrompirent. Faites que ce ne soit pas Kakashi, je ne peux pas faire ça devant lui...Je n'y arriverais pas, je ne pourrais pas supporter son regard. Je lui fais déjà tant de mal, il n'as pas besoin de me voir comme ça ! Pourtant, je ne bouge pas mon arme, je doute que ce soit lui. Il n'as pas pu sentir ma présence...Avec le kekkai je suis cachée aux yeux de presque tout le monde. Mais certaines personnes puissantes arrivent à me voir, Kakashi n'en fait pas partie, et je le sais. On respire Sakura. On va peut-être pas t'attaquer. Bon de toute manière, le kekkai me protège pour l'instant. Les pas se rapprochent mais je garde les yeux rivés sur ma lame. Les pas s'arrêtent, la personne est à un peu plus d'un mètre. C'est mon kekkai qui la gêne. Tant mieux. Qu'elle abandonne, qu'elle s'en aille, je ne veux personne. Une voix s'élève :

-Si tu veux mourir, laisse-moi faire.

Je lève les yeux doucement. Et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête. J'oublie de respirer. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux opaques...Hé minute ! Mon cœur se reprend. J'inspire. Ce n'est pas Sasuke. C'est Itachi. Le terrible Nukenin de Konoha. Je ne me rend pas compte de combien j'ai l'air folle. Mes cheveux partent dans tout les sens, mon jutsu est toujours actif et ils sont d'un rouge flamboyant, mes yeux verts pleins de larmes, mon masque, mon arme, ma tenue en pagaille, et surtout mon expression. Une douleur vivace, qui s'est imprimé sur mes traits. Je ne tente pas de me lever. Je n'en ni la force ni l'envie. Il reprend :

-Dire que j'étais venu tuer la dangereuse Red Kitsune...Et qui je trouve ? Red Kitsune au bord du suicide.

Je me redresse, les jambes tremblantes, je m'appuie sur l'arbre. J'ai mal partout, mais ce n'est que psychique, c'est ce que je me repète. Je n'ai pas vraiment mal. C'est comme de l'acide dans les veines, c'est comme de la lave sous ma peau, c'est comme un feu dans mes entrailles. Je sais ce que c'est, je sais que c'est à cause de ma marque maudite mais je ne sais pas comment empêcher ce phénomène qui me fait si mal. Je jette un regard à Itachi. Je sais très ce qu'il doit voir dans mes yeux. Un vide intersidéral, un vide complet, un froid glacial, et un amour désespéré. Pas pour lui, pour Sasuke.

-Alors Red Kitsune, on veut mourir ? N'y a t-il rien qui te retienne sur cette terre ?

Je réfléchis à cette phrase. N'y a t-il rien qui me retienne ? Il y en a des choses pourtant...Mon équipe de gennins. Kakashi. Kyuusei, Sasuke. Les autres ils ne comptent pas. Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, et les autres ce sont des copains, ils ne sont pas importants. Mais puis-je vraiment quitter cette terre ? Abandonner Kakashi ? Alors qu'il a fait tant de choses pour moi ? Et Kyuusei ? Qui a si peur de quelqu'un, qui est si spéciale ? Et Sasuke ? Non, je ne peux pas ! Mais j'ai besoin de faire une pause, de m'éloigner, je vais exploser sinon.

-Donne-moi ton kunai. Je vais faire ce que tu n'as pas le courage de faire.

Cette phrase me ramène à la réalité. Je le dévisage froidement. Malgré le feu qui ravage mes veines, j'éloigne le kunai de ma poitrine et alors que je l'avance vers Itachi, l'envoie directement sur lui, avec toute la rapidité dont je suis capable. Sauf qu'il lève la main et mon arme pénètre sa peau. Je fixe son visage, rien, on dirait qu'il n'y a rien ! Il n'as pas l'air de souffrir. Il baisse le bras et arrache l'arme de sa paume, un léger soupir me vient aux oreilles. Un instant j'ai cru qu'il n'avait rien sentit, mais si, il a eu mal. Mais il ne veut pas le montrer.

-Beaux réflexes. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oh que oui.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Non mais ça te regarde pas !

Il se prenait pour qui celui-là ?! Je lui envoie un kunai dans la main et il tape la causette ?! Il est vraiment cinglé...

-Si bien sûr que si. Après tout tu es une disciple d'Orochimaru.

Là, je vis rouge, je lui hurlais dessus :

-Teme ! Je suis pas un des chiens-chiens de cet espèce de vieux serpent pervers ! En plus, je n'ai jamais vu Orochimaru de ma vie !

Après tout, il ne savait pas que Red Kitsune et Sakura était des personnes différentes...Et quand j'allais chez Orochimaru, j'étais toujours en Sakura. De plus, je faisais très attention à ce qu'on ne me suive pas.

-Tss...C'est pas beau de mentir, Sakura-chan.

Bug général. Je le fixe sans comprendre, ses paroles n'étant pas décidées à atteindre mon cerveau.

-Fais pas cette tête de poisson sortie de son bocal, fleur de cerisier.

Je le fusillais du regard. Il m'énerve ! C'est pas parce que il m'a montré l'importance de ma merdique de vie, qu'il a le droit de s'adresser à moi comme ça.

-...Je suis ne pas Sakura Haruno, Nunkenin. Je suis Red Kitsune chef de l'ANBU et je vais te supprimer.

Malgré la douleur qui me vrille le corps, je lâche mon arbre. Sauf que ça ne marche pas du tout comme j'avais prévu. Mon corps s'effrondre, refusant de me répondre. Et un kunai atterrit entre mes omoplates, me faisant crier de douleur. Le feu dans mes veines semble reprendre de la vigueur, je brûle. La douleur se déchaîne, j'hurle. Je me retiens de crier que je ne veux plus endurer cette souffrance. Le mal se fit plus vivace au niveau de mon cœur, puis la sensation de brûlure envahit mes épaules et mon estomac, embrassant maintenant ma gorge. La douleur vient lécher mon visage, provoquant en moi une souffrance inouïe. La douleur dans ma gorge m'empêcha de crier une nouvelle fois. C'était insupportable. J'allais mourir, battue par ma marque maudite, devant un nunkenin, qui venait d'ailleurs de me planter un kunai dans le dos, le salaud ! Alors, ce fut comme une libération, cette colère froide et brûlante à la fois, ravagea tout sur son passage, et je hurlais à m'en arracher les cordes vocales :

-Itachi espèce de connard ! Frapper une femme à terre ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

J'ordonnais à mon cœur de se lever, en m'appuyant sur mes bras, ce qui fut une erreur fatale. J'avais bougé le kunai dans mon dos, alors un énième cri de douleur franchit mes lèvres. Pourtant, je me relevais, je devais ressembler à un zombie mais tant pis. Surtout que je constatais quelque chose d'effroyable. Deidara, l'autre enfoiré de nunkenin était là. Deux déserteurs pour le prix d'un. Je ne pourrais pas les battre, pas avec le feu qui si il ne me brûlait plus entièrement, enflammé mes jambes. Le blond aux cheveux longs, fit un mouvement trop rapide, pour que je puisse l'esquiver dans mon état. Un kunai se planta dans mon ventre, et là, avant que la douleur fulgurant envahisse complètement mes sens et que je perde connaissance je criais :

-PARDONNE-MOI !

Comme une phrase ultime adresser à Kakashi. Je me détestais, il allait souffrir par ma faute. Et moi j'allais mourir. Un éclair blanc passa devant moi et je perdis connaissance.

J'ouvre les yeux. Ou suis-je ? Suis-je morte ? Je passe en mode « analyse ». Je fais le tour de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve des yeux. Des murs noirs, des meubles basiques en bois, une armoire, une commode, un bureau, une chaise, et deux portes. Je suis dans un lit deux places. Et quand je tourne les yeux vers la place qui est censée être vide à côté de moi...KYAAAH ! Je me recroqueville contre le mur, tout en haut du lit, serrant contre moi le drap. Déjà parce que je viens de remarquer qu'on m'a ôté mes vêtements et que je suis en petite tenue et aussi parce que juste à côté de moi se tient Kakashi. Il est torse nu. Bon du calme, du calme...Ce n'est que Kakashi. Et là y a une petite voix en moi qui ouvre sa grande bouche : _Kakashi à qui tu as fait du mal...Quand il va se réveiller, il aura la même réaction que toi, sauf que lui, il aura ses raisons. Pourquoi reste à côté de quelqu'un qui nous fait souffrir ?_ Je me tasse un peu plus sur moi-même et retourne me rallonger près de Kakashi. Je ne sais pas ou nous sommes, cette pièce n'est certes pas notre chambre. Je me demande si je dois m'en inquiéter...Non sans doute pas, nous sommes encore vivants et même pas blessés...Ma blessure ! Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon ventre, rien. Aurais-je fait un rêve ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je m'efforce de respire calmement. Résumons la situation.

suis dans un endroit inconnu.

Kakashi.

m'en veut certainement à mort.

crois pas que ça puise être pire.

J'aurais peut-être pas dû pensé ça. Parce que à ce moment-là, une des deux portes s'ouvre. Et devinez qui je découvre ? Alors, pour faire dans la dentelle, il est de taille moyenne, il a les cheveux longs, les yeux bleus et il s'appelle Deidara.

-Tiens la belle au bois dormant est réveillée. Ton prince lui n'as l'air de vouloir se lever.

Pour seule réponse, j'émets un grognement tandis, que malgré le fait que je sois en sous-vêtements, je me redresse, en position d'attaque. Et là bim, je découvre un sale truc. J'essaye désespérément de former un kekkai autour de moi et Kakashi mais...

-Ah oui, on a scellé votre chakra.

Je lance un regard noir à la blonde platine qu'est cet enfoiré de Deidara.

-Ta gueule, blondie.

Je suis vulgaire mais ça met fait du bien. Et puis rien que la tête que tire blondie suffit à me dire que j'ai bien fait. Il s'en furieux et ferma la porte derrière, qui claque bien fort. Héhé, j'ai énervé une blonde platine...J'ai énervé une blonde platine...J'arrête de chantonner dans ma tête quand je me rend compte d'un truc, si Deidara est là, ça veut dire...Que soit on est dans un des repaires de l'Akatsuki ou dans une planque à Deidara et Itachi ! Punaise, punaise, on est dans la tambouille ! Je jette un coup d'oeil à Kakashi. Il dort. Il est très mignon...Rah, pas le temps de penser à ça Sakura. Et c'est là que ça fait « tilt ». MON MASQUE ! J'ai pas mon masque, y aucunes armes en vues, j'ai plus de chakra ! En clair : Je suis morte.

Je me blottit contre Kakashi, en me disant que même si la situation est déséspérée, rien ne m'empêchera d'apprécier ce moment avec mon chéri. Sauf que bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on me contrarie ! Kakashi ouvre les yeux, et c'est là, qu'une nouvelle fois, un petit « tilt » résonne dans mon cerveau. Il ne porte pas son masque ! Mais je ne m'attarde pas là-dessus quand je croise son regard gris-rouge et je m'écarte immédiatement de lui. Je me colle presque au mur. J'attends de l'entendre hurler, me crier que je ne suis qu'une idiote, qu'une folle, qu'il me déteste ! Mais rien ne vient. Je jette un coup d'œil prudent dans sa direction. Il me tourne le dos. Il me boude ?

-Kakashi...Je...

Je bloque, je n'arrive pas à parler. Il ne se retourne toujours pas. Alors, je m'approche. Encore. Et encore. Je me retrouve collée à lui et il ne proteste pas, tentant le diable, je passe mes bras autour de lui, me blottissant contre son corps, inspirant à fonds, pour que si jamais ça devait être notre dernière étreinte, je n'en regrette rien. Et là, assez soudainement, il se retourne et je sens ses bras passer dans mon dos, il me sert contre lui de toutes ses forces et je cale ma tête dans son cou. Je ne voudrais briser ce calin, pour rien au monde. Et là, je sens quelque chose mouillé tomber sur mon nez. De l'eau ? Je lève les yeux pour remarquer que pencher vers nous, se tient Itachi Uchiwa, armé d'un sceau plein d'eau qui vient de goûter sur moi. Je lâche un cri, et Kakashi agit : Il se déplace d'un coup, nous plaquant contre le mur, et l'eau vient asperger le matelas.

-T'es dingue ou quoi ?!

Lancais-je à l'autre crétin. Il ne dit rien, son air neutre commence sérieusement à m'agacer, et se contente de partir. Je tape du poing sur le matelas, qui émet un bruit mouillé et crie :

-Raaah ! Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! Je vous jure, je vais en faire de la charpie.

Et là, la porte se re-ouvre, une ombre passe et je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur, un kunai sous la gorge. Kakashi est maintenu à l'écart par Deidara, qui est entré à la suite d'Itachi. Putain de situatiion !

-Tu disais, Red Kitsune ?

Je baisse les yeux.

-Rien...

Je ne veux pas mourir et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on tue Kakashi. Itachi attrape mon bras, ouvre l'autre porte, me balance dedans, Kakashi me rejoint presque aussitôt et nous retrouvons enfermés. Dans une petite pièce qui se révèle être...UN SALLE COMMUNE?!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans.

Note 2 : Dans ce chapitre je fais beaucoup de révélations, surtout sur Kyuusei Nara, mais rassurez-vous cette histoire est loin d'être finie !

Sakura:Sa veut dire que t'as pas finie de m'en faire voir...

Miki : Exactement !

Zororonoa-kun : Héhé, je suis désolé mais Mikyô apparaît dans ce chapitre et donc je n'ai pas pu te l'envoyer ! En échange j'envoie Sasuke, pour qu'il arrête de ma casser les pieds. x) Je te laisse découvrir qui accompagne notre vieux pervers à face de serpent. Ciao =)

Devant moi se tient une grande table. Autour des personnes que je connais de par leurs réputations. Qui ne sont pas forcément flatteuses...Kisame l'homme requin, Sasori le pantin, Zetsu l'homme-plante, Hidan l'immortel, Kakuzu aux cinq cœurs (Note de l'auteur : A moins que ce ne soit trois ? ), Tobi au masque flashy, et un homme aux cheveux oranges que je connais pas. Il y a d'autres personnes égalément. Mais la personne que je remarque le plus dans tout ce monde, c'est Orochimaru. Surtout qu'il est accompagné de...De KYUUSEI ?!

Un son de pure surprise m'échappe. Je n'y crois, je n'y crois ! Elle ne peut pas être là, surtout pas à côté de ce vieux serpent ! Sa ne peut pas être elle...Mais pourtant tout est là, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs...Tiens ils sont détachés ? Sa lui va bien, en tout cas...Sakura !

Et là, je vois un truc vraiment étrange, une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Kyuusei s'anime soudainement, tandis qu'Itachi s'avance vers elle. La petite lui saute au cou et je le vois refermer ses bras sur elle. Oui, Itachi Uchiha, Nunkenin, ayant supprimé tout son clan, fait un calin à une petite fille...

Wah, le choc quand même. Soudainement Kakashi, qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment, s'avança à son tour.

-Ou est Yûna ?

Qui est Yûna ? Sa voix est froide et impétueuse, je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état-là. Orochimaru esquisse un sourire de malade mental, son sourire normal, et se tourne vers Sasori. C'est un jeune homme à l'apparence étrange, comme faite de bois, aux beaux cheveux rouges pâles et aux yeux or très foncés, presque vert kaki.

-Sasori, veut-tu bien aller chercher Yûna ?

Le désigné se contente d'hocher la tête et il disparaît dans un « plop ». C'est un peu craignos ça, un super méchant qui disparaît dans un « plop » ! Puis il réapparait quelques secondes plus tard, une enfant dans ces bras. Il s'avance vers mon compagnon et lui tend l'enfant. Je remarque ses cheveux argentés, légèrement plus clairs que ceux de Kakashi, sa peau pâle, et sa petite taille. Elle doit avoir dans les deux ans, tout au plus...Ses cheveux sont vraiment très beaux, bouclés et longs. Sa frimousse est juste craquante. Je m'approche légèrement de Kakashi, tandis que du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Itachi qui tient mon élève, Kyuusei, par la main. Je ne m'occupe pas plus d'eux. Je marmonne d'une voix tremblante.

-Kakashi...Qui est-ce ? Elle...Elle te ressemble...

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il semble boulversé. Il se tourne alors vers Orochimaru, et crache, haineux :

-C'est votre faute ! C'est à cause de vous qu'elle ne se souvient pas !

Je ne comprend pas mais il y a une chose que je veux savoir à tout prix :

-Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?

Un éclat de rire me répond, je dévisage l'homme aux cheveux oranges qui vient de rire et il déclara :

-Toi, tu est ici parce que tu es Red Kitsune, chef de l'ANBU, lui, il est ici car c'est le ninja aux milles techniques, elle, est ici car sa place est auprès de son père. Et cette enfant, est là depuis sa naissance. Elle sera contente de voir que ses parents l'ont rejointe.

Ses mots jettent un froid...Je suis reste bloqué sur « elle est ici, car sa place est auprès de son père ». Je n'ai pas écouté la suite, trop surprise. Je me tourne vers Kyuusei. Je la regarde, elle a des traits fins, des yeux bleus, un sharingan, des cheveux noirs, avec des reflets. Je regarde Itachi, il a des traits fins, des yeux noirs, des sharingan, des cheveux noirs sans reflets. Non, non, c'est pas possible.

-Kyuusei...

Ma voix n'est qu'un gémissement misérable. Elle ne peut pas être sa fille ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est carrément ...Inhumain ! Comment un monstre comme Itachi peut-être le père de cette fillette ? La petite fille aux cheveux noirs, lâche la main du Nunkenin et vient vers moi, son visage est triste et pâle.

-Je suis désolée, Kitsune-sensei...

Je ne dit rien, une main levée, comme pour retenir les mensonges. Tout s'écroule. Je ne comprend plus rien, je ne veux plus comprendre.

-Laissez-nous partir.

C'est Kakashi qui parle ?

-Vous avez récupérer la petite Uchiha, vous aviez promis de nous laisser partir.

Une hésitation flotte dans l'air mais Orochimaru finit par faire signe à Deidara. Blondie m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite, moi même suivie de Kakashi qui tient toujours l'enfant dans ces bras. Je me laisse faire, trop faible, trop perdue. Je...Ne sais plus. Nous sommes emmenés dehors, là Deidara repart et je me laisse tomber au sol, comme si toute la vérité venait de me tomber dessus.

-Sakura...

Je ne lui répond pas, je ne m'en sens la force. Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. Alors il les a aidés à récupérer Kyuusei ? Pourquoi ? Pour cette gamine ? Je serre les poings, et me relève, sans un regard pour celui, qui il y a encore peu était la seule personne à pouvoir me serrer contre lui. Je ne sors pas avec un traîte. Je met à courir, vite, le plus vite que je peux mais sans mon chakra, je suis pas forcément très rapide. Kakashi ne me suit pas et j'en suis satisfaite. Je vais m'arrêter au bout d'un moment, je suis au terrain d'entraînement. Là ou ce matin, j'ai rencontré mon équipe. Il fait nuit à présent. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'une journée à suffit à chambouler mon univers. Je me demande à quoi tiens ma vie à présent...Kakashi ? Il a amené Kyuusei sur un plateau à l'Akatsuki ! Kyuusei ? Elle est perdue à jamais...

-Sensei ?!

Je me tourne vers la personne qui vient de parler, je découvre Mikyô Aburame. J'esquisse un vague sourire, un professeur n'inquiète jamais ses élèves.

-Bonsoir Mikyô, tout va bien ?

-Euh, oui, oui bien sûr. Excusez-moi je dois partir.

Et il se tourne et s'en va. Je ne comprend pas vraiment, il semble terriblement gêné. Que se passe t-il ? Et c'est là que ça fait tilt dans mon cerveau...JE SUIS EN SOUS-VETEMENTS ! Merde, merde ! Et sans masque en plus. Etant de dos, il avait dû me reconnaître à mes cheveux rouges, merde pourquoi mon foutu jutsu était toujours activé ?! Ah oui, je sais, je l'ai branché sur le chakra de la nature, pas sur le mien, donc même si j'en ai plus, il est toujours actif.

-Comment je fais pour regagner Konoha moi maintenant ?!

Je soupire et vais dans l'ombre des arbres. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie comme ça...Je désactive mon jutsu, sans perdre de temps, au cas ou. Je n'ai rien pour me couvrir, quelle situation pitoyable. Kakashi lui n'as pas ce problème, il a encore son pantalon...Mais moi ? Je n'ai rien...Rah, m'énerve. Soudain un truc me tombe dessus, je saute d'un coup, le truc tombant alors au sol. Je m'approche. Ouf, ce n'est rien, juste une veste. Une veste de l'Akatsuki. Longue. Suffisamment pour me couvrir. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et je découvre une ombre noir, impossible pour moi de dire de qui il s'agit.

-Je pense que ça te sera utile.

Cette voix, je la connais. Réfléchis, Sakura, tu l'a entendue il n'y a pas longtemps ! Ce timbre froid et cette voix neutre...Itachi.

-Merci.

Je me retiens de me foutre des claques là. J'ai dis merci à Itachi. Flûte. J'attrape la veste, la passe et avec le peu de dignité qui me reste m'en vais, seulement un éclat de rire me parvient. Ne me dites pas que c'est l'autre crétin qui vient de rire...Il peut faire ça lui ? Depuis quand ? Je me laisse aller à un sourire et me dépêche de retourner dans le centre-ville de Konoha. Evidemment, étant vêtue d'une veste « Akatsuki » ça fait pas de remous...En fait, je me fais carrément arrêtée par une bande d'ANBU. Je soupire et déclara :

-Sakura Haruno, Chunnin de Konoha, enlevée par l'Akatsuki. Ils m'ont pris mes vêtements...Et en échange m'ont donner ça.

Sa semble les satisfaire...Kakashi a déjà du mettre Konoha au courant. Ils me saluent et je continue ma route, sans encombre cette fois. Je me rend à l'appartement de Kakashi pour faire ma valise, et aussi pour récupérer des vêtements. Ce qui m'énerve c'est que je vais devoir me racheter un masque et une écharpe. La porte est ouverte et je me permet d'entrer. A l'intérieur j'entends bruit. Je m'arrange pour être le plus silencieuse possible et j'arrive à me glisser jusqu'à la chambre sans me faire repérer. Mon ex-chéri et la gamine sont dans le salon. Je sors ma valise de sous le lit et vais ouvrir l'armoire. J'en sors mes vêtements, mes chaussures, et aussi trois masque à Kakashi. Il me les doit bien. Je me tourne pour aller dans la salle de bains, prendre mes affaires de toilettes et quand je ressort...Kakashi est assis sur le lit, la petite fille assise à côté de lui. Je lui lance un regard froid. Je ne veux pas discuter, je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je me décide à l'ignorer. Je range tranquillement mes affaires dans ma valise. Puis j'en ressort un kimono noir avec des fleurs blanches. Je retourne dans la salle de bains pour me changer. Mon ex n'a pas l'air décidé à ouvrir la bouche et cela me va très bien. J'ôte la veste que m'a donné Itachi, enfile le kimono et une paire de sandale blanches, puis je vais ranger la veste dans ma valise. Je crois qu'il voudrait mieux que je la rende à Itachi un de ses jours...Et c'est là, que l'argenté sur le lit prend la parole :

-Sakura...

Je me tourne d'un coup sec.

-Tais-toi.

-Sakura, s'il te plaît ! Ecoute-moi ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Et comment il sait ce que je crois lui ?

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

-Que je suis un traite. Comme mon père.

Je sais très bien à quoi il fait référence. Mais son père n'est pas un traite, ou du moins pas dans le même cas que Kakashi.

-Oui, mais pas comme ton père. Plutôt comme...Orochimaru.

Sa lui fait mal, je le vois. Et je ne peux empêcher une légère pression au niveau de mon cœur. Je n'aime pas le faire souffrir.

-Je ne suis pas un traite.

-Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses minables ! Je veux la vérité ! Qui est cette enfant ?! Pourquoi est-elle si importante ?! Pourquoi a tu aider l'Akatsuki à capturer Kyuusei ?!

Il soupire. Je le dévisage, en me composant un visage plus que glacial.

-Laisse-moi parler, alors.

-Très bien, je t'écoute.

Je me laisse tomber au sol, contre le mur et j'attends. Il prend une inspiration et commence :

-Il y a un peu plus de deux ans...Tu es tombée enceinte.

Je vais pour le couper, il ment, je ne suis jamais tombée enceinte ! Je le saurais, quand même !

-Laisse-moi parler. Quand tu l'as apprise nous étions en mission. Une longue mission. Une mission d'un an, tu t'en rappelle ?

-Je me rappelle de la mission.

Mais pas du reste...

-Bien. Trois jours après que tu me l'ai annoncé, nous avons été capturés et fait prisonnier par Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki. Ils ont attendus que l'enfant naisse, avant d'effacer ta mémoire. Puis ils m'ont fait promette que lorsque que Kyuusei aurait douze ans, je devrais leur emmener si je souhaitais un jour revoir ma fille. Je ne savais pas qui était Kyuusei, alors je me suis renseigné. Quand hier, je suis allé te chercher dans la forêt, je voulais tout te dire, pour que tu vienne avec moi. Mais Itachi était entrain de t'attaquer ! Alors, je me suis interposé. Je lui proposais d'aller chercher la gamine, que je savais à l'appartement. Elle dormait quand nous sommes allés la récupérer. Et tu connais la suite. Maintenant, je te présente Yûna Hatake-Haruno, notre fille comme l'indique ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux verts.

Je reste sans voix. Comment aurais-je pu oublier que j'étais enceinte ? Ce n'est pas parce que cette gamine à les yeux verts que c'est ma fille ! Je n'ai pas pu oublier neuf mois de ma vie, puis ma propre fille tout de même ! Je ferme ma valise, l'empoigne et vais pour m'en aller mais un petit son m'en empêche.

-Maman...

Je me retourne furieuse.

-Tu n'es pas ma fille ! Kakashi tu es...Détestable ! Faire croire à cette enfant que je suis sa mère ! Vraiment, quel goujat, ne viens plus jamais m'adresser la parole, traite.

Et je sors de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière moi, putain ça fais du bien ! Je me demande ou je vais crécher pour m'ôter cette histoire d'enfant de la tête. Je n'ai qu'à retourné dans la maison de mes parents. Depuis leurs morts, elle est à l'abandon, mais pour cette nuit, ça ira.

Fin du chapitre.

_Sasuke envoyé en colis exprès est actuellement absent, pour en savoir plus, veuillez vous adressez à Zororonoa-kun._

Naruto : Sasuuuu ! Ou t'es ?

Miki : Il a dit qu'il partait faire un petit voyage ^_^

Naruto : Sans moi ?

Miki : Ma foi, il avait l'air pressé.

Itachi : Dis Miki, elle va me la rendre ma veste Sakura ?

Kakashi : Je suis papa ?

Sakura : Je me suis fâchée avec Kakashi et j'ai la veste à Itachi ?

Miki : Oui, Sakura rendra sa veste à Itachi. Oui Kakashi est papa. Après on sait pas si Sakura est vraiment la mère de Yûna ou pas.

Kakashi : Si toi, tu le sais.

Miki : Mais je ne vous le dirais pas :p Bon et oui Sakura s'est fâchée avec son chéri et elle a la veste d'un beau brun ténèbreux...

Itachi : Merci pour le compliment, Miki-San ! Review please =)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans.

Zororonoa-kun : J'en aurais besoin pour le prochain chapitre, ma chère ^^ N'oublie pas de me le rendre =) Spéciale dédicace pour toi , dans ce chapitre j'explique qui sont les parents de Kyuusei et il y a un lemon très spécial, qui n'était pas prévu mais qui grâce à Okami-chan (Merci ma cocotte), a été réalisé 3 Et surprise : Du Yaoi *Bave* Ciao !

**POV Itachi**

Après avoir été donné ma veste à Red Kitsune j'étais retourné au repaire. Deidara m'y attendait, accompagné de Kyuusei. Je n'aurais jamais cru être père un jour...Surtout dans ces conditions-là. Je passe une main dans les cheveux de ma fille et vais embrasser mon époux. Sa me fait bizarre d'avoir une famille, alors que j'ai détruit la mienne...Je souris à ma petite famille donc, les seuls avec qui je me permet ce genre de choses et avec Deidara nous allons coucher ma fille. Je l'aime beaucoup même si quand je m'énerve je sais que je lui fais peur, surtout quand je passe en mode glacial, même avec elle...

Deidara va dans la chambre pendant que moi j'en profite pour prendre une bonne douche. J'en ressort vêtu d'une serviette.

Dans le lit, Deidara est allongé, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés autour de lui, un drap autour de la taille, qui me laisser apercevoir son boxer...Mais c'est un appel au viol, là ! Des fois, je me demande si il se rend bien compte de l'effet qu'il me fait...

Je le rejoins et me place près de lui. Je pose ma main sur sa la joue de mon blondinet.

-Tu sais, quand Sakura t'as appelé Blondie...Sa m'a fait craquer. Mais c'est moi qui aurait dû te trouver un surnom.

-Jaloux, Tachi ?

-De cette furie rose ? Pas le moins monde, surtout que j'ai un rêve vivant dans mon lit...

Je rapprochais mes lèvres de celle de Deidara. Son contact m'électrocute. Le baiser est d'abord chaste et délicat mais il prend vite des allures sauvages. Mon blond me rend mon baiser avec fougue et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je me plaçais à califourchon sur mon époux, laissant mes mains courir sur son torse. Ses cheveux devant le visage, ses yeux bleus brillants, ses lèvres rougies, tout ça, ça finira par me tuer. Mais pas avant que je puisse terminer ce que je viens de commencer. Deidara m'embrassa alors avec vigueur, passant sa langue dans ma bouche, entamant ainsi un combat enflammé qui réussit à nous tirer des gémissements. Je libérais mes lèvres, pour aller l'embrasser dans le cou. Un frisson parcourut mon blond et je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Malheureusement la patience n'ai pas l'une de mes qualités (Note de l'auteur : Il a des qualités lui?), et je lui ôtais son dernier vêtements me délectant du gémissement qui lui échappa quand j'effleurais l'objet de mes désirs. La suite ne fut que bonheur, cris de luxure étouffés et amour partagé. A bout de souffle, je m'effondrais sur mon blondinet et tout en caressant son visage de mes doigts, je lui murmurais :

-Je t'aime Deidara...Tu m'as donné une raison de continuer.

Il afficha un sourire espiègle.

-Non je t'en ai donné deux..Avoue que rester sous forme féminine pour que nous ayons enfin un enfant, était une idée de génie.

A mon tour, je souris, avant de répliquer :

-C'est moi le génie à la base, chaton.

Sur ces belles paroles, Deidara émit un ronronnement qui manqua de me faire fondre et se blottit contre moi. Mon blond, mon chaton, ma Blondie...

**POV Sakura**

J'avance dans les rues de Konoha, essayant de me rappeler ou ma maison. Sa fait tout de même deux ans que je n'y suis pas allée et le village est grand...Alors forcément, je suis un peu perdue. Bon alors, je tourne à droite après Ichiraku, là, il y a la boutique de fleurs de la famille Yamanaka...Et là, je suis perdue. Youpi. J'erre donc dans les rues de Konoha...Mince, mince, il est déjà tard, je vais pas passer la nuit dehors quand-même ?! Mais quelle journée pourrie quand même ! Traînant toujours ma valise, je me demande si je vais finir par trouver cette maison. Et là, un petit détail m'explose à la tête : Ma maison se situe à côté du quartier Uchiwa, et à côté du restaurant de sushi préféré de Kakashi ! Bon, au moins, il sera utile à quelque chose celui-là. Sa doit bien faire une heure que je me balade comme ça.

Je rejoins le quartier Uchiwa, refusant la nostalgie qui commence à monter à moi, et aperçevant ma maison, je cours vers elle. Sauf que...

-J'ai pas les clés ! Merde !

J'ai crié, tant pis si il est tard, tant pis si je réveille quelqu'un, ma journée à été infernale. Je vais craquer si ça continue. Mais par miracle la porte s'ouvre, et j'en reste sous le choc. La porte de ma maison, abandonnée depuis des mois soit dit en passant, vient de s'ouvrir...Pour me dévoiler...Kakashi Hatake et Yûna. Merde ! Y pas moyen d'être tranquille ?! Je rentre en bousculant mon ex, et sans faire exprès (Note de l'auteur : Tu parle ! On sait tous que tu te venge Saku-chan ! ) les roues de ma valise écrasent les pieds de Kakashi qui affiche un magnifique grimace. Je m'avance, pour découvrir que le salon est allumé. Etrange mais pas important, je monte à l'étage suivie de ma valise, et ouvre la porte de mon ancienne chambre. J'y jette presque ma valise et descend au rez-de-chaussée plus furieuse que jamais. Je me plante devant les deux intrus :

-Vous deux, DEHORS ! Ou je vous jure que je vous en colle une, gamine ou pas gamine !

Je fixe Kakashi, qui pose la petite à terre. Quoi il compte vraiment se battre ?! Mais..mais ! Je veux pas moi ! Je ne peux pas me battre contre lui...Il sort un kunai de sa poche arrière et se met en position de combat. Je le fixe, furieuse et surprise. Je lui envoie la claque de sa vie en pleine face, mettant le chakra que j'ai pu récupéré dans mon coup. Visiblement ça fait son effet, parce que l'argenté se retrouve dans le mur, qui commence à se fissurer. Je lui ai fait mal, mais il l'a mérité. Je ne bouge pas, les poings sur les hanches, dans mon kimono noir. Il se décolle du mur, en grimaçant et il s'approche de moi, la démarche hésitante. Alors, je lui crache tout ce que je pense à la figure :

-Crétin ! Je te déteste, mon élève ! Mon élève, tu l'a donné à l'Akatsuki ! Idiot ! Tout ça, pour cette gamine ! Qui ne peut pas être ma fille ! Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais été enceinte, espèce de crétin ! Orochimaru et ses copains t'ont montés la tête et toi tu t'es laissée faire !

Alors je lève le bras, prête à le frapper encore, sa main bloque mon poignet. Je le fixe, ma colère s'éteignant en remarquant qu'il a activé son sharingan et quand je plonge dedans...Je m'y perds.

Je suis ailleurs, dans un autre endroit. Enfin, on dirait une forêt. Je me vois moi, approcher, et m'asseoir. J'ai l'air anxieuse...

-Kakashi...Je...

Ma voix se stoppe. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne continue pas à parler ?

-Kakashi...Je, je suis enceinte.

Je ressens plusieurs choses de la surprise, de la joie, une peur...

Soudain je reprend contact avec la réalité. Je regarde Kakashi sans vraiment le voir pendant plusieurs instants.

-Comment savoir si tu ne me mens pas ?

Sa poigne ferme sur mon bras se relâche, et il m'attire contre lui. Je n'arrive pas à lui refuser cette étreinte, je suis stupide...Son visage vient se loger dans mon cou et du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois la petite fille qui s'est assise contre le vieux canapé usé du salon. Kakashi me murmure alors à l'oreille.

-Je t'en fais la promesse. Je le jure sur ma tête, sur celles de tous ceux qui me sont chers. Yûna est notre fille et l'Akatsuki te l'a fait oublier.

Je ne dois pas le croire, je ne dois pas le croire. A ce moment-là la fillette plonge son regard vert dans le mien, et elle soulève sa frange.

-Pareille.

Elle ne sait pas encore bien parler, après tout elle est encore jeune mais je crois que j'ai compris, c'est son grand front qu'elle me montre, comme elle voit le mien...Ses yeux verts, son front. Dois-je leur faire confiance ? Un doute horrible me tort le ventre, mais encore une fois Yûna intervient, elle s'approche et dit d'une petite voix autoritaire :

-Place...Moi câlin...Ussi.

Même si le dernier mot n'est pas exact, j'ai compris. Je me recule de Kakashi et je me baisse, elle me saute presque dans les bras. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore...On m'a effacé la mémoire. Je craque. Les larmes m'échappent, violentes, tandis que portant ma fille dans mes bras je me redresse et me blottit contre Kakashi. Je viens de me découvrir une famille...Cette nuit, nous avons dormis nous ensemble dans le lit deux places qui appartenait autrefois à mes parents.

Le lendemain, un bruit, comme quelqu'un qui tape à la porte, me réveille. J'aperçois les bras de mon chéri autour de moi, et Yûna entre nous deux. Je m'écarte doucement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Kakashi. Je me lève, serrant contre moi kimono, qui a du s'ouvrir dans la nuit et pieds nus je m'avance comme pour sortir de la chambre, sauf qu'une nouvelle fois le bruit retentit, et je remarque qu'il vient de derrière moi. Je fais demi-tour sur moi-même. Pour découvrir à ma fenêtre fermée, un brun aux yeux noirs...Itachi. J'ouvre la fenêtre et le pousse pour sortir. Etonnament il ne s'énerve pas. Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive...Oh et puis c'est pas mes affaires, c'est pas comme si je le connaissais !

-Je veux ma veste.

J'hoche de la tête, après ce qu'il m'a fait, comment pourrais-je lui parler, sans avoir envie de lui faire mordre la poussière. Je retourne dans la chambre, ouvre ma valise et lance la veste de l'Akatsuki par la fenêtre. Je n'attend même pas la réponse d'Itachi et je referme sèchement la vitre. Je vais pour me blottir de nouveau dans les bras dans mon chéri, sauf que je remarque que la petite aux boucles argentées, se retourne dans tout les sens, de petits gémissement traversant ses lèvres. Je m'approche d'elle, pose une main sur son front, l'autre caressant ses cheveux. Son front est brûlant, ce qui m'alerte, je prend la petite dans mes bras, réveillant Kakashi par la même occasion. Il se redresse, analysé la situation et attrape aussitôt la main de Yûna. La gauche. Sauf que soudain, il fronce les sourcils, visiblement intrigué, il tourne la paume de la petite, qui vient de se réveiller dans un cri, vers le ciel...Oh mon dieu ! Yûna...Elle a la marque est trop jeune, elle ne contrôle pas du tout son chakra, encore moins celui de sa marque et sous nos yeux horrifiés à moi et Kakashi, la peau de notre fille vire au gris clair, ses yeux deviennent rouges et je manque de m'étouffer. Ses yeux virent aux violets, tandis qu'une aura malfaisante de la même couleur recouvre son corps. Kakashi réagit plus vite que moi, il attrape un papier, y dessine un sceau le plus rapidement possible et le colle sur le front de Yûna. Le Chakra commence à disparaître et j'ai l'impression de mourir. Ce n'est pas la marque maudite que porte ma fille...Non c'est le sceau qui la relie à Rokubi le démon belette, change forme à six pattes (autrement dit si queues)...Un cri m'échappe. Je serre ma fille contre moi, tandis que Kakashi me sert moi. Je suis maudite...


	7. Chapitre 6

Je suis maudite...

Et là soudainement, je me réveille. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer, ma gorge est en feu et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je noue mes bras autour de moi, et je me recroqueville sur moi-même dans le lit. Des sanglots m'échappent, rauques, bruyants. Je me serre un peu plus sur moi-même, pour étouffer le bruit, pour étouffer mes peurs. Je voudrais me taire, je voudrais...De nouvelles larmes m'échappent, alors que je serre les lèvres et m'efforce de respirer doucement. Soudainement des bras entourent les miens, et je sens le corps de Kakashi contre moi. Je me tourne vers lui, et loge ma tête contre son torse. Je lâche mon corps et place mes bras autour de lui, continuant de déverser des torrents de larmes brûlantes.

-Sakura...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je ne dis rien, contentant de me blottir un peu plus contre lui. Je relève la tête, et le regardant, je tente de parler.

-Je...Je...

Mes larmes redoublent. Au final, je décide de ne rien dire, et au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me calmer. Je reste pourtant contre Kakashi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, juste un rêve ! Je me tourne vers ma fille. Contrairement à fans mon rêve, Yuna ne se trouve pas entre Kakashi et moi, elle est à ma droite, ce qui fait que c'est moi qui est au milieu. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle, relâchant ainsi Kakashi, même si lui, il me tient toujours. Doucement, puisqu'elle dort encore, je prend sa main et examine sa paume. Il n'y a rien...Un soulagement sans faille m'envahi. Tout va bien, elle n'as rien. Dire que la veille, je peinais à croire qu'elle était ma fille...Même si un léger doute subsiste, je suis presque sûre que cette enfant est la mienne. Mon dieu, ma vie, ses trois dernières années ont été totalement et complètement boulversée...Mensonges, que de mensonges ! Je finis par me lever, laissant un Kakashi très surpris, et une petite Yûna encore endormie. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains pour aller prendre une douche. Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose. Mes élèves, ils m'attendent...KYUUSEI ! Comment vais-je faire à présent ? Il faut que je passe au bureau de Tsunade pour tout lui expliquer ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça...Je dois aller parler à l'Hokage. Allez, zou, douche, vêtements, et tout le tralala et hop, go chez Baa-chan, comme se plaît à l'appeler Naruto. D'ailleurs un de ses quatres Tsunade, lui fera payer, j'en suis certaine. Je prends rapidement une douche brûlante. Je ressors de la salle de bains, vêtue de deux serviettes, une pour mes cheveux et l'autre autour de mon corps. Je jette un regard au lit, Kakashi se lève et me lançant un sourire incertain va occuper à sn tour la salle de bains. Yûna dort toujours. Elle est vraiment magnifique... Je secoue la tête, pour chasser mes pensées et là un problème se pose. Si la plupart des pièces sont meublés et poussièrieuse...Il n'y aucun vêtements ! J'ai vraiment eu de la chance, d'avoir eu la flemme quand j'ai décidé d'habiter chez Kakashi, d'emporter les serviettes et les affaires de toilettes de la salle de bains de mes parents. Bon pas le choix, je dois remettre mon kimono noir. Qui est dans la salle de bains. Bon, c'est pas grave. J'ouvre doucement la porte de la salle d'eau. Heureusement pour moi, Kakashi est sous la douche, et me tourne le dos. Bon, j'attrape mon kimono et mes sous-vêtements, et me dépêche de re-sortir. J'enfile le tout, et me tourne vers Yûna. Elle porte toujours la robe noire dont les membres de l'Akatsuki l'ont affublée. Il faut que nous allions faire les magasins. Mais d'abord je dois aller voir Tsunade. Puis mon équipe. Je crois que je ferais mieux de demander à l'Hokage de leur trouver un autre sensei...Je ne pourrais pas continuer à m'occuper d'eux, surtout avec le départ de Kyuusei, et avec Yûna...Bon du calme. Kakashi ressort à ce moment de la douche, vêtu.

-Je vais chez Tsunade ! Je dois tout lui raconter. J'emmène Yûna, comme ça après j'irais lui acheter des vêtements.

Il me lance un sourire, et passe une main dans ses cheveux gris, qui sont trempés.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

-Non c'est bon ça ira ! Et puis tu as ton équipe de gennins, qui doit t'attendre !

Je lui souris. Puis vais réveiller doucement la petite aux boucles argentés. Elle murmure quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à cela : Laisse domir. Très vaguement, surtout qu'elle ne pronocne pas le "r" de dormir. Je passe une main sur son ventre, et la secoue doucement. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Je lui dédie un sourire que j'essaye de rendre le plus beau possible. Puis je la prend dans mes bras, elle est mal réveillée et ça se voit. Je jette un dernier regard à mon compagnon et quitte la demeure Haruno. Je dois absolument aller chercher un masque, et...Mais quelle idiote ! Ma valise ! Ma valise ! Elle est à la maison ! Enfin, à la maison Haruno ! Mais quelle idiote ! Sa m'apprendra à la glisser sous le lit, résultat : Je ne l'ai pas vue. Bon pas grave. Je passe à l'appartement, sans lâcher Yûna, que je tiens contre mon coeur. Arrivée chez Kakashi, je lui pique un masque, vérifie que mes cheveux sont bien rouges, et retourne dehors. Je dois vite, aller chez Tsunade, pour pouvoir faire les magasins après...

Bref, j'arrive chez Tsunade. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappe et entre. Je ne peux pas m'incliner, avec ma fille dans les bras mais j'incline la tête, pour la saluer.

-Bonjour Red Kitsune. Qui est cette enfant ?

Directe, l'Hokage...Bon courage, Sakura. (Note de l'auteur : Eh oui, Tsunade est au courant que Sakura et Red Kitsune ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, évidemment, puisque c'est la chef du village ^^).

-Hum...Bonjour Tsunade-sama. Euh...Cette enfant s'appelle Yûna et euh...C'est notre fille à moi et Kakashi.

- Enchantée de la...QUOI ?! Mais, enfin ! Comment ?

Je souris, amusée. Bon, c'est bien marrant cette réaction mais je dois tout lui expliquer.

-Bon, Tsunade-sama, laissez-moi vous expliquez.

Et là, je lui raconte tout, Kyuusei, le sharingan, Kakashi, la mission, Yûna, Itachi,Orochimaru, tout ! Je termine ainsi :

-...Et voyez-vous Hokage, avec tout ça, je préférerais que vous trouviez un autre sensei à l'equipe 6. Avec Kyuusei...Et maintenant que j'ai Yûna...

-Je comprends. Red Kitsune désormais l'équipe 6 n'est plus sous votre responsabilité...Et aussi, je vous ordonne de prendre trois semaines de vacances. Dans votre poste d'ANBU s'entend. Kitty va prendre les commandes.

Kitty est la sous-capitaine de l'ANBU. Je fis signe que j'accepte de la tête. Trois semaines de vacances ! Mais c'est super ! Je vais pouvoir accorder du temps à ma fille, à mon compagnon...Eh, eh ! Mais dans trois semaines...NON ! Ne pense pas à ça. Je souris, à l'Hogake, qui me fit signe d'y aller d'un geste. Je retourne chez Kakashi, un peu sonnée, mais surtout contente de mes vacances. Je me dirige vers la chambre, laissant la petite dans le salon et me change. J'enfile une robe blanche, décorée de fleurs roses et de petites ballerines roses. Je retourne chercher ma fille, et la prend dans mes bras avant de quitter l'appartement.

-Viens petite Yûna...Nous allons t'acheter de jolis vêtements...En espérant que cette fois rien ne vienne tout chambouler !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans.

**Zororonoa-kun** : Déjà excuse-moi de ne pas avoir répondu à ta précédente review, mais j'avais...La flemme ^^' Tu es un gars ?! Wawouh ! Trop bien ^^ Je pensais qu'aucuns mecs liraient une fic' comme la mienne ! Merci pour Sasuke, il est présent dans ce chapitre donc il va peut-être arrête de m'enquiquiner (Je rêve un peu là, nan ?) ! DeiItaKyu est mon petit délire perso x) Comme tu as pu le remarquer au final 'Tachi a pas récupérer sa veste et tant mieux, parce que je le vois faire ça d'une autre manière... Alors pour toi, cadeau dans ce chapitre, on va voir un très très discrèt Kiba/Shika ! Eh bien, en fait c'est des congés tu vois ? Et puis, quand même Sakura vient d'apprendre pleins de trucs, alors moi j'ai trouvé ça normal ^^' Voilà ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines, que ma vie avait changée. Depuis l'arrivée de Yûna moi et Kakashi avions décidé de nous installer dans l'ancienne demeure Haruno. Tous nos amis étaient venus nous aider, bien sûr, moi j'étais sous forme de Red Kitsune, Naruto n'aurait sans doute pas supporter que Sakura, moi, soit en couple avec notre ancien sensei. Bref. Shikamaru (poussée par une Ino toute joyeuse), Ino donc, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Kiba et les trois gennins de Kakashi.

**Flash Back **

_Je tenais Yûna par la main, Kakashi m'avait promis que tout le monde serait là vers une heure de l'après-midi. Or, il était précisément une heure. Pour me calmer, je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma tenue. Vêtue de ma tenue d'ANBU, de mon masque et de mon jutsu, j'étais la parfaite incarnation d'un garde du corps...Pas d'une maman, ni même d'une femme. Un soupir m'échappe et je me tourne vers ma fille. Elle est sublime comme toujours...La petite porte une robe rose qui contraste merveilleusement avec ses boucles argentés, et des ballerines noires assorties aux petites nœuds qui ornent la robe de l'enfant. Je lui souris quand un cri vient me surprendre :_

_-Kitsune-chaaaan !_

_Je me tourne vers le jeune homme qui court vers moi. Au loin j'aperçois plusieurs silhouette dont celle facilement reconnaissable, de mon compagnon. Kiba stoppe sa course et m'offre un sourire estimer « charmeur ». Il devrait vraiment cesser de se faire des idées celui-là ! Mais pourtant, aucun sous-entendu ne vient s'incruster quand il parle :_

_-Bonjour Kitsune-chan. Tu vas bien ? Les autres arrivent._

_C'est là, que je capte. Son sourire n'as rien de charmeur, non il rayonne juste. D'un bonheur pur, que j'envie. Même si mon existence est belle, elle est loin de ressembler à celle que je voulais enfant. Et des tracas m'empêchent d'en profiter pleinement. Je lui souris, sachant qu'il distinguera mon sourire malgré le tissu fin qui recouvre tout le bas de mon visage._

_-Bonjour Kiba. Je vais très bien, merci._

_Puis, prenant Yûna dans mes bras, je m'avance un peu vers Kakashi et les autres. Je reconnais avec joie tout mes amis, mais certains ne connaissent pas Red Kitsune. Je les salue de la tête, ne pouvant par m'incliner avec la petite dans mes bras._

_-Bonjour, à vous tous. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, contente de vous revoir. Enchantée aux autres, je suis Red Kitsune, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kitsune ou Kit', comme le font certains. Je vous présente Yûna, que seuls Naruto et Shika' connaissent._

_Je souris encore. Hinata prend la parole._

_-Bonjour...E-enchantée aussi ! Je s-suis Hinata._

_Kakashi s'avance vers moi, m'ôte la petite des bras. Je lui adresse un légèr sourire même si j'aurais préférée garder l'enfant contre moi. Il fait signe aux trois gamins de douze ans qui les accompagnent et je remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Des personnes semblent cacher...Dans leurs ombres. Je saute devant Kakashi, sort un kunai._

_-Ne bougez pas ! Vous êtes suivis._

_Kakashi éclate de rire. Et moi je reste incrédule, me demandant ce qui lui prend, sans quitter des yeux, les trois gennins._

_-Je vous l'avait dit, vous ne pouvez rien lui cacher, allez sortez de là._

_De l'ombre des trois enfants, sortent deux enfants. Je manque de lâcher mon arme, tant je suis stupéfaite..._

_-Mikyô ! Hanabi ! Mais...mais ! _

_Ils éclatent tous de rire, y compris les gennins de Kakashi, qui en rajoute une couche :_

_-Remets toi, Kitsune ! Bon allez, je te présente mes élèves. Tout d'abord voici Kirei Mienai._

_Il désigne une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, coupés court dans une coupe garçonne, maintenu par deux barrettes rouges. Elle a des yeux noisettes, et un joli visage. Elle est assez petite. Ces vêtements me plaisent : Un petit short blanc, un sous-pull en mailles noir, avec par dessus un shirt à capuche court, qui s'arrête juste en dessous de sa fine poitrine. Avec ça, elle a un katana accrochée dans le dos, ce qui est tout à fait...Impressionnant. Je lui souris._

_-Enchantée Kirei. Magnifique arme._

_Kakashi poursuit, tandis que la jeune fille me sourit à son tour, un sourire fier, me démontrant ainsi un tempérament, que je devine facilement très...Hum. Elle doit avoir un caractère enflammé. Un peu comme moi, plus jeune sans doute._

_-Ensuite, il y a Ren Inuzuka._

_Il me montre cette fois, un jeune garçon. Il semble très...Hum, nous dirons spécial. Il a des cheveux violets sombres, rendant cette couleur moins insolites, un regard mauve tout à captivant. Des marques rouges sous ses joues, il est plutôt mignon. Surtout qu'il est couvert de bandage : Son œil est caché par un cache-oeil en tissu, son cou est entouré d'un bandage, tout comme une de ses chevilles. Il porte un tenue typique : Un sous-pull ( exactement comme celui d'Itachi Uchiwa), un pantalon noir, des sandales de ninja, mais ce qu'on remarque, c'est la veste qu'il a passé par dessus ses affaires, une veste mauves, à chaînes, très belles mais aussi abimé, mais d'une façon « Naturelle ». Je remarque vite, le petit chiot noir, qui dépasse d'une des poches de sa veste. Il m'adresse un salut de la tête et j'y réponds._

_-Et pour finir Soft Kaguya._

_Kaguya ! Dis-donc que de clans prestigieux dans cette équipe. Et en plus, deux filles, et un seul garçon, normalement, c'est le contraire. Je regarde Soft. Elle a des cheveux blancs, attachés en deux nattes basses, de grands yeux bleus et sous sa frange je peux distinguer les deux points rouges qui indiquent son appartenance au clan Kaguya. Elle porte un kimono noir fendu sur le côté, dévoilant un short. Elle a aussi des mitaines noirs, très belles. Bonne idée ça, faudrait voir si ça s'intègre à ma tenue. Enfin, vu que les présentations sont finis, je me tourne vers mes anciens élèves._

_-Bonjour tout les deux...Mikyô, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je venais de me faire...Euh... « Enlever » par l'Akatsuki. Enfin bref, gomen ne. Je suis contente de vous voir tout les deux, mais je préférerais que vous vous entraîniez avec votre sensei. Filez, maintenant._

_Mikyô est le premier à protester :_

_-Mais ! On ne nous a PAS assigné un autre professeur ! Nous sommes censés nous entraîner avec l'équipe de Kakashi, le temps que vous repreniez vos fonctions de sensei !_

_-Oui ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir, Kitsune-sensei !_

_Je soupire. Un jour, je tuerais l'Hokage. Mais je finis par sourire à mes deux gennins et d'un geste, j'invite tout le monde vers la vielle maison._

**Fin du flash Back.**

Puis nous avions retapés la maison ( d'ailleurs Kiba n'as pas cessé de rayonner et cela encore plus quand il se trouvait en présence de Shika' !), cela avait pris une bonne semaine, plus encore trois jours pour installer les meubles. J'en avais profité pour faire une belle chambre à notre fille. Durant les jours qui avaient suivis, la vie avait été sublime. Je me sentais bien, mais quelque chose me taraudait. La veste d'Itachi, car si dans mon rêve il était bien venu la chercher, dans la réalité non. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait débarquer pour la récupérer. Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, en mode « Red Kitsune », puisque que c'est la fin de mes congés et que je dois me rendre chez l'Hokage pour obtenir le rapport de Kitty qui m'indiquera tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne m'y rend pas seule. J'ai du mal à quitter ma fille, j'ai peur. Peur qu'elle disparaisse, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle, j'ai peur de rêver, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ce qui explique sans doute, que je me balade accompagner de la petite fille aux boucles argentés, dans les rues de Konoha. Je ne me presse pas, vu le sale coup que m'a joué Tsunade avec mes gennins, ceci est une moindre vengeance...Tandis que nous passons devant l'entrée du village, un attroupement m'intrigue, il est composé uniquement de ninja, d'ANBUs surtout, mais je remarque Kiba, un peu plus loin. Je dois aller voir ce qui passe. Je suis chef des ANBUs, il est de mon devoir de découvrir ce qui arrive ! J'attrape ma fille entre mes bras, la serrant contre ma poitrine, et me hâte vers l'Inuzuka, avant qu'il est put protester, je lui colle ma petite entre les bras et lui murmure :

-Occupe toi d'elle ! Je me charge du reste.

Mon masque de renard, est placé comme toujours sur le côté de ma tête. Je baisse rapidement le masque de tissu qui couvre le bas de mon visage et rabat mon masque d'ANBU tout aussi vite, sur mon visage. Parfait, je grimpe sur une des maisons, et d'un bond, me retrouve au milieu de l'attroupement.

-Stop ! Reculez-tous.

Les autres ninjas masqués sont bien obligés d'obéir, vu qu'ils ne peuvent que reconnaître leur chef. Je fais un tour sur moi-même certaine que mes « hommes » ne m'attaqueront. Je découvre un individu, caché sous une large cape à capuche noire. Des pas derrière moi, me font comprendre que quelqu'un approche. Je reconnais facilement le masque de chat et les cheveux violets de ma seconde, Kitty. Elle me tend un katana. Elle comme moi maîtrisons cette arme, et elle a sans doute du remarquer que je n'avais pas le mien. J'attrape l'arme, la garde en main, dans une garde minimum et demande à l'inconnu :

-Bonjour, étranger. Personne ne peut rentrer masqué à Konoha. Ote ta capuche et décline ton identité. Ou quitte ce village.

Une voix inflexible et froide. Je me demande comment, je peux encore jouer le rôle de la Sakura pétillante. L'inconnu émet un ricanement, sans raison ce son me file des frisons.

-Je crois que ça vous plaira pas que j'ôte ma capuche, mademoiselle.

Je souris sous mon masque et lui répond :

-J'insiste.

Il marmonne quelque chose, qui doit sans doute dire « Eh bien je vous avez prévenu. ». Puis il lève le bras et d'un geste brusque, enlève le tissu qui cache son visage. Et là, je manque de m'évanouir. Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être lui, s'il vous plaît dites moi que ce n'est pas lui ! Pas maintenant, pas ses yeux, pas ce visage, pas ce sourire arrogant ! Je retiens de justesse un gémissement. Mon cœur s'emballe, ma respiration s'accélère. Je ne contrôle plus rien, ça a toujours été ça, avec lui, je suis faible, il m'ôte toute volonté et résistance. Les ANBUs réagissent alors au quart de tour, et même Kitty va se rapprocher de Sasuke arme en main. Elle déclara :

-Nunkenin, Sasuke Uchiwa ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous allez être mener au bureau de l'Hokage de gré ou de force.

Il ricane une nouvelle fois, moi je reste bloquée. Mais vite, le côté ANBU reprend le dessus, surtout quand, Sasuke prononce cette phrase :

-Quant à choisir, ce sera de force...Si vous en êtes capables.

C'est le signe, c'est comme si il avait attaqué, les ninjas lui sautent presque dessus et je reprends vie. D'un bond, je fais bouclier humain, créant un kekkai à une vitesse impressionnante, bloquant ainsi les kunais, les skurikens et même les poings ou pieds des ninjas. Je suis furieuse.

-Idiots ! Il cherche à vous provoquer ! Vous ne marchez pas dans sa combine, vous y courrez carrément ! Reculez.

Ils sont tous babas et obéissent.

-C'est un Nunkenin, il doit être amené à l'Hokage, puis jugé pour ses actes. Je l'emmène. Inuzuka, viens par-là, toi et Kitty vous allez venir avec moi. Passez moi des menottes.

Etrangement dans mon dos, Sasuke n'as pas tenté d'attaquer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne tente pas le diable plus longtemps, je romps le kekkai et attrape les menottes qui me sont tendues. Je me tourne vers le brun.

-Tes mains.

Il me lance un coup d'oeil, se demandant sans doute si il doit m'attaquer ou pas, mais visiblement il choisit de me tendre les bras. Je lui passe les menottes, et pour plus de sécurité, y rajoute une chaîne, qui m'est une nouvelle fois donnée, cette fois par Kitty, que je relie à mon poignet. Ainsi, je devrais être en mesure de le protéger et l'empêcher d'attaquer au besoin. Je souris satisfaite.

-On y va. Kiba ne lâche pas Yûna et vient te place à ma droite, Kitty à côté du Nunkenin.

Ils obéissent, je me sens mieux une fois ma fille légèrement éloignée du brun. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage se fait en silence, et le fait que Sasuke est bien encadré et menotté, empêche les villageois ou même les ninjas de lui faire payer sa désertion. Je les comprends. Il est tout de même le disciple d'Orochimaru...Berks. Dire que ce vieux serpent était à l'akatsuki, il y a trois semaines. Tout comme Kyuusei...

Bref, nous arrivons au bureau de Tsunade. Les ninjas nous laissent passer mais je me tourned'un coup vers Kiba, au dernier moment :

-Reste ici. Hors de question qu'elle assiste à ça.

Il voit bien que je suis pressée, que c'est important, alors il accepte sans sourciller et s'éloigne même un peu du batîment réservé à l'Hokage. Je souris une nouvelle fois, sous mon masque de renard et cette fois rentre dans le bureau de Tsunade. J'ai juste tapé avant d'entrer. Je veux me débarrasser de Sasuke ,faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé ! Je ne peux pas quitter Yûna, ou même Kakashi ! Reste calme Sakura. Nous entrons, pour nous retrouver en face de Tsunade.

-Sasuke Uchiwa...Quelle surprise. Red Kitsune résumé de la situation.

J'inspire et me lance :

-Le Nunkenin semblait vouloir entrer dans le village, mais il était en cape à capuche. Impossible pour les ninjas de le laisser entrer. Je suis intervenue à ce moment-là. Nous avons fait ôter sa capuche au Nunkenin, ce qui nous a révélé son idendité. Nous vous l'avons donc emmener.

Pas besoin de m'attarder sur des détails sans importances. J'évite de prononcer Sasuke, je sais bien que je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai un petit peu l'impression de rêver. Il ne peut pas être là. De plus le fait qu'il soit venu comme ça, m'oblige à croire que je me trompe, que je dors debout.

-Hum. Je vois. Kitty vous pouvez quitter la pièce, je vais assigné une mission très spéciale à Red Kitsune, vous allez devoir garder le rang de chef quelques temps, encore.

Que va t-elle me demander ? Je le sens mal, très mal, là...Kitty obéit, et en moins de quelques secondes il ne reste que Tsunade, moi et Sasuke dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Sasuke...Résume tes actes après ton départ de Konoha.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait. Visiblement lui non plus :

-Et pourquoi vous obéirais-je ?

Bon, je suis d'accord, l'Hokage ne devrait pas coire qu'il allait lui obéir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui répondre comme ça.

-Parce que tu es un déserteur de Konoha. Et que maintenant que nous t'avons capturer, tu es sous notre responsabilité.

Pendant qu'elle parle, ses doigts tapotent sur son bureau. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je sais ce que ça signifie, mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas, le menacer lui ! Mais elle recommence. Je me résigne, et d'un bond je me retrouve derrière Sasuke, ce qui est bien ce que la chaîne qui nous lie est passée autour de sa gorge, et si je tire sur les liens, il s'étranglera.

-Et aussi parce que sinon, tu n'irais pas plus loin.

Je tiens fermement la chaîne, mais j'essaye de ne pas tirer trop fort, puisque la tête de Sasuke est déjà penchée en arrière. Je ne pourrais pas de toutes manières...Sasuke grogne difficilement :

-...C'est bon...Je vais tout vous dire.

Tsunade baisse la tête, puis me fait signe de le lâcher. Je me remets à côté de lui, laissant la chaîne pendre entre nous. Je m'arrange pour ne pas le regarder. J'ai le corps qui tremble. J'essaye de me contrôler, je ne dois pas me montrer faible.

-Parfait je t'écoute.

Il soupire. Et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je le plains, il va devoir tout raconter, alors qu'il n'en a peut-être pas envie, alors qu'il a fait ou vécu des choses qui ne doivent pas être dites.

-Je suis me suis entraîné avec Orochimaru. J'y ai rencontré des gens, je suis devenu proche de certains. La mort d'un de ses proches m'a amené à défier Orochimaru. Je l'ai tué, il est mort, je suis rentré. Vous êtes contente là ?

Le ton amer de sa voix rend la tension dans la pièce palpable. Un silence pesant s'inquiète. Sasuke a tué Orochimaru. Sasuke a vu mourir une personne qu'il appréciait.

-Est-ce tout ?

Je lève les yeux vers l'Hokage, me demandant comment elle peut encore douter de Sasuke. Il a vu quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux ! Et visiblement pas n'importe quel quelqu'un !

-Hn.

Heureusement Tsunade arrive à décoder le language Uchiwa, et elle devine que ce son indique que oui, c'es tout.

-Je ne peux pas te croire. Je vais cependant envoyé une équipe à Oto, pour trouver le repaire d'Orochimaru et découvrir les corps. Si c'est un piège, je te tuerais. Aucuns crime n'as été répertoriés à ton nom. Ce qui signifie que seule ta désertion pèse contre toi. Je ne t'enverrais donc pas en prison. Mais je te confie à Red Kitsune. Vous allez tous les deux emmènagez dans le secteur E. Maison trois, Kitsune. Yûna et Kakashi n'auront pas le droit de t'y rejoindre. Aucunes visites. Sasuke ne doit avoir aucun contact avec le village et toi aussi.

Je devine pourquoi. On pourrait m'accuser de trahison. Mais ne pas voir ma fille...Rester seule avec toi...Je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, et je n'ai pas oubléi ce que tu m'as raconté il y a trois ans. Sa me fait peur.

-Hokage-sama ne pouvez-vous pas confier cette mission à Kitty ? Je veux pouvoir voir ma fille.

Tsunade me décroche un sourire mystérieux, qui j'avouerais me fait un peu flipper...

-Très bien, alors tu fais ce que j'ai dit mais en emmenant ta fille. Des objections ?

Oui ! DES CENTAINES ! Je ne peux pas rester avec Sasuke ! Je ne peux emmener ma fille habiter avec un Nunkenin ! Je ne peux pas quitter Kakashi ! Ni le priver de sa fille !

-Oui Tsunade-sama. Pouvez l'emmener grâce aux autre ANBUs à la maison ? J'aimerais discuter avec mon compagnon, et préparer des affaires pour moi et Yûna.

Je défais la chaîne autour de mon poignet et la tend à Tsunade. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de faire une erreur. Maintenant qu'est-ce qui relie Sasuke à moi ? Rien, il ne voit que Red Kitsune, il ne semble même pas chercher Sakura ! Et puis comment vais-je pouvoir cacher mon identité en vivant avec lui ? Je cesse mes questions mentales, et quitte le bureau de l'Hokage. Je repère Kiba au loin et court vers lui. Je tends les bras, et lui il me donne ma fille :

-Vraiment, merci Kiba ! Je dois y aller, désolée !

Et je repars aussi vite, cette fois en direction de la demeure Haruno. Dire que je vais changer de maison ! Comment...Vais-je pouvoir supporter tout cela ? Je sors mes clés, ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi. Je pose ma fille au sol, qui souriante, se rend dans sa chambre un peu plus loin. J'avance dans la demeure, me rendant au salon. J'y découvre mon chéri, à moitié allongé dans le canapé, lisant comme souvent Le paradis du batifolage, tome 2 s'il vous plaît.

-Kakashi ? Je dois te parler.

Il lève les yeux de son bouquin, tandis que je viens me mettre à côté de lui, au niveau de sa tête. Il se redresse, avant de se décider à se servir de mes cuisses comme d'un oreiller.

-Hum ?

Il est toujours plongé dans son bouquin. J'ôte mon masque de renard, celui en tissu est déjà baissé, et je laisse mes doigts courir dans ses cheveux.

-Tsunade-sama m'a donné une mission.

Il lève un sourcil, interrogateur.

-Et elle ne te convient pas ?

Je secoue la tête doucement, posant mon autre main, sur sa joue.

-Non...Le problème est qu'elle consiste à surveiller Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il se redresse d'un coup, manquant de me filer un coup de tête et s'écrie :

-Sasuke ?! Il est revenu ?

Je pose une de mes mains sur son torse, l'obligeant gentimment à se rallonger, et remets l'autre dans ses cheveux.

-Oui. Pour cela je vais devoir aller habiter avec lui...Mais comme une idiote j'ai dit à Tsunade-sama que je ne pouvais me passer de Yûna. Bien sûr c'est pareil avec toi, mais je ne pouvais pas dire ça. Alors, elle a décidé de ne rien changer mais que Yûna devait m'accompagner. Et pendant tout le temps ou je serais avec Sasuke, je n'aurais pas le droit d'aller voir qui que ce soit, aucunes visites, rien.

Il semble réfléchir. J'ai un peur de sa réaction...Il sait très bien qu'avant j'étais amoureuse de Sasuke, heureusement il ne sait pas que je le suis encore, il ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de son départ, non il ne le sait pas.

-Longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas. L'Hokage ne l'a pas précisé.

Il hoche la tête.

-D'accord, tu vas me manquer jolie fleur...Mène à bien ta mission et reviens-moi.

Une légère inquiétude, je la sens, dans sa voix. Il n'as pas oublié que j'aimais Sasuke, ça se voit. Je passe une dernière fois mes doigts entre ses mèches grises.

-Je vais me préparer. Je prends aussi des affaires pour Yûna.

Il se redresse pour seule réponse, me permettant ainsi de quitter le canapé. Je me rends dans notre chambre en premier, sors ma valise de sous le lit. Je l'ouvre, et ouvre aussi l'armoire. Bon. Il va me falloir trois tenues d'ANBUs, mon pyjama, des sous-vêtements, une robe, deux kimonos, des armes, des affaires de toilettes, et une paire de ballerines. Je fourre le tout dans la valise, rajoutant un masque de tissu de rechange et aussi mon masque de renard, que je retourne chercher dans le salon. Puis je vais dans la chambre de ma fille, que je trouve entrain de jouer à la poupée. Je vais m'asseoir au bord de son lit, elle se tourne vers moi. Je lui souris doucement, avant de lui faire signe de me rejoindre, et quelques secondes plus tard, la petite vient se mettre à côté de moi.

-Ma puce...Nous allons aller habiter avec un monsieur. Il faudra pas lui faire confiance d'accord ? Maman va te protéger mais on ne sait jamais...Surtout, ne reste jamais seule avec lui. Papa ne pourra pas venir mon coeur, on ne va pas le voir avant longtemps. Tu comprends ?

-Habiter vec monsieur, pas confance, papa pas là ! Exat ?

Ce qui signifie : Nous allons habiter avec un monsieur, je lui fais pas confiance, papa ne sera pas là, exact ?

Je lui souris.

-Oui c'est ça, ma puce. Bon je prépare tes affaires, va dire au revoir à papa pendant ce temps.

Elle sourit à son tour et quitte le lit, puis sa chambre d'un pas assez joyeux. Je vais donc préparer ses affaires et les ajouter aux miennes, dans la valise. Je baille, un peu fatiguée par tous ces vêtements et cette histoire de déménagement. Je me rends dans l'entrée.

-Yûna on y va !

Elle me rejoins presque aussitôt. Je ne dis pas au revoir à Kakashi, nous ne faisons presque jamais cela, et puis je sais bien que j'aurais fondu en larmes dans ses bras si j'avais été lui dire au revoir. Je referme la porte derrière nous. Sa y est, je vais habiter avec ma fille et Sasuke dans une autre maison très loin de mon chéri. Et puis quoi encore ?!

Fin du chapitre !

_Sasuke est de retour, merci à mon cher Zororonoa-kun_ !

Naruto _qui est carrément scotché à Sasuke_ : Je suis toujours pas apparu moi, mais tant pis, y a mon Sasu-chan 3 !

Miki : Woui, enfin le grand retour de Sasuke, du briseur de couple !

Sasuke _qui même si il aime beaucoup beaucoup Naruto, trouve que tous ces calins en public casse un peu sa réputation de glacon insensible..._ : Briseur de couple moi ?! C'est toi l'auteur je te rappelle ! Et pour l'instant aucun couple n'est séparés !

Miki : Je sais mais regarde Sakura-chan, elle t'aime et elle aime Kakashi aussi.

Kakashi _qui chouchoute Yûna, se tourne vers Sakura_ : Oh tu m'aime ?

Sakura: Non pas du touuuut ! Moi j'aime Sasuke-kun ! C'est cette auteur, elle me faire n'importe quoi, je serais toujours à toi, Sasuke-kun !

Miki : Kakashi arrête de pleurer, je suis que Sakura t'aime quand même ! Et toi Naruto va faire tes papouilles avec Sasuke dans une chambre ! Moi je vais jouer avec Yûna et Kakashi, puisque c'est ça, vous aurez la suite plus tard !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans.

**Zororonoa-kun** : Malheureusement tu as raison, Sasuke ne me laisse pas tranquille, normale en même temps j'en fais un psychopathe dans ce chapitre x) Bon pendant quelques temps, on va oublier Konoha, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre. Mais j'ai pensé faire un POV Kakashi au prochain chapitre. Tu vas voir Mikyô et Hanabi seront là pendant les prochains chapitres...En fait je songeais à faire une ellipse d'un an ou deux, voir peut-être plus. Enfin, je t'en dirais plus à la fin de ce chapitre, parce que je veux pas tout te raconter ! Kyuusei ne reviendra pas malheureusement ! De plus mon petit Ren et Kirei seront certainement présents, vu qu'ils vont beaucoup aider Kakashi. Et voici la suite !

Je tiens fermement la main de ma fille. De l'autre, je serre la poignée de notre valise. Je stresse. Pourtant ça devrait aller...Je devrais juste maintenir mon jutsu et garder mon masque tout le temps de cette mission. Ah et aussi empêcher ma fille de s'approcher de Sasuke. Mais comment vais-je faire moi, je..Je l'aime ! Une dizaine de minutes en sa présence m'ont totalement chamboulées, alors plusieurs jours (et plus!)?! Je vais faire comment ? Sa va être impossible à gérer...Bon, Sakura, laisse tomber laisse tout au pif, au jour le jour ! Je me dirige donc vers le secteur que m'a indiqué Tsunade, et ensuite je m'avance vers la maison trois. C'est une sorte de...Villa de vacances. Il y carrément une piscine ! Mais sérieux c'est quoi ça ? Quel plan foireux à encore imaginer Tsunade ? Elle veut que je noie Sasuke ? Bon. Alors, terrasse, véranda, piscine, deux étages, beaucoup de pièces donc. Ok. La main de Yûna se crispe dans la mienne et je me dis qu'il vaudrait mireux que je la porte. Elle serait plus en sécurité contre moi, qu'a côté de moi.

-Viens ma puce, maman va te porter.

Elle me tends ses bras et je l'attrape, puis l'attire contre moi. Je la place de côté, de façon à pouvoir la tenir d'une seule main. Je garde ma valise de l'autre et finalement m'approche du seuil de la maison. Je toque. Des bruits à l'intérieur m'avertissent qu'on va m'ouvrir. C'est Sasuke suivi de deux ANBUs qui me permet d'entrer. Je pénètre donc cette maison de vacances, et Sasuke referme derrière moi. Un des ANBUs me salue et demande :

-Chef, pouvons-nous quitter le secteur et retourner à nos postes maintenant ?

-Oui. Merci d'avoir surveillé le Nunkenin.

Ils s'en vont sans d'autres manières et je m'arrange pour ne pas accorder d'importance à Sasuke. En fait, je l'ignore. Serrant toujours la prunelle de mes yeux contre moi, et ma valise d'une main, je m'avance dans la demeure. Un salon, éclairé, aux meubles blancs et noirs, un couloir aux multiples cadres vides. Classe. Je continue ma progression et découvre la cuisine dans des tons jaunes tout à fait ravissants. Une salle de bains aux jolies couleurs bleues, et une chambre neutre, dans les tons marrons. Qui semble de toute façon inhabitée. D'accord, donc soit Sasuke n'as pas eu le temps de s'installer soit, il a choisie une autre chambre. Il répond sans le savoir à ma question muette.

-Si c'est ma chambre que tu cherche elle est en haut.

Je fais volte-face, et le dévisage.

-Qui t'as permis de me tutoyer ?

Je le rends confus, ça se voit, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela me gène.

-Hn. Personne, mais vu que nous allons penser pas mal de temps ensemble, j'ai songé que cela serait mieux. Ne rêve pas, je ne vais pas te vouvoyer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne rêve pas. Tu peux me tutoyer mais je préfère éviter les familiarités vois-tu.

Je secoue doucement la tête, avant de lui faire signe de s'écarter du passage et de retourner sur mes pas pour accéder à l'escalier. Je soulève ma valise et ma fille, avec un léger mal, et me retrouve vite à l'étage. Je trouve une nouvelle fois un couloir. Cette fois, je découvre une chambre dans les tons gris, qui je découvre, est déjà réservé à Sasuke, vu la valise placé sur le lit. Ok, moi plus jamais entré dans cette pièce, sous si absolu nécessité !Je sors, ouvre une autre porte. Et la je trouve une grande chambre, dans les tons roses pâles, avec un lit deux places et dans un coin des jouets d'enfants. Tsunade à tout préparé...J'y abandonne ma valise. Les autres pièces sont les suivantes : Deux salles de bains, une petite bibliothèque, et d'autres pièces, qui ne m'intéressent nullement. Sasuke m'a suivie tout le long de ma visite et ça commence à m'énerver, sa présence dans mon dos me rend à la fois nerveuse et fébrile, il m'attire, il m'inquiète.

-Tu as finie de ma suivre à la trace ?! Va donc dans ta chambre, je sais pas moi !

Tu me lance un regard froid et je te le rend. Je m'efforce de jouer un rôle, et pour l'instant ça marche plutôt bien.

-Je vais y aller. Mais d'abord, c'est qui elle ?

Il pointe du doigt, ma petite aux boucles argentés, toujours accrochée à moi. Je la décroche lentement de ma taille, et la place devant moi, mettant néanmoins mes bras le long de son corps, comme un rempart humain.

-Elle, comme tu dit, c'est Yûna Hatake. Et tu n'as pas le droit de ne serais-ce que l'approcher.

Il semble déconcerté un instant, trop peu longtemps pour que j'y crois. Il me répond :

-Tu es...La copine de Kakashi ?

Ah ! Je comprends, il pensait sans doute comme moi à la base, que Kakashi était homesexuel. Mais pas du tout ! Il est cent pour cent hétéro', et je peux le prouver.

-...Hum, plutôt la compagne de Kakashi. Enfin...Euh. Un terme entre copine et épouse ?

-« Compagne » semble être parfaitement approprié. Et donc tu élève la fille de Kakashi ? Sa ne te gêne pas ?

Là, c'est moi qui doit avoir l'air surprise. Pourquoi cela me gênerait-il ?! ...Hein ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il a pas capté que Yûna était aussi ma fille ? Ah làlà !

-Non. J'élève notre enfant à moi et Kakashi. Bon maintenant, voudrais-tu bien t'en aller ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter de ma vie privée avec toi.

Il émèt un grognement. J'essaye de ne pas le regarder, et je prends ma fille dans mes bras. Comme le brun refuse toujours de s'écarter du chemin, je le pousse et vais dans la chambre rose. Je ne referme pas la porte, je ne peux pas, je dois surveiller Sasuke. Et ça m'énerve déjà. Je pose Yûna sur le lit et elle me demande :

-Maman...Qui ui ?

Traduction : C'est qui lui ? Je m'asseoie à côté d'elle, et l'attire contre moi, passant mes doigts dans ses magnifiques cheveux blancs.

-Lui c'est Sasuke, ma puce. Mais il est pas gentil d'accord ? C'est le monsieur dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, tu te rappelle ?

Elle me fait signe que oui, en se blottisant un peu plus contre moi. Je commence à regretter. D'avoir emmennée Yûna avec moi. Elle n'est pas en sécurité avec Sasuke dans cette maison...Mais si j'avais été seule avec lui, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi. Yûna me rappelle Kakashi, me rappelle que j'ai une vie, et aussi que Sasuke à étudié près d'Orochimaru le plus grand salaud de tous les temps. Je sais bien que moi aussi, mais j'avais mes raisons. Je pensais trop à Sasuke la première année, et je cherchais un moyen de devenir forte, très forte. Aujourd'hui je me demande qui de nous deux est le plus fort, hein Sasuke-kun ? Sasuke-kun...Je me laisse tomber allongée, sur le lit, ma fille toujours sur moi. Je voudrais pleurer, je voudrais m'enfuir, je voudrais mourir. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'en veut, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Pourquoi faut-il que je doive surveiller mon ancien amour ? Est-ce vraiment obligé ? Il me rend folle. Il me rend gamine et joyeuse, il me rend totelement "groupie". Et puis, puis, y a Kakashi ! STOP ! Stop, les questions, stop tout ! Il ne cherche même pas Sakura, il ne cherche même pas à me trouver moi ! Alors, il y a pas moyens que...Que, qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et de toute manière, j'ai une famille et une vie maintenant...Je baissais les yeux vers ma fille, remarquant qu'elle c'était endormie. Je passais encore une fois mes doigts dans ses boucles argentés. Puis délicatement me redresser, tout en la laissant dans le lit. Je sortis de la chambre, pour vérifier que Sasuke ne s'était pas enfui. Je fis le tour de l'étage, et ne le trouvais nul part. Je dois dire que je commençais à m'inquiéter, aurais-je failli à ma mission se serait-il enfui ?! Mon dieu, serait-il repartit ?! Je descends l'escalier, à toute vitesse, et le cherche. Résultat : LA MAISON EST VIIIIIDE ! Je remonte à toute vitesse, place un kekkai de protection autour de ma fille, au cas ou il reviendrait, et vérifiant que je suis toute seule, passe en mode Sakura. J'enlève ma tenue d'ANBU pour enfiler un kimono court et un short, le tout en noir, ainsi que des sandales de ninja noires aussi. Je désactive mon jutsu, ôte mon masque en tissu. Je suis enfin moi, la vraie Sakura. Je quitte la demeure juste après ça, et me hâte dans les rues de Konoha. Je le cherche, et le cherche encore. J'ai beau me démener, je ne vois aucun brun ténèbreux dans le coin. Je vais finir par perdre mon sang-froid ! Soudain, alors que je suis dans des rues moins fréquentées, je me retrouve prisonnière d'une étreinte qui fait battre mon coeur plus vite. Mes peurs reviennent au galop, et attrapant las bras de la personne, l'envoie valser plus loin. Sauf que Sasuke au lieu de se prendre le mur comme n'importe qui, atterit sur ses jambes, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je le dévisage. J'en reste la bouche ouverte, surprise que ce soit lui. Lui, il doit certainement parce que je ne suis pas censée être au courant de son retour.

-Alors Sakura prête à me suivre ?

Là, c'est même plus de la surprise ! C'est carrément, je manque de m'étouffer. Il n'as pas oublié, il n'as pas oublié ! Je...Je...Les larmes me viennent irréprescibles, alors je ne sais plus ce que je devrais resssentir, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Je suis si contente qu'il ne m'a pas oublié mais si triste qu'il se souvienne, si triste de voir quitter ma famille. Je recule, le coeur battant plus fort que jamais, les yeux noyés sous des pleurs que je retiens avec mal.

-Tss...Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? Parfait, je vais m'en aller.

Et il commence à partir. J'ai l'impression qu'on me brise le coeur, qu'on m'arrache les membres, qu'on me plante une épée dans le corps, qu'on me fait brûler vive. C'est une douleur si intense, que les larmes m'échappent, elles roulent sur mes joues. Et mon corps agit. Il s'avance, je m'avance, mon bras attrape Sasuke avant qu'il s'en aille et les mots sortent tout seuls brouillons :

-Non...Non ! R-reste !

Je pleure vraiment cette fois, à torrents. Je ne lâche pas son bras. Il tourne la tête vers moi, et me regarde de haut.

-Tu veux que je reste ? De toute manière, je ne resterais pas. Tu viens ou tu viens pas, je me casse.

Je sanglote lamentablement. Je voudrais lui dire que je viens, que je ne le quitterais jamais mais je voudrais aussi rester avec ma famille ! C'est un dilemmen cruel et je murmure d'une voix brisée :

-Mais...mais...J'ai une famille...Je peux...Je peux pas...

Son regard se glace un peu, et mon coeur achève de se briser.

-Une famille tu as une famille ? Et tu ose me demander de rester ? Reste-y avec ta famille et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je quitte Konoha.

Les petits morceaux de mon coeur se brisent à leur tour, et ma gorge se resserre, tandis que je me rends compte que la douleur que je ressens dans la poitrine est bien réelle. Mon coeur...Argh...Sa fait mal...

-Reste...Sasu...ke...Sasuke !

Mes jambes me lâchent, avant que je puisse ne serais-ce que prononcer un autre mot. Sasuke se baisse vers moi et il me crie presque dessus.

-Idiote ! Tu as une famille ! Et tu veux que je reste ? Tu vas me dire à quoi ça va me servir ? Moi je dois retrouver ma dernière famille. Pour la tuer. Toi tu dois rester près de famille ! Teme !

Il attrapa mes épaules et il me secoua fortement, et je gardais la tête baissé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'énervait, je croyais qu'il s'en fichait de moi, et que je quitte ma famille l'indifférait vu comment il avait réagi.

-Pour...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi...Tu t'énerve ?

Son visage est figé dans un rictus de rage et j'ai du mal à y croire. C'est moi qui ai réussi à le mettre autant en colère ?!

-Parce que tu n'es pas capable de comrpendre la chance que tu as ! Tu es stupide, tu as une famille !

Je ne pleure plus, parce que j'ai l'impression que Sasuke, m'envie. Enfin...Je crois. Sa me rend un petit peu étrange à l'intérieur, moi qui est toujours voulu que Sasuke me considère...

-Tu...Ta...Famille...Ta famille elle ...Te manque ?

Je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! Il se referme aussitôt.

-Non.

Je baisse les yeux et murmure :

-Làche-moi, je viens avec toi.

Tu écarquille les yeux et je sais que j'ai touché juste. Tu as encore un coeur et quand tu vois que je suis prête à abandonner ma famille pour te suivre, il s'anime un petit peu. Et ça me rend dingue. Parce que j'arrive à te toucher, parce que je suis presque prête à vraiment abandonner ma famille pour te suivre, alors qu'il y a pas cinq secondes, cela était inenvisageable. Tu me lâche et tu recule, légèrement titubant.

-Tu...Tu mens.

Je me lève et te regarde en essayant de ne pas trembler, de contenir les frissons qui me parcourent.

-Oui. Mais je veux que tu reste...Alors reste...

Il me regarde. Je ne sais pas si il est furieux ou surpris, je ne sais pas si il a envie de me frapper. Je recule à mon tour, tandis que je vois ses poings se serraient.

-Tu...N'est qu'une crétine finie ! Tu vas me suivre, et tu vas comprendre. Je te donne plus le choix. Sinon je la tuerais ta famille.

Je ferme les yeux, espérant rêver. J'ai vraiment était une crétine sur ce coup-là. Maintenant, il va tenter de tuer ma famille, si je ne vais pas avec lui. Je pourrais...Tout le monde croit que Red Kitsune et Sasuke sont coincés dans une maison, l'un surveillant l'autre. Kakashi aussi le croit..Mais ça serait le trahir ? Bon...Euh je veux pas dire mais le laisser se faire tuer ( je suis certaine que Sasuke à dépassé depuis longtemps le niveau de mon compagnon) c'est pire que de le trahir. J'inspire un grand coup. Mais il prend la parole avant moi.

-A minuit pile, à l'orée de la forêt. Fais tes adieux à tes proches et prends des affaires.

Sur ce, il disparaît d'un coup. Et moi, je me rends vraiment compte de la connerie que je viens de faire. Je me laisse tomber au sol. Je crois que même si je voulais me lever, je pourrais pas. Je suis restée longtemps comme ça, je crois. Je suis sortie de mon "choc" que lorsque que j'ai sentie qu'on me soulevait de terre. Je me suis retrouvée sur mes deux pieds en moins de trois secondes, et j'ai manqué de retourner dormir sur le sol, mais des bras m'ont retenus. Je finis par lever les yeux vers la personne. Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ici ! Pas aujourd'hui ! S'il te plaît va t-en ! Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je murmure pleins de "non". Je pense qu'il doit me croire folle, mais je m'en fiche. Je finis par le repousser violemment, et même si ma démarche est bancale, je me mets à courir dans les rues de Konoha pour lui échapper. Je ne veux pas regarder Kakashi en sachant que c'est la dernière fois que je le verrais. Je cours, encore et encore. Je me dirige vers la maison 3, certaine que Sasuke n'y sera pas et puis si il y est, j'aurais qu'a dire que je viens faire mes adieux à Red Kitsune vu que c'est une amie. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a personne. Des larmes coulent le longs de mes joues, alors que je vois ma fille tranquillement endormie dans le kekkai de protection. Elle a l'air d'un ange...Je m'avance doucement et romps la protection. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses boucles argentés, en me disant que je ne la reverrais plus. Je ne verrais plus ma fille, je ne verrais plus Kakashi, je ne verrais plus mes amis ! Je n'arrive pas y croire...Je vais tout perdre, par amour pour un gars qui ne voudra jamais de moi ! Mais tant qu'à faire je préfère être proche de lui...Comment quelqu'un pourrez comprendre ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Dans les bras de Kakashi je me sens bien, dans ceux de Sasuke je suis entière, je suis moi et un incendie ravage mon corps, affole mon coeur et me fait rougir sans raison. Je voudrias huler à en crever, je voudrais pleurer à en crever. Je m'éloigne de ma fille, tentant de maîtriser en vain mes mains qui tremblent, je récupère ma valise sous le lit et la vide. J'y remets soigneusement les affaires de ma fille. Puis je fouille la maison, en quête d'un sac. J'en trouve finalement un, noir, avec un cordon pour le fermer. J'y fourre un maximum d'affaires, mais pas un seul de mes vêtements d'ANBU. J'y ajoute ma trousse de toilettes. Puis je me décide à me changer, parce que je ne veux pas quitter Konoha vêtue d'un kimono. J'enfile un justaucorps noir, (une sorte de t-shirt mélé à un short), et par dessus une tunique moulante blanche, qui se lance sur le devant et qui est à bretelles. Je serre fermement le lacet rouge. Puis, je prends soin de laisser mes longs cheveux détacher, tout en prenant un élastique pour me faire une natte au besoin. Je passe des mitaines noires, et des bottes noires à talons, qui rappellent un peu de celles de Tsunade, sauf que les miennes montent aux genoux. Cela fait, j'attrape mon sac et le fout sur mon épaule et je prends ma fille dans mes bras en me gardant bien de la réveiller. Sur ce, je me rends chez Kakashi, ou je vérifie bien qu'il n'est pas là, avant d'entrer. Je dépose Yûna sur le canapé du salon, m'arrachant de force à la vue de son petit corps endormi, qui pourrait être si facilement briser par Sasuke et me rends dans notre chambre. Notre chambre à moi et Kakashi. Je sors la cape d'Akatsuki que m'a donné Itachi la dernière fois, et la fourre dans mon sac. J'y ajoute une photo de ma famille : Dessus on peut me voir dans les bras de Kakashi avec Yûna à côté qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Les larmes que j'avais enfin réussie à contrôler s'accumulent de nouveau dans mes yeux. Je pique un des livres de Kakashi "Le paradis du Batifolage", tome 1. Me connaissant je ne le lirais jamais mais c'est une des choses qui personnifie le plus mon compagnon. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Dans la chambre de Yûna, je récupère un ruban rouge avec lequel je lui attache parfois les cheveux. Je le noue autour de mon poignet et alors que je me dirige vers la sortie, _il_ apparaît devant moi. Je manque de m'écrouler, je voualis tellement que ça se passe autrement ! Je ne veux pas qu'il voie ça, qu'il me voie comme ça, les larmes aux yeux, prête à partir ! Je murmure le coeur en lambeaux :

-Kakashi...

Tu me jette un regard furieux, et que j'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille qui viens de faire une grosse bêtise, pourtant je sais que je dois partir. Je ne dois pas te faire souffrir. Je ne veux pas que tu vive dans mon souvenir, tout le monde dira que c'est débile, mais je veux que tu ne voie en moi plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, plus q'une fille détestable, qui s'est foutue de toi pendant trois ans et qui t'abandonne maintenant qu'elle a retrouvée son amour d'enfance. Alors, je prends la parole, la voix tremblante :

-Ecarte-toi...Je m'en vais.

Je tente de durcir ma voix, je ne sais pas si ça marche vraiment mais je vois dans tes yeux que tu me crois, il ne me faut pas plus que ça.

-Je vais avec Sasuke. Tu devais t'en douter non ? Après tout...Je l'aime. Ecarte-toi de là, bon sang ! Je veux m'en aller !

Il ne semble pas comprendre, et même si je n'ai plus qu'une envie fondre en larmes, me jeter dans ses bras et tout lui expliquer j'en rajoute une couche :

-Mais tu m'écoute, oui ?! Bouge du chemin !

Tu finis enfin par réagir, et tu te jettes sur moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas et tu me regarde les yeux fous. Je susi tellement désolée, si tu savais...Kakashi !

-Ne dis pas ça ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas partir, nous laisser tomber comme ça !

-Si je peux !

Et je t'envoie valser par dessus moi d'un coup de pied, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de frapper fort, et pour une fois tu ne te prend pas le mur. J'en profite et me relève. Il est seulement 23 heures du soir, et je me sors de la maison en courant. Je ne sais pas si tu me suis, je ne veux pas savoir. Et tandis que je fais tout pour échapper à l'envie qui m'ordonne de rester près de toi, j'entends un cri, presque inhumain. Un frisson me parcourt et je me force à accélérer, que je puisse me noyer dans ma course, oublié tout. Je vais me cacher dans la forêt ou j'ai rencontré mon équipe. Je pleure en silence, m'efforçant de rester là ou je suis. Enfin, vient minuit, je me rends à l'entrée de Konoha, il m'y attends déjà. Les larmes dans mes yeux ont disparus, et l'éclat dans les prunelles aussi. Il est vêtu de la cape d'Akatsuki, qui cache jusqu'a son visage mais je sais que c'est lui, que c'est Sasuke. Il se tourne vers moi et me tends une cape identique à la sienne :

-Enfile ça.

Je secoue la tête doucement et sors de mon sac la cape d'Itachi. Celle-ci je l'enfile et je vois bien que ça l'intrigue que je sois en possession d'une cape Akatsuki. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer, alors je lui demande :

-On y va ?

Il fait signe oui de la tête et se met à courir, je le suis. Une nouvelle vie commence...Adieu Kakashi, Adieu Yûna, Adieu Kiba, Adieu Tsunade, Adieu à tous ! Vous aller me manquez...

**Fin du chapitre !**

Sasuke : Pff, tu te rends compte de ce pour quoi tu me fais passer ?!

Miki : Woui, un sale enfoiré qui vient tout gâcher dans la vie de Sakura.

Kakashi : Et la mienne !

Miki : Ah woui, pardon.

Sasuke qui par on en sait quel enchantement est entrain de former un chidori : Viens ici ! Je vais te montrer moi, à quel point je peux te gâcher la vie !

Miki : Au secooooours ! Sakura ! Naruto ! Kakashi ! Itachi !

_Sakura est en train de se demander quelle technique elle pourrait utiliser pou aider Sasuke à gâcher la vie de l'auteur. Naruto est dans un coin, entrain de faire joujou avec Yûna, vu qu'ils ont le même niveau d'intelligence (enfin, je crois, peut-être que Yûna s'en sort mieux que Naruto.), et Kakashi lui, est carrément entrain de ramper devant Sakura, pour qu'elle le reprenne en tant que compagnon. Bon, et Itachi...Itachi...Reumh...Il est occupé avec Deidara..._

Miki _qui s'enfuit en courant_ : Zororonoa-kun ! En fait tu vois pour l'ellipse je pensais faire ça pour faire avancer un peu l'histoire, mais avant il y aurais un POV Kakashi de ce chapitre et un peu plus, ainsi qu'un POV Sakura pour son arrivée à l'akatsuki t'en dit quoi ? Bon maintenant tu m'excuse mais j'ai un beau brun qui me fonce devant armé d'un chido...

Sasuke : L'auteur est momentanément...Occupée. Bye, review pour qu'elle ne nous torture pas trop, please !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans.

**Zororonoa-kun** : Merci Zororonoa-kun ! Sasuke m'a chidorisé la face...Et je peux dire que ça fait mal. Donc, je compte bien lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Tuer Naruto ? Wowouiiii ! Bonne idée *Sadique* Argh, mais moi je l'ai quand même fait le point de vue de Kakashi tu m'en veux pas dit ? Je trouvais que c'était important...Je ne sais pas pourquoi hein. Et puis ça te fera patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! Mais c'est normale qu'elle n'arrête pas de chialer, elle vient de retrouver Sasuke. Tu trouve que c'est mal ce qu'elle a fait ? Enfin imagine on te dit : Tu viens avec moi ou je tue ta famille. Tu fais quoi, toi ? En fait tu vois l'ellipse, se serait pour que minimum Kyuusei, Mikyô, l'équipe de Kakashi et tout ils aient au moins15 ans. Donc ça fait au moins trois ans d'éllipse...Mais j'ai peur que ça fasse beaucoup. Euh du Yaoi ? Quand Sakura rejoindre l'akatsuki, je ferais en sorte qu'elle entre par idnavertence dans la chambre de Deidara et Itachi si tu veux XD

POV Kakashi (Enfin, ça rester à la troisième personne du pluriel, parce moi je trouve ça mieux.)

Kakashi se trouvait dans l'ancienne demeure Haruno, allongé sur son lit, serrant contre lui sa fille. Il fermait les yeux, il tentait en vain de se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller...Toute la journée il avait pensé à elle...

**Flash Back**

_Sakura était entrain de se rendre à sa mission. Dire qu'elle y allait avec Yûna...Il allait se sentir bien seul pendant cette mission...Et aussi bien jaloux. Sasuke est de retour. Et Sakura est bloqué dans une maison avec lui. Sérieux, quoi ! Qui ne serais pas jaloux ? Enfin, il va quand même bien falloir qu'il s'occupe en l'absence de Sakura. Son équipe doit l'attendre...Mais il n'as pas vraiment envie de faire une mission ? Bon, debout, il va aller leur donner leur quartier libre. Kakashi dans sa tenue habituelle, quitta son canapé. Il quitta aussi l'ancienne demeure Haruno et se rendit d'un pas tranquille au terrain d'entraînements de son équipe. Il trouva ses trois gennins, debout en ligne. Des parfaits petits soldats...Comment toujours il était en retard..._

_-Salut les jeunes ! Désolé du retard mais j'ai croisée une ville dame..._

_Malheureusement pour le pauvre Kakashi qui s'était inventée une très belle excuse il fut couper par Kirei._

_-Kakashi-sensei ! Arrêtez d'inventer des excuses._

_Il soupira, se rappelant qu'avant c'était Naruto qu'il lui faisait ce genre de remarque. Ah ce que le temps passe vite..._

_-C'est pas grave, de toute manière, je vous laisser quartier libre aujourd'hui. Tâchez juste de vous entraînez un peu au lancer de Skuriken, surtout toi Soft. A plus les jeunes !_

_Il entendit peu après une plainte de la part du seul garçon de l'équipe :_

_-Kakashi-sensei !_

_Mais il s'en préoccupa pas et laissa ses pas le guider dans les rues de Konoha. Il devait absolument se distraire, si il ne voulait pas devenir fou...Imaginer Sakura dans la main maison que Sasuke...Oui, ça allait le rendre fou._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et quand il l'avait trouvé en pleurs dans une des ruelles de Konoha, elle l'avait repoussée avant de s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas tenté de la suivre et peu de temps après était retourné à son appartement. Mais quand il était entré...

**Flash Back**

_Il avait ouvert la porte, un peu triste. Sakura avait fuie, alors qu'elle semblait au plus mal. Il devrait peut-être aller la chercher...Mais en entrant, il avait découvert Sakura, prête à partir, avec un sac plein à craquer. Et là, il était resté sous le choc. Déjà parce qu'elle était en mode Sakura et qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons qu'elle soit là...Et Sasuke elle ne le surveillait plus ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle semblait boulversée...Les larmes aux yeux, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme._

_-Kakashi..._

_Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il lui jette un regard furieux, car il vient de comprendre. Elle part. Ou ? Il ne sait pas mais il n'as aucun doute pour le « avec » ! Elle part avec Sasuke, c'est presque écrit sur son front . Il remarque à son poignet un ruban rouge, qu'il reconnaît facilement, c'est celui avec lequel elle attache les cheveux de leur fille. Il sait très bien ce que cela signifie, elle prend un souvenir. Et il a beau la regarder, elle n'as pris aucun souvenir de lui. Elle est bien habillée, comme si elle allait à un rendez-vous...En même temps, ce n'est pas si loin d'un rendez-vous. Et là, elle prend la parole, pour lui enfoncer une lame dans le cœur, la voix tremblante :_

_-Ecarte-toi...Je m'en vais._

_Pourtant il ne bouge pas, et au fur et à mesure des mots, la voix de son aimée s'est durçie. Il voudrait lui hurler qu'elle fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, mais il n'arrive même pas à réfléchir correctement. Il l'a crois, oh il l'a crois. Il aurait du savoir que ça arriverait ! Comment avait-il pu y croire ? Lui et Sakura ? Tout cela n'avait été qu'un doux rêve..._

_-Je vais avec Sasuke. Tu devais t'en douter non ? Après tout...Je l'aime. Ecarte-toi de là, bon sang ! Je veux m'en aller !_

_Et lui il veut t'aimer. Il a obtenu confirmation : Elle le quitte pour Sasuke. Après tout, elle l'aime hein ? Et lui ?! Elle ne l'as jamais aimé ?! Elle n'as fait que jouer ?! Elle s'est foutue de lui ! Elle lui a pris son cœur pour mieux le piétiner après ! _

_-Mais tu m'écoute, oui ?! Bouge du chemin !_

_Enfin, il arrive à réagir et il se laisse aller à l'instinct. Il se jette sur elle, et la plaque au sol, les yeux fous et le cerveau embrumé._

_-Ne dis pas ça ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas partir, nous laisser tomber comme ça !_

_Il essaye de lui faire comprendre même si il sait que c'est vain, que ça ne sert à rien, qu'elle ne l'écoutera pas, qu'elle n'est plus à lui et que c'est trop tard._

_-Si je peux !_

_Il sent soudain la jambe de sa fleur de cerisier remontait vers ses côtés et avant d'avoir pu comprendre se retrouve propulsé vers l'avant, il réussit à ne pas se prendre le mur mais lorsqu'il se retourne, la porte est prête à se refermer et Sakura n'est plus là. Il se laisse tomber, il voudrait la suivre, la garder, mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne l'aime pas, il ne va pas la forcer ! Mais là, tout de suite, même si c'est égoiste, il voudrait tant l'avoir pour lui ! Et là, un cri, un cri qui réflète tout, le dégoût de s'être fait avoir, le dégoût de soi-même, l'amour, la haine, la tristesse et la jalousie. Tout. Un cri rauque et puissant qui va réveiller sa fille...Un cri qui lui permet de se rappeler qu'il y encore quelqu'un qui le retiens, ici sur terre. Yûna..._

Fin du Flash Back

Il posa sa main sur la tête de sa fille, sachant que désormais cette enfant serait sa seule raison de vivre, de sourire, et que revoir Sakura le briserait certainement. Mais même si ça lui ferait mal, qu'est-ce qu'il en donnerait pas pour la voir, juste une dernière fois ! Il soupira. Sa faisait mal, comme un étau qui vous comprime la poitrine. Dire qu'il avait osé y croire ! Il aurait du le savoir...Un nouveau soupir lui parvient, quand on sonna à la porte. Certainement un ANBU qui allait lui dire que Tsunade l'attendait...Et Tsunade l'attendrait pour lui dire que Sakura et Sasuke avait disparus...Il se leva, masque en place mais avec la tête des mauvais jours et ouvrit la pôrte. Il y découvrit son équipe.

-Kakashi-sensei...On a apprit que Kitsune-sama avait déserté. On est désolés pour vous...Si on peut vous aidez faut pas hésiter !

Ils sont mignons, pensant Kakashi, en se laissant aller à un micro sourire. Rectification : Son équipe et Yûna seraient à présent ses seules raisons de vivre, de sourire.

Fin du chapitre, oui je sais c'est court mais je trouve que c'était nécessaire.


	11. Chapitre 10n

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Un chapitre plutôt long, pour excuser mon retard !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans.

Tout le voyage se déroula en silence, je ne voulais pas parler, à quoi bon ? Qu'aurais t-il fallu que je dise ? « Tu m'as manqué Sasuke » ou encore « Je suis devenue forte comme tu me l'avais demandé et après ? » Non, définitivement non. Ce silence me convenait. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps durant le trajet, une nuit, trois jours ? Je suivais Sasuke, quand il s'arrêtait pour manger, je faisais de même, quand il s'arrêtait pour dormir, je l'imitais. Une statue, c'est ce que j'étais devenue. Il n'essaya pas de me parler et ça m'arrangeait en fait.

Enfin bref, après je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes arrivés devant une sorte de montagne immense. Il s'est approché et je l'ai suivie. Il a posé sa main sur une des pierres et a murmurer quelque chose. Evidemment, je ne l'ai pas entendu. Ce qui m'a légèrement agacé. Je serais coincée une fois à l'intérieur. La pierre à comme roulée sur elle-même et moi...Ben moi, je suis légèrement mais alors très légèrement restée sur le cul. C'est quand même...Impressionnant. Parce que c'est pas une petite pierre ! C'est un truc qui doit bien peser une tonne...Stop ! J'y crois pas ma vie doit vraiment être pourrie pour que je m'occupe d'une pierre alors que je viens de quitter toute ma fille pour suivre un criminel. Dis comme ça, je crois que je suis maso. Ou bien atteinte au niveau du cerveau. Je soupire et il se tourne vers moi, tandis que la pierre finit de nous permettre d'entrer. Je baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard si froid. Je me rend compte à quel point je suis stupide. J'ai peur de lui et de ses yeux. Alors, que je suis Red Kitsune, la chef de l'ANBU. Je me redresse légèrement et le défie du regard. J'ai cru voir quelque chose passé dans ces yeux noirs mais c'est sans doute un jeu de lumière, oui c'est ça un jeu de lumière. Il fait volte-face et entre dans la sorte de grotte. Je m'empresse de le suivre. Je suis peut-être qu'une idiote, mais j'ai pas non plus envie de me retrouver toute seule et de voir la grotte se refermait devant moi, parce que je suis pas allée assez vite. Je ne sais pas ou il emmène, je le suis, bras serrés autour de moi, tête mi-basse, et poings serrés. Je ne dois rien lâcher, rien donner, rien laisser passer. Je dois lui montrer que je suis forte. Sinon...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera. Bon du calme, du calme. Je ne dois pas penser à Kakashi, à Yûna, ni même à Konoha, je suis dans un des repaires d'Akatsuki bon sang ! Je devrais tout regarder, tout mémoriser, pas me morfondre. Tu y retourneras à Konoha ma grande, alors courage. J'inspire un grand coup et relève doucement la tête pour observer un peu mieux l'endroit ou je me trouve. C'est des sortes de tunnels, avec des portes...Et des noms sur les portes ? Ok, ça c'est les chambres. Nous continuons d'avancer mais au bout d'un moment, tout à la fin du tunnel, il s'arrête et je fais de même. Il se tourne vers moi le regard froid :

-Tu vas rencontrer presque tous les membres d'Akatsuki, certains ce sont déplacés exprès, alors je te conseille de ne pas jouer les rebelles. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es une Nunkenin, comme nous tous.

Il se retourne sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Je suis une Nunkenin...Je suis une déserteuse, je suis une traite...Une nouvelle fois, je tente de rester calme. Je ne dois pas pleurer pour si peu, c'est rien, c'est pas grave. Sasuke ouvre la porte et entre, et je fais de même, en maintenant la porte ouverte le temps que je passe. Devant moi...Ah encore une de ces foutues salles communes ! Y s'ont que ça dans leurs repaires ? Euh...Zut, je suis stupide, à tous les coups c'est le même repaire que la dernière fois. Donc il y a toujours cette grande table et ses chaises autour...Une est placée tout au bout de la table. Toutes les chaises sont prises sauf deux...Je fais rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux...Mais une voix m'en empêche :

-Sasuke...Tu l'as finalement ramené. Je pensais que tu échouerais...

Je lève les yeux vers la personne qui vient de parler, la voix est terne et froide à la fois. Quand je reconnais la silhouette, je dois avouer que je rester comme deux ronds de flancs. Cheveux noirs attachés en une queue basse, yeux sombres, visage fins et deux traits sous les yeux...Itachi Uchiwa. L'enfoiré. Le père de Kyuusei. Celui qui m'a enlevé une de mes élèves...Héhé, stop Sakura ! Je te rappelle que Kyuusei ne te connaît pas sous cette forme. Je serre les dents pour me taire, pour ne pas répondre. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'on s'adresse et en plus, franchement il n'as rien dit de mal, je peux le voir en peinture mais je vais pas l'agresser sans raison. Sasuke par contre lui...

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, grand-frère. Presente donc les autres, puisque tu tiens tant à faire ton intéressant.

Le grand-frère est ironique, je le vois bien. Dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke je peux voir une haine profonde qui ne me gêne pas. Je n'aime pas du tout Itachi. Enfin, bref.

-Mais bien sûr, petit-frère. Je suis Itachi Uchiwa mais tu le sais déjà.

Il quitte sa chaise, d'un geste rapide et vient se placer derrière la chaise de son voisin.

-Je te présente Akasuna no Sasori, dit Sasori des Sables Rouges.

Je me rappelle de lui. Il a des cheveux rouges clairs, ébouriffés, un visage dur. Sa peau m'intrigue toujours autant, elle a un aspect...Dur. En bois, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais je ne vois que son visage. Il a des yeux dorés foncés, presque vert kaki, et dans l'ensemble il est pas moche. Plutôt mignon même. Itachi change de chaise.

-Lui c'est Hidan.

Je regarde le fameux Hidan. Il a des cheveux gris, courts et plaqués contre son crâne. Sa peau est normale, claire mais sans l'être trop, sa cape est ouverte sur son torse et ce que je remarque le plus c'est ses yeux violets. Itachi se déplace, une nouvelle fois.

-Lui c'est Kakuzu, il fait équipe avec Hidan, ce sont les Frères Zombies.

Le Kakuzu est...Pour le moins spécial. Sa tête est couverte, impossible pour moi de voir ses cheveux, sur son bandeau, je peux voir son ancienne appartenance au villa de Taki. Il a une peau foncée, brune, et des yeux très intriguant...Ils sont verts sans pupilles et le fond de l'oeil normalement blanc et rouge...De plus il a le bas du visage masqué. Je veux pas dire mais lui, il ressemble vraiment à un zombie, alors que l'autre Hidan on dirait plus...Je sais pas moi, un vampire ?

-Voici Deidara.

Je l'ai déjà vu la dernière fois. Blondie ! Il a toujours ses longs cheveux blonds, avec une mèche cachant un de ses oeils et une queue sur le sommet de la tête. Sa peau aussi est normale, et ses yeux sont bleus...Il ressemble à Naruto...Le frère de Sasuke continue :

-Zetsu...Qui est un peu deux personnes en une.

Zetsu était comme dans...une plante. Et à l'intérieur de la plante...Ouah. Il y a une personne, mi-blanche mi-noire...La parte blanc à un sourcil noire, un oeil normal jaune, alors que la partie noire...Elle a une sorte de pastille jaune qui lui sert d'oeil et je ne vois pas son sourcil. De plus, Zetsu à des cheveux verts décoloré, délavé...Il est...Bizarre. Sans vouloir le blesser bien sûr.

-Ici c'est Kisame Hoshigaki. Dit le Bijuu sans queue.

J'en ai entendu parler...Kisame ressemble à un poisson. Un très gros poisson, avec un grand sourire de psychopathe. Sa peau est bleu...Son visage est inhumain, avec de tous petits yeux et et de drôles de fentes sous les yeux. Son bandeau m'indique qu'avant il était Nina de Kiri. Ses cheveux sont bleux foncés et dressés en pointes sur sa tête. Lui aussi il est bizarre.

-Voici Tobi.

De lui, je ne peux pas voir grand-chose...Il fait un signe de la main, assez enfantin comme geste il faut bien l'avoueur. Il porte un masque orange, avec une spirale noire se concentrant autour de son oeil, visible grâce à un trou dans son masque. Je suis trop loin pour voir de quelle couleur est son oeil. Tant pis. Il a des cheveux noirs, courts et un peu dans le même genre que Naruto ou Gaara : En pics, vers le haut et aussi sur les côtés. Lui, il est étrange...Itachi me rappelle à l'ordre sans le vouloir, en continuant les présentations.

-Elle, c'est Hono Ôyaku. (Note de l'auteur : Dédicace à ma Nee-chan adorée!)

Je tourne les yeux vers une...Jeune fille. Physiquement je lui donne...é ans ? Pas plus. Elle est très belle en tout cas. Ses cheveux sont blancs, avec des reflets argentés. Ils me rappellent ceux de Yûna...Elle a des yeux rouges, une peau très claire et porte un kimono rose à fleurs. Elle ne porte de veste de l'Akatsuki. Pourquoi ? Oui c'est une enfant mais si elle est ici ...Elle devrait avoir une veste non ?

-Et voici Konan. Chef, je vous laisse vous présenter vous-même.

Konan est une jeune femme, elle est belle elle aussi. Elle a des cheveux bleus courts, et des yeux jaunes. Sous sa lèvre inférieure, un piercing et dans ses cheveux un origami représentant une rose. Une voix qui m'est légèrement familière m'interpelle :

-Je suis Pain. Leader de l'Akatsuki. Deux membres sont absents aujourd'hui. Kyuusei Uchiwa et Orochimaru. Tu les rencontreras prochainement.

Je le reconnais...C'est lui qui m'avait rit au nez la dernière fois...J'espère qu'il n'est pas au courant que je suis Red Kitsune. En même temps, il ne peux pas être au courant...A moins qu'Itachi le lui dit. Je crois que le seul point positif de cette journée, c'est que je sais que je vais bientôt revoir Kyuusei, enfin la « rencontrer ». Héhé stop ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit face de piercing ? Orochimaru et Kyuusei ? Genre mon élève est avec ce vieux serpent pervertis ?! Mon dieu, ma pauvre petite...J'espère qu'il ne lui fera rien de mal. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour demander :

-Euh...Comment ça se fait que je sois ici moi ? J'ai rien d'exceptionnel comme ninja...

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi...Je me retiens de fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir tous ces regards. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde, pourtant je suis sûre que non. C'est Hono, la petite, qui finit par me répondre :

-Il faut être exceptionnel pour entrer ici. Pose les bonnes question.

Sa voix est étrange, à la fois très adulte mais aussi très lointaine. Je n'ai jamais entendue une voix telle que celle-ci, surtout pour une enfant...De son âge ! Je reste surprise, mais je commence à comprendre qu'ici tout est étrange ! Il y a un homme-plante, un homme-requin, un homme au masque qui a un comportement enfantin et je ne suis pas sûr que les autres sont très normaux...Mais ce qu'elle vient de dire me fait réfléchir. Si il faut être exceptionnel..Je sais !

-Qu'ai-je d'exceptionnel ?

L'enfant sourit, visiblement satisfaite et ses yeux me paraissent amusés.

-Tu le seras bien assez tôt...

Elle rit, un rire léger comme une plume et pure comme le cristal, puis elle quitte sa chaise, s'incline devant l'assemblée, et aussi devant Sasuke et moi qui sommes toujours debout. Hono rit encore une fois, avant de sourire à tout le monde et de quitter la salle, par la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés. Elle est...Etrange. Sasuke lui va s'asseoir, à côté de Kakuzu et aussi (étrangement *ironie*) carrément à l'opposé de son frère, qui est retourné s'asseoir depuis longtemps.

-Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais.

Je lève les yeux vers Konan, elle vient de parler, et un délicat sourire orne son visage. Je lui réponds par un sourire discret et vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Pain parle alors :

-Konan...Tu t'occuperas d'elle. Trouve lui une veste à sa taille...Une chambre...Un symbole...Et je crois que c'est tout. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ce fut comme le signal de départ d'une course, Sasori se leva et quitta la pièce, Deidara se rendit devant la porte et attendit Itachi, avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce ensemble, Pain, Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan et Kakuzu sortirent aussi. Je reste donc seule avec Sasuke et Konan. Sasuke se lève enfin, et m'adresse une parole avant de sortir à son tour :

-Tu n'est pas une ninja comme les autres.

Sa voix est la même, mais ses mots m'étonnent. Me reconnaîtrait-il enfin à ma juste valeur ? Mais il ne m'as jamais vu combattre ! Pff, il doit sans doute vouloir que je comprenne que je suis pire que les autres ninjas...C'est bien son genre ! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que Kakashi me manque...Je baisse la tête. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas seule et la Kunoichi aux cheveux bleus près de moi me parle :

-Sakura as-tu des question avant que je commence la visite ?

Pouvais-je lui poser toutes les questions que je voulais ? Certainement...Sinon elle ne me l'aurait pas proposé...

-Pourquoi cette Hono est ici ? Comment ça ce fait qu'elle parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire ? C'est quoi cette histoire de symbole ? Parle-moi un peu des membres de l'Akatsuki, tu veux bien ?

Je crois que mes questions surprirent un peu la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle se tourne vers moi, m'offrant une nouvelle fois un sourire.

-Alors...Hono est très spéciale. Elle semble...Voir l'avenir. Ou quelque chose qui y ressemble . Et elle plutôt puissante d'après Pain, c'est lui qui s'est occupée de son examen d'admission. Au niveau du fait qu'elle parle, je ne sais pas, le Chef nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences quand on lui a demandé. Quant à cette histoire de symbole...Tu as remarqué que nous avions des bagues ? Et dessus il y a un kanji. C'est ça le symbole. Je ne sais pas lequel t'iras le mieux pour l'instant. Et quand tu veux que je te parle des autres...Tu veux des ragots, en fait ?

Un examen d'admission ?! Moi aussi je vais devoir en passer un ? Bon une chose à la fois, Sakura.

-Euh, oui des ragots mais un peu tout ce que tu sais sur eux.

Konan afficha alors un sourire de pur sadisme, qui faillit m'effrayer, avant de me rappeler que si j'avais peur du sourire de la plus gentille des psychopathes de ce groupe, qu'est-ce que je ferais face aux autres ? Je m'évanouirais ? Alors non, je n'ai pas peur (ou presque pas...) et même que je souris.

-Bien...Je vais commencer par Itachi. A part que c'est un bel homme, je peux t'apprendre qu'il est en couple. Il a aussi une fille, c'est Kyuusei. C'est un vrai glaçon ! Il ne supporte aucunes taquineries ou presque mais avec certaines personnes il s'entend bien...Déjà, il y a Deidara mais ça c'est normal et aussi Kisame. Ils ont été partenaires, il y a quelques temps.

ITACHI EST EN COUPLE ?! Vous voulez dire avec un être vivant ? Je crois que ma surprise dut se lire sur mon visage parce que Konan rit, et me dit :

-C'est le fait qu'Itachi soit gai qui te choque ?

...Bug général...Comment ça gai ?! Héhé, stop. Elle a dit...Qu'il était en couple. Et qu'il s'entendait bien avec...Deidara mais que c'était normal ? Non sérieux ?! Blondie sort avec Mister freeze ?!

-Oui, un petit peu...Mais continue je t'en pris.

Je m'efforçais de respirer de nouveau, parce que apprendre qu'Iachi est gai et en couple...Ben c'est pas que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend ce genre de choses.

-Bon, puisque nous parlons de Deidara, autant continuer. C'est un artiste...Enfin ça c'est lui qui le dit. Il se bat avec de l'argile blanche, qui explose. Et c'est de l'art selon lui. Il se bat souvent avec Sasori à cause de ça. Sinon, il est assez gamin, tête en l'air mais aussi susceptible. Et quand il apprécie quelqu'un, il a toujours peur de mal faire. Il vient du village d'Iwa. Et comme tu as dû le voir, il a une apparence plus qu'androgyne. Au début il s'entendait très mal avec Itachi mais...Sa c'est bien terminé...

Je pouffe avant de lui dire :

-Alors je vais pas l'appeler Blondie mais Blondie L'Artiste...

A son tour, elle émet un petit rire avant de m'indiquer :

-Sa serait amusant mais attention, Dei' pourrais chercher à se venger...Et il n'est pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle, vois-tu.

Je me contente de faire un petit « hm » peu convaincu. Vengeance ou pas vengeance, c'est Blondie L'Artiste ou rien ! En bref, je me suis retenue de rire, me rappelant ou j'étais et avec qui j'étais.

-Il y aussi Kisame, surnommé par beaucoup « Le monstre de Kiri » ou encore « Le bijûu sans queue ». Il vient donc de de Kiri. Il ne se sépare presque jamais de son épée, Samehada, qui absorbe le chakra. Il est plutôt sympa...Il prend tout à la rigolade...Mais il déteste qu'on se moque de son côté « brute ». Il adore se battre.

Kisame me paraissait, présenter ainsi, assez ...Hum amical. Sa fait mal de le dire mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre.

-Sasori lui vient de Suna. Il a été quelques temps le partenaire de Deidara. On dit souvent que c'est le maître des marionnettes. Pour cause, il se bat avec des pantins...En fait, il en est lui-même un, comme tu as le remarquer à sa peau un peu étrange. Il n'est pas d'un naturel très patient. Il déteste qu'on le fasse attendre et il a des façons très...Spéciales de montrer qu'on lui a déplût. Lui et Sasori ne cesse de se disputer à propos de leurs arts...Je peux t'assurer qu'au bout d'un moment ça devient lassant.

Un pantin ? Sasori est un pantin ?! Vivant ? Avec des sentiments ? Waouh...

-Hidan lui vient du village de Yu. Il est partenaire de combat avec Kakuzu et comme l'a dit Itachi tout à l'heure, leur équipe est celle des Frères Zombies. Il voue un culte à un dieu dont le nom m'est imprononçable, et ce culte religieux et celui de Jashin. Ce qui signifie en gros la conception du mal. Il doit tuer pour son dieu. Ne t'inquiète, il ne tue personne faisant parti du groupe. Il est très grossier, ce qui agace souvent Pain...Et puis, il ne respecte personne à part son cher dieu. Il est un peu fou, je dois te l'avouer, mais malgré ça, il a un côté sympathique, vu qu'il est très moqueur, et que du moment que la personne accepte les moqueries et qu'elle se moque des autres avec lui, elle s'entendra bien avec lui. Faut juste le supporter...Et c'est pas si facile que ça !

Il doit tuer pour son dieu ? Wow, il doit être sérieusement atteint...

-Kakuzu, est le partenaire de Hidan, donc. Il vient du village Taki. Il possède cinq cœurs et ai donc quasiment immortel...Et surtout, il est très très cupide et avare. Il adore l'argent. Il n'arrête pas de se battre avec Hidan, parce que ce dernier se fiche totalement de tout ce qui concerne l'argent, ce qui bien entendu agace prodigieusement Kakuzu. Il est très intelligent. Par contre, il n'as aucun humour.

Bon Kakuzu, là, il me plaît pas trop. Il a pas l'air d'être marrant, sûr que je vais tout faire pour m'approcher de lui.

-Viens ensuite Zetsu, qui est en équipe avec Tobi. Il ne nous a pas révelé grand-chose sur lui...Je peux te dire qu'il arrive à se séparer en deux et que chacun de ses lui-même ou des capacités différentes. Et puis tu sais, il y a vraiment deux personnes en lui, sa partie noire est dure et a une voix grave, alors que la partie blanche est plus « cool » et assez amusante. Il a tendance à sortir du sol ou des murs, donc il se peut qu'il te fasse souvent sursauter.

Bon ok, lui il fait flipper. Deux en un...Intriguant et surtout dérangeant. Konan poursuit, sans faire fit de la grimace qui orne mon visage.

-Ensuite Tobi. On ne sait pas non plus d'ou il vient. Il est très puéril et enfantin...Mais il est auss un très bon ninja. Il agace presque tout le monde mais il adore s'amuser et taquiner tout le monde. A part que c'est un gamin, je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus sur lui.

Lui par contre, il a l'air d'être sympathique, si il est vraiment comme ça, il ressemble légèrement à Naruto mais en encore plus « bête » si je puis dire.

-Hona Oyaku est elle aussi très secrète. Je crois qu'elle vient de Konoha ou d'Iwa, je ne sais vraiment plus, désolée. Elle est comme tu l'as vue...Très spéciale mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil.

Cette petite m'intriguait de plus en plus...Mais bon, tout ici m'intriguait.

-Euh vu que tu es de Konoha je suppose que tu sais déjà tout ou presque sur Orochimaru ?

Je lui souris avant de lui répondre, en m'efforçant de rester calme, vu que je déteste ce vieux pervers à face de serpent.

-Oui.

Ma voix est sèche, trop sèche. Faites qu'elle ne le remarque pas ! Heureusement pour moi, elle semble passer outre et termine :

-Et pour finir, il y a Kyuusei. Elle a douze ans et vient de Konoha. Enfin...Pas tout à fait. Elle est la fille d'Itachi et Deidara, qui est restée sous henge féminin pour pouvoir donner un enfant à Itachi. Je crois qu'Itachi a toujours voulu une famille...

-Mais il n'as pas tué la sienne ?

Elle me lance un regard dur et réplique :

-Si. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il était prisonnier d'un jutsu.

J'ai du mal à y croire, mais je lui fais signe de continuer, en me promettant de me renseigner. Un tel jutsu existait-il ?

-Enfin bref, Kyuusei est sa fille. Elle est très mignone et elle a déjà ses sharingans. Enfin, elle n'en a qu'un vu que Itachi a placé dans un de ses yeux un sceau. Et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, vu qu'il refuse toujours d'expliquer en quoi consiste ce sceau. En ce moment, elle est avec Orochimaru, celu-ci est avec Pain la personne qui a le plus d'influence. Il est censé lui apprendre de nouveaux jutsu sans lui apposer sa marque. Bref, voilà je t'ai tout dit. D'autres questions ?

Avec tout ce que je venais d'apprendre ?!

-Non, c'est bon.

Je la remercie d'un sourire. Elle se lève alors et je fais de même, prenant garde à ce que mes mains sortent de ma veste, parce que j'aime pas du tout, avoir les mains cachées sous cette veste. Elle ouvre la porte, me la tient et nous sortons de la salle commune sur cette phrase :

-Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter un peu et puis après tu passeras ton test d'admission. Pain choisira qui s'en chargera.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Un chapitre plutôt long, pour excuser mon retard !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans.

Je suis de nouveau dans les sortes de tunnels...Avec Konan cette fois. Je crois que c'est mieux, car avec Sasuke j'aurais été anxieuse. La Konoichi aux cheveux bleus passe devant moi, et fais un geste devant la première porte que nous rencontrons :

-Ici c'est notre chambre à Pain-kun et moi.

Konan, d'une certaine façon va me rappeler Ino et moi quand nous étions jeunes et que nous appelions Sasuke « Sasuke-kun » sauf qu'elle, elle a l'air d'être en couple avec le chef de l'Akatsuki. Et elle est très gentille. Tiens...Peut-être que sous face de piercing y a un cœur ? Elle me rappelle aussi Hinata, à cause de ses cheveux bleus et de ses manières douces. Nous continuons d'avancer.

-Là c'est la chambre d'Hidan et de Kakuzu, je te rassure tout de suite, eux ne sont pas en couple. C'est juste que le chef à trouvé très drôle des les mettre dans la même chambre...

Un rire lui échappe, et je peux comprendre. Parce que si j'ai bien suivi, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer ces deux-là...Et là, encore ça me rappelle mes amis de Konoha... Kakuzu et Hidan me rappellent Naruto et Sasuke à se disputer pour tout et rien. Un léger sourire, pâle copie de celui que j'aborde normalement vient orner mes lèvres. Konan continue la vistite.

-Ici c'est la chambre d'Itachi et Deidara. Et la porte à côté est condamné, mais tu vois on peut y accéder via la chambre de Deidara et Itachi. C'est la chambre de leur fille, en fait et tu n'auras pas le droit d'y entrer. Enfin, je crois.

J'hochais la tête, un peu rassurée et effrayée à la fois. Itachi n'est pas connu pour être un saint, alors certes il empêchait aux autres membres d'embêter la petite mais qui dit que lui il était gentil avec elle ? Ok, je l'ai vu lui faire un calin mais...

-Là, c'est celle de Kisame. Il se la joue solo...Enfin si on veut parce que son épée, Samehada on pourrait presque dire qu'elle est vivante.

Elle affiche un air sérieux qui manque de me faire rire, on pourrait presque ce croire à la maison. A Konoha . Chez moi, je ne me sens pas seule, ici, j'ai juste comme un trou dans la poitrine, sanglant et me tuant petit à petit. Pourtant, je tente d'arrêter le sang et de soigner la plaie. Sauf que je finis par retourner à la case départ à chaque fois, une pensée pour Konoha et la blessure se rouvre. Je me maudis, je _le_ maudis.

-Celle-ci, c'est la chambre de Zetsu et Tobi.

Je sais qu'ils font équipe mais je ne pense pas qu'ils s'entendent bien, vu que la partie noire de Zetsu a l'air d'être très sérieuse et que Tobi est un vrai gamin...Sa doit pas faire bon ménage ! Nous sommes bientôt à la fin du couloir, mais je remarque qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul couloir...Donc d'autres pièces, que, je suppose, devrait visiter par moi-même.

-Là, c'est celle de Sasori et Hono. Ils s'entendant assez bien tous les deux ! Mais pour l'instant Pain-kun refuse qu'elle quitte le repaire.

En même temps, je le comprends, elle a beau être puissante et tout, elle reste une enfant de deux ans ! Faudrait pas oublier cela. Le maître des marionnettes ne m'a pas paru vraiment méchant, ni vraiment gentil, donc je n'ai rien à dire sur lui.

-Et pour finir voici la chambre de Sasuke. Il a insisté pour avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul, alors qu'on aurait pu le mettre avec Kisame...

Je me contente de grogner doucement, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, parce que Sasuke...C'est Sasuke et qu'il est vraiment chiant. J'ai beau dire ça, quand il est là, je perds tous mes moyens ! Je soupire, désespérée de mon propre comportement...Je suis sans défense face à Sasuke.

-Sakura ? Nous sommes légèrement en retard et Pain n'apprécie pas trop ça...Tu crois que tu pourras visiter les autres couloirs seule ?

Je levais les yeux vers elle, m'étant légèrement perdue dans mes pensées. Si je pouvais me débrouiller ? Euh...En toute franchise, je n'en savais rien mais c'était ça ou froisser Pain. Et je suis pas encore suicidaire !Je veux retourner à Konoha, et pour cela il faut que je vive.

-Si tu veux, Konan.

Ma réponse à l'air de la satisfaire mais là, elle me demande :

-Je ne te connais pas suffisamment pour choisir ton kanji. En as-tu un qui te représenterais bien ?

Hum...Quelque chose qui représentera mon passage à l'Akatsuki...

-Yoru... « 夜 »...

Yoru ou « nuit » car je suis dans une nuit pleines d'étoiles alors qu'avant j'étais dans un jour rempli de mini soleils. Les étoiles sont Sasuke, Konan...Et d'autres peut-être. Ils ne sont pas bien méchants, ou du moins ils n'en ont pas l'air. Alors que mes petits soleils personnels...Ils manquent ! C'est horrible, cette douleur, ce froid dans mon cœur...Cette impression de ne pas être entière, d'avoir un trou en pleine poitrine. M'a t-on pris mon cœur ? Non...Je le leur ai laissé pour être sûre qu'un jour je retournais à Konoha, pour le récupérer et pour rester près de ceux qui me manquant tant aujourd'hui.

-D'accord. Allez viens, Pain-kun doit être dans sa chambre.

Elle m'attrapa le bras et le tira vers la début du couloir. La chambre du chef était la toute première, alors nous avons du remonter tout le tunnel. Elle a toqué, après avoir lâché ma main et nous sommes entrées ensemble.

-Pain-sama ? J'ai terminé la visite. Son Kanji sera celui de nuit. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

Pain-sama ? Tiens tiens...Est-ce qu'elle n'ose pas l'appeler Pain-kun ou c'est lui qui la force à l'appeler comme ça pour garder un semblant d'autorité. Je lève la tête vers le chef de l'association, qui se tient assis sur une chaise, devant un bureau. Il tourne sa tête vers nous deux, intruses en ce lieu. Enfin...C'est surtout moi l'intruse là...Zut alors, je m'incruste chez le chef de l'Akatsuki...C'est encore plus bizarre dit comme ça !

-Bien. Je demanderais à Sasori et Deidara de faire sa bague.

Elle s'incline légèrement, et me donne un coup de coude pour que je fasse pareil. Je retiens de justesse une grimace, et me penche à mon tour. Tous les deux parlent comme si je n'étais pas là, ce qui est assez agaçant.

-Et c'est Sasori et Hono qui s'occuperont de son « examen ». Partez maintenant.

Konan s'incline à nouveau et cette fois, je l'imite directement, n'ayant pas envie de me prendre un autre coup. Elle récupère mon bras et me traîne vers la sortie, en refermant la porte derrière nous. Je récupère mon bras, assez sèchement. Et lui demande :

-Pourquoi Sasori ET Hono ? D'accord c'est une petite fille mais quand même !

Elle me jette un regard agacé, et c'est là que je comprends que cette fois j'ai dépassé les limites. Elle reprend mon bras à mon grand désespoir et m'entraîne vers la chambre de mes futurs adversaires. Elle me murmure d'une voix froide :

-Puisque ce sont eux qui s'occupent de ton examen, cela veut dire que tu dormiras dans leur chambre et que tu seras leur nouvelle partenaire si tu es intégrée à l'Akatsuki. Sasori te donnera une robe à ta taille, car je suppose que tout est déjà prêt.

Et sur ce, elle ouvre la porte de la chambre, m'y pousse avec violence et referme la porte avec fracas. Oups. J'ai vraiment du l'énerver. Visiblement, il ne faut pas que je m'interroge sur les ordres de Pain. Ok,ok, je vais retenir ça. Deux paires d'yeux surpris me fixent. C'est sûr que niveau entrée, la mienne était des plus étonnantes. Je m'incline, parce que je commence à retenir la leçon.

-Désolée pour l'entrée...Pour le moins fracassante. Konan-sama a dit que vous auriez une veste pour moi Sasori-sama. Et que normalement la chambre devait être prête pour moi...Enfin...Si elle ne l'est pas c'est pas grave !

Je suis embarrassée et toute rouge, je le sais, je le sens. M'énerve, en tout cas. Je me redresse et regarde mes deux futurs partenaires. Hono s'est changée. Elle porte une tenue plus mignonne ( un jean slim qui met en valeurs ses jambes et un pull à manches longes beige clair) mais ce n'est pas ça qui me surprend le plus, c'est le fait que là tout de suite, elle paraît avoir dans les 15 ANS ! Je bégaye lamentablement :

-Mais...Mais ! Tu...Vous...Vous...Aviez deux...Ans ! Pas...

Elle éclate de rire et ai vite rejoindre par Sasori. Il est pareil que tout à l'heure, dans sa cape d'Akatsuki. Mais son visage est moins froid et figé, il est à moitié mort de rire ! Je souris, penaude, parce que je ne pas quoi faire d'autre et baisse la tête. Sasori se repend le premier et me dit :

-Effectivement j'ai une veste pour toi, et oui tu as un lit et une armoire donc on peut que la chambre est prête à t'accueillir. Ensuite pour cette demoiselle...Disons, qu'elle change d'apparence autant qu'elle veut.

Son regarde se durcit et il me dévisage assez froidement :

-Tu dois le dire à personne, compris ? Elle a vraiment deux ans d'existence mais son Tenshi lui permet d'être beaucoup plus mature et forte.

Tenshi ? Sa veut pas dire ange ça ?

-Euh...Tenshi ?

La petite, euh, je veux dire la jeune femme, s'approche de moi, attrape mes deux mains dans les siennes et me sourit :

-Tu comprendras un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Allez viens, te changer !

Mon sac que je n'ai pas quitté depuis mon entrée dans le repaire, m'est soudain arraché et Hono le pose sur un des trois lits. Je fais rapidement le tour de la chambre des yeux. Un lit dans chaque coin. Ce qui fait que deux des lits sont face à face. A côté en tous trois petites armoires, et une commode, il y aussi un bureau avec une chaise et dans un coin un canapé. La chambre est assez grande, donc tous ses meubles ne font pas « surplus ». Il y a une porte et par déduction je suppose qu'elle mène à la salle de bains. Hono m'indique du doigt la dite-porte :

-Là-bas c'est la salle de bains, je te conseille d'aller te changer. Pain nous a avertis que nous nous occuperons de ton test, je ne pense que tu puisse te battre dans cette tenue.

Je regarde mes vêtements qui me semble parfaitement approprié, mon short et mon haut rouge sont pourtant bien pour se battre...Elle soupire, fouille mon sac sans rien demander. Je reste, sur le cul à la regarder faire. Elle fait bien attention, et après avoir fouillé mon sac, sans en sortir quoi que ce soit, elle se tourne vers moi et soupire de nouveau.

-J'en étais sûre ! Tu n'as pas pris tes tenues d'ANBUs !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai le regard qui se durçit.

-Comment tu sais ça ?! Vous ne devez surtout pas en parlez tous les deux...Je ne veux pas que ça se sache...

Hono me sourit, et j'ai l'impression dérangeante de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part...Je secoue la tête doucement.

-Un secret contre un secret ! Tu ne dis pas le mien et nous ne dirons pas le tien, pas vrai Ani-chan ?

Je devine que le « Ani (Grand-frère) » est plus affectueux qu'autre chose, ça se voit bien qu'ils ne sont pas de la même famille.

-Sa me va.

Et je le vois aller s'asseoir au bureau ou traîne la carcasse d'une marionnette et il commence à faire des trucs dessus, soit pour l'améliorer soit pour la réparer, je n'en sais franchement rien. L'adolescente aux cheveux blancs, va ouvrir son armoire d'après ce que j'ai compris, et elle en sort une copie presque exacte de mon habituelle tenue d'ANBU. C'est sûr que je me sentirais beaucoup mieux là-dedans pour me battre. Elle sort donc un pantalon moulant noir, des bottes hautes blanches et à talons, un gilet blanc, des protèges-avant-bras ainsi qu'un sous-pull noir à manche longues. Manquerait plus que mes masques et mon écharpe..Je lui souris, et elle me met les vêtements dans les bras.

-Allez va te changer !

J'obéis, et vais dans la salle de bains. La pièce est assez petite, avec une douche et aussi une baignoire, ainsi que des toilettes et le lavabo. J'enlève mes vêtements et enfile ceux que m'a donné Hono. Ils sont presque à ma taille, légèrement trop grand mais ce n'est pas bien grave, les bottes sont de la bonne pointure par contre. Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux en soupirant, et en souhaitant qu'une brosse aurait vraiment été nécessaire...Une tête argentée passa la porte en me tendant une brosse :

-Tu as besoin de ça, non ? C'est la mienne mais je te la prêterais quand tu veux.

Elle sourit puis repart une fois que j'eut attrapé l'accessoire de coiffure. Puis je brossais mes cheveux tranquillement, bizarrement rassurée par ce geste si banal. Je m'attendais presque à voir Kakashi déboulé avec Yûna dans ces bras, me disait « Cette coquine vient de se réveiller...Je te la confie ? » Mais je sais bien que cela n'est pas possible. Sans que je le veuille, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, et se transformèrent rapidement en un raz-de-marrée. Je voulais voir Kakashi, je voulais voir Yûna, je voulais voir tous mes amis de Konoha ! Je voulais voir Naruto et son éternel sourire d'idiot. La brosse m'échappa des mains. Mon corps se replia sur lui-même, tandis que je glissais lentement mais sûrement vers le sol. Une fois par terre, je pliais les genoux contre ma poitrine et passait mes bras autour de mes jambes. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là devant moi, qu'il vienne passer ses bras autour de moi avec son éternelle prudence, puisqu'il connaissait mes réticences par rapport aux contacts. Mais je n'aurais rien dit...Au contraire.

-Kakashi...

Ma voix n'était qu'un gémissement, misérable. Je suis misérable. C'est stupide, je suis presque venue ici de mon plein gré (presque...Bon, Sasuke m'a menacé mais je l'avais bien cherché...) ! Je me recroqueville encore un peu plus sur moi-même. Je veux Kakashi. Je veux Yûna. Je veux ma famille. Je veux mes amis ! Je veux mon ancienne vie ! Et je veux arrêter de pleurer comme une idiote ! Mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive, tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est calmer mes sanglots, pour éviter que je sois trop bruyante. Un léger bruit me parvient, mais je n'y prête guère attention. Pourtant quand sa voix me parvient...

-Tu es...Ridicule. Tu regrette à présent ?

Cette voix qui résonne dans chaque cellule de mon corps, qui me fait vibrer. Je la reconnaîtrait entre milles...Je me refuse à le regarder, je sais ce qu'il va dire, je sais ce que son regard me dira « J'avais raison » ou « Tu es idiote ». Je ne veux pas, voir ça !

-Tu la pleure hein ? Ta famille...Tu aurais dû rester à Konoha.

Je le sais, je le sais ! Idiot, je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Si tu savais combien je te hais, toi et le foutu amour que j'éprouve pour ta maudite personne ! C'est ta faute ! Tout ! Je me fiche d'être injuste, je me fiche de mentir, tout est de ta faute, toi qui ne te préoccupe que de toi...Je garde la tête baissée, le maudissant intérieurement. Je voudrais lui implorer de me laisser retourner à Konoha, mais je ne me rabaisserais pas à ça !

-Tu aurais dû m'écouter...

Il y a comme un regret dans sa voix...Je parie qu'il se remémore son passé et qu'il se fiche de la souffrance qu'il m'inflige ! Mes sanglots se calment petit à petit et mes larmes se tarissent, pas suffisamment cependant pour que je relève la tête.

-Tu serais bien là-bas non ? Avec ta famille...Et aussi tes amis, non ? Naruto et les autres...

Et là je craque, j'ai beau l'aimer, j'ai l'admirer, ces paroles font trop mal, je me fiche que ce soit lui ou un autre, mais il va me payer ses mots ! Je me redresses d'un coup, les poings serrés.

-Tais-toi ! Je te déteste, entend-le bien ! Tu n'est qu'un enfoiré qui me fous dans un bordel monstre, en plein milieu de l'AKATSUKI ! Et qui en plus menace MA famille ! Tout ça parce que tu peux pas avouer que la tienne te manque ! Alors t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me priver de Kakashi ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Tu...Tu viens de foutre en l'air MA VIE ! Parce que la tienne est pourrie, faut que tu gâche la mienne ! J'ai été stupide de te proposer de venir avec toi ! A l'époque t'étais humain ! Pas un espèce de démon totalement dénué de cœur ! JE TE HAIS !

Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'ai hurlé de tous mes poumons que je me rends compte de ma bêtise...Dites-moi que je n'ai pas dit Kakashi, dites-moi que je l'ai pas dis ou mieux encore, faites qu'il ne le remarque. Je le fixe, indécise. Lui, il me dévisage, avec un air un petit peu hagard, comme si il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il a entendu.

-...Kakashi ?

Une nouvelle fois, je fulmine en voyant un éclat de dégoût dans ces yeux. C'est pour ça, qu'on dit que Kakashi sort avec Red Kitsune...Pas avec Sakura.

-Oui, Kakashi ! Et je si ça te gêne, je t'en pris, jette-moi à la porte, j'en serais ravie !

Il recule un peu, et c'est son tour à lui de serrer les poings. Il me jette un regard froid et réplique :

-C'est toi l'idiote...Sortir avec Kakashi.

Son regard est plein de dégoût, et ma colère ne faiblit pas d'un once...

-Je ne SORT pas avec lui ! Je suis en COUPLE avec lui ! J'ai une fille avec lui, ok ?! C'est pas un copain ! A la base c'était même mon futur-époux avant que tu débarque et que tu vienne tout ruiner ! Non mais, il m'a aidé, quand toi, comme l'enfoiré qu tu es, tu t'es enfui ! Tu as déserté ! Tu m'as laissé, tu as laissé Naruto !

Je pleure de nouveau, les larmes coulent à flots et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau tant, je serre les poings. Et lui, il reste impassible. Et ça me rend dingue. Je tente un instant de me retenir, mais je n'en ai même plus l'envie. Je charge un de mes poings en chakra et profite du fait qu'il ne s'y attende pas pour lui enfoncer dans le ventre. Il part en arrière, défonce la porte et atterrit contre le mur. Je sors de la salle de bains, en rage. Les poings brillants de chakra vert. Sous mon poignet ma marque s'emballe, et je maintiens du mieux que je peux le sceau. Je ne vais pas l'utiliser maintenant. Sasori et Hono semblent très surpris, mais je remarque que Hono a de nouveau son apparence de petite fille de deux ans. Elle s'avance et prononce :

-Sakura...Ton poignet.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon poignet et remarque avec horreur que ma manche est légèrement remontée, montrant ainsi ma marque, qui s'illumine un instant, avant que je perde le contrôle. Sasori et Hono, regardent muets ma transformation. Mode marque maudite niveau 2 activé. Etant donné que la mienne de marque est celle du ciel (comme celle de Sasuke d'ailleurs)...Je me retrouve avec une paire d'ailes noires, comme ma peau. Mes cheveux s'allongent et virent rouge sanglant, comme mes yeux, qui je le sais obtiennent une pupille oblongue. Ma tenue d'ANBU se déchirent dans le dos, et je ne sais pas quel miracle elle tient encore sur moi. Mes ongles deviennent des griffes et mes dents, des crocs. Je souris à Sasuke qui vient de se redresser et qui semble plus que surpris.

-Tu...Tu as la marque maudite...

Je penche la tête sur le côté et me déplace vers la droite, alors qu'il fonçait vers moi accompagner par son chidori, il est rapide mais moi aussi. Sasori saute presque Hono et il sort de la pièce avec elle. Je crois qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça en vérité...Et qu'Hono est importante pour lui. Sasuke passe lui aussi en mode marque maudite, et nous ne sommes plus humains. C'est un combat de démon là. Nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre, les techniques sont oubliés, c'est griffes contre griffes et crocs contre crocs. J'essaye à plusieurs reprise de mordre sa jugulaire. Lui, il tente plutôt d'atteindre mes poignets, ce que je trouve étrange, sans doute voudrait-il me réduire à l'impuissance sans me tuer...Mais je bouge trop, et lui aussi, aucuns de nous n'arrivent à nos fins. Nous sommes blessés, ensanglantés et haletants mais aucun de nous ne lâche du terrain. Ma colère est toujours présente et elle me guide, je veux lui faire comprendre...Et là, alors que je lui assène un poing de chakra en plein ventre, une nouvelle fois, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai ça pour me battre, il me chidorise l'épaule. Et là c'est le trou noir, paf, comme ça !

Doucement, je bats des paupières, les yeux tout engourdis. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de batailles, je finis par les ouvrir normalement. Je me passe une main sur le visage, pour essayer de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. Je remarque donc que je suis de nouveau moi, enfin que j'ai quitté le mode marque maudite...Que ma peau est blanche de nouveau et...Toute éraflée ? J'essaye une nouvelle fois de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé...La salle de bains...Je fonds en larmes...Oui mais encore...Sasuke. Il me dit des choses horribles...Et je perds contrôle. Il a réussi à me faire m'évanouir avec chidori, je suppose que lui aussi il s'est évanoui parce que personne ne se prend deux de mes coups, sans tomber au moins dans les pommes. Et j'espère que lui aussi il es couvert de petites ( et de grosses aussi!) blessures. Je regarde autour de moi, pour tenter de devenir ou je suis...C'est assez simple en fait a deviné. Je suis dans la chambre de Sasori et Hono...En même temps c'est plus que simple a deviner, vu que Hono dors dans le lit à côté et qu'il y a une des marionnette de Sasori dans le lit en face du mien. Mais Sasori n'est pas là. Bon. Je tente de me redresser et un gémissement de douleur m'échappe, alors que je me laisse tomber dans le lit. Le bruit a réveillée la petite fille à côté de moi, qui se réveille. Elle prend aussitôt son apparence d'adolescente, sans doute a t-elle compris que cela me met plus à l'aise. Son corps brille un instant et s'allonge et je me retrouve devant une Hono de quinze ans. Je lui adresse un sourire vague.

-Oh, tu es réveillée ! Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Ani-chan a refusé que je te soigne plus que cela...Il a dit que tu étais une médic-nin, et que tu pourrais te soigner toute seule, c'est vrai ?

Sa voix qui est pourtant jolie me file un mal de tête à tout casser. Je m'efforce de lui répondre :

-J'ai un peu mal mais je vais me soigner...Sasori avait raison, je suis une médic-nin.

Je levais les bras doucement, les plaçais là ou j'avais le plus mal, sur mes côtés, et mon chakra d'un beau vert vient apaiser mes douleurs. Mes poignets aussi me font mal, je pose ma main droite sur mon poignet gauche et inversement. Mon chakra heureusement était loin d'être sec et me guérir ne fut pas trop épuisant. Il me restait pleins de petites plaies partout sur le corps et j'avais la nette impression d'avoir une cheville cassée.

-Hono ? Tu peux reculer s'il te plaît ?

L'adolescente me fait signe que oui et fait trois pas en arrière. Je lève les bras une nouvelle fois et un cocon vert vient m'envelopper. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je fermais les yeux et m'endormis.

Une nouvelle fois, j'ouvre les yeux. Cette fois, je ne me sens pas trop engourdie. Je baisse le regard vers mon corps et constate avec joie que le cocon de chakra s'est dissipé et que presque toutes mes blessures ont disparues. Je fais le tour de la pièce, des yeux seulement. Je ne suis pas toute seule. Et cette fois ce n'est pas Hono qui se trouve sur le lit d'à côté. C'est Sasuke. Il a des bandages autour des bras, un autour de la tête et je devine sous ses vêtements d'autres bandes de tissus. L'aurais-je amoché tant que ça ? Une vague de regret tente de submerger mais je la repousse de toutes mes forces. _Non, il l'avait bien cherché._ Je me redresse doucement, et ne ressens aucune douleur cette fois, tant mieux. Mon mouvement lui a indiqué que j'étais réveillée et il tourne la tête vers moi, je remarque que son regard est caché par les bandages. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas moi...Je ferme les yeux, sachant qu'il ne peut pas me vor, il demande :

-Tu es réveillée ?

Oui, bien sûr. Mais il ne peut pas en être sûre, j'aurais aussi bien me tourner tout simplement dans mon sommeil...Je pourrais lui faire croire ça et me rendormir ? Non.

-Oui...J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Je ne suis plus énervée. Rien, juste des regrets que je tiens loin de moi à bout de bras. Il est assis sur le lit d'Hono. Ou est Hono ? J'aimerais bien qu'elle soit là.

-Nous sommes restés inconscient un semaine...Mais ta sorte d'enveloppe de chakra t'a fait dormir encore deux jours. Toutes tes plaies sont guéries d'après Konan.

Tiens à propos de Konan, elle est encore vexée de ce que je lui ai dis ? Héhé attendez, il a dis « nous » ?! Sa veut dire que moi aussi j'ai réussi à le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il reste dans les vapes une semaines entière ?

-...C'est moi qui t'es blessé aux yeux ?

Il croise les bras, l'air légèrement renfrogné. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes d'attentes, il va se décider à me répondre :

-Non ce n'est pas toi...C'est Itachi. On s'est battus.

Je demande ou je demande pas ? Oh et puis zut !

-Pourquoi ?

Un grognement lui échappe, et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Hum...Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu voir le combat des frangins !

-Pain-sama nous a fait nous entraînés l'un contre l'autre...C'est parti en vrille, c'est vite devenu un vrai combat : Résultat, il a même utilisé son Mangekyou sharingan et il a réussi à faire je ne sais quoi à mon sharingan. On a détruit la salle d'entraînements...Le chef nous a enguirlandé. Itachi s'en sort bien. _Trop bien_...D'ici quelques jours je pourrais enlever ce bandeau...Mais mon sharingan...Je sais pas si il remarchera. Il me le paieras.

Sasuke à l'air sacrément remonté contre son frère mais ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Sa vengeance...Toujours sa vengeance.

-Sakura ? Tu aurais pu me dire que Red Kitsune c'est toi. Que tu avais une fille. Que tu étais en couple avec Kakashi. Je ne t'aurais pas amené. Tu es...Lourde Sakura.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit ça, dès que je faisais une erreur il me le disait.

-Ramène-moi alors, ou mieux laisse-moi partir je me débrouillerais.

-Je n'ai pas le droit.

Sa voix avait sonné, nette, précise et froide. J'étais coincée ici. Je faillis pleurer mais une voix me retiens, Hono venait d'entrer dans la chambre :

-Tu n'as plus le temps de pleurer, Sakura-chan...Tu es admise à l'Akatsuki, voici ta bague et ta veste.

Elle pose la veste sur le bord du lit, attrapa ma main droite et glissa la bague à mon auriculaire, d'un geste rapide. Voilà, je suis une Nunkenin d'Akatsuki.

Fin du chapitre ! ^_^

Sasuke : Itachi m'as mis une raclée ? Après que Sakura m'en ai mis une aussi ?!

Itachi : Je confirme.

Miki : Hé les gars...Je veux pas dire mais franchement on dirait deux gamins. Vous êtes pire que Naruto.

Sasuke _qui vient de se rappeler de quelque chose_ : Ah oui tiens ! Y paraît que tu veux tuer Naru-chan ? C'est vrai ? *_Prépare un chidori_*

Miki : Gloups...Naru-chan retiens-le !

_Naruto s'avance et va câliner Sasuke qui oublie bizarrement l'auteur et ses idées de meutres._

Miki:Hum...Donc, pour ce chapitre, tant je suis contente de l'avoir terminé, j'offrirais des images du couple/personnage préféré(s) à tous ceux qui posteront une review ! Voili, voilou !

Itachi : Eh attend Miki, pars pas tout de suite ! C'est maintenant que tu fais l'ellipse ?

Miki : Oui oui, Tachi-chan ! C'est vrai ! Mais le chapitre arrivera pas tout de suite, car je reprends l'école ! Et je suis en troisième c'est important mais vous l'aurez sous peu!Voilà, cette fois je m'en vais, merci d'avoir lu !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Un chapitre plutôt long, pour excuser mon retard !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans.

Kakashi se rendait au bureau de l'Hokage, perdu dans ses pensées. Comme toujours depuis quatre ans, il pensait à elle. Elle, qui avait quitté Konoha, elle qui malgré toutes les missions pour essayer de la retrouver restait invisible. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. La moindre de ses pensées était dirigé vers elle...Quatre ans. En quatre ans, il s'en était passé des choses. Déjà l'Hokage avait choisi d'annoncer que Red Kitsune, chef de l'ANBU avait déserté Konoha, en libérant le Nunkenin Sasuke Uchiwa et en enlevant Sakura Haruno, médic-nin prometteuse de Konoha.

De l'équipe 7, il ne restait que Naruto, qui travaillait depuis un peu plus d'un an à sa formation d'Hokage avec Tsunade-sama.

Hanabi et Mikyô eut avait définitivement intégré l'équipe de Kakashi, suite à la désertion de leur sensei. Agé maintenant de 15 ans (pour Hanabi) ou de 16 ans (pour les autres), ils étaient tous les cinq redoutables.

Kyuusei aussi avait été déclarée enlever.

Kakashi lui, depuis que son équipe était apte à se débrouiller sans lui, c'est à dire depuis un an, avait repris sa profession d'ANBU, sous le nom de Silver. Kitty l'ancienne sous-chef de l'ANBU avait été désignée chef.

Shikamaru était devenu un ninja prometteur et il y a moins de six mois, il avait rendu public sa relation avec Kiba. Qui bizarrement avait rougi quand le jeune stratège l'avait embrassé en pleine rue, sans vraiment de raison. Pour un comimg-out c'en était un ! La plupart des ninjas de leur génération n'avait pas été gênés d'apprendre cela, la plupart l'avait deviné de toute manière.

Seule Ino, qui était amoureuse du jeune Nara, fut froissée de cette relation. Elle bouda quelques semaines, puis repris vie assez rapidement, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre.

Neji lui avait par contre surpris tout le monde, en demandant sa main à Tenten, qui s'était empressée de le dire à Ino, qui à son tour en avait parlé à Shikamaru et Shoji et ainsi de suite. Bon on appris plus tard, que Neji sortait avec Tenten depuis un moment déjà, mais qu'il avait souhaité officialisé leur couple.

Hinata elle s'était déclarée à Naruto, qui compris enfin pourquoi la jeune femme ne cessait de s'évanouir et de rougir en sa présence. Evidemment, il en fut enchanté et on les vit rapidement faisant des balades dans Konoha, main dans la main.

Si un couple surprit tout le monde, ce fut bien celui de...

**Flash Back**

_L'équipe de Kakashi avait été envoyé en mission à Suna, la mission devait durer trois semaines. Gaara, le kazekage avait lui-même été accueillir l'équipe du sensei aux cheveux gris. Ce dernier avait vite fait les présentations. Les cinq ans qui séparaient le Kazekage des élèves de Kakashi, n'avaient pas été un obstacle vu que les cinq enfants s'étaient très vite entendu avec le rouquin. Pendant trois semaines, on vit le kage de Suna négligé ses devoirs pour s'occuper des élèves de l'épouvantail...Enfin dès que Kakashi leur laissait deux minutes, ils allaient voir Gaara. Malheureusement Ren, Kirei, Mikyô et Hanabi s'étaient vite lassés du kage qui était souvent trop sérieux. Mais Soft, elle admirait Gaara au plus au point et elle arrivait toujours à le faire parler, puis plusieurs fois elle l'avait fait rire...Lorsque la mission s'était achevée, elle avait été la plus triste. Bien sûr, comme tout ninja qui se respecte elle avait caché sa peine et puis elle était préoccupée...Avant de quitter Suna, elle avait glissé une lettre dans le bureau de Kazekage, une lettre d'amour._

_L'année d'après (la mission s'étant passé il y a deux ans), quand l'équipe de Kakashi était retourné à Suna, Soft était des plus inquiètes et embarrassées. Alors, lorsque le Kazekage l'avait prise à part et qu'il lui avait demandé si elle pensait toujours ce qu'elle avait écrit, elle avait bafouillé, quelque chose qui entre nous, ne ressemblait à rien. Gaara crut comprendre que la lettre n'avait été qu'une bêtise de jeunesse, se retourna pour partir, mais il fut retenu par la manche. Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même, croisa les prunelles bleues de Soft avant de sentir ses lèvres contres les siennes._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

...Ce fut bien celui de Gaara et Soft ! Seuls cinq ans les séparer et ils formaient un couple très mignon. Que dire d'autres sur ces dernières années ? Tous ceux de la génération « Naruto » étaient passés jounnin, alors que ceux de la génération « Hanabi » venaient tout juste de passer chunnin.

Yûna quant à elle, avait bien grandis âgée aujourd'hui de 6 ans, elle était presque toujours chez Shizune, qui s'occupait d'elle dès que Kakashi devait partir en mission.

Enfin bref, Kakashi devait se rendre à la tour de l'Hokage, en tant que Kakashi et non pas en tant qu'ANBU. Il avançait tranquillement entres les rues de Konoha. Toujours, il pensait toujours à elle. Mais il avait finit par se résigner : Il ne la retrouverait pas. Un soupir lui échappa, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, en toquant à la porte de Tsunade-sama. Une fois que l'Hokage l'eut autorisé à entrer, il pénétra dans le bureau de Tsunade. Elle était comme d'habitude assise à son bureau, remplis de paperasse. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à gérer son temps et son travail.

-Bonjour Kakashi. J'aimerais t'assigner une mission de rang S.

Le dit-Kakashi s'étrangla à moitié sous son masque. Une mission de rang S ?! Tout seul ? Ok, il était fort mais faudrait pas exagérer...

-Euh...Tsunade-sama...

Un rire sans joie lui répondit. Tsunade avait était touchée par le départ de Sakura, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, en tout cas.

-Laisse-moi finir, Kakashi. Tu seras accompagnée de l'équipe Kirei. Composée de Ren Inuzuka, Soft Kaguya, Mikyô Aburame, Hanabi Hyûuga et bien sûr de Kirei Mienai. Cela te va t-il ?

Une mission avec ses anciens élèves ! Si ça lui allait ?!

-Oui. En quoi consiste la mission Tsunade-sama ?

L'Hokage perdit le le sourire léger qu'elle affichait. Elle savait que Kakashi n'allait peut-être pas apprécier...

-La mission est la suivante : Traquer l'Akatsuki. Tenter d'éliminer au moins un Nunkenin...Et surtout, retrouvez Kyuusei Nara et Sakura Haruno. La durée de la mission est indéterminée. J'aurais dû organiser cette mission, il y a longtemps. Vu la difficulté de la mission, je t'autorise à rajouter des personnes à ton équipe, Kakashi.

Kakashi cessa de respire une seconde. Enfin. Il avait attendu longtemps cette mission. Tsunade avait envoyé des ninjas cherchés les « disparues » mais elle leur donnait une semaine, un mois ou deux grand maximum. Et à chaque fois ils revenaient bredouilles, bien sûr.

-Tsunade-sama...Puis-je ajouté des personnes de Suna ?

Un sourire vient de nouveau éclairer le visage de Tsunade. Kakashi l'avait bien pris, et un espoir brillait dans son œil. Magnifique. Elle implora le ciel que cette mission soit un succès.

-Je suppose que tu pense à l'équipe qui été venue à l'examen chunnin de Naruto et des autres ? Gaara est Kazekage...Si il accepte, pourquoi pas. Veut-tu aussi que je convoque Temari et Kankurou ?

Kakashi avait au départ, juste pensé au Kazekage, mais il se dit qu'avoir avec lui son frère et sa sœur, ne ferait pas de mal.

-Oui. Ai-je encore le droit de rajouter des gens sur cette mission Hokage-sama ?

L'Hokage réfléchit. Un groupe de 5 chunnins, d'un ANBU, de 2 jounnins et d'un Kage...Pour elle ce groupe semblait imbattable mais tout de même...C'est une mission de rang S. Surtout qu'ils vont traquer l'Akatsuki...Composé de ninjas exceptionnels...

-Pas plus de deux, Kakashi. De toute manière, nous communiqueront via tes chiens ninjas, alors au moindre problème, arrêtez-vous et attendez les renforts. Compris ?

-Oui Tsunade-sama. Je souhaite donc rajouter à cette mission Ino Yamanaka et Shikamaru Nara.

-Bien Kakashi. Va donc attendre à la clairière des trois troncs. Toi et ton équipe, iront récupérer Gaara, Temari et Kankurou à Suna. Tiens voici un parchemin, leur expliquant la situation.

Kakashi s'incline vaguement, après avoir récupéré le parchemin et fait demi-tour. Il ne perd par de temps à dire au revoir, tant il est pressé. Enfin, une mission pour retrouver Sakura, ou il aura le droit de tuer Sasuke Uchiwa, même si c'est son ancien élève, son devoir de ninja est important et lui piquer sa compagne...Grr. Il se rendit là ou lui avait dit Tsunade. Il alla s'asseoir contre un arbre, sortit le tome 3 du Paradis du Batifolage, en regrettant une nouvelle fois d'avoir perdu le tome 1. Quel idiot, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant, que Sakura est pu lui prendre ! Enfin bref, il se mit à lire son livre. Puis arriva son ancienne équipe et les anciens élèves de Sakura. Il rangea son livre. Et observa ses élèves. Soft était devenue une vraie jeune femme, ses cheveux blancs lui arrivaient en bas du dos, et sa frange cache les deux points rouges qui signe son appartenance au clan Kaguya. Elle porte toujours un kimono court sur un short et elle se bat maintenant avec des senbons. Vous savez ces aiguilles utilisées dans la médecine ? Et bien, elle a une pleine pochette et elle se bat très bien avec. Kirei elle, avait l'air redoutable et meurtrière. Son katana était fierèment attaché dans son dos, et elle portait un haut en résille avec par dessus un débardeur large noir, ainsi qu'un short blanc et des bottes montantes. Ses mains était recouvertes par de fines mitaines et ses cheveux coupés au carré cachait de temps en temps son regard noisette. Niveau forme, elle n'avait rien à envié à Tsunade. Quant à Ren...Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était un beau jeune homme. Ses cheveux violets sombre, ses bandages, son cache-oeil et son œil mauve, tout ça, ça le rendait assez mignon. De plus, il était très fin, et lui utilisait une épée-hachette. Lourde et grande, elle est attachée dans son dos, (alors pour ceux qui ne voient pas ce que c'est, regardez l'épée de Zabuza, c'est exactement la même chose). Le regard de Kakashi dériva vers les anciens élèves de Sakura. Mikyô bien qu'un Aburame, avait laissé tombé les lunettes. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient souvent son regard tout aussi noir. Il portait un manteau vert pâle à col haut et manches longues, avec un pantacourt et des sandales de ninjas noires. Lui, utilisait toujours ses insectes pour se battre...Quant à Hanabi, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hinata, maintenant. Elle portait un haut noir, avec de la résille sur le haut, un gilet court gris, son bandeau de Konoha se trouvait autour de son cou, elle avait aussi un mini-short, un bandage autour de la jambe, ou elle plaçait un kunai, et des sandales de ninjas. Ce qu'il était difficile de voir, à cause de ses cheveux longs, c'est qu'elle avait dans son dos, passé sous son gilet et son haut, un court katana dont seul le manche dépassait mais qui était caché par ses cheveux.

Kakashi sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Yo les jeunes ! Vous savez tout ou je dois vous en parlez ?

Les cinq adolescents sourirent et ce fut Kirei qui répondit, car depuis le temps, elle s'était imposée en chef de groupe.

-Nous savons tout Kakashi-sensei.

Le professeur ninja se contenta de d'hocher la tête et se retourna à son livre. Ce fut seulement quand Ino et Shikamaru arrivèrent, qu'il daigna se lever et se concentrer un petit peu sur la mission.

-Yo vous deux ! Tout le monde est prêt ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de leur demander si ils connaissaient les détails de la mission vu qu'il savait que les deux jounnins c'étaient d'abord rendus chez Tsunade. Une fois certain que tout le monde était prêt, Kakashi s'élança et son équipe provisoire le suivit. Il savait ou aller, dans la dernière mission, une rumeur avait faillir les conduire près du village d'Iwa, ou se trouverait le repaire d'Akatsuki mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'y aller. Enfin, il allait retrouver Sakura...Ou du moins l'espérait-il.

**POV Sakura**

_Kakashi se tient devant moi, il s'avance vers moi, kunai en main. Il n'as pas changé. Je le trouve encore plus beau. Derrière lui, je pouvais apercevoir Yûna. A côté de moi, se tient Hono. Les deux fillettes ont le même âge, 6 ans. Mais Hono est tellement plus mature...Kakashi crache, les yeux fous, la voix haineuse :_

_-Je vois que ça ne t'as pas suffit de me remplacer par ton Sasuke...Il a aussi fallut que tu remplace ta fille ! Aujourd'hui, je vais en finir avec toi. _

_Et là, il s'élance vers moi, tandis que je pousse Hono derrière moi. _

-Aaaah !

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, je suis en sueur, ma respiration est précipitée et j'ai le souffle court. Mon dieu ! Quel cauchemar ! Je serre mes bras autour de ma poitrine, tandis que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se recroqueville à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je tente en vain de respirer normalement mais tout m'échappe, la situation, ma respiration. J'ai la tête basse. C'est sans doute pour ça, que je ne me rends pas compte que mon cri a réveillé Sasori et Hono. Je ne voie pas non plus, que la fillette de six ans, à quitté son lit, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche et qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je ne le sens que lorsqu'elle saute sur mon lit, et qu'elle vient se placer contre moi, dé-serrant mes bras, et me serrant contre elle, même si elle est plus petite. Son étreinte me permet de calmer ma respiration mais mon cœur lui continu de me torturer, les larmes me viennent mais je les repousse de toutes mes forces. Sasori se lève alors et il murmure doucement :

-Sakura...Détends-toi. Tu les reverras ne t'inquiète pas...

Ils savent tous les deux, ils savent que doucement, je commence à avoir peur, presque à attraper une phobie. Aphenphosmophobie. Voilà ce que m'a dit Konan, la dernière fois qu'elle m'a examiné. Les contacts me terrifient. Au début, seuls Sasori, Hono, Sasuke, Konan, Itachi, Kyuusei et Deidara pouvaient me toucher sans craindre une crise, désormais il ne reste plus que Hono et Kyuusei (Peut-être aussi Sasuke, parce qu'il ne me touche que rarement et que je n'ai jamais pu vérifier...). Chaque émotion forte, me rend fragile. Et moi ça me rend dingue. Les rêves sont le plus souvent la cause de mes crises. Doucement, je me mets à compter dans ma tête, comme l'a apprit Konan. Sa ne marche pas, ma respiration s'accélère de nouveau. Merde, merde ! Sasori intervient de nouveau, en restant dans son lit, sachant que m'approcher ne servirait qu'à me paniquée un peu plus :

-Sakura-chan. Doucement, respire, inspire. Ecoute le cœur d'Hono, calque-toi dessus.

Si je pouvais, je lui dirais merci mais ma gorge est bloquée. Alors j'obéis, tentant toujours de compter dans ma tête. J'écoute le cœur de la fillette blottie contre moi. Bim Bam. Bim Boum. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Bim Bam. Bim Boum. Concentrée sur ses deux rythmes, je ne me rends pas vraiment compte, que je ne pleure plus et que ma respiration redevient normale. Non, la seule chose que je remarque c'est mon cœur qui se relâche, qui m'accorde du répit. Je baisse la tête de nouveau, la plaçant dans le cou de la petite, parce que je sais, que je vais avoir du mal à les regarder. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Hono s'écarte de moi et me sourit :

-Bonjour Sakura-chan ! Tu vas mieux ? Dit c'est le fait que Pain-sama nous autorisent enfin à faire une mission qui te rend anxieuse ?

Elle parle de ma crise comme si je venais juste de dire que je m'inquiétais. Pour ça, je voudrais lui offrir milles mondes. Je lui adresse un sourire vague.

-Bonjour Nee-chan. Oui ça va...Non mais ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Je suis désolée Sasori-kun de t'avoir réveillé !

Le dit-Sasori-kun rit, avant de me regarder franchement en articulant soigneusement :

-Com-bien-de-fois-t'ai-je-dis-de-ne-pas-m'appeler-com-me-ça ?

A mon tour, je ris et reprends :

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je suis désolée Saso-chan de t'avoir réveillé, c'est mieux là ?

Je suis moqueuse, parce que je sais qu'il déteste ce surnom. Maintenant que ma crise est passée je vais mieux, tant que personne ne tente de me toucher, tant que personne ne me confronte à une émotion violente, tout ira bien. Je serais normale. Sasori m'offre une grimace, avant de s'étirer et de quitter son lit, simplement vêtu d'un bas de survêtement, je peux ainsi voir sa boite « coeur » située sur son torse. Il m'a expliqué comment ça fonctionne, il y a quelques années.

-Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi le prem's à la douche !

Et le voilà parti dans la salle de bains. Hono attire mon attention, en se serrant de nouveau contre moi. Ce n'est que Hono, ça va. Je replace une de ses mèches blanches derrière son oreille.

-Dis Sakura-chan, j'ai hâte de sortir enfin, pas toi ?

Non pas moi. Parce que je sais ce qu'est cette mission. Nous devons tous aller chercher deux ninjas de chaque village. Itachi, Deidara et Kyuusei sont envoyés à Konoha. Tobi et Zetsu à Iwa. Hidan et Kakuzu à Kiri. Kisame et Sasuke vont à Kumo. Et moi, Hono et Sasori allons à Suna. Je vais devoir trouver deux ninjas avec mes compagnons, pour les ramener ici. Il s'en ai passé des choses depuis quatre ans que je suis...Ici, depuis que je suis une Nunkenin. J'ai appris à connaître Itachi et Deidara, et même si je garde une certaine « rancoeur » envers Itachi, je m'entends très bien avec Deidara qui me rappelle sans cesse Naruto. Quand j'ai revu Kyuusei, bien entendu, elle ne m'a pas reconnu, mais nous nous sommes vite entendues. Elle et Hono s'apprécient énormément d'ailleurs ! Par contre moi, je m'entends assez mal avec Zetsu et Tobi, vu que je les trouve très bizarre. Mais avec Kisame, ça se passe très bien, c'est mon 'Same, et c'est très grand farceur quand il veut! Euh avec Hidan, ça va...Et avec Kakuzu aussi. Quant à Pain-sama, je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus, c'est mon chef. Entre Konan et moi, c'est légèrement tendu, car j'ai tendance à contester les ordres de Pain, une fois dans son dos. Mais nous restons courtoises ! Quant à Sasuke...Bah. C'est vague, vague. Je ne suis plus en colère contre lui, mais je lui en veux toujours, ce qui m'évite de ressembler à une adolescente rougissante quand je suis à côté de lui. Par contre, il a au final réussi à utiliser son sharingan même si il en veut toujours à Itachi, d'avoir failli lui faire perdre. Voilà tout...Je finis enfin par répondre à Hono :

-Si un peu, Nee-chan...

Je la serrais contre moi. Nous sommes restées comme ça, un long moment. Puis Sasori a enfin libéré la salle de bains, et Hono à quitté mes bras, pour s'y précipiter.

-Hé mais c'était mon tour !

Je protestais pour la forme, parce que, chaque jours ça se passait ainsi. Maintenant j'étais habituée. Pendant quatre ans, j'étais restée ici, à m'entraîner, à regarder Kyuusei et Hono grandir, à regarder les combats successifs de Itachi et Sasuke, les disputes entre Hidan et Kakuzu ou entre Deidara et Sasori, et à m'entraîner, m'entraîner, pour mieux maîtriser ma marque, pour être plus forte.

Je restais tranquille dans mon lit, mais je jetais un coup d'oeil à Sasori. Il portait son habituel cape de l'Akatsuki, mais comparer aux moments ou nous rejoignons les autres, son visage était souriant et amical. Il m'était les autres en confiance, un peu comme Naruto. J'inspire, j'expire et enfin Hono quitte la salle de bains. J'attrape mes affaires et m'y précipite presque.

J'ôte la tunique blanche (qui me va aux genoux), qui me sert de chemise de nuit et la balance dans un coin de la pièce, avant de foncer sous la douche et de m'y laver, avec de l'eau brûlante, qui comme toujours réussit à calmer mon cœur. Cette chaleur, me rappelle les étreintes de Kakashi, sans me faire mal. Mes cheveux sont longs à laver, car ils ont beaucoup pousser m'arrivent en dessous des genoux à présent. Je ne veux pas les couper. Je sors de la douche, m'essuie, et enfile mes sous-vêtements.

J'attrape mon pantalon moulant noir, mes bottes blanches à talons, mon gilet blanc, mes gants montants noirs, mes protèges avant-bras blanc, et ma cape d'Akatsuki. J'enfile le tout, rapidement. Et jette un coup d'oeil à la glace, avant de sortir ma brosse et de démêler mes cheveux. Je les attache en une natte, longue mais pas gênante. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon reflet, et satisfaite sort de la pièce. Je regarde vite fait comment ai habillée Hono. Elle a son apparence d'enfant de six ans, car maintenant sa voix semble collée à peu près avec son physique, et elle porte un pantalon noir, sous une tunique rouge et elle est entrain d'enfiler sa cape d'Akatsuki. Je prépare mon sac pour le voyage(auquel j'ajoute le paradis du Batifolage, ainsi que la photo que j'avais prise il y a quatre ans) et remarque que mes deux partenaires ont déjà fait le leur. Une fois cela fait, nous allons tous, sans même se questionner, à la salle commune ou salle de réunion. Tous sont déjà là, sauf Orochimaru qui comme toujours est à son propre repaire en train de travailler sur sa marque maudite.

Personne n'est assis, cette fois, enfin sauf Pain et Konan qui reste au repaire, eux. Pain prend la parole, de sa voix froide et terne :

-Bien, vous voilà tous. Partez-tous vers le village qui vous a été assigné. Vous devez ramener au moins deux ninjas de chaque village, si les ninjas sont haut-placés sont encore mieux, nous avons besoin d'informations sur chaque village. Soyez de retour d'ici deux semaines.

Et sur-ce, ils s'en va, aussitôt suivie de Konan. Nous nous fixons tous quelques instants, avant de nous décider à partir par équipe. D'abord ceux qui vont à Konoha, puis ceux qui vont à Iwa, puis ceux qui vont à Kiri, ceux qui vont à Kumo et enfin ceux qui vont à Suna, nous. Quand nous sortons du repaire (on dit merci à Sasori, qui a fait une série de signes), j'ai l'impression de revivre mais aussi de mourir. C'est étrange, la vague d'appréhension que vient de me saisir les tripes. Se rendre à Suna nous pris trois jours...

**Retour auprès de Kakashi**

L'espoir de l'épouvantail était toujours présent alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver à Suna. La première chose qu'ils firent, ce fut de se rendre au bureau du Kazekage. Et à la plus grande joie, de la jeune Soft, Gaara accepta de participer à cette mission, accompagné de Kankurou et Temari. Kakashi permis à son équipe de rester trois jours à Suna, lui pendant ce temps il allait recueillir des informations aux alentours, avant de partir, il demanda qui voulait aller avec lui. La jeune Kaguya répondit qu'elle préfèrait rester avec Gaara, évidemment Shikamaru déclara qu'il avait la flemme, Hanabi trouva pour excuse qu'elle préférait s'entraîner un peu avec les ninjas de Suna, et Kirei, bien que petite chef de ce groupe, choisit elle aussi de rester, prétextant qu'elle voulait explorer la bibliothèque de la ville, qui était réputée pour son importante quantité de livres sur tous les sujets. Au final, seuls Ino et Mikyô acceptèrent d'aller avec le sensei aux cheveux gris. Ils se rendirent tous les trois, en dehors du village, à quelques kilomètres du village. Et c'est là, qu'ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher : L'Akatsuki. Et Sakura.

**POV Sakura**

Nous étions tout proche de Suna, d'après Sasori il ne nous restait que quelques kilomètres à parcourir et nous pourrions accomplir notre mission. Hono sous son apparence d'enfant de six ans toujours, avait choisie de se loger sur mon dos, et cela ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. Elle, elle pouvait me toucher sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Sasori se tenait légèrement à l'écart, prenant gare à ne pas envahir mon espace vital. Moi j'étais passée en mode « mission » j'étais concentrée. J'oubliais mes principes, je prendrais presque ça pour une mission pour Konoha. Mais pas du tout. Hono montant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, glissant ses doigts dedans, m'apaisant, sans le vouloir. Je souris au vent, je souris à la fillette, mais...Trois ninjas sortirent soudain des arbres en face de nous et je me pétrifiais sur place, après avec reculée d'un pas. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Pas maintenant. Pas après quatre ans ! Pas à ma première sortie ! Je n'étais pas prête à le revoir. Mon cœur s'emballa, ma respiration s'accéléra. J'allais craquer. Je posais Hono au sol, et avant de fondre en larme, allait me réfugier derrière mes compagnons, derrière un arbre. Je ne pourrais pas, non, je ne peux pas le supporter. C'est plus fort que moi. Le revoir après tout ce temps ! Lui aussi avait du être surpris, c'est sans doute pour ça, que j'eus le temps de me cacher avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

-Saku...Sakura !

Il avait du sentir mon trouble, il avait du voir ma peur, il...Devait me détester. A cette pensée, mon rythme cardiaque accéléra encore, manquant de faire sortir mon cœur de ma poitrine. Je posais mes mains dessus, en me pliant en deux, les larmes emplissant mes yeux. Non, tais-toi, tais-toi !

-Sakura ! Laissez-moi passer !

Je ne pouvais pas voir les autres, et je ne voulais pas les voir mais la voix de Sasori me parvient, ainsi qu'un bruit métallique qui m'avertit que le rouquin à sortit au moins un de ses pantins.

-Jamais.

Sa voix est remplie de détermination. Je sais bien qu'il ne le laissera pas passer et je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal. Désespérée, je commence à compter. Un. Deux. Trois. Un. Deux...Mais une voix enfantine vient couper mon décompte :

-Il _doit_ la voir. Elle _doit_ le voir.

Hono, ça ne peut-être qu'Hono qui parle avec cette voix si mature et qui une nouvelle fois doit avoir puisé dans ses dons. Que m'avait-elle dit déjà...Son Tenshi. Je serrais plus fort ma poitrine, tandis que mes larmes coulaient à flots le long de mes joues. Sa faisait mal. Comme si un étau écrasait mon cœur.

-Mais...

Sasori, il proteste. Je voudrais lui hurler de continuer, de ne pas le laisser passer. Mais Hono le coupe, alors que je maudis tous les dieux ! Elle ne pourrait pas se taire ?!

-Sasori-chan...C'est important.

Visiblement Sasori fini par accepter, car des pas s'approchent de moi. Un, deux, trois, quatre...Je compte et compte, pour ne plus me concentrer sur autre chose. C'est carrément vital. Je ne le regarde pas alors qu'il est en face de moi à présent. J'ai peur. De ce qu'il va dire, de ce qu'il va . Deux. Mon cœur ma trop vite, bien trop vite, j'ai du mal à respirer et les sanglots qui me secouent ne m'aident pas du tout ! Trois. Quatre. Il se baisse. Cinq. Six. Il avança sa main vers moi, et je gardais la tête baissée, mais je sentais les mouvements de son chakra. Alors, j'émis un gémissement, qui sembla l'empêcher de me toucher. Sept. Huit.

-Tu as pris mon cœur. Tu l'as brisé. Et maintenant il est en morceaux à cause de toi...

Mon cœur explose, me coupant le souffle. Compte, compte ! Un. Deux. J'ai mal. Si mal. Je le savais, que ça se passerait comme ça ! Je le savais...Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça me ferait _si_ mal.

-...Mais une minute m'a suffit pour te remarquer, une heure pour t'apprécier, une journée pour t'aimer. Alors que pour t'oublier il me faudrait toute une vie. Et même plus. Et pour moi cesser de t'aimer, c'est comme crier en silence ou pleurer sans verser de larmes, ça m'est impossible...

Bim. Bam. Bim. Boum. C'est mon cœur, c'est le rythme de mon cœur. Du mien, pas de celui de Hono ou de Kyuusei. Mes larmes coulent toujours, des sanglots m'échappent encore, mais mon cœur se tient sage. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et relève doucement la tête. Il est là, devant moi. Ses cheveux gris en bordel, son visage à demi-caché, son œil gris. Kakashi. Une nouvelle fois, il avance une de ses mains vers moi, et je contiens mes tremblements, en me répétant : C'est Kakashi, Kakashi, tu le connais, ne recule pas, ne le _blesse_ pas. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, doucement, comme si j'étais de cristal. D'une certaine façon, je l'étais. Mais son contact à lui, ne fit que m'envelopper dans une chaude étreinte, dans quelque chose qui raccourci la plaie à ma poitrine, qui réchauffa mon cœur glacé. Tout ça, par un simple contact. Mes pleurs reprennent de l'intensité et je me laisse tomber dans ses bras. Il semblait s'y attendre, puisqu'il referma presque aussitôt ses bras sur moi. Je me sentais bien, moi-même...Je me sentais _entière_. Mes larmes coulaient irrépressibles, mais elles effaçaient la souffrance, la douleur.

-Kakashi...

Cette fois, mon gémissement n'est pas misérable, il est douloureux, il vient de m'arracher mon cœur pour le lui donner. Son étreinte se resserre encore un peu sur moi, tandis qu'il murmure :

-Oui, Sakura ?

Je lève les yeux, pour croiser son regard. Enfin, son œil. Et ça m'énerve de voir qu'un seul de ses yeux. Je lève la main, la libère de ses bras et relève son bandeau, dévoilant ainsi son œil « sharingan ».

-Kakashi...Le temps...a...séché...mes larmes mais...Mais...il...ne réussira... jamais... à... t'effacer... de...mon...Coeur. Tu...Tu m'as manqué...Tu m'as...tellement manqué !

Je criais presque, à m'en arracher la gorge, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais lui faire comprendre, que non je n'avais pas vécu la belle vie, que oui il m'avait atrocement manqué, que oui putain de merde, je l'aimais, et que non je n'étais pas en couple avec Sasuke !

-Tu m'as manqué aussi...Sakura, ma vie n'as pas de sens sans toi. Je voudrais que tu le comprenne. Que tu comprenne, que je ne suis pas un remplaçant de Sasuke. Que je t'aime. Et que j'aimerais t'offrir une vie. Mais pour ça Sakura...Il faut que laisse Sasuke derrière toi. Et que tu me laisse accéder à ton cœur, Sakura.

Il répétait mon prénom, comme si il avait peur que je disparaisse. Je voulais tellement lui dire, oui, oui, j'ai compris. Oui, je laisse Sasuke derrière moi. Que oui, mon cœur lui appartient. Mais je peux pas, mais je peux pas ! Je peux pas lui mentir ! Je ne peux pas lui dire cela en sachant que c'est faux. Mais je me sens si bien dans ces bras...Alors que Sasuke ne m'ouvrira jamais les siens. Je pleure silencieusement dans les bras de Kakashi, persuadée que c'est la dernière étreinte que j'aurais. Au moins de deux-trois minutes, une fois que j'ai rassemblé tout mon courage, je me recule. Je me libère de de ses bras, et recule, jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche de nouveau l'arbre derrière moi. Je serre les poings, mes larmes cessant enfin de couler.

-Je...Je ne veux pas te mentir...Je te promets d'essayer. Je vais essayer de le laisser derrière moi. Mais...Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver...Mais...Je t'aime...Et c'est tout ce qui compte...Enfin presque. Du moment que tu m'aime aussi...Je ferais tout mon arriver à oublier Sasuke. Je le promet.

Il replace une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille, me faisant légèrement rougir. Je levais les doigts, à mon tour et les posaient sur son visage. Doucement, en utilisant une des nombreuses techniques que j'avais appris pendant mes années à l'Akatsuki, je lui offrais une image de Yûna. Ou du moins, d'elle comme je m'en souvenais. Je me demande si il c'est rendu compte qu'à mon poignet j'ai toujours le ruban de Yûna, qui ne me quitte jamais. Et aussi si il a cherché longtemps le tome 1 du Paradis du Batifolage.

-Kakashi...Ramène-moi auprès de notre fille...Je suis fatiguée...

Sa a fait trop d'émotions d'un coup. Une crise trop importante, trop de souvenir et de sentiments trop longtemps refoulés. Mes yeux se ferment, alors que mon corps s'affale sur mon ninja aux cheveux gris.

**POV de Kakashi**

Elle venait de tomber dans les bras de l'épouvantail. Doucement, il la plaça contre lui, la portant comme une princesse et se redressa. Il s'avança entre les deux duos de ninjas qui s'affrontaient du regard depuis tout ce temps. Ino tenta de s'approcher pour rejoindre Kakashi et Sakura mais le roux aux marionnettes la bloqua en tendant le bras. Et il se tourna vers l'argenté.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'amener. Le chef veut la garder. Nous nous ne pouvons rien contre lui. Laissez-nous là.

Kakashi serre les dents. Il a du mal à comprendre les relations qu'entretient Sakura avec ce rouquin et cette gamine, mais en tout cas, il ne peut pas leur laisser Sakura.

-Non. Vous êtes des Nunkenins.

Ce fut Hono, qui se tourna vers Kakashi cette fois, elle s'avança, doucement et leva son regard vers lui :

-Nous ne sommes pas des Nunkenins...J'ai été enlevé à ma famille et Ani-chan a changé, il n'est plus méchant. S'il te plaît, ninja de Konoha, libère-nous de l'Akatsuki. Ramène-nous avec toi. On ne veut pas rester là-bas. S'il te plaît, Kakashi.

Le ninja au masque se demande comment elle connaît son prénom, et surtout qui est cette enfant qui semble si mature et enfantine à la fois. Mais il choisit de demander au maître des marionnettes :

-Elle dit vrai ?

Le jeune rouquin, fait signe que oui de la tête, tout doucement. Il n'ose pas y croire, vient-elle vraiment de faire ça ? Il va la suivre comme toujours. Sans doute, était-ce pour eux le moment ou jamais de quitter l'Akatsuki. Il tendit une main vers la petite aux cheveux blancs, qui se dépêcha de le rejoindre et de grimper sur son dos. Kakashi tenant toujours Sakura dans ses bras, hésita un instant. Mais avec Ino, et Mikyô, ils ne devraient avec aucun mal à s'en sortir si c'est un piège. Ils devaient rentrer à Konoha, une partie de la mission avait été accomplie. Même si ils n'avaient pas de tuer de Nunkenin.

-...Venez alors. Restez entre moi et mes deux coéquipiers.

Et tous, ils se mirent en route.

**Fin du chapitre ! ^^ Alors comme au dernier chapitre : Une review = des images de votre personnage ou couple préféré(s) ! Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai repris les cours et je dois vous dire que mon emploi du temps est très chargé. D'ailleurs Sasuke est entrain de faire mes devoirs. Et que donc, ma fiction va être ralentit, désolée.**

Sakura : Dis-moi tu change d'avis comme de chemise ?

Sasuke : Ouf mon sharingan remarche. Par contre Itachi est toujours vivant, c'est con ça.

Naruto : Je suis toujours pas apparu, ouiiiiiiin ! *_Naru-chan en pleurs_*

Itachi : Oh Sakura-chan à la phobie des contacts ?

Kakashi : J'ai enfin retrouvé ma Sakura !

Sasori : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait que je suis le baby-sitters de Hono, voir même son chien-chien ?

Hono : Gentil Sasori, gentil. *_Lui tapote la tête_*

Miki : Alors, non je ne change pas d'avis comme de chemise, le retour à Konoha était prévu depuis longtemps. (Par contre j'avais pas prévu de m'attacher autant au couple Saku/Kashi, au point que j'hésite sur avec qui sera Sakura à la toute fin (qui ne sera pas avant longtemps !)...Sasuke ? Kakashi ? Sasori ? XD Non, pas Sasori, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour lui. Bon, oui Sasuke ton sharingan remarche, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, ou sinon je fais en sorte que ton frère de foute la honte d'une façon horrible : Il va te battre, puis tirer par la peau des fesses jusqu'à Konoha, avant de t'abandonner larmoyant, devant l'entrée du village, ou tous les ninjas se foutront de toi ! Tu vas bientôt apparaître Naru-chan. Mais je compte sérieusement te tuer. Enfin te faire tuer. Eh oui Sakura développe une phobie, vous vous rappelez au début de la fic' on remarque que Sakura n'apprécie pas des masses les contacts, le fait d'être complètement dépaysé et sans ses proches, à transformer ça en une phobie mais vous ne serez pas tout de suite pourquoi Sakura a peur des contacts à la base.

Naruto : Putain ! Le paragraphe que tu nous fais !

Miki : La ferme ! Baka ! Bon, continuons. Oui Kakashi ta Sakura est de nouveau prêt de toi. Sasori tu vas jouer un rôle très important dans l'histoire, alors tais-toi ou je te fais gay et te met en couple avec Lee ! OU PIRE ! Avec Gai ! Hono est un personne plein de mystère, déjà rien que cette histoire de Tenshi (d'anges). Bon allez, moi j'y vais, je suis crevée ! Review s'il vous plaît ! Sa me motive pour écrite la suite et surtout n'hésitez pas à proposer vos idées ! Merci !


	14. Annonce de l'auteur

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Hello/Hallo tout ce que voulez !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Tout simplement parce que mon chapitre 13 me cause bien des problèmes...Mon fichier open office serait corrompu et ça fait deux fois qu'il m'efface mon chapitre. 7 pas d'Open effacées. Sa fout les nerfs. Mais bon, je vais les réecrire, mais ça va me prendre du temps. Je vais le faire, promis ! Voilà, je m'excuse pour ça...Sinon quelqu'un connaît un moyen de récupérer un ficher corrompu ? Vous sauveriez ma petite vie =)

Merci de votre compréhension ! Miki.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Un chapitre plutôt long, pour excuser mon retard !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans.

**Zororonoa-kun** : Je t'en veux pas x) J'ai bien cru que tu avais décidé que ma fiction était nulle '-'. Héhé, point de confiance en moi. Ah contente que le point de vue de Kakashi ne t'ai pas déplût ! La petite fille de l'Akatsuki s'appelle Hono et te réserve bien des surprises ! Elle va être un des personnages principaux de cette histoire. Je crois que tu t'embrouille, parce que à la base, j'ai jamais dis qu'ils voulaient rester à l'Akatsuki (Et si c'est le cas, honte à moi, avoir alzheimer à mon âge !). De toute manière, Sasori ne peut rien dire, il est obligé de suivre Hono x) La suite la voici, après ses deux-trois semaines d'attentes ! Même si toi, tu n'as pas eu autant de temps à patienter, veinard va x) Ciao, et merci pour ta review !

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, prisonnière d'une étreinte. Je tremble de tout mes membre et les bras qui m'encerclent se resserre un peu plus sur moi. Ma tête repose sur quelque chose de ferme et de chaud, et le reste de mon corps semble être dans un lit. Je retiens mes larmes. Mes yeux ont beaux être ouvert, j'ai l'impression d'être aveugle. J'ai quelque chose qui cache ma vue. J'émets un gémissement en m'en rendant compte. Je ne vois rien. C'est oppressant. Je ne sais à qui appartiennent les bras qui me tiennent, je ne sais pas ou je suis et je ne sais plus ce que je dois ressentir. De la peur, de l'inquiétude...Je ne sais plus et je m'y perds. Mais ça bouge sous moi, l'étreinte bien que ferme se fait plus douce, et une main agrippe la mienne. Un pouce vient caresser le haut de ma main, en faisant de petits cercles. Je tentais de lever mes propres mains mais, celles de l'autre m'en empêchèrent. Je gémis une nouvelle fois.

-Sakura ! Sakura...C'est moi !

Je ne voulais pas comprendre, pas entendre. Pas savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Ni même qui me tenait. Et mon cœur s'accélère, encore et encore. J'ai du mal à respirer, je sanglote plutôt qu'autre chose. Aucunes larmes, mais des sanglots oui. Juste de petits bruits rauques qui m'échappent à chaque inspiration et que je tente de ravaler à chaque expiration. Mon corps est secoué de tremblement irrépressibles. La voix continue.

-Sakura ! S'il te plaît ! Raah ! J'arrive pas enlever ce truc !

Soudain des mains tâtonnent mon visage, et tout à coup la lumière se fait. Je vois. Kakashi est penché au dessus de moi, son visage est tordu d'inquiétude et je fixe mon regard dans le sien. Doucement mes sanglots s'apaisent mais mon cœur va toujours trop vite. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Compte. Décompte. Ne pas oublier de respirer, ne surtout pas oublier de respirer. L'angoisse remonte en flèche. Dans sa main, il y a un bandeau pour dormir. J'ai déjà vu certaine personne en porter. Je déteste ces trucs-là. Cette fois-ci, je pleure. Des larmes amères qui me brûlent les joues. Je marmonne quelque chose, sans même savoir ce que je dis, ou veux dire, ou même ce que je pense...

-Laisse-moi...Va t-en ! Laisse-moi !

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dis ça, mais j'ai l'impression que tout mon être désire la même chose. Qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il me laisse.

-Hani-chan...S'il te plaît !

Hani...Hani...(Note de l'auteur : Chérie XD). Je connais ce mot. Il ne m'a pas souvent appelé comme ça depuis qu'on est en couple...Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. C'est ça, il a du m'appeler cinq, six fois comme ça. Quand je pleurais. Quand je _me_...Quand c'_est arrivé._ Les larmes continuent de couler, mais sa voix m'apaise. Il répète sans cesse la même chose.

-Hani-chan...Hani-chan...Je t'en prie.

Et moi je lui répète de me laisser, de ne pas me toucher. Soudain la porte la chambre s'ouvre à grand fracas. Je ne sais pas qui est entré. Je m'en fiche. Je parle encore.

-Ne me touche pas ! Lâche-moi...Laisse-moi...

Mes mots s'entrechoquent. J'ai beau compter dans ma tête, mon rythme cardiaque, ma respiration, mes larmes, tout ça continuent. Je ne peux rien arrêter, je ne contrôle plus rien. Soudain, je suis arraché de l'étreinte de Kakashi, et je me retrouve debout, contre un torse plus dur. Dans lequel, aucun cœur ne bat. Quelque chose vient s'accrocher à ma hanche, et des bras entourent mes épaules. Deux personnes me tiennent, une grande, une petite. Une voix froide résonne et moi je compte désespérément.

-Sortez de cette pièce.

Puis une voix plus enfantine, mais pourtant mature résonne alors.

-Non. Onii-chan (Note de l'auteur : Sa veut dire Grand-frère), c'est lui qui doit la réconforter. Elle a peur. Elle sera avec lui plus souvent qu'avec nous...Il doit réussir à la calmer.

Oui, mais il me fait peur. Lui, et ses gestes, ses bras qui m'encerclent, tout. L'étreinte placée au niveau de mes hanches se relâchent et petit à petit celle de mes épaules aussi. Je suis debout, toute seule, et mon cœur s'emballe. Tenez-moi. Ne me lâchez-pas. Ne le laissez pas m'approcher...Sasori et Hono (Note de l'auteur : Bah woui, c'était eux!)reculent pourtant. Ils quittent la pièce et je les regarde désemparée, comme une enfant, les yeux noyés de larmes. Respire. Inspire. Un. Deux. Trois. Je me noie dans ma peur, dans mes tremblements et dans le rythme improbable de mon cœur. Je ne mets pas longtemps à m'effondrer. Mes genoux heurtent le plancher dans un bruit sourd, une douleur vrille jusqu'à ma tête, mais j'ai déjà assez mal à la poitrine, pour ne pas m'en soucier, je serre mes propres bras autour de moi. Et là, il parle.

-Sakura...Je vais pas te faire de mal...C'est moi...Kakashi...

Il fait le pas de trop. Un cri m'échappe. De la peur, juste de la peur à l'état pur. Et ça le paralyse. Je reprends le contrôle de mon corps d'un coup, ma terreur me porte. Je me lève, mes genoux à vifs m'élancent mais je me mets à courir. Dans le salon, je vois les têtes de Sasori et d'Hono se tourner d'un coup vers moi. Ils m'ont trahis ! Ils m'ont laissés ! Alors, j'ouvre la porte d'un coup et cours dans la rue. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble physiquement, tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois courir. Et je cours, encore et toujours. Je dépasse les habitations et les commerces, même le bureau de l'Hokage est à présent derrière moi. En fait, je sors de Konoha, utilisant tout, ma force et mon chakra pour aller plus vite. Si bien que les ANBUs qui gardent la porte, ont à peine le temps de m'apercevoir que je suis déjà en dehors du village. Je continue d'avancer, et me retrouve dans la forêt. Je cours, encore. Mais je tourne en rond. Mon souffle se fait rare et je m'épuise. Mes larmes tombent au sol, alors que je m'arrête d'un coup. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je ne peux plus avancer. Je vais mourir. Une nouvelle fois, mon corps va heurter le sol, avec un bruit de choc. Sauf que cette fois, ma tête est la première à rencontrer la terre ferme. Si je reste consciente, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouvertes. Tout tourne autour de moi, j'ai envie de me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Mais je ne peux pas...Mon corps me fait mal, au niveau des genoux, de la poitrine, de la tête, partout. Un éclat de voix soudain va m'arracher une plainte.

-Mama ! (Note de l'auteur : Je vous jure que « Maman » se dit « Mama » en japonais =D)

Une voix trop aiguë, assez gamine. Cette voix je la connais mais je suis incapable de dire à qui elle appartient. Mes bras viennent serrer ma poitrine, et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, tant l'air commence à me manquer. J'aperçois vaguement une silhouette aux cheveux argentés s'approchant. Ma vision est trop trouble, je suis perdue et ça me fait encore plus mal. Tout à coup, quelque chose vient se blottir contre moi, et un battement régulier arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles. Bim. Bam. Boum. Bim. Bam. Boum. Une voix aussi.

-Mama...Reste avec moi ! Mama...Mama !

Cette voix...Ses bras...Bim. Bam. Bim. Boum. Doucement, tout doucement mon cœur se calme, alors que la voix répète en boucle « Mama, Mama ! ». Ma respiration se fait moins saccadée. Ma tête me fait mal, mes genoux aussi mais je commence à me sentir mieux. Si ma vision est toujours trouble, je suis un peu plus consciente de l'endroit ou je me trouve. Un. Deux. Trois. Soudain une autre voix retentit :

-Oh mon dieu Sakura-san ! Ne bougez pas !

Je sais que cette voix aussi je la connais, mais je ne suis pas capable de l'identifier. Une autre silhouette s'approche de moi et disparaît de champ de vision. Bizarrement, la douleur a ma tête reflue lentement. Cela m'étonne tellement, que je sens mon cœur ralentir encore. Mon rythme cardiaque est presque normale et ma respiration se fait naturelle. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête. La silhouette, plus distinguable, brune, vient se poster près de mes genoux. Et elle place ses mains au dessus, elles s'entourent aussitôt d'une lumière verte qui vient apaiser ma souffrance. Je me sens mieux. Me relever ? Je pourrais mais il y a l'autre silhouette sur moi. Je baisse les yeux vers elle...Et manque de m'étouffer...Cheveux argentés et bouclés...Ce visage enfantin...Ces grands yeux verts pleins de larmes...Mon dieu !

-Mama !

Elle ne m'as pas oublié, elle ne m'as pas oublié ! Je la serrais nerveusement contre moi, en murmurant comme une prière son prénom.

-Yûna...Yûna...

Je ne veux pas y croire. Ma fille, que j'ai abandonné alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans, se souvient encore de moi...C'est juste impossible ! Shizune se redresse et me sourit. Je pleure, je le sais mais de joie.

-Sakura-san, vous allez mieux ?

Je m'y prends à deux reprises avant de pouvoir formuler une phrase correcte de plus de deux mots. Dire que je tiens ma fille contre moi !

-Oui, Shizune-san. Yûna...Doucement ma puce, maman voudrait se lever.

Elle rit en voyant qu'elle m'empêche de me redresser et s'écarte de moi. Sa me fait bizarre. J'aimais bien l'avoir contre moi. Alors, je me dépêche de me lever et attrape sa main dans la mienne.

-Shizune-san ? Pourriez-vous m'emmener au bureau de l'Hokage ? J'ai quelqu'un chose d'important a dire à Tsunade-sama.

Shizune semblait hésiter, pourtant il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que je veuille me rendre au bureau de Tsunade-sama, non ?

-Hum...Sakura-san, je veux bien vous y emmenez mais ne voudrez-vous pas vous changer d'abord ?

Sa phrase m'intrigua et me força à baiser les yeux sur ma tenue. Je portais un simple t-shirt large, qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisses. Et j'étais pieds-nus. Effectivement...Je souris.

-Oui vous avez raison Shizune-san...Je vais rentrer me changer. Je me rendrais chez l'Hokage toute seule...A moins qu'un de mes amis soit libre...

Quand je dis ami, je pense à Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata et Ino. Les autres ne comptent pas. Je serre un peu plus la main de ma fille, qui m'adresse un sourire réconfortant.

-Comme vous voulez Sakura-san. Je crois que Naruto-san est libre aujourd'hui. Voulez-vous que je l'envoie vous cherchez et qu'il vous accompagne chez l'Hokage ?

Naruto, revoir ma boule d'énergie jaune, ma pile électrice personnelle, mon coéquipier surexcité, en bref, revoir Naruto. C'était juste...Génial!Même si Deidara et Kisame m'était un peu d'ambiance au repaire de l'Akatsuki, ils ne remplaceraient jamais son blondinet ! Je me demandais juste comment il m'accueillerait...Bah le connaissant ! Il me serra certainement jusqu'à se que j'étouffe et après se perdra en excuses.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît. Bon, allez j'y vais...Par contre Shizune-san pourquoi ma fille était avec vous ? Kakashi vous la confiez alors qu'il était en mission ?

-Oui c'est exactement ça, Sakura-san.

-Ah. Eh bien d'accord, merci encore Shizune.

Et entraînant ma fille avec moi, je la ramenais à la demeure Haruno. Attention, écoutez bien, la demeure HARUNO. Pas à l'appartement de Kakashi, ou je me doutais qu'il s'y trouvait encore. Donc, après avoir marché dans les rus de Konoha en petite tenue, je me trouvais devant la porte de mon ancienne maison, dans laquelle j'avais vécue enfant. Et aussi pendant une courte période, une quinzaine de jours à peine, adulte. Je souris à ma fille, mais je perdis vite ce sourire en me rendant compte, que non, je n'avais pas les clés. Putain ! Je m'appuyais contre la porte, légèrement désespérée. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand le porte s'ouvrit et que je tombais lamentablement dans l'entrée, entraînant Yûna dans ma chute. Je me cognais la tête sur le plancher, en protégeant la petite aux boucles argentées.  
-Aie !  
Ce cri vient de ma fille, car elle atterrit sur les fesses. J'ai juste empêché que sa tête suive le même chemin que la mienne, c'est à dire direction le plancher. Elle se redressa rapidement et je fis de même, en me demandant pourquoi la porte n'était pas fermée. Ma fille me tendit sa main, et je la récupérais, sachant que je ne pouvais pas me passer du contact de ma petite que j'avais retrouvée depuis si peu de temps. J'emmenais donc Yûna à l'intérieur de la demeure, en refermant doucement la porte derrière nous.  
La lumière de l'étage était allumée, et alors que Yûna se dirigeait vers ce qui était son ancienne chambre, moi j'y montais. Ma fille avait une mémoire impressionnante, elle semblait se rappeler de toute son enfance. Se rappelait-elle de ces deux premières années passées à l'Akatsuki ? Je ne sais pas. J'avançais lentement dans le couloir et m'étonnais de voir la porte de la chambre ouverte, je me rapprochais et...Je découvris quelque chose qui me brisa le cœur. Il était là, allongé sur le lit. Je lui avais fait mal. Il ne pouvait pas me toucher. Alors, que Hono, Yûna, et même Sasori (à condition que Hono soit avec lui...) pouvait le faire. J'étais juste horrible. Je m'approchais doucement.  
Il avait les yeux fermés comme endormi, des traces de larmes sous les joues, ses poings crispés, et ses traits qui devaient s'être détendus dans son sommeil. Je m'assis à côté de lui, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Cette proximité ne me gênait pas trop. Et puis il m'avait touché l'autre fois, et je n'avais pas fait de crise. Il fallait que je lui fasse confiance. Je posais une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans ses cheveux. J'aimais bien sentir ma peau contre la sienne. Le contact ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. Je souri. Toute seule, comme une idiote. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée, d'un coup il ouvrit les yeux. Je sursautais d'un coup, faisant un bond et tombant du lit. J'atterris sur le sol, sur les fesses en prononçant un "Outch !" plus que convaincant. Je le fixais, hébétée, en me demandant si je devais parler la première. Il se redressa lentement tout en évitant mon regard. J'hésitais toujours. Pourtant, je pris mon courage à deux mains et murmurait :

-Désolée. Je m'en vais...

Je me relevais maladroitement et lui tourner le dos, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de sortir. Mais soudain, il m'attrapa le bras et m'attira vers lui. Il s'était levé et je laissais ma tête reposer contre son torse. Je me sentais bien là, entre ses bras. Il dit :

-Tu...Tu n'as plus peur ?

Je comprenais qu'il pose cette question. Je sais bien que c'est normal. N'empêche que je vois bien que je l'ai blessé. Il est certain que j'ai peur de lui. D'une certaine manière...C'est vrai. J'ai peur de lui. Enfin...Je ne sais plus. Tant que c'est moi qui le touche ça va, tant que je désire le contact, je l'accepte. C'est déjà ça. Je murmure une nouvelle fois. J'ai l'impression que ma voix est incapable d'être plus audible.

-Si. Mais pas de toi...Je...Tu ne me fais pas peur. C'est de mes réactions dont j'ai peur...Désolée...

Je sais plus si je dis la vérité, ou si je lui mens pour ne pas lui faire mal. Je sais que j'ai encore peur de lui, je crois. Comme dit précédemment : Je ne sais PAS. Je crois qu'on peut dire que je suis une fille indécise. Et que je suis horrible avec Kakashi.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas...Peur quand je te tiens comme ça ?

Je sais que je dois lui dire vraiment ce que j'ai, même si je parie que Hono lui en a déjà parler. Mais je dois lui dire, moi. Lui dire que ce n'est pas de lui dont j'ai peur mais des contacts.

-Non...Sa va. Kakashi...Je suis atteinte d'Aphenphosmophobie d'après le médecin de l'Akatsuki...J'ai peur d'être touchée, pas de toi. Et je ne supporte pas les contact de beaucoup de personnes...Hono, Sasori, Kyuusei et toi...Mais...Je suis comme avant...

Et là, il recule d'un coup, un éclat furibond illuminant ses prunelles rouge-grise. Je ne fis pas un geste. Il est normal qu'il soit en colère. Je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je rentre à Konoha atteinte d'une phobie des contacts, avec deux Nunkenins, et des problèmes pleins les bras. Je serre les bras autour de ma poitrine, dans un geste de protection instinctif et le regarde.

-Comme avant ?! Tu n'es pas comme avant ! Avant tout ça...Tu allais bien ! Tout allait bien ! Avec Yûna...Tout semblait partie pour je ne sais combien d'années de bonheur ! Mais non, Sasuke est revenu et tu...

Je le savais, je le savais. Il avait été trop compréhensible la dernière fois, bien trop. Je le savais...Pourtant, je serre encore plus mes bras, mes doigts crispés contre ma peau. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de reculer. Il s'avança, comblant l'espace entre nous. J'évitais son regard.

-Et tu n'es plus la même !

La phrase qui fait mal, qui me fout la vérité en face des yeux : J'aime Sasuke Uchiwa. Je le sais. Mais la vérité vraie c'est que je change quand il est là, que je suis focalisée sur lui...Sasuke est le centre de _mon_ monde. Même si je me sens bien avec Kakashi, même si j'ai une fille, je ne serais vraiment heureuse qu'auprès de Sasuke. J'ai l'impression d'être une girouette. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, je ne sais pas quelle doit être ma vie, et je fais du mal à mes proches. Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça. Une voix souffla dans ma tête : _Sois franche avec lui...Au moins cette foi_s. Mon coeur me disait de ne pas l'écouter : J'allais certainement briser notre couple si je faisais ça, j'allais le briser, lui. Pourtant, je relève la tête doucement et tout en continuant d'éviter son regard vide mon sac.

-Je ne suis plus la même. Normal ! Quatre ans ! A l'Akatsuki...A apprendre à me battre, à torturer, à supporter Itachi, à éviter Sasuke, à calmer mes crises ! Non je n'ai pas eu une belle vie, alors oui c'est normal que je change ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je ne peux rien contre ce que j'éprouve pour Sasuke. Je suis comme ça ! Je l'aime ok ?!

Je serrais les poings contre ma propre peau, en me rendant compte de tout ce que je venais de dire. En fait, j'ai carrément lâcher une grenade dégoupillée. Je suis une idiote. Idiote. Idiote.

-...Pardon ! Je suis désolée Kakashi, je voulais pas dire ça ! Je...

Je fus coupée, par sa voix, froide et impétueuse. Son regard en dit long. Je l'ai blessé. Il est fâché. En clair : Je suis dans la panade. Je suis stupide et dans la merde. Génial, donc.

-Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses.

Il me bouscula et me dépassa. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée claquée violemment, puis des pas dans l'escalier. Moi, je m'assis contre le lit. Je ne pouvais pas croire, que j'avais dit ça. Que j'avais avoué ça. Soudain un petit corps vient se blottir contre le mien et je refermais d'instinct mes bras dessus. Je caressais les boucles argentés de ma fille, tout en essayant de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais venue à la demeure Haruno, à la base. Pour éviter Kakashi ? Pas que pour ça...Pour être avec Yûna ? Non...Soudain :

-Mais oui ! Naruto doit m'emmener chez l'Hokage !

Yûna leva ses yeux jolis yeux verts sur moi, et me regarda comme si j'étais entrain de devenir folle. Elle demande :

-Mama ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Je ris doucement, même mon rire semblait me brûler la gorge et qu'il résonnait nerveusement dans l'air. Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi.

-Rien ma puce...Maman vient juste de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. Je vais devoir te laisser quelques heures toute seule, tu sais qui pourrais te garder ?

Elle semble réfléchir. Je la trouve plutôt intelligente pour une enfant de son âge, ça me rappelle un petit peu la maturité d'Hono. Je continu de passer mes doigts entre ses mèches argentées, réconfortée par la banalité de ce geste, qui me permettait d'oublier un tout petit peu ma dingue de vie.

-Je veux aller chez Papa. Mais Mama et Papa ont l'air d'être fâchés. Je peux aller chez Shizune, si Mama veut.

La petite, même si elle ne s'en rends pas compte, m'oppose à un vrai dilemme. Choisir la facilité et l'emmener chez Shizune, ou la laisser à son père ou elle semblerait préférer aller ? Je suis incapable de me décider. Bon. Doucement, Sakura. Il voudrait mieux que je la laisse à Kakashi. C'est son père après tout...Et puis, je ne lui parlerais pas. Je sonne, je lui dit de garder la petite, fais un bisous à Yûna et je m'en vais...Aucunes chances que ça marche, mais c'est ça ou rien. Je souris à ma fille adorée, avant de lui dire :

-Je vais te laisser à Papa alors. Allez, viens, je vais voir si il y a des habits qui me vont dans cette maison. Kakashi n'as du vider les armoires de toutes manières !

Sa réaction m'intrigua, elle semblait surprise. Elle dut sentir que je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, car elle s'expliqua :

-Mais Mama...On habite ici. Pourquoi Papa aurait-il du vider les armoires ?

Bug. Je reste un instant figé. Kakashi aurait-il vécu ici avec Yûna ?

-Pour rien ma puce, Mama s'est trompée. Bon alors, on va aller te changer aussi, parce que même si cette tenue est pratique pour courir et tout, je préfère que tu ressemble à une vrai fille, mon coeur.

A huit ans, les jeunes intègrent l'école de Ninjutsu, là, elle pourra commencer à oublier sa féminité. Enfin à cet âge-là...J'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, bientôt ma fille devra porter des shorts sous ses jupes, et attachés ses cheveux. Parce que les cheveux longs ne sont pas super pratique, même si moi je les ai longs. Enfant, ils m'avaient bien trop gêner. Je me relevais en gardant ma fille contre moi, même si elle avait bien grandie, je n'avais aucun mal à la porter. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre, la posais sur le lit, et ouvrais l'armoire. Je farfouillais dedans, à la recherche d'une robe. Je finis par mettre la main sur une robe verte claire, à manches bouffantes. Je trouvais une paire de chaussettes hautes, blanches ainsi que des ballerines de la même couleur que la robe. Je fus d'ailleurs surpris par la quantité, de vêtements, de chaussures et de bijoux que possédait ma fille. Je posais le tout sur le lit et dit à ma fille :

-Ma puce ? Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer, habille-toi pendant ce temps, ok ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, et je lui sourie avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux bouclés. Elle fit la grimace et je quittais la chambre, pour retourner dans la mienne. Enfin, dans la mienne...Dans la chambre de Kakashi et moi, la notre. J'ouvris l'armoire, qui contenait aussi bien des vêtements d'homme que les miens et mit un bon moment pour choisir mes habits. Je pris un short court en jean noir, un blouson court sans manche, noir, un débardeur blanc avec une rose rouge stylisée sur le devant, et des bottes montantes noires. J'attrapais le tout, et aller dans la salle de bains. Je posais les fringues dans un coin, tandis que j'ôtais le t-shirt, l'abandonna définitivement sur le carrelage de la pièce d'eau. Je me jetais presque sous la douche, le contact de l'eau gelée, me rafraichissant les idées, et m'empêcha de me morfondre. Celui a plaindre dans cette histoire, c'est Kakashi, pas moi. Je sortis de la douche, me séchais et me dépêchais d'enfiler les vêtements que j'avais choisi plus tôt. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, laissant quelques mèches encadraient mon visage. Fin prête, je quittais la chambre et allait rejoindre ma fille dans le salon. Je lui tendis une main qu'elle attrapa et sans un mot nous sortîmes de la maison.

Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à l'appartement de Kakashi. Je me doutais qu'il serait là, même si je ne pouvais en être sûre. Je toquais à la porte. Personne. Ou du moins personne ne répondit. Avait-il senti mon chakra et choisit de ne pas m'ouvrir ?

-Kakashi ! Ouvre-moi !

Je me retiens de tambouriner sur sa porte comme une gamine. Mais il n'empêche que je m'énerve vite, surtout quand je constate qu'il est bien à l'intérieur (On dit merci aux techniques qu'on appris à l'Akatsuki). Je finis par rager, et par lui crier :

-Ouvre cette foutue porte, ou je te jure que je la défonce !

Je ne sais pas si la menace a fait mouche mais j'entends des bruits à l'intérieur. Pourtant, il ne vient pas nous ouvrir. Je finis par armer mon poing de chakra, mon autre main t enant celle de ma fille. Je me préparais à lancer un coup de poing dévastateur, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. J'annulais aussitôt mon attaque pour faire face à Kakashi. Je fis passer la petite devant moi.

-Tu peux la garder quelques heures ? Je dois aller voir Tsunade-sama. D'ailleurs serais-tu ou est Naruto ? Il devait venir me chercher mais je ne pouvais pas l'attendre tout l'après-midi.

J'évitais son regard. Il attira la petite à l'intérieur et lui dit d'aller l'attendre dans le salon, et qu'il jouerait avec elle après. Puis, il planta son regard dans le mien.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis énervé. Je sais bien que tu as toujours des sentiments pour Sasuke et que je n'y peux rien.

Sa phrase me fit plus de mal qu'autre chose. Comme toujours, il allait me laisser le faire souffrir. Comme toujours, il me pardonnait. J'entends certains dire que je suis jamais contente mais je suis ainsi, et je veux qu'il comprenne que même si Sasuke est et restera le premier à avoir voler mon coeur, je l'aime lui aussi. Certes moins que Sasuke mais je l'aime. C'est stupide, c'est fou, c'est douloureux, mais c'est vrai. Je lui souris avec douceur avant de fermer les yeux et de murmurer :

-Kakashi...Ce n'est parce que je l'aime et qu'il continue de me hanter, que tu n'es rien pour moi...Je ne serais jamais parfaitement heureuse auprès de toi, mais au moins je serais bien, je serais aimée, et avec quelqu'un que j'aime, et même si ce n'est pas le bonheur parfait, c'est quand même le bonheur. Rappelle-toi je te l'ai promis. Je ferais tout mon arriver à oublier Sasuke. Je te l'ai promis. Et si cotoyer Naruto m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais trahir ses promesses. Je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir la mienne. Tu comprends ?

Doucement, parce que j'avais toujours peur d'être victime de ma phobie, je m'avançais vers lui et me glissais entre ses bras. Il ne referma pas tout de suite les siens sur moi, mais au bout de quelques secondes je me retrouvais prisonnière d'une étreinte à m'en couper le souffle.

-Je comprends, Sakura. J'ai cru que...

Je le coupais, légèrement amusée :

-Tu as que tu n'était plus rien pour moi ?

-Exactement.

Je ris. Il sembla surpris de ma joie, et je lui répondis :

-Eh bien tu t'es trompée et bien comme il faut ! Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué là-bas...

Là, c'est lui qui rit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hono m'a déjà tout raconté...D'ailleurs à propos d'eux, ils ne seront pas envoyer en prison, vu qu'ils acceptent de coopérer. De révéler tout ce qu'ils savent sur l'Akatsuki. Ils ont chacun deux ANBUs pour les suivre, et d'après Hono, ils ne te lâcheront pas d'une semelle. Hono et Sasori, hein, pas les ANBUs.

Je souris doucement. Hono serait toujours avec moi, d'une certaine façon je le savais déjà. Mais j'étais très heureuse qu'ils ne soient pas prisonnier, juste surveiller. Je ris une dernière fois, avant de me défaire de son étreinte et de lui re-demander :

-Et sinon tu sais ou est Naruto ?

-Non désolé. Il est souvent en retard, alors je parie qu'il est encore chez lui. Ah et Sakura ? On se voit à la vallée des trois toncs, ou je vous entraînés gennins toi et l'équipe 7. Je voudrais tester tes aptitudes. Hono t'attendra chez toi, elle m'a dit pour choisir tes vêtements.

Je l'embrassais pour lui dire au revoir et me dépêchais de filer, toute heureuse d'avoir enfin réglée ce problème. Limite, je sautille. C'est dingue, comme je passe d'un sentiment à l'autre. M'enfin, j'ai le droit. De plus, je sais que je ne risque pas de voir Sasuke avant un bon moment, donc je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire à propos de mon couple, tant que je reste loin de ce brun tout ira bien. Ou du moins, je l'espère. Enfin bref. Je quitte donc l'appartement de mon chéri, et me dirige vers celui de Naruto. Sauf que d'un coup, une espèce de tornade orange et blonde me rentre dedans, manquant de me faire tomber. J'entends une voix que je connais bien.

-Gomen ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis en retard !

Cet idiot s'apprête à repartir, sans avoir lever les yeux vers moi et je le retiens par le col de sa veste. Je lui adresse un grand sourire, alors qu'il lève enfin son regard sur moi.

-Tu es toujours un baka à ce que je vois...

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que je me retrouve prisonnière d'une étreinte étouffante. Je garde pourtant le sourire et parvient à même à contrôler mes tremblements ainsi que le rythme de mon coeur qui menacent à tout moment de me plonger dans une nouvelle crise. Le blond se recule, alors, me permettant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus normal. Mon blondinet explose alors, de joie :

-Sakura-chan ! On m'avait pas dit que tu avais été retrouvée ! Je suis si content ! On t'as fait de mal hein ?! Sa n'as pas été trop dur à l'Akatsuki ? J'y crois pas que Obaa-chan ne m'ai pas avertie de ton retour, alors que je suis le futur Hokage !

Je reste surprise devant le flot de parole qu'il m'a servi. Je devrais être habituée, pourtant. Mais bon, quatre ans sans ce petit moulin à paroles, ça fait oublier certaines choses. Je lui fait un sourire éclatant, avant de l'attraper et de lui "passer la brosse", comme je le faisais souvent, avant quand il disait ou faisait n'importe. Toujours est-il, qu'il déteste toujours ça !

-Hé...Mais Sakura !

Je le lâchais en riant, avant de lui déclarer :

-Naruto ! Si tu savais combien tu m'as manquer ! Tu es le futur Hokage ? Vraiment ?! Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, comme tu peux le voir je vais très bien. Mais ça n'a été simple tout les jours... J'ai du mal à croire que tu appelle toujours Tsunade-sama, Obaa-chan...Un jour, elle se fâchera vraiment.

Je lui lançais un regard moqueur, alors qu'il affichait une grimace mi-douleur mi-terrifiée. Visiblement, Tsunade n'avait pas hésité à lui comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas son surnom. Mais nous n'étions pas là, pour discuter de ses choses-là, si bien que je le rappelais à l'ordre :

-Bon tu m'excuseras Naruto, mais tu n'était pas censé venir me chercher bien plus tôt ? Je ne veux pas être plus en retard, allons-y.

Là, il du se rendre compte que j'étais sérieuse, car il reprit un air sérieux, avant de faire volte-face, m'indiquant de le suivre.

-Oui, gomen Sakura-chan...Mais tu sais, j'ai eu du mal à me lever...Et Euh...

J'écoutais un moment ses excuses bidons. Puis, il me raconta les tortures que lui faisait subir Tsunade, tout les papiers qu'elle lui demandait de signer, de lire, tous les discours pompeux qu'elle obligeait à apprendre et à savoir appliquer au bon moment, et surtout son côté gamin qu'elle tentait d'effacer à coup de poings de chakra. Je souris et pouffais à de nombreuses reprises, mais ces retrouvailles prirent fin alors que nous arrivions devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto s'arrêta.

-Bon j'y vais moi, Sakura-chan ! Obaa-chan m'a dit que je aller faire un tour à l'école de Ninjutsu, pour voir si il y avait des jeunes intéressants...Je trouve ça spécial mais je préfère obéir ! A bientôt Sakura-chan !

Et il repartit, sans me laisser le temps de protester, d'argumenter, ou même de lui dire au revoir. Toujours aussi vif ma tornade blonde. Je soupirais, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Je croisais de nombreux ANBUs, qui vérifièrent que je n'étais pas une ennemie, même si je reconnu certains de mes amis grâce à leurs chakra. Notamment, Lee et Shino. Je restais neutre face à eux, pour qu'ils continuent à ignorer l'étendue de mes capacités. Je frappais à la porte de l'Hokage.

-Entrez !

J'obéis et m'inclinais, avant de me redresser et d'adresser un sourire à l'Hokage.

-Ah Sakura ! Shizune m'a averti de ta visite. Il faudra que tu me fasse un rapport détaillé de ces quatre dernières années. Nous avons interrogés les deux Nunkenins, et...

Je la coupais, d'une voix neutre :

-Je sais Tsunade-sama. Je suis ici pour vous demander d'annoncer la mort offcielle de Red Kitsune. J'annoncerais à mes amis, et à mes anciens élèves que Red Kitsune n'était nul autre que moi, mais pour les autres habitants du village, il vaut mieux que Red Kitsune soit morte.

Je crois que ma déclaration a du la surprendre. Elle est restée un moment sous le choc, avant de se reprendre.

-Tu es sûre Sakura ?

Je n'hésite pas. Sa fait un moment que j'ai prise cette décision. Ce n'est pas le moment de me dégonfler.

-Oui, je suis sûre.

Elle me sourit doucement, et déclare :

-Tu as bien grandi...Sakura. Allez file, je parie que tu as autre chose à faire qu'écouter une vielle femme nostalgique !

Je lui sourie, et lui assure que j'aurais toujours du temps pour l'écouter. Pourtant, je pars quand même, parce que Kakashi m'attend certainement. Je sais que je dois d'abord passer à la demeure Haruno pour me faire habiller par Hono. Je quitte donc le bureau de l'Hokage, pour retourner chez moi. En chemin, je m'arrête devant un magasin. Un magasin pour enfants. Je m'y arrête. Sa fait quatre que j'ai étais séparée de ma fille, et j'ai loupé tous ses anniversaires. Je peux bien lui acheter un cadeau nan ? J'optais pour une robe de princesse, verte et blanche, avec de la dentelle, un corset pas du tout à serrer, et des manches en éventail. Je souris, la payais et repris mon chemin vers la demeure Haruno. J'entrais, ayant laissé la porte ouverte en partant. Je découvris ma petite Hono dans le salon, elle me sauta presque dessus, en me serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Sakura ! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure !

Elle était sous sa forme d'enfant, et je caressais ses cheveux blancs, avant de lui dire :

-Tu es déjà toute pardonnée, ma belle. Allez viens m'aider à m'habiller !

Je rejoignis la chambre, posais la robe sur le lit. La petite me suivit. Elle se mit à fouiller dans mon armoire. Je la laissais faire, sachant que jamais elle ne ferait de mauvais choix. Elle sortir une robe rouge sombre, avec quelques détails blancs, qui se laçait au niveau de cou, et sans manches. Elle ajouta des mitaines rose pâles, des bas noirs et une paire de bottines noires.

-Tiens mets ça ! Dis...Sakura-chan tu peux me prêter des vêtements ? Je voudrais prendre mon apparence d'adolescente.

Evidemment, j'acceptais et elle retourna fouiller dans le placard, tandis que je m'habillais. Je défis mon chignon et me rendis dans la salle de bains pour coiffer mes longs cheveux roses. Je les maintenus en arrière à l'aide d'un ruban rouge sombre, et me maquillais légèrement. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, Hono avait son apparence de jeune fille de 16 ans et étais déjà vêtue. Elle portait un magnifique kimono mauve pâle, avec des lys mauves plus foncés, et blancs dessinés un peu partout. L'habit était maintenant par un obi (Note de l'auteur : Ceinture de Kimono) rose. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et elle était juste magnifique. Elle attrapa ma main, et me sourit avant de m'entraîner avec elle. Elle me guida jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement, ou j'aperçevais plusieurs silhouettes. Mais quand je fus suffisamment proche...Je crois, que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela.

Fin du chapitre !

Miki : Enfin, nom d'un chien ! J'ai cru que j'étais maudite et que je réussirais jamais à finir et à poster ce chapitre.

Sasuke : Faute à qui ? T'avais qu'à sauvegarder ton document comme il faut la troisième fois.

_Miki va pleurer dans son coin._

Naruto : Yaataaa ! Je suis enfin apparu !

Kakashi : Dis Miki, tu en veut à Sakura et à moi ? Parce que c'est sans cesse le bordel entre nous.

_L'auteur est trop occupée à se lamenter sur ses premières versions du chapitre 13, perdues._

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait encore faire...Enfin bon ! Review s'il vous plaît !


	16. Chapitre 14

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Dors et déjà je vous informe d'un Sakura/Kakashi, et aussi d'un Sakura/Sasuke. Après, il y aura forcément du Yaoi à un moment ou à un autre...

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Un chapitre plutôt long, pour excuser mon retard !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans.

**Zororonoa-kun** : Bonsoir, Zororonoa ! Ah autant pour moi, bonne chance pour ta mémoire ! J'espère que tu vas pas oublier de venir lire mes chapitres ^_^ Eh oui, Naru-chan débarque enfin, et enfin, il arrête de me casser les oreilles. Mais non, il n'est pas fini, en plus Naru-chan doit être Hokage, c'est obligé è_é Même que c'est sacré XD Et Sasuke ne reviendra pas dans ma fic...Ou du moins pas maintenant ! T'as vu ? Je le fais souffrir mon épouvantail *Mode sadique on*. En fait, Sakura le laisse la toucher parce que à ce moment-là, elle est terrifiée par Kakashi et aussi parce qu'il y a Hono avec lui =) Eh bien pour que Sakura rencontre Shika' et Kiba...Bah, lis le chapitre et tu verras =) En fait, je t'avoue qu'à la base, Red Kitsune devait rester jusqu'à la fin mais mon esprit tordu à imaginer autre chose...Mais t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas vraiment morte !

Sasuke : Tu spoil encore...

Méchant, je t'ai rien demandé...Et puis je fais ce que je veux è_é Eh bien les individus du terrain d'entraînement...Il ne te reste qu'à lire pour le savoir ! Ciao !

Hono me guida jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement, ou j'aperçevais plusieurs silhouettes. Mais quand je fus suffisamment proche...Je crois, que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela.

Devant moi, le terrain d'entraînement est entièrement...Changé. Il y a un immense nappe de pique-nique étendue au sol, avec plusieurs paniers, et tout autour je peux voir mes amis, mes proches, ceux que je connais, et d'autres encore que je ne connais même pas. Je me fige, avec certainement, un air de poisson sorti de son bocal. En clair, je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote. Je reste là, debout à même pas trois mètre des autres. Hono crie alors :

-Hé ! Sakura est arrivée !

Certains font volte-face. Je reprends aussitôt un air plus "normal". Je leur sourie, me demandant un petit peu ce que ma venue à de si important...Ino s'approche alors de moi. Elle porte une veste longue violette, ouverte sur une tunique blanche a rayures, portée sur un short noir bouffant, et une ceinture tient le haut en place. Elle a des bandages avec un étuis pour ses kunais et ses shurikens. Et aussi de très belles bottes noires. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça lui va bien, surtout que pour une fois, elle a laissé pas mal de mèches devant son visage et que ça lui donne un sacré petit air de "racaille". Elle me sourit.

-Surprise, Sakura ! Alors contente ?

Surprise ? Deux secondes que je réfléchisse...Ah oui. Ils ont organisés une fête de retour en mon honneur ? Ah moins que...

-Et surtout...

Là, elle se tourne vers les autres, et d'un coup, ils crient tous :

-Joyeux anniversaire Sakura !

Je les dévisage interloquée. C'est...Mon anniversaire ? On n'est pas déjà le 23 Mars quand même ? Si ? Hono, qui comme toujours sait tout, semble se rendre compte de mon désarroi.

-Sakura-chan avait oubliée son anniversaire.

Elle chantonne ça tout doucement, avant de recevoir un regard incendiaire de ma part qui la fera éclater de rire. Malgré sa maturité, malgré son apparence, elle reste une enfant indifférente aux menaces. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, avant de me tourner vers mes amis.

-Merci à tous. J'avais complètement oublier mon propre anniversaire ! Je vous adore !

Je leur dédiais mon plus beau sourire, vu qu'il n'était pas question de câlin collectif. Dommage. Mais je sais bien que je ne le supporterais pas. La foule se sépare de nouveau, chacun discutant dans un coin. Hono, va rejoindre Sasori et je la suis. ...ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir Sasori sans sa veste d'Akatsuki. Il porte un large t-shirt gris sur un jean sombre et même si c'est très banal, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, donc j'apprécie le geste.

-Saso-chan !

Il me dévisage avant de s'approcher. Par instinct je vais reculer, avant de me rendre compte de mon geste et de me stopper.

-Sakura...Combien de fois...

Je le coupe impoliment, avant de sourire :

-Un bon milliard ! Mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais t'écouter, Saso-chan !

Et je le plantais là, avant qu'il ne décide de me faire un mauvais parti. Même si il a l'air toujours calme et sérieux, je sais qu'avec Hono il a tendance à devenir un vrai gamin ! Alors pas question d'être victime d'une mauvaise blague. Hanabi vient alors se planter devant moi accompagnée de Mikyô. Elle a beaucoup changé, elle est plus femme. Mais en même temps, ça fait quatre ans. Elle porte une tunique longue et noire, qui lui arrive à mi-cuisses, avec une paire de bottes. Et même si c'est très simple, ça lui va drôlement bien. Mikyô lui, porte un t-shirt noir, sur un jean sombre, avec un blouson rouge à rayures blanches. Ce qui me surprend, c'est de le voir sans son manteau et sans ses lunettes. Je le dévisage un moment, mais la voix d'Hanabi m'empêche d'exprimer mon étonnement.

-Sakura-sensei.

Et là, je bug. Sa m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci, mais vous pouvez comprendre ! Elle n'est pas censée savoir que je suis Red Kitsune ! Enfin, que j'étais. Mikyô rougit d'un coup, ce qui me surprend d'autant plus, avant de bafouiller :

-Sensei...Dé..désolé, c'est moi qui lui ai dit.

Je leur souris, parce que ce n'est pas bien grave et aussi parce que je trouve ça mieux. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à l'annoncer à Hanabi.

-C'est pas grave. Mais arrêtez de m'appeler Sensei, tout les deux. Vous n'êtes plus mes élèves maintenant...Et puis de toute manière, je ne vous ai entraînés que quelques semaines. Je ne suis pas votre Sensei.

Je m'en vais une nouvelle fois, parce que je sais qu'ils vont protester et que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de les écouter dire que je raconte n'importe quoi. Surtout que c'est pas vrai. Je ne dis jamais n'importe quoi. Enfin presque. Ok, ok, j'avoue je dis souvent n'importe quoi...Mais pas là. J'aperçois ainsi ma tornade blonde accompagnée d'une jeune fille rougissante...Et surtout sublime ! Elle portait un pantalon-collant ( ce qui veut dire quand fait, c'est comme un un collant, avec les pieds couverts et tout mais que c'est un pantalon XD) moulant noir, et un haut serré, ouvert sur le haut, avec des manches très larges. Elle avait mis en dessus un haut bleu, qui s'attachait sur son cou, formant un croix sur sa gorge. A cela, elle avait ajouté une sorte de "tube" de tissu, qui venait entourer sa taille, bleu lui aussi et démarqué par une ceinture fine et noire. Pour finir, elle avait aux pieds des chaussure bleues, à rubans qui se lacent sur les chevilles et à talons. Rajoutez à cela que ses longs cheveux noirs sont attachés en une longue tresse maintenue par un ruban bleu et osez dire qu'elle n'est pas magnifique ! Naruto à ses côtés, ne faisait cependant pas tapisserie. Il porte son habituelle tenue orange et noire, mais par dessus il a passé une cape rouge avec des flammes sur le bas. Etrangement, cela me rappelle quelque chose dont m'a parlé Deidara. Le Chakra de la nature, maîtrisé par le grand Jiraya et quelques autres ninjas. Le mode Sannin. Si il porte ce manteau, ça veut dire qu'il a atteint ce stade ? En tout cas, ça lui va comme un gant.

-Naruto..Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais acquis le mode Sannin ! Tu es devenu drôlement fort alors...Dites-moi tout les deux...Vous êtes en couple ?

Hinata vira carrément tomate. Je ris devant ce spectacle, avant de recevoir un regard noir de Naruto, m'indiqua clairement que non, on ne se moque pas de sa chérie.

-Oui, N-naruto et m-moi sommes en couples.

Elle bégaye beaucoup moins qu'avant. J'aimerais bien discuter un peu plus avec eux, mais je remarque trois personnes que je connais pas. Deux garçons et une fille. Que font-ils ici ? Alors que j'allais répondre à Hinata, Tsunade débarque.

-Sakura ? J'aimerais te présenter plusieurs personnes.

Je me tourne vers elle, et lui déclare :

-Je vous suis Hokage-sama. A plus Hinata, Naruto !

Je suis Tsunade, tout en la détaillant. Elle porte son habituelle tunique blanche sur pantalon bleu foncé, avec une veste verte par dessus. Je ne lui dirais certainement jamais, mais elle m'a manqué. C'est comme une seconde mère pour moi. Elle m'amène près des trois personnes que je connais pas. J'en profite aussitôt pour les examiner. La seule fille des trois, a des cheveux rouges, des yeux assortis et une paire de lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez. Elle porte un short noir, des bas noirs, des sandales de ninjas et une blouse à fermeture éclair qui laisse apercevoir son ventre. Elle semble sûre d'elle. Peut-être trop. L'un des deux garçons est assez étrange. Il ressemble à...Sasuke. Même cheveux et yeux noirs. Même peau pâle. Mais lui, ses cheveux sont court, et il porte une tenue composée d'un pantalon noir, de sandales, d'un blouson sans manche et d'un t-shirt qui ne couvre pas son nombril.

Le dernier des trois, est plutôt mignon. Il a des cheveux blancs-bleus, qui lui retombent devant le visage. Ses yeux sont mauves, et avec le sourire qui orne son visage j'aperçois nettement deux canines acérées. Il porte un pull sans manche violet, avec un pantalon de la même couleur en plus clair et des chaussures de ninjas, sauf que les siennes sont violettes. Une grande épée est accrochée dans son dos. Ils ont tout les trois le bandeau de Konoha.

-Sakura, je te présente Karin, Sai, Suigetsu. Vous serez en équipe. Equipe Sakura donc. Tu es la chef de ce groupe. Je compte t'envoyer en mission prochainement et vu que l'Akatsuki t'a pour cible, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que tu ne sois pas seule. Ce sont de très bons ninjas. Ils te protégeront en cas de besoin et t'aideront dans tes missions.

Je n'ai qu'une envie. Hurler. Je ne suis pas une petite fille qu'il faut protéger ! Elle n'as pas compris que je ne suis plus une enfant ? Que j'aurais souhaité une vie plus calme ? Mais évidemment, je ne peux pas gueuler contre l'Hokage. Ma voix est pourtant plus sèche et mon sourire a disparu.

-Hokage-sama...Ne pourrais-je pas plutôt rejoindre une des équipes que je connais ? Cela serait plus pratique.

Tsunade me lança un regard incendiaire, en même temps que la rousse à lunettes. Non, je crois qu'on ne va pas bien s'entendre toutes les deux...

-Non. Naruto ne fait presque plus de missions. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, sont déjà une bonne équipe à trois. Idem pour Shino, Hinata et Kiba. Ainsi que pour Lee, Neji et Tenten. Donc, non, il n'y a pas moyen de t'ajouter à une autre équipe. Je te laisse faire connaissance avec tes coéquipiers. A bientôt Sakura.

Elle a semblé se retenir de me hurler dessus, alors que à la base c'est moi qui suis censée être la plus vexée des deux ! Je fais donc face à ma nouvelle équipe, tandis que l'Hokage m'abandonne lâchement. Suigetsu est le premier à briser le silence, qui commençait à s'installer.

-Bon. Puisqu'on doit faire équipe, autant éviter de finir comme chiens et chats non ? En plus c'est une fête. On ne se bat lors des fêtes c'est sacré.

Je lui dédie un sourire. Par contre avec lui, je vais certainement m'entendre. Il mêle sérieux et bêtises à merveille.

-Moi ça me va.

Il tend alors sa main et je viens taper dedans, il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est sympathique.

-L'Hokage a fait les présentations, mais ça serait mieux de les refaire dans les règles de l'aaart, nan ?

Il a insisté sur le "a' d'art, avec une mine hautaine tout à fait hilarante. Je lui décoche donc un sourire moqueur, avant de faire une courbette et de déclarer en prenant une voix dite, de "noble".

-Sakura Haruno, pour vous servir mon seigneur. 25 ans, aujourd'hui, messires.

Je me redresse et croise le regard mauve de Suigetsu. Et hop. On est tout les deux pliés de rire, et je sens clairement le regard noir de la rousse sur moi. Sauf que je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs, il y a en un autre qui s'en fiche, c'est Sai. Il reste indifférent. Nous nous reprenons, et on évite clairement les regards de l'autre : Pas question d'éclater de rire de nouveau ! Suigetsu, plus sérieux se présente.

-Suigetsu Hôzuki, 20 ans. Enchanté de te rencontrer Sakura !

Je souris toujours, et la rousse fait un pas pour que l'attention soit sur elle, avant de parler :

-Karin, 19 ans.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle, elle n'a pas dit enchantée. Supposition confirmée : On ne s'entendra pas. Le dernier ouvre enfin la bouche.

-Je suis Sai, j'ai 20 ans. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu.

Là, je viens de capter un truc. Ils ne se connaissent pas ?! Mais...

- Vous vous ne connaissez pas ?

Karin est celle qui va me répondre de sa voix que je trouve méprisante et un petit trop froide à mon goût.

- Je connais Suigetsu. Et il me connais, sinon non.

Ok donc, au moins je ne suis pas la seule à débarquer. Sai est lui aussi nouveau. Mais il est un peu bizarre. Trop...Indifférent. On dirait qu'il cache quelque chose. Je m'excusais auprès de ma nouvelle équipe, avant de les quitter. Nouveaux coéquipiers ok, meilleurs amis faut pas rêver. Y a que Suigetsu qui m'a l'air sympathique pour l'instant. Sai et Karin sont soit énervant, soit flippant. Je salue Shino de loin et il me répond par un simple hochement de tête. Je souri. Je trouve cette fête sublime, juste le fait que j'intègre une nouvelle équipe qui me gêne un petit peu. Et dans un coin de la fête, je remarque alors quelque chose...Un couple entrelacé. Shikamaru...Et...KIBA ?! Ah bah, les miracles existent...Je m'approchais doucement, masquant mon chakra au cas ou...Et tapotais d'un coup sur l'épaule de Shika' qui étais entrain d'embrasser Kiba. Shika' fit un joli bond, avant de reculer en rougissant. J'affichais un sourire moqueur, alors que Kiba tentait de s'ecllipser plus ou moins discrètement...C'est bête, je l'ai vu. J'attrapais le col de sa veste et le poussais vers son chéri. Evidemment, s'en suivi rougissement.

-Hé bien, hé bien...Shikamaru, je n'aurais jamais cru ça, de toi !

Je le vis avec plaisir rougir encore plus. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de pouffer. Après tout, Shika' et Kiba sont mes amis, hors de question de me moquer d'eux. Je leur adresse mon sourire le plus joyeux possible avant de dire :

-Je suis super contente pour vous ! Même, si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez en couple...Mais c'est quand même génial ! Surtout pour toi, Shika' Kiba va peut-être réussir à te faire bouger des fesses, petit paresseux.

Kiba se reprend enfin, et comme l'idiot qui l'est, il se met à crier rouge comme un coquelicot :

-Mais enfin ! Sa ne te regarde pas ! Je fais ce que je veux avec ses fesses et c'est pas...

Et là, il devient encore plus rouge, si c'est possible, mais impossible pour moi de savoir si c'est de colère ou si parce que certains personnes se sont retournés en l'entendant gueuler. Bon évidemment, moi je dois serrer fort les dents, pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Galère, Kiba...

Je lui adresse un sourire tout en tentant de garder mon calme. Je leur dit à plus tard et me dépêche de m'éloigner, pour éclater de rire toute seule, certes mais ça fait du bien de rire ainsi. Une main posée sur mon épaule, me fait sursauter et reculer d'un bond en faisant volte-face. En position d'attaque évidemment. Les habitudes ont la vie dures ! Et je découvre...Mon chéri (*_*). Il est habillé d'une tenue d'ANBU et il tient Yûna par la main. Elle est toute mignonne ! Elle porte une robe sans manche (Note de l'auteur :En fait c'est la tenue de Menma pour ceux qui connaissent), avec un ruban bleu et des froufous aux extrémités. Elle a aussi de petites ballerines blanches. Ses longs cheveux argentés l'entourent comme une cascade scintillante...Je l'attrape dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi, avant de la reposer au sol et de lui dire :

-Va voir Mikyô ou Hanabi, ma puce, Papa et Mama doivent parler. Vas-y.

Elle nous adresse un joli sourire, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle est si mignonne...Dire que j'ai l'ai pas vu pendant quatre ans. Je laisse un sourire doux m'échapper. Kakashi s'approche et je me blottit contre lui. En fait, on ne devait pas vraiment parler, mais je voulais un moment seule avec lui.

-Tsunade m'a dit, que Red Kitsune n'était plus. Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

Il ne semblait pas en colère, il constatait juste. Je pouffais contre son torse.

-Oui, pardon, Kakashi...Mais t'annoncer ça m'aurait paru stupide, vu que je comptais l'annoncer à tout le monde bientôt...Si seulement Sai, Karin et Suigetsu n'étaient pas ici, j'aurais pu l'annoncer ce soir. Mais c'est pas grave...Demain, je leur dirais demain.

Je reçu soudain un petit coup sur la tête.

-Aieeuh !

Il rit, et je ris aussi parce que je me rends bien compte que ma réaction est très gamine. Je me love un peu plus contre lui, me sentant parfaitement en sécurité dans ces bras, maintenant.

-Sakura, tête de linotte, tes nouveaux équipiers ne sont pas restés ! Ils étaient là, pour te rencontrer et normalement ils sont déjà partis. C'est une fête pour toi, ou seuls tes proches sont invités...Alors eux, ils n'étaient que de passage.

Effectivement, là, on peut dire que je suis une tête de linotte. Je souris bêtement, avant de quitter l'abris de ses bras pourtant si réconfortants et de déclarer :

-Eh bien, va vérifier qu'ils ne sont plus là, pendant que je réunis tout le monde au milieu de la plaine ! Je t'aime, Kakashi !

Je lui vole un baiser avant de m'éloigner. Certains sont restés sur l'immense nappe de pique-nique mais d'autre se sont éloignés. Je remarque alors que certains ont commencés à sortit les provisions, est-il déjà l'heure de manger ? Tant mieux je n'aurais pas à les réunir tous ! Surtout que je vois Naruto, courir de personnes en personnes leur indiquant qu'il est l'heure de manger. Sans doute y aura-il des ramens, pour cette boule d'énergie...Parce que s'il y en a pas, il va nous piquer une crise...**  
**

Je m'assis donc au milieu de la nappe. Mes amis me rejoignent petit à petit. Entourée par tout ce monde, je ne me sens pas trop mal, mais je ne touche personne alors ça va...Je me sens même assez bien ! Kakashi est le dernier a arrivé, comme d'habitude de toute manière ! On est tous habitués...Je lui souris et il vient m'embrasser avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

-C'est bon, ma belle, ils sont bien partis.

Je souris encore plus et il vient s'asseoir à ma gauche. Je suis entre lui et Naruto. Ensuite vient Hinata, Ino, Sasori, Hono, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Mikyô, Yûna, Hanabi, Ren, Kirei, Soft, Gaara, Kankurô, Temari, Shika', Kiba, Shizune et Tsunade.

Nous formions un drôle de petit groupe...

Un épouvantail toujours en retard, un malabar aux yeux verts, un blondinet surexcité, une poupée rougissante, une blonde dragueuse, un roux baby-sitter, une enfant dans un corps d'adolescente, un glaçon aux yeux blancs, une brunette maître d'armes, un truc vert non identifié, qui clame à qui l'entendre que la force réside dans la jeunesse et dans la volonté, un brun sans lunettes un nid à insectes, une gamine joyeuse, une poupée aux yeux blancs, un maître-chien couvert de bandages, une brunette armée d'un katana, une Kaguya amoureuse du Kazekage, un roux que l'amour a rendu tendre, un marionnettiste maquillé, une femme galère tapageuse et blonde, un surdoué flemmard, un maître-chien survolté, une brunette qui passe son temps à gueuler sur l'Hokage et une grand-mère de 30 ans physiquement, chef du Village.

Effectivement, on ne pas dire que nous sommes normaux. Ils sont bizarres, ils sont spéciales mais ce sont mes amis. Ce sont ma famille. Je me lève et déclare :

-Hum...J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer...

Je fus coupé par mon blondinet préféré, qui se moqua de moi :

-Tu es enceinte ?

Je ris avec les autres, et Naruto fit mine de bouder, comme si il avait été sérieux ! Mais au bout de quelques secondes il craqua et ria comme tout le monde.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà donné. En fait...Je ne sais si vous avez entendu parler de Red Kitsune chef de l'ANBU, aujourd'hui déclarée morte.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, même Tsunade et Kakashi qui savaient pourtant ce que j'allais dire.

-Eh bien, c'était moi. J'ai déserté Konoha pour suivre Sasuke. J'ai été idiote. En rentrant j'ai choisi de laisser derrière moi Kitsune, pour mener une vie plus calme, auprès de ceux que j'aime...Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant et je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie.

Je me rassis, ma déclaration avait jeté un froid. Je me blottie contre Kakashi, qui m'ouvrit ses bras sans protester.

-Sakura-chan ! J'en ai marre qu'on me cache tout...Bouuuh.

-Tais-toi Naruto ! Voyons Saku' on t'en veut pas ! Pas vrai, les gars ?

Et tout le monde me rassure immédiatement en indiquant que non, ils ne m'en veuillent pas. C'est limite, si je rayonne pas. Je suis tellement contente de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas fâchés contre moi et mes secrets. On mange tranquillement et on discute jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Alors, l'Hokage et Shizune se retirent indiquant qu'il est temps de laisser les jeunes entre eux, je souris et demande à Shizune si elle peut garder Yûna cette nuit. Elle accepte et je vois ma fille partir avec la brunette.

Shika' installa alors des baffes avec l'aide Kiba pour la musique (Note de l'auteur : Puis les appareils photos existent, pourquoi pas les baffes, les ordinateurs et tout le toutim ?). Et d'un coup, dans le terrain d'entraînement résonne "Love Today" (Note de l'auteur : De Mika XD). Rapidement tout le monde se met à danser. Kakashi et moi, Shika et Kiba, Tenten et Neji, Soft et Gaara, Hinata et Naruto, Ino et Sasori, Ren et Hanabi, Mikyô et Temari, Kirei et Kankurô. Seul Rock Lee est tout seul. On se demande tous pourquoi. Au bout de moment, je lâche Kakashi pour aller accorder cinq minute de danse à Rock Lee qui en semble tout joyeux. Je passe ainsi de bras en bras, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sasori, Ren, Mikyô, Kankurô. A la fin de la chanson, j'ai mal à la tête à force de changer de cavalier et je vais rejoindre mon Kakashi. Et hop, on passe à "We Are Golden". Cette fois, tout le monde danse tout seul et c'est bien mieux, au moins pas de jaloux ! J'arrête de danser à cette chanson, et retourne m'asseoir sur la nappe. Kakashi danse avec Hinata, Temari, ou encore Hono, qui n'avait pas dansé au début. Au bout de quelques musiques, résonne alors "Ce rêve bleu". Mon chéri vient vers moi, me tends une main et déclame :

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Mlle Haruno ?

Je me lève en attrapant sa main et nous allons danser un slow au milieu des autres couples. Nous dansons en rythme, nos corps se balançant légèrement et Kakashi chante les paroles à mon oreille.

-Je vais t'offrir un monde aux milles et une splendeurs...Dis-moi Princesse n'as tu jamais laisser parler ton coeur ? Je vais ouvrir tes yeux aux délices et aux merveilles de ce voyage en plein ciel...Au pays du rêve bleu...Ce rêve bleu, c'est un nouveau monde en couleurs...Ou personne ne dis, c'est interdit de croire encore au bonheur.

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui. Sa voix grave qui murmure ces paroles me fait tourner la tête et à mon tour je viens lui répondre à l'oreille:

-Ce rêve bleu...Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux...Pour moi c'est fabuleux...Quand dans les cieux, nous partageons ce rêve bleu à deux...

La chanson se termine et nous échangeons un baiser passionné au rythme des derniers accords...Je lui souris, recule et retourne sur la nappe. La fête va se poursuivre toute la nuit, l'alcool coule à flots. Je danse à plusieurs reprises. Rock Lee quitte la fête en premier, dès que Kankurô sort le saké et les autres boissons. Moi je me contente de boire un verre, et de rester tranquille. Ino a du bien boire parce que a un moment, je les vus s'éloigner avec Sasori, tout les deux mains dans la main...J'ai souri, Ino aurait-elle fait chavirer le coeur du rouquin ? Ils ne sont pas revenus en tout cas...Hono, elle est venue me rejoindre et ensemble on a discuté, de tout et de rien. Kakashi a dansé longtemps mais quand il a eu mal aux pieds, il s'est joint à nous. J'ai ainsi appris que ça ne le dérangerait pas d'avoir un autre enfant et qu'au contraire, ça lui ferait même plaisir. Je lui ai avoué que ça ne serait pas mal mais que je préférais attendre encore peu...Hono ajoute que je l'ai elle comment enfant, si elle veut. Nous rions.

La fête se termine vers deux heures du matin. Kakashi, Kiba, Tenten, Ren, Naruto, Kankurô et Temari sont tous bourrés comme c'est pas permis. Kiba est pris en charge par notre flemmard préféré, j'ai nommé Shikmaru, Tenten par Neji, Ren par Kirei et Hanabi, Naruto par Hinata, Kankurô et Temari par Gaara et Soft. Ils s'en vont tous, après que la plaine ai été rapidement nettoyée. Je passe un des bras de Kakashi sur mes épaules, attrape la main d'Hono de l'autre côté et nous partons comme ça.

Le chemin a été rude avec mon épouvantail bourré et ma petite Hono épuisée. Elle a même failli reprendre son corps d'enfant à plusieurs reprises. Nous arrivons pourtant intacts à la demeure Haruno, devenu la demeure Hatake-Haruno...J'ai ouvert la porte, lâchée la jeune fille aux boucles argentées en lui disant :

-Va vite prendre une douche...Il y a des habits qui devraient t'aller dans la chambre de Yûna, tu peux dormir dans sa chambre d'ailleurs.

Elle a juste hoché doucement de la tête, avant d'aller dans la chambre, en mode "Zombie". J'ai ris doucement, obtenant un grognement de la part de Kakashi.

-Hum...Moins fort...Ai mal à l'tête.

Pas très clair, le Kakashi. J'ai souri et je l'ai monté jusqu'à la chambre. Doucement, je lui ôté ses vêtements, le laissant en caleçon et je l'ai aidé à s'installer dans le lit. Je me suis déshabillée et me suis hâtée de le rejoindre sous les draps. Quelques baisers langoureux débutèrent alors...Et malgré le fait qu'il avait bu, nous avons passé une très bonne fin de soirée...Ou début de matinée, selon comment vous voyez ça.

-Hum...

Je grognais et me tournais. Je ne savais pas qu'elle heure il était et à vrai dire cela m'était égal. J'étais crevée, qu'on me laisse dormir. L'étreinte de mon chérie, me ramenant contre lui en se resserrant. Je souris contre le torse de mon compagnon, et il vient me voler un baiser.

-Kakashi...Je veux dormir...

-Si tu veux...J'ai rien fait...

Hein ? Je me redressais et regardais autour de nous, et j'aperçus ma petite Yûna au bord du lit. Je souris et elle vient se blottir contre moi, moi-même blottit dans les bras de Kakashi...Une vraie petite famille, quoi. Je me rendormis.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, que j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais seule dans le grand lit. Je levais, légèrement inquiète. Sur la table de nuit, le réveil m'indiquait qu'il était trois heures de l'après-midi mais un bout de papier plié à côté attira mon attention. Je le pris soigneusement et l'ouvris.

_Sakura, _

_Tsunade m'a convoqué moi et les autres pour que nous allions rangé comme il le faut la plaine, Yûna que Shizune a ramenée ce matin, si tu te rappelle bien, est chez Shizune de nouveau. Hono dort toujours, je crois. Repose-toi mon coeur._

_Je t'embrasse, Kakashi._

J'ai souri, comme une bienheureuse, comme une idiote, mais surtout comme une jeune femme amoureuse, ce que j'étais. Je suis allé jeté le mot dans la poubelle de la cuisine, puis je suis allée rejoindre Hono, dans la chambre de Yûna. Elle dormait toujours, ses longs cheveux blancs étendus autour d'elle. Je m'assis au bord du lit, et glissais mes doigts dans sa chevelure. Ses paupières bougèrent légèrement.

-Maman...

Je souris. Je ne savais rien du passé de cette petite aux si grands pouvoirs. Je lui murmurais doucement.

-Hono...C'est Sakura.

-Maman. Maman...

Je la secouais doucement pour la réveiller et elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et murmura la voix triste :

-Je t'ai pas appelé maman, quand même...

Elle ne me posait pas la question, elle ne faisait que constater les faits. Elle soupira, comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ces épaules. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réaction, si bien que je lui répondit en souriant :

-Ce n'est pas grave que tu m'es confondu avec ta mère, Hono.

Elle me lança un regard noir de ses deux prunelles rouges. Elle ne s'était jamais énervée devant moi, du moins. Je la regardais intriguée. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait la mettre si en colère. Elle quitta le lit soudainement, failli me bousculer au passage et quitta la chambre. Je mis un moment à réagir, mais je me levais et aller rejoindre la petite, qui se trouvait dans le salon, assise dans le canapé.

-Je suis désolée,Hono...

Je ne savais certes pas ce que j'avais fait mais je pouvais au moins m'excuser, elle leva la tête vers moi et je me noyais dans ses prunelles incandescentes mais neutres.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller voir Onii-chan. Il a dormi chez ton amie, Ino. A plus tard, Sakura-chan.

Et elle se leva du canapé, avant de partir. Je restais un petit peu comme une idiote dans le salon...Je secouais la tête, en me disant qu'elle devait s'être levée du mauvais pied et allais à la cuisine préparait le repas du soir, vu que je n'avais que ça à faire, et puis comme j'avais tout mon temps, j'allais pouvoir faire quelque chose de compliqué. Je préparais donc avec soin des Yakitori, ces délicieuses brochettes de poulet et de légumes, grillées et assaisonnée de Shichimi (Mélange de sept épices : piment rouge, zeste de mandarine, graines de sésames, graines de pavot somnifère, graines de chanvre, du nori et du sanshô). J'ajoutais à cela du Karêraisu (riz au curry à l'anglaise, garni de bœuf, poulet et crevettes). Cela me prit deux bonnes heures. Il était donc un peu plus de dix-sept heure de l'après-midi quand j'eus finis de cuisiner. Je choisie d'aller chercher Yûna chez Shizune pour m'occuper. Je remontais pour enfiler une tenue plus correcte (depuis le début je me balade dans une des chemises de Kakashi, qui est trois fois trop grande pour moi!). J'ouvris l'armoire, en sortis un jean blanc, une tunique longue à manches courtes verte et des baskets blanches et vertes. J'enfilais le tout, et fit un chignon à la va-vite avec mes cheveux. Quelques mèches venaient obstruer mon regard mais ce n'était pas plus dérangeant que ça. Je sortis de la maison en prenant soin de prendre les clés avec moi. Je me rendis chez Shizune, je connaissais son adresse depuis mes 13 ans a peu près, je venais souvent la voir pour des questions sur les jutsus médical. Je toquais à la porte, c'est Yûna qui vient m'ouvrir, elle tenait un kunai et ses yeux avaient virés au bleu profond. Elle me regardait une lueur étrange dans ces prunelles toutes aussi étranges.

-Yûna ça va ?

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle ferma même la porte. ('-'). Je viens de me faire claquer la porte au nez par ma propre fille âgée de six ans ! Je frappais de nouveau. La porte ne s'ouvrit pourtant plus. Soudain une voix me fit sursauter :

-Alors ça y est, c'est maintenant qu'elle s'éveille.

Je me tournais pour faire face à Hono. Elle portait un pantalon bouffant rouge, avec un t-shirt large blanc et des sandales de ninja blanches. Elle était appuyée contre le mur de la maison d'en face. Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle quitta le mur. Elle se plaça devant moi, devant la porte et déclara d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

-Yoku ouvre cette porte.

Je restais comme une idiote à côté d'elle, à me demander à qui elle parlait et soudain je constatais une chose. Les yeux d'Hono n'étaient plus rouges. Ils étaient bleus, du même bleus que celui des yeux de ma fille. Pourquoi leurs yeux avaient-ils changés de couleurs ? Qui était Yoku ? La porte s'ouvrit alors, sur Yûna et ses étranges yeux océans.

-Ido. Que veut-tu ?

Ido ? Yoku ? (Note de l'auteur : En fait ses deux mots veulent dire "Bien") Je ne comprends plus rien ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe ! C'est de ma fille et de ma petite soeur de coeur qu'il s'agit, merde !

-Je veux que tu libère cette enfant et que tu agisse comme moi j'ai agi auprès de celle dont j'habite le corps.

Je restais non pas comme une idiote mais comme deux ronds de flancs, et on peut dire que j'avais quand même l'air idiote. Se pourrait-il qu'une entité est pris possession du corps de ma fille ? Et Hono aurait-elle le même genre d'entité en elle ?

-T'aime toujours les noms à rallonges...Ces enfants sont des H.O.T.E.S ok ?

Des hôtes ? Comme Naruto et Kyûbi...? Je fermais les yeux nerveusement. Les histoires d'Hono et de son Tenshi me viennent alors en tête. Se pourrait-il que cela est un quelque conque rapport avec la situation actuelle ?

-Sa fait six ans que j'attends de pouvoir avoir un peu de contrôle...Comparer à toi, moi j'étais prisonnière.

Je refuse d'écouter. Je ne veux pas écouter, pas savoir ce qu'elles racontent mais une chose est sûre, les deux personnes qui parlent ne sont pas Hono et Yûna.

-Maintenant tu as la liberté et si tu veux une bonne entente avec ton...Hôte, tu ferais mieux de la libérer. Et de lui expliquer un peu qui tu es et tout le toutim, ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle doit être terrorisée.

Je lève les yeux vers Hono, me demandant encore ce qu'est cette histoire abracadabrante et je constate que doucement les yeux de ma fille virent au vert. D'un coup, son corps rencontre le sol avec un bruit sourd. Je me dépêche de la prendre contre moi et constate qu'elle n'est pas blessée. A part un début de bosse vers le milieu de son crâne. Mais ce n'est pas important. Mes mains brillèrent de mon chakra vert tandis que je vérifiais qu'elle n'avait pas de traumatisme crânien. Heureusement, il n'en est rien. Ma petite dans mes bras, je me tourne vers Hono dont les yeux sont redevenus rouges. Je me méfie.

-Qui sont Ido et Yoku ? Quel rapport cela a t-il avec toi et ma fille ? De quoi est-tu l'hôte ? Explique-moi.

Je m'insulte mentalement. J'aurais du prendre une arme, au moins un kunai...Hé mais attendez je regarde dans la main de Yûna. Yes ! Le kunai qu'elle avait tout à l'heure est toujours là. Je la maintiens contre moi d'une main et de l'autre récupère l'arme. Je ne menace pas Hono avec. Je la tiens juste.

-Tu te rappelle du Tenshi dont je t'avais parlé ? Il en existe neuf en tout. Comme les démons. Il y a neuf anges et neufs démons. Mais les humains ne connaissaient que les démons jusqu'à ce que l'Akatsuki s'intéresse aux Tenshi...Yûna et moi en sommes les hôtes. Enfin, on a un chacune. Les sept autres ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Ido, mon Tenshi a toujours refusé de m'en parlé. La différence entre les Tenshi et les démons c'est qu'à la base les Tenshi sont censés être gentils. Mais celui de ta fille a mis six ans pour se libérer...Maintenant ta fille ne va plus être la même. Comme moi, elle pourra changer d'apparence. Mais ses pouvoirs seront différents des miens...Moi par exemple mon Tenshi est celui de l'eau, en tout l'affinité Suiton est celle que je maîtrise le mieux et ce grâce à Ido. D'après Ido, Yoku aurait l'affinité Doton, maîtrise de la terre, avec possibilité de Mokuton. De plus, si moi je peux voir l'avenir c'est parce que mon Tenshi est celui de l'intuition. Je ne sais pas quel est le don spécial de Yoku. Ta fille sera beaucoup plus mature maintenant...Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Je commençais vraiment à croire que j'étais maudite. Je ne répondis rien et et rentrais à la demeure Hatake-Haruno avec Yûna. Je me suis couchée dans mon lit, avec la petite contre moi. Je crois que j'ai peur. Peur de la perdre, peur de ne plus la reconnaître. Je crois que j'ai la haine. La haine contre l'Akatsuki qui a osé faire de mon bébé l'hôte d'une entité étrange. Je crois que je m'inquiète de la réaction de Kakashi quand je lui apprendrais ça...La porte s'ouvre d'un coup, pour me sortir de mes pensées.

-Sakura-san ! Le village ai attaqué ! C'est l'Akatsuki !J'ai laissé votre fille chez moi. Tsunade m'avait appelé en urgence, êtes-vous en état de vous battre ?!

Elle est en bas de la maison mais elle cris et je l'entends très bien. Je descends avec ma petite contre moi. Je dois être livide. Je donne mon enfant à Shizune.

-J'arrive Shizune-san, j'enfile une tenue plus adaptée. Ou est Kakashi ? Allez mettre ma fille à l'abris, mh.

Elle prends Yûna et me réponds :

-Kakashi-san est à l'entrée du village, il combat avec les autres ANBUs. Je m'occupe de votre fille, Sakura-san.

Et elle s'en va en courant, plus paniquée que jamais. Je m'étonne que ma fille ne se soit pas réveillée...M'enfin, après le coup qu'elle s'est prise à la tête. Je me dépêche d'aller enfiler ma tenue d'ANBU. Pantalon et sous-pull noirs. Gilet, protèges avant-bras et bottes à talons blanches. Pour terminer j'enroule mon écharpe rouge autour de ma gorge, pique un des masque de Kakashi et met par dessus mon masque de renard.

-Red Kitsune est de retour.

Masquée ainsi, les membres de l'Akatsuki ne devraient pas me reconnaître. Je quitte la maison et cours jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Le spectacle manque de me clouer sur place. Itachi et Sasuke font équipes contres les ninjas. Deidara se bat aux côtés de Kyuusei qui malgré ses 16 ans, se débrouille fort bien. Kakuzu et Hidan assurent. Zetsu et Tobi sont en retraits. Kisame se bat avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de son visage. Pain et ses six sbires aux cheveux oranges sont en retraits eux aussi. Konan est à côté de son compagnon. Dire que tout l'Akatsuki ne se bat et que pourtant ils mettent à mal la centaine de ninjas qui combat. J'aperçois le chakra de Kakashi pas très loin, il combat en mode ANBU lui aussi. Je me jette dans la bataille.

Fin du chapitre !

Sasuke: Mh...Je me bats aux côtés de mon frère ? C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Naruto :Miki, Miki ! Je t'aiiimeuh, je suis enfin apparu ! Enfin, dans le chapitre précédant aussi mais voilà quoi ! Je suis trop content ! Mais est-ce que je me bats moi ?

Sasori : Saleté. JE NE SUIS PAS LA BABY SITTER DE HONO.

Kakashi : Lalala, je suis en couple avec Sakura...Et tout va bien pour une fois, lalala...

Sakura : Yataaa, je me jette dans la batailleeee !

Hono : Supers pouvoirs on ! Ido et Yoku mode on !

Miki : Oui tu te bats avec ton frère. Oui tu es apparu, Naruto. Et tu sauras après si tu te bats ou pas. Sasori c'est Sakura qui a dit ça...Pas moi '-'. Kakashi en mode délire. Et amoureux. Oui Sakura, à corps perdu dans les combats ! Hono te la pète pas trop x) Allez review please ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! Je me suis tuée à l'écrire !


	17. Chapitre 15

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Par exemple, ma petite Kyuusei Nara et mon choupinet, Mikyô Aburame m'appartiennent !

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Un chapitre plutôt long, pour excuser mon retard !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans.

**Zororonoa-kun :** Aie, aie, ne te fais pas griller ^_^ C'était le but de leur apparition la surprise...Surtout qu'on va voir qu'ils ne sont pas ceux que l'on pensent...Que de mystère à Konoha ! Eh oui, mon petit Mikyô revient mais il apparaîtra encore de nombreuses fois et au bout d'un moment sera très important ! Un petit lemon avec Shika' et Kiba...Euh, oui, oui ça peut être possible...Dans certaines conditions et si je n'imagine pas une autre suite à ce chapitre entre temps ! Alors croise les doigts XD Malheureusement Konan ne se bat dans ce chapitre ! Eh oui, moi je garde le meilleur pour la fin !

Itachi : Et moi, je ne fais pas partie du meilleur ?

Si,si Tachi-chan ! Mais, tu es tellement meilleur que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te mettre dès le début...Au fait Tachi-chan tu me promets de ne jamais me faire de mal (Vous comprendrez après XD) ?

Itachi...Ma foi, si tu veux...Après tout, je suis le meilleur.

Bon, allez Ciao Zororonoa-kun et je pourrais bientôt de prêter Itachi-chan sans problème héhé !

Je me jette dans la bataille...C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Grâce à une technique de transposition, je me retrouve près de Kakashi. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est moi, ni même faire un geste pour lui indiquer ma présence. Il se bat contre un des clones aqueux de Kisame. Je me retrouvais moi-même attaquée par un de ses clones. Bon, je m'occupe de lui et ensuite, j'irais donner un coup de main à ceux qui affrontent Hidan et Kakuzu. Je les ai jamais sentis, les Frères Zombies, c'est le moment ou jamais de le leur faire comprendre ! Le clone en face de moi perd patience et clame :

-Suiton, Bakusui Shouha !

Le clone joint ses mains et une importante quantité d'eau en sort, et forme une gigantesque vague. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me l'envoyer dessus, j'utilise une nouvelle fois la transposition et débarque derrière le clone. Je le supprime en lui coupant la tête à l'aide d'un de mes kunais. Je n'ai pas pris mon katana. Je suis une idiote...Le clone supprimé, je regarde autour de moi à la va-vite, je repère vite une personne à la longue chevelure mauve qui se bat comme un tigre. Kitty. Je me hâte de la rejoindre. Elle aussi est en tenue d'ANBU et je remarque rapidement qu'elle a monté de grade pendant mon absence : Un des ANBU arrive et lui dit :

-Chef ! L'ennemi est trop puissant, il nous faut d'autres ninjas.

Kitty réfléchit tandis qu'elle continue de se battre, l'ANBU à ses côtés entrant aussi dans la danse. Alors, je fais de même, je vais me battre à leurs côtés. Mais je ne perds pas de temps, on supprime les vulgaires clones (pas que ceux de Kisame) qu'ils utilisent pour maîtriser tout les ninjas présents.

-Au contraire ! Faites rentrez la plupart les ninjas, que les plus forts restent ! Une trentaine, sera largement suffisante. Et si vous vous demandez qui je suis, je votre Chef, n'est pas Kitty ?

Je ne lui en veux pas bien sûr. C'est normal qu'on m'ai remplacé mais je veux lui faire comprendre que c'est bien moi et personne d'autre. Elle semble comprendre et hurle alors :

-Que les niveaux C,E,F et B rentrent ! Seuls les niveaux S et A restent ! Que les autres aillent préparer la défense du village, nous les maintiendrons ici !

Les ANBUs forts mais disciplinés vont lui obéir tout de suite. Je regarde la plupart des Ninjas quittait le combat. Les clones disparaissent brutalement, tandis que l'Akatsuki se réunit en face de nous, ligne noire avec des nuages rouges. D'abord il y a Itachi, puis Deidara, Kyuusei, Sasuke, Zetsu, Konan, Pain et ses six Pain, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan et enfin Kakuzu. Orochimaru et ses "expériences" ne sont pas là. Tant mieux. Je me place au milieu de notre propre ligne. A ma droite, il y a Kitty, à ma gauche Silver (Kakashi). J'inspecte rapidement les chakra présents. Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Soft, Gaara, Kankurô, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Rock Lee et enfin Kiba. D'autres sont présents, mais je ne les connais pas, enfin si mais juste de nom. Je lance :

-Kishin (Naruto) ! Retourne à Konoha, et fait en sortes d'amener Hono et Yûna. Elles seront utiles. Et aussi Sasori.

A mes côtés, Kakashi manque de s'étrangler mais je ne perds pas de temps à la rassurer. Les petites seront utiles, voir même indispensable, et le marionnettiste lui sera une chance de plus que nous gagnions. Naruto obéit, et retourne dans le village. J'aurais préféré qu'il quitte le combat définitivement : Il pourrait libérer Kyuubi. Enfin...Peut-être à t-il enfin appris à le contrôler quand je n'étais pas là ? Je fais quelques pas en direction de l'Akatsuki.

-Quittez ces lieux tout de suite, ou vous serez anéantis !

C'est Pain qui s'avance pour me répondre. Seulement deux mètres nous séparent à présent. Je n'ai pas peur ou plutôt je ne peux pas avoir peur, je ne dois pas avoir peur. Je redresse même un peu les épaule et le dévisage froidement.

-Nous sommes venus te chercher. Et nous voudrions ramener avec nous, Hono, Sasori et bien sûr Yûna. Peut-être même le réceptacle de Kyuubi...Ecartez-vous du chemin et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

J'avais oublié leur maudite technique pour reconnaître les gens à leurs chakra, oui je sais que je l'utilise moi aussi mais voilà quoi ! Je soupire discrètement et ne lâche pas du regard face de piercing. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, avant de lancer :

-Parfait. Silver, Kitty vous vous occuper de Tobi. Kishin tu t'occupe de Kakuzu. Shiroi (Hinata) et Gaara (Note de l'auteur: Bah woui, Gaara, Temari et Kankurô ne sont pas des ANBUs de Konoha), vous combattrez Zetsu. Zunô (Shikamaru) contre Konan. Hana (Ino) et Inu (Kiba) contre Itachi...

Je fus soudain coupé par Pain, visiblement agacé. Bon, j'avoue je faisais exprès.

-Sakura...

Il se tourne vers l'Akatsuki. Il est stupide. Je pourrais l'attaquer de dos...En fait, cela ne me servirait pas à grand-chose. Le connaissant, il enlèverait le kunai que je lui aurais planté entre les omoplates, indifférent.

-Konan, Tobi, Kyuusei, Deidara, Zetsu et moi-même nous rentrons. Je laisse trois Pain ici. Bon combat. Ramenez-nous tout ceux que nous voulons, compris ?

Visiblement, ils nous sous-estiment. Ils devraient se rappeler que nous comptons une vingtaine d'ANBUs très doués, un hôte, un ex-Nunkenin (Sasori), une porteuse de la marque maudite (mwaaa !) et quelques jeunes ANBUs plus que doués ! Les nommés, s'en vont et nous les laissons faire. On ne va pas se plaindre, moins y a d'adversaires, mieux c'est ! Je souris sous mon masque. Il nous reste donc à affronter, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame et les trois Pains. Qui pour l'instant ne semblent pas vouloir participer au combat. Sans doute servent-ils de yeux à Pain. Il faudra les combattre d'abord. Je retournais auprès des miens, en marche arrière. Moi je ne suis pas stupide au point de tourner le dos à l'ennemi. Je murmurais à toute vitesse, de toute manière bien une dizaine de mètres séparaient les deux camps. Et puis eux aussi papotaient entre eux.

-Ecoutez-moi bien. Je m'occupe de Sasuke, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui. Shikamaru et Silver vous affronterez Kakuzu. Les milles oiseaux seront très utiles. Kitty...

Naruto revient à ce moment-là. Il était suivi d'Hono, qui tenait la main de ma fille. Toutes les deux avaient six ans d'apparence. Je m'étais attendue à les voir débarquer en adolescente vu qu'Hono avait dit que Yûna avait aussi ce pouvoir. M'enfin bon. Elles vinrent se placer à mes côtés, l'une à gauche, l'autre à droite. Sasori les suivait et lui alla près d'Ino. Je repris et en profitais pour modifier légèrement mon plan de bataille.

-Je recommence. Je m'occupe de Sasuke avec l'aide de Sasori. Shikamaru, Ino, Neji et Silver vous affronterez Kakuzu. Les milles oiseaux seront très utiles. Kitty avec Soft, Kankurô, Temari et Gaara tu affronteras Kisame. Il est redoutable, faites attention à ces techniques Suiton. Hono et Yûna, vous vous occuperez d'Hidan avec l'aide de Naruto. Et enfin, Rock Lee, Kiba, Gift (Un des ANBUs), Hush (Idem), Hinata vous combattrez Itachi. Les autres vous restez en retrait afin de nous venir en aide, et vous devrez occupez Sasuke, le temps que moi et Sasori supprimions les Pain. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser transmettre tout à Pain, ils sont ses yeux.

Ils hochent tous de la tête. Sous mon masque, je souris. Même si ce combat va être compliqué, même si il y a des risque de pertes, même si c'est dangereux, ce n'est pas grave, ils me font confiance. Et ce le plus beau de tout les cadeaux. Même Shikamaru ne dit rien, ne me contredis pas. Soudain, les Nunkenins fondent sur nous. Il n'est plus le temps de parler. Moi et Sasori échangeons un regard et nous rapprochons des Pains. Le combat va être rude.

**POV Externe**

Yûna avait changer, dans son esprit elle sentait une conscience, quelque chose de vivant. Et surtout d'intelligent. Et surtout, elle savait autre chose. Elle savait ce qu'était Hono. Comme l'hôte d'Ido lui avait appris, elle laissa place à cette conscience, qui selon Hono s'appelait Yoku. Et un chakra bleu l'entoura, tout comme Hono. Les deux enfants faisaient appel à la véritable puissance de leurs Tenshi. Elles se laissaient dominer. Naruto était là, pour combattre à leurs côtés de toute manières.

Les ANBUs restant s'occupaient de Sasuke. Shikamaru et ceux choisis pour s'occuper de Kakuzu semblaient avoir du mal. Le zombie a cinq coeurs après tout. Kitty et son "équipe" bataille dans une sorte de bulle d'eau géante, ce qui fait qu'ils sont assez loin des autres combats. Espérons que ça ira... L'équipe Hinata évitait les illusions de l'Uchiwa grâce à de petites doses de chakra utiliser quand l'un des leurs se retrouvait prisonnier d'un jutsu illusionnaire d'Itachi. Il est rapide mais eux aussi. Du côté de Sasori et Sakura, c'est compliqué. Le rouquin a sortit trois de ses pantins. Sakura utilise tout ce qu'elle a, sans faire appel à sa marque Maudite et à ses techniques récemment apprise. Tout les deux se battaient comme des lions, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'était au maximum de leurs capacités.

(Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée mais décrire les combats ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc...Je n'en décrirais donc qu'un seul, Sakura vs Sasuke ^_^ Alors, une petite ellipse de...1 heure ! )

De nombreux ANBUs étaient morts. Seuls quatres combats faisaient encore rage. Kakuzu contre l'équipe Shikamaru mais il ne lui restait déjà plus qu'un coeur, L'équipe Hinata contre Itachi qui était blessé tout comme Gift, Hinata et Kiba, Sakura et Sasori contre le dernier Pain qui semblait presque "finish" et enfin Sasuke et les ANBUs restant?

Hidan, qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas mourir, se fit emprisonner dans une bulle de chakra que les deux petites avaient créer. Naruto l'avait bien affaibli, complètement vidé de son chakra. Il pouvait encore bouger et tout, mais il était pratiquement inoffensif.

Kisame lui était coincé dans le sable de Gaara et prisonnier de l'étreinte d'une marionnette qui semblait avoir été désignée comme "corde" pour retenir l'homme-requin. L'immense bulle d'eau s'était dissoute.

Sakura en voyant que ses deux Nunkenins étaient neutralisés, avait crié tout en évitant un poing qui l'aurait vidé de son chakra (Note de l'auteur: Vu qu'elle affronte Gakidô qui peut absorber le chakra des autres et des techniques):

-Retournez au village, arrangez-vous pour les mettre dans un endroit sûr ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils...

Elle se baissa, utilisa "Transposition" et reprit :

-...s'échappent ! Vite !

Et Yûna, Naruto, Kitty, Soft, Gaara, Temari et Kankurô s'en allèrent entraînant avec eux les deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Seule Hono resta et elle utilisa à son tour la technique de déplacement, pour apparaître derrière le Pain. D'un coup de poings chargé de chakra bleu, elle passa carrément sa main à travers du corps. Les organes ressortirent par devant, écoeurant Sakura, et n'arrachant pas une grimace à Sasori, de marbre. L'enfant retira sa main tâchée de sang du corps qui s'écroula au sol. Elle recula, fixant sa main. L'aura bleue qui l'entourait depuis le début des combats disparut violemment et la petite s'évanouit. Sasori la rattrapa avant que son corps n'heurte le sol.

-Je la ramène au village. Tâche d'en terminer avec Sasuke.

Et il emporta l'enfant aux cheveux blancs loin de ce champs de bataille et de tout ce sang. Sakura entassa les uns sur les autres, les trois corps de Pain, non sans une grimace de dégoût. Elle se retourna. L'équipe Shikamaru en avait enfin terminé avec Kakuzu, elle leur répéta la même chose qu'à Yûna, Naruto, Gaara et les autres : Rentrez au village, et mettez le corps du Nunkenin en sécurité. Puis, elle fit un quart de tour. Sasuke était passé en mode marque Maudite niveau 2. Il affrontait les dix derniers ANBUs. Il y avait de nombreux corps de Ninjas au sol. Sakura n'avait pas le temps de vérifier si un de ses amis avaient été blessés...Tant pis. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, elle devait combattre Sasuke.

**POV Sakura**

Je devais combattre Sasuke, seule. J'inspirais un grand coup et jetais un coup d'oeil à mon corps. Quelques égratignures sur les bras et les jambes, une coupure à la hanche du à un kunai, que je n'ai pas réussi à esquiver et quelques bleus. Bon ça va...Niveau Chakra c'était plutôt correct. Hinata fut soudain éjecté par Itachi et atterrit près de moi. Elle était blessée. Et pas qu'un peu.

-Hinata, retire-toi du combat.

Elle me regarda les yeux larmoyants. Sans doute pensait-elle être encore une fois, une faible, une bonne à rien. J'attrapais ses bras et la remit debout.

-Attends...Je vais te soigner.

Elle m'a reconnu évidemment. Mes cheveux roses sont si...Uniques. Et voyants ! Ses mains s'entourèrent d'un joli chakra verdâtre et quelques minutes plus tard, je ne sentais plus la douleur provoquée par mes petites blessures. Elle me tendit alors une pilule de vitalité (Note de l'auteur : Sisi, ça existe dans Naruto !), je la pris et la gobait.

-Merci Hinata, maintenant file au village.

Elle marmonna un "Hai, Sakura ! (Note de l'auteur : Hai veut dire oui =D)" et s'en alla rapidement, clopinant. Une de ses jambes devaient avoir été touchée. M'enfin. Grâce à elle, j'étais plus que prête à ce combat. Un combat contre moi-même, je vais devoir tué ou du moins blessé sérieusement celui que j'aime...Courage, Sakura ! Je me rapprochais de lui, d'un bond et virait d'un geste les ANBUs restant. J'allais combattre l'amour de ma vie (Note de l'auteur : Au secooours de la guimauuuve !) ! Je me plaçais devant lui et je ne perdis pas plus de temps : J'activais ma propre marque, en me promettant mentalement de tenir mon côté bestial en place cette fois. Ma paire d'ailes noires et osseuses sort de mon dos dans un bruit de craquement d'os, tout à fait horrible. Ma peau virent aussi au noir. Je sens que mes cheveux pourtant déjà longs s'allongent et qu'ils changent de couleur. De rose pâle, ils passant à un rouge sanglant. Mes yeux aussi changent, obtenant la même couleur que mes cheveux ainsi qu'une pupille oblongue. Mes dents deviennent des crocs acérés, mes ongles de courtes griffes noires. Je ne suis plus la même mais je tente de garder un maximum de contrôle sur la situation, je ne dois pas me laisser aller à la colère...Je serre les dents et grogne :

-Sasuke, cette fois je vais en finir avec toi !

Et je m'élance vers lui, pieds et poings chargés de chakra. Je ne sais même pas encore lequel de mes membres je vais utiliser pour le frapper mais il aura mal soyez en sûr, j'ai rarement mis autant de chakra dans mon corps. Il reste impassible, son katana à la main. Il va certainement esquivé en me menaçant avec...Je prends appui sur sa lame qu'il tend d'un coup et m'en sert pour me donner de la vitesse avant de lui asséner un poing de chakra en plein ventre, ainsi qu'un autre au visage. Il part plus loin. Mes doigts sont douloureux. Trop de force. Pas bon. De quelques bonds et le visage légèrement ensanglanté, il revient vers moi, les yeux rageux. Il a un chidori à la main. Je ne bouge plus. Sasuke est rapide, très, il faut que j'intercepte chacun de ces mouvements pour pouvoir esquiver au bon moment. Un léger tressautement dans sa jambe gauche et il s'élance. Je lui souris, pour le provoquer et comme je n'ai pas le temps de faire une technique de transposition, fais un bond, il ne peut plus dévier la trajectoire de son attaque et il l'envoie dans un arbre, puis dans deux vu que le premier à exploser sous la puissance de l'attaque. Je me retrouve derrière lui...

-Ôkashô ! (Note de l'auteur : Sakura concentre une grande quantité de chakra dans ses poings afin de se doter le temps d'un coup d'une force surhumaine.)

Mon poing part en avant et heurte avec toute la violence dont je suis capable le dos de Sasuke. Un craquement sinistre se fait entendre...L'aurais-je eu ? Enfin ? Serais-je enfin libérée de cet amour malsain que je lui porte ? Toujours est-il que des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Sasuke est tombé au sol. Il bouge encore. Je prépare un dernier coup de chakra, un coup de pied cette fois. Mais quelqu'un vient d'utiliser transposition et de se matérialiser devant moi. Je le regarde, totalement sous le choc.

-Recule. Va-t'en, ne reste pas là.

Mais son regard est emplit de détermination. Je ne sais pas d'ou viens cette force que je vois briller dans ces yeux...Il serre les poings.

-Sakura ! Laisse-le, on le ramène vivant.

-Non.

Ma voix a claqué comme un fouet. Je veux en terminer, je veux que ça se finisse aujourd'hui. Je ne veux plus le voir. Il (Pas Sasuke, la personne !)rougit d'un coup.

-Sakura ! Sasuke fait partie de notre équipe, et je l'...Je t'interdis de le tuer !

Sur ce, il attrape un des bras de Sasuke, le pose sur ses épaule et passe un de ses bras à lui, au niveau de la taille du brun. Naruto Uzumaki vient de sauver Sasuke Uchiwa en rougissant comme une fille, et en m'interdisant de le tuer...Et encore plus : Sasuke s'est laissé faire. Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ! Je vois que certains des ANBUs sont encore vivant mais blessés, je me hâte d'aller les soigner, sachant qu'un dernier combat se déroule encore. Itachi contre l'équipe Hinata, même si Hinata est retournée à Konoha. Soudain deux cris fendent l'air. Une jeune fille passe à côté de moi, en courant et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir des larmes sur son visage. Je ne reconnais pas cette personne, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Car le spectacle qui m'attend me laisse coite. Itachi Uchiwa est étendu au sol, son frère penché sur lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je peux voir qu'Itachi parle, je peux aussi voir qu'Ino a l'air gravement blessée, allongée évanouie, près des Uchiwa. Je laisse les deux frères en paix et me dirige vers le reste de l'équipe Shikamaru, après avoir repris mon apparence normale. Neji, Kakashi et Shikamaru entoure Ino pour la protéger, même si eux aussi sont blessés. J'interviens alors, et d'un geste leur indique de s'en aller. Je remarque que Naruto est non loin de Sasuke, contre un arbre à quelques pas de lui. Ino est emmenée. Et moi je reste avec les deux frères, et Naruto. Itachi tourne alors la tête vers moi.

-Sakura.

Même mourant, il a toujours cette voix si froide et qui lui va si bien. Je m'approche, m'agenouille près de lui et j'entoure mes mains de chakra vert. Je tente de le soigner, en les posant sur l'énorme trou qui se trouve au niveau de son coeur. Je sais bien que ça ne sert à en, vu que le coeur a été touché et que je suis intervenue trop tard.

-Arrête. Et prends-soin de Kyuusei et Deidara...Sasuke t'y aidera. Je vous les confis. Avec toi, petit frère ils ont été les être les plus chers...à mon coeur.

Il s'interrompt pour tousser et cracher des cailloux de sang. C'est écoeurant mais je ne peux pas partir. La jeune fille de tout à l'heure s'approche alors, le visage ruisselant de larmes et c'est là que je le reconnais, elle vient prendre une des mains d'Itachi.

-Papa ? Deidara est là-bas, il ne veut pas bouger mais...

Elle sanglote.

-Chut. Je sais que tu le feras bouger, courage, Kyuusei. Révèle leur ton secret...Je vous...Aime...Tous...Je...T'aime...Deidara...

Et sur ces derniers mots, Sasuke, Kyuusei, Deidara planqué un peu plus loin dans la forêt en larmes, et moi fussent témoins du dernier voyage du grand et sanguinaire Itachi Uchiwa. Des larmes coulèrent d'elle-même sur mes joues. Pourtant, je savais que j'étais loin d'être celle qui souffrait le plus. Alors, je me redressais et me diriger vers les arbres. Visiblement Deidara et Kyuusei avait choisis de désobéir à Pain pour surveiller le combat mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire, la mort avait fauché Itachi d'un coup. Je me dirigeais vers les sanglots audibles de l'endroit ou je me trouvais. Deidara était recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis. Je viens me poster à côté de lui, pour me glisser entre ses bras, en le serrant le plus fort possible.

-Il a dit qu'il t'aimait.

Les larmes de celui qui avait été "mon Naruto" pendant quatre ans redoublèrent, tandis que je me contentais de le serrer parce que je savais que je pourrais tout ce que je voudrais, que ça ne changerais rien. Il souffrait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyuusei vient nous rejoindre et vient se blottir contre moi. Je lui murmurais à l'oreille :

-Je sais que ce n'est pas peut-être pas le moment mais je voulais te le dire, Red Kitsune et Sakura, moi, ne somme qu'une seule et même personne.

Au moins j'avais la conscience tranquille même si, moi aussi j'avais un poids sur le coeur. Itachi était mort, Ino et d'autres étaient blessés et beaucoup de ninjas avaient perdus la vie...Je soupirais, blottie contre Deidara et avec Kyuusei dans les bras.

-Je sais, il me l'avait dit. Merci, Sensei.

Il est évidemment que "Il" désigne Itachi, son père...Le Sensei, me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je posais une main dans ses cheveux, en me promettant de tout faire pour cette jeune file éplorée et pour le blondinet en larmes contre lequel je suis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons là. C'est Yûna qui finit par nous sortir de notre bulle de tristesse.

-Mama ? Faut rentrer. Papa a dit que amis à toi pouvais dormir à la maison...

Je souris, repoussais doucement Kyuusei et me redressais. Je pris ma petite dans les bras, la main de Kyuusei et passais un bras de Deidara sur mes épaules, ainsi placés nous rentrâmes au village. Le corps d'Itachi avait été déplacé. Il ne restait plus que du sang, et des armes perdues à l'entrée du village...J'emmenais Deidara et Kyuusei à la demeure Hatake-Haruno. Je leurs montrais rapidement les chambres. Ensuite, j'allais me changer, enfilant un pantalon noir, une tunique rouge, ôtant mon masque pour me sentir un peu plus à l'aise dans mes vêtements.

-Excuse-moi mais je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois prendre des nouvelles du village, faites comme chez vous.

Je me dépêchais de quitter la maison. L'ambiance dans tout le village semblait à le fois morose, pour ceux qui avaient perdus des proches, et joyeuse, car nous avions réussi à abattre une bonne partie de l'Akatsuki et que le village été indemne. Je me rendis au bureau de l'Hokage qui était un vrai...Bordel. Des ANBUs couraient partout, et dans le bureau à proprement parler de Tsunade, des centaines de feuilles volaient, et l'Hokage était entrain de râler.

-Des papiers, toujours des papiers ! Raah !

Je souris doucement, un sourire qui chassait doucement les mauvais événement de mon coeur. Quoi qu'il se passe, Tsunade resterait toujours la même...Je me raclais la gorge, avant de m'incliner.

-Hokage-sama, puis-je avoir un bilan de la situation ?

Elle leva la tête vers moi, posa ses bras croisés sur son bureau, faisant voler quelques feuilles, avant de se lancer :

-Ino Yamanaka se trouve actuellement à l'hopital, dans un état critique. Akasuna Sasori est à son chevet. Sasuke Uchiwa est lui aussi blessé et surveillé par Naruto. Ils sont aussi à l'hopital...Les ANBUs décédés ont été déclarés héros du village et leurs noms vont être gravé sur la stèle des héros mort au combat. Ta fille se trouve à l'hopital avec la petite fille de l'Akatsuki. Kakashi est entrain de vérifier avec quelques ninjas que les alentours sont sûrs. Veux-tu savoir autre chose ?

J'hésite. Je devrais peut-être indiquer à Tsunade que j'héberge Deidara et Kyuusei ? Après tout, maison est entrain de se transformer en repaire à Nunkenins, avec Sasori, Hono, Deidara et Kyuusei, rajoutez-y Sasuke tant qu'on y est !

-Mh. J'héberge Deidara et Kyuusei, conjoint et enfant d'Itachi Uchiwa.

L'Hokage ne semblait plus m'écouter, pour seule réponse j'obtient un grognement et je partis, en me disant que cela valait mieux. Bon, et maintenant je fais quoi ? Je pourrais, devrais même, aller à l'hopital voir si je peux aider. Et aussi prendre des nouvelles de mes amis. Je me rends donc à l'hopital. J'entre et me fais aussitôt accostée par une infirmière.

-Sakura-san ! Vous venez nous aider ?

Je lui souris, sachant que si je ne rendais pas visite à mes amis, d'abord, je serais incapable de travailler.

-Oui, mais d'abord je vais aller voir comment se porte mes amis.

Je m'inclinais pour lui dire a plus tard, et aller demander à l'infirmière qui se trouvait derrière le bureau dans quelle chambre se trouvait mes amis. Ino se trouvait dans la 206 et Sasuke dans la 209. Je la remerciais et montais au deuxième étage, et toquais à la porte 206.

-Entrez.

Cette voix froide je la connais. Sasori. J'entre donc. Ino est allongée, pâle dans le lit d'hopital. Sasori était assis à côté d'elle, le visage presque aussi pâle que la blonde. Ino portait plusieurs bandages, notamment un enserrant sa poitrine, l'autre autour de son bras et je devinais un plâtre à sa jambe droite. Je lançais un timide sourire au rouquin et il me laissa la place auprès de la blonde. Je sais que mon chakra est loin d'être très élèvé, il est même voir bas. Mais tant pis. J'utilise une nouvelle fois mes jutsus médicaux et je vais passer bien dix minutes à soigner les deux plaies les moins graves de la blonde. Pour la pied dans le plâtre, je ne préfère ne rien faire, je n'ai ni l'énergie ni le temps pour remettre ses os en place. Je m'incline et m'en vais en lançant :

-Tu as de la chance qu'elle s'en soit sortie ! Prends soin d'elle.

Je fais quelques pas dans le couloir ou les portes sont nombreuses et m'arrête devant celle de la chambre 209. Sasuke et Naruto doivent être la dedans...Je ne toque pas, car les deux sont mes amis proches et que je sais que je ne dérangerais pas...J'aurais du frapper avant d'entrer. Sasuke et Naruto sont tous les deux dans le lit, et ils...S'embrassent à pleine bouche. SASUKE ET NARUTO ?! C'est quoi le bin's ici ?! Sérieux quoi ! J'attrape le blond par le col, l'éloigne du glaçon au regard noir, et le dépose brusquement sur une des chaises placés à l'intention des éventuels visiteurs.

-Imagine que ce soit Hinata ! Idiot ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer !

Il pâlit brusquement et je souris sadiquement, fière de mon petit effet. Naruto balbutie :

-Mais...Mais ! Hinata et moi ne s-sommes pas vraiment ! En couple ! Je...Je l'aide ! Elle est amoureuse ! De neji ! Mais, mais, son père refuse qu'ils se fréquentent ! Alors, alors, je suis un leurre ! Pareil pour Tenten ! Elle est le leurre de Neji ! Et moi, moi ! Sa me permet de cacher mon orientation ! Je te le jure, Sakura ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça à Hinata !

Je l'écoute attentive. Je sais bien qu'il ne me ment pas. Il ne risquerait pas sa vie. Je sourie attendrie, avant de me jeter à son cou.

-Naruto aime Sasuke, Naruto aime Sasuke...

Je chantonne pour l'agacer, un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage. Je suis heureuse pour Naruto. Hé, mais attendez. Je lâche Naruto et me tourne vers Sasuke. Même si moi je l'aime, même si j'ai des sentiments pour lui, il semble qu'il soit homosexuel. J'aurais dû m'en douter en même temps. Et Naruto est en...Couple avec lui. Oki, bon, avertissement de rigueur :

-Toi ! Si tu fais du mal à Naru-chan, tu rencontreras le mur, capich' ?

Il me regarde avec défi, un air de dire "Tu crois ? Ch'ais pas...". C'est prodigieusement agaçant mais puisque Sasuke est de retour, je n'ai plus de raisons valables de le tuer. Et puis, ça ferait trop de mal à Naruto. Je finis par sourire.

-Bravo pour votre couple. Sasuke... Mh, excuse-moi pour ton frère, j'aurais dû être là avec Ino et les autres au lieu de soigner les ninjas. Toutes mes condoléances...Deidara et Kyuusei son chez moi, si tu les cherchent...En fait tout l'Akatsuki revenu à Konoha, loge chez moi ! Dei', Kyu', Saso-chan et Hono ! Bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux, faites pas de bêtises.

Je leur fais un clin d'oeil, rit en les voyant rougir Tout les deux, et ferme la porte en partant. Sasuke et Naruto. Ino et Sasori. Moi et Kakashi. Neji et Hinata. Ils restent bien quelques célibataires...Comme Rock Lee mais bon, je doute qu'il trouve un jour une femme pour lui. C'est dommage, mais je crois que le seul amour de Lee, c'est le Tajutsu ! Je songe à retourner voir l'infirmière de toute à l'heure pour aller soigné les blessés mais je réalise un truc. Je retourne vite à la chambre 209, cette fois tape avant d'entrer et quelque instants plus tard, Naru' m'ouvre.

-Oui ?

Je souris, il a les lèvres rougies, les cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements semblent avoir été enfilés à la va-vite.

-J'ai oublié de soigner Sasuke. Désolée, je peux entrer pour le faire ?

Il fait signe que oui, avant de s'écarter du chemin. J'entre donc dans la pièce, je pouffe en voyant Sasuke : Ses cheveux sont tous partis d'un côté ! Il me regarde bizarrement, jette un coup d'oeil à Naruto qui sert les dents pour ne pas rire.

-Sasuke...!

Et j'éclate de rire, pliée en deux, vite rejointe par Naruto. Sasuke tourne la tête, l'air sombre. Héhé, on l'a véxé...

-Sasuke...Tes cheveux !

Il rougit brusquement. Se souviendrait-il des baisers de Naruto et des ses mains le décoiffant ? (XD) Il arrange ses cheveux à toute vitesse, un légère rougeur s'attardant sur ses joues.

-Mh.

Je souris et utilise encore le Shôsen jutsu qui est une technique de médic-ninja. Le bras gauche de Sasuke est cassé, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je le fais quand même : Je répare son os. L'opération dure bien quinze minutes, et mon chakra commence à me lâcher, je marmonne en serrant les dents :

-Naruto, pose tes mains sur les miennes, j'ai besoin de chakra.

Il obéit et je sens sa force venir remplacer celle qui me manque, les combats m'ont épuisés alors que Naruto est toujours une réserve à chakra. Je n'utilise plus que le sien et un tout petit du mien pour le guider. Je finis par terminer l'intervention. Et des tâches noires dansent devant mes yeux. Je souris à Naruto qui parle, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Je quitte la chambre en titubant légèrement. Les tâches devant mes yeux s'étendent, je ne vois plus grand-chose. Je passe une main devant, l'illuminant de mon chakra et c'est ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire. Mon chakra a peine utilisé, je m'effondre au sol, mon corps refusant de m'obéir. Je suis au beau milieu d'un couloir au sol. Soudain des bras m'entourent et me relèvent. Je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes. Le contact fait accélérer le rythme de mon coeur mais heureusement, je suis vite posée sur une chaise, dans une des chambres. Une voix intervient.

-Sakura ? Houhou ! Sakura ? ça va ?

Quelque chose passe devant mes yeux. Je cligne des yeux. Enfin, je reconnais la voix, Sasori. Il a du m'entendre tomber. J'essaye de lui répondre mais je peine déjà à garder les yeux ouverts, alors lui répondre...

-Tu ne va pas bien. Je vais chercher une infirmière. Sakura, tu ne bouge pas, tu reste là.

Il me laisse et ma tête tombe mollement sur le dossier de la chaise. Je m'empêche de fermer les yeux. Parce que si je les ferme, je sais que je vais m'endormir, enfin m'évanouir. Un grand fracas achève de me tenir éveillée. Je tente de tourner la tête mais l'engourdissement de mon corps m'en empêche. Tant pis. Je me sens soulevée, avant d'enfinr fermer les yeux. Je perds connaissance.

-Mh...

Je garde les yeux fermés, savourant le sommeil semi-présent qui m'entoure encore. Il n'y a pas ça qui m'entoure d'ailleurs. Il y a aussi des bras. Je sens mon coeur qui s'accélère doucement, et ma respiration qui se fait sifflante à plusieurs reprises. Je me hâte d'ouvrir les yeux. Heureusement je reconnais vite la personne à qui appartient cette étreinte. Je souris doucement, et remarque que ma tête me fait légèrement mal et que tout mon corps est engourdi. Pas cool. Kakashi a sa tête au niveau de ma poitrine, ses bras sont autour de mes hanches, et ses jambes repliés vers lui (en arrière hein !). Moi, j'ai une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre le long de mon corps. Ma tête est légèrement baissée vers lui. Je porte encore la tunique rouge de tout à l'heure, mais j'ai plus mon pantalon noir. Au contraire de Kakashi, qui lui n'as plus que son pantalon. Il est fatigué, ça se voit à ses traits tirés. J'examine son visage, profitant de son sommeil. Sa cicatrice...Je ne sais pas d'ou elle vient. C'est l'une des choses qu'il ne m'a jamais dit. Pareil pour son Sharingan, quand je lui demandais avant, il me répondait : C'est un cadeau. J'examinais la pièce ou je me trouvais...Notre chambre à moi et Kashi' dans la demeure Haruno-Hatake. J'ôte délicatement les bras de Kakashi de mes hanches et me décale doucement, sa tête tombant lentement sur le matelas. Je souris et quittais le lit. Baillant, j'ouvris l'armoire, en sortit une jupe noire qui me va aux genoux, un t-shirt blanc avec écrit en rouge dessus "I Love You Baby"(un vieux cadeau de Kakashi XD) et une paire de talons rouges. J'enfile le tout, sauf les talons, parce que le bruit des talons sur le sol risquerait de réveiller mon chéri. Je vais dans la cuisine, et y découvre une sorte de petite famille. Hono et Yûna sont sur deux chaises, entrain de discuter avec l'innocence des enfants de six ans qu'elles sont censées être. Deidara rumine sur une chaise, tête basse et Sasori à ses côtés papote avec lui. Enfin parle tout seul parce que le blondinet n'as pas l'air décider à sortir de la tristesse dans laquelle l'a plongé la mort de son Uchiwa.

-...Euh, bonjour tout le monde !

Ils tournent tous la tête vers moi, même Deidara. Je leur sourie, vais faire un bisous à Yûna et Hono, un "check" à Sasori et un gros câlin à mon blondinet, ce qui généra une certaine jalousie :

-Hé mais pourquoi y a que lui qui a un câlin ?

-T'en veux un, peut-être Saso-chan ? Je te préviens quand on me force, mes câlins se transforment en étreintes mortelles.

Il a écarquillé les yeux et nous avons éclatés de rire. Sauf Sasori bien sûr, qui a fait mine de bouder. Mais je me suis souvenu que Kakashi dormait en haut :

-Chuut ! Kashi-chan dort.

-Mama ? Je peux aller jouer dans la forêt avec Hono ?

J'ai hésité, avec la récente attaque de l'Akatsuki et le fait que les deux petites soient des hôtes...Sasori s'est levé, a souri au deux gamines :

-Laisse Sakura, je les accompagne. Go les filles allez vous habillez, hors de question que vous sortiez en pyjama ! A propos de sortie, Sakura, Kyuusei est partie s'entraîner avec son ancienne équipe...Mikyô et Hanabi, si je ne me trompe pas. Elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait dans la soirée et qu'il faudrait qu'elle ai une discussion avec toi.

Eh oui, même si Sasori est habillé, Deidara, Hono et Yûna sont toujours en pyjama ! Pour les petites, les pyjamas sont un rose, l'autre vert, sans motif, uni, quoi. Deidara son pyjama c'est juste un bas de pantalon noir, basique donc. Sasori porte un jean sombre, avec un t-shirt rouge, assorti à sa tignasse flamboyante.

-Cool ! Allez les filles !

Elles s'ont ries avant de courir vers la chambre de Yûna. Sans doute avaient-elles dormis ensemble, même si Hono a une chambre ici. Je me sortis un bol et me versais des céréales, en examinant Deidara. Il se morfondait, c'est clair. Je pouvais le comprendre. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se renferme sur lui-même, ainsi. C'était...Pas humain que ce blondinet surexcité finisse ainsi. Je le refusais. Je terminais mon petit-déj' avec Dei' et Saso dans le silence le plus complet. Yûna descends alors suvie de Hono. Elle porte (Yûna) un leggins noir, avec des bottines blanches et une tunique blanche avec le kanji "Paix" en vert et en gros sur le devant. Mignonne, comme toujours. Hono, elle porte un short rouge, avec des baskets blanches et rouges, ainsi qu'un t-shirt large, blanc. Mimi aussi. Je souris et elles me rendent avec leurs sourires tout craquants. Je les laisse donc partir avec Sasori. Je lui fais confiance à mon rouquin, vu que de toute manière, il est le "père-responsable-Baby-sitter" de Hono. J'attrape le bras de mon blondinet, le lève de sa chaise et l'emmène dans le salon.

-Sakura !

Je sais bien qu'il proteste pour la forme, car il ne me résiste même pas. Je m'assois sur le canapé et le pose à côté de moi. J'ouvre presque tout de suite mes bras, et je me retrouve vite coincée dans l'étreinte féroce de mon Dei'. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, comme si je tenais un enfant.

-Dei...ça va ?

Un sanglot me répond et bientôt je subis un véritable tsunami de larmes. Le pire étant que le blond se cramponne à mon t-shirt. Je fais des petits cercles avec mes doigts dans son dos, comme pour l'apaiser, et de l'autre main je joue avec ses mèches blondes.

-Hé blondie...Reprends-toi. Il...Argh !

Deidara a fait un bond contre moi, et je suis tombé du canapé, une des mains du blond sur la bouche. Et là on se rappelle qu'il a des mains dans les paumes...Et je vais vomir. Je le repousse. Me relève.

-Crétin ! Beeerk !

J'ai essuyé ma bouche, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et je le prends de nouveau dans mes bras, debout cette fois, pour lui murmurer :

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle.

Il a placé ses bras autour de moi, nichant son visage dans mon cou.

-Oui...

Je l'ai repoussé, doucement cette fois, et remis une de ses mèches en place. J'ai finis par lancer :

-Si tu as besoin d'en parler...Je serais toujours là, OK ?

Il a juste hoché la tête et est monté à l'étage, vu que c'est là ou se trouvait la plupart des chambres. Je m'inquiète pour lui, mais je ne peux pas faire plus que ça. La maison est comme vide...Deidara se morfond, Kashi dort et moi...Je fous rien. Je me suis rassise sur le canapé. Pendant bien dix minutes, il se passe rien mais soudain Zetsu sort du sol. Je fais un bond de trois mètre, fouille la pièce des yeux, mes trois katanas sont exposés sur un présentoir, j'attrape celui du milieu, qui est celui que j'utilise pour me battre le plus souvent.

-Wow. Du calme.

-Ouais, calme ta joie, rosie.

Je serre les dents et serre aussi fort mon katana. Je ne vois pas quoi répondre.

-Pain voudrait te proposer un marché...

-...Il consiste en un échange de bons procédés...

-...L'hôte contre la promesse...

-...Que l'Akatsuki vous laisse en paix...

-...Tu as une semaine...

-...Pour y réfléchir !

Et là, a pu de Zetsu. J'aime pas ma vie. Je me retrouve toujours dans une mouise pas possible ! M'enfin bon. Je me love contre le canapé, attendant le réveil de Kakshi, le retour de Sasori et des petites, celui de Kyuusei et peut-être le retour au salon de Deidara. Cool, comme programme : Attendre.

Fin du chapitre.

Itachi : TU M'AS TUE ?!

Dei': TU M'AS RENDU MOROSE ?!

Kyuu' : T'AS TUE MON PERE ?!

Kakashi : TU M'AS TROUVE UN SURNOM ?!

Sasuke : JE SUIS DE RETOUR A KONOHA ?!

Naruto : JE SUIS GAY ET AVEC SASUKE ?!

Hinata : JE SUIS AVEC MON COUSIN ?!

Sakura : ILS CRIENT TOUS QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI ?!

Miki : WOW ! Sa suffit. On se calme, les enfants. Alors, oui Itachi est mort, c'était nécessaire, prévu et tout le toutim. Alors, dégage de ces coulisses, je n'ai plus besoin de toi et t'as pas le droit de te venger, vu que tu as promis de ne jamais me faire de mal. Dei ton mec vient de crever, tu veux sauter de joie aussi ?! Kyuusei, bah woui et après ? "Kashi" ne te plaît pas mon épouvantail adoré ? Eh woui, c'est le grand retour de Sasu-chan ! C'était pas du tout prévu à la base. Tant pis. Naruto et woui ! Gay et avec Sasuke, pas de bol. Et oui, tu es avec Neji, Hina'. Sakura...Retourne dormir. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes bêtises à la fin de ces chapitres, je vous n'aimeuuuh ! XD Review please !


	18. Chapitre 16

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Sasu/Saku Saku/Kashi Hina/Naru Naru/Sasu Neji/Hina

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Actuellement Mikyô Aburame, Soft Kaguya, Ren Inuzuka, Kirei Mienai, Kyuusei Uchiwa/Nara, Hono Ôyaku, Yûna Hatake-Haruno, Akui Natsume et Yuki.

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans

Zororonoa-kun : Alors, en fait moi je trouve qu'Hinata et Neji vont très ensemble...Si tu veux pour se rendre ce couple un peu plus potable, je ferais un One-shot Hina-Neji, mais plus tard. Euh...Je crains qu'on ne voit pas Konan avant quelques chapitres...

Naruto :Si tu as trouvé triste la mort d'Itachi que diras-tu quand Miki tuera...HMMMMFFF !

*Qui a bâillonné Naruto* Bref ! Je te prête Itachi avec joie...Pour une semaine, c'est tout è_é C'est moi mon chéri, on l'oublie pas. (Même si cette belette ne pense qu'à Deidara ;_;). Quand à mon SasuNaru il était obligatoire XD Et j'adooore quand tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Sa me fait beaucoup rire et j'adore lire tes review ! Allez à la revoyure !

Je me love contre le canapé, attendant le réveil de Kakashi, le retour de Sasori et des petites, celui de Kyuusei et peut-être le retour au salon de Deidara. Cool, comme programme : Attendre.

Je crains que je ne réalise pas vraiment la situation. Si je ne confie pas "l'hôte" à l'Akatsuki, ils viendront et attaqueront le village...Pourrions-nous y survivre ? Pain, Konan, Tobi et Zetsu ne sont peut-être pas nombreux mais ils sont puissants...Très puissants. En même temps, on ne manque pas de bons éléments ici...Kakashi, Kitty, Naruto et les autres...

Et puis déjà quel hôte ?! En hôte, à Konoha on est servi ! Y a Yûna, Hono et Naruto. C'est lequel que l'Akatsuki réclame ? Comment suis-je censée savoir quel hôte est celui dont l'Akatsuki a besoin ? Oui, je sais que j'y suis restée quatre ans mais on ne m'avait pas pour autant parler de cette histoire de Tenshi. L'Akatsuki me réserve sans doute de nombreux secrets...Et aussi de nombreuses (mauvaises) surprises. Bizarrement, je restais assez calme malgré le pétrin dans lequel je me trouvais. Bon.

L'Akatsuki voulait un hôte.

_(Va falloir que je trouve lequel)_

L'Akatsuki attaquerait le village si je ne leur donne pas l'hôte.

_(Va falloir prévoir un plan d'attaque et de défense)_

Et alors que je continuais ma "liste", la porte de l'entrée sonna. Enfin, la sonnerie de la porte de l'entrée sonna. Bref, s'avez compris. Je quittais le canapé, en me frottant les yeux, et avant d'ouvrir la porte, inspirer un grand coup. J'ouvre la porte. Devant moi se tient Kyuusei, suivie par Shizune. La dernière fois que j'ai vu la brune, elle venait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Je les fis entrer, en jetant un coup d'oeil intrigué à la fille d'Itachi et de Deidara. Elle hausse les épaules discrètement, et je les emmène toutes les deux dans le salon. Shizune commence alors, après les salutations :

- Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama m'a envoyé pour vous indiquer que les village d'Oto et d'Iwa venaient de déclarer la guerre contre Konoha. Ils indiquent comme motif, que c'était ça ou être contre l'Akatsuki, ce que ses deux villages ne souhaitent pour rien au monde. Heureusement pour nous, Oto n'as pas de démons à queues et ceux d'Iwa ont été capturés par l'Akatsuki(Note de l'auteur : Petite précision, la plupart des hôtes des démons sont toujours vivants et ont toujours leurs démons, sauf c'est deux-là et un autre ^^)...Tsunade-sama suppose que les démons vont être implantés dans les corps des derniers membres de l'Akatsuki.

Étrangement, je ne pense pas. Connaissant Pain, il ne sacrifiera pas ses hommes. Il implantera sans doute les démons dans ses six sbires, qui peuvent être tués puis ressuscité à volonté. D'ailleurs, il a déjà du volé trois corps morts dans l'un des nombreux village du monde des Ninjas pour remplacer les trois Pain que moi et Sasori avons supprimés..

-J'ai une autre théorie sur ce sujet, que j'exposerais à Tsunade-sama prochainement. Je suppose que l'Hokage a choisit de ne pas négocier, et de se battre ?

Shizune hoche de la tête et je soupire. Certes, Tsunade est très douée, elle a tout de même était mon maître, mais la savoir sur le champ de bataille, en plus de mes amis ne va faire descendre mon stress, l'Hokage ne devant pas mourir. Je finis, par laisser filé un sourire las.

-Sakura-san, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller aider Tsunade-sama a préparer le village à la prochaine guerre. Tsunade-sama m'a chargé de vous dire que vous étiez responsable de l'armée de Konoha, vous allez devoir choisir qui va combattre, en première ligne ou pas, qui doit servir de dernière ligne de protection au village...Au revoir Sakura-san, bonne chance.

Et la brunette se leva, tandis que je restais bouche bée...Moi ? Responsable de l'armée du village ? C'est pas possible ! J'ai pas assez de mon titre de chef de l'ANBU ? Je soupire, une nouvelle fois, et tourne la tête vers Kyuusei.

-Alors ça c'est bien passé ton entraînement avec Mikyô et Hanabi ? Ils sont pas trop forts pour toi ?

L'ironie de ma phrase était palpable, vu que je savais que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs étaient plus que doués au combat. Quand même, c'était les Nunkenins les plus puissants du monde ninja, qui l'avaient entraîné ! Elle me sourit.

-Non, je les ai rétamés Sensei ! Euh...Sensei ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Je repris immédiatement mon sérieux, et plantais mon regard dans le sien, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle avait toute mon attention.

-Papa m'a indiqué que je pouvais vous le dire. Je suis l'hôte d'un des Tenshi. Le mien, ou devrais-je dire la mienne, se nomme Karui. Contrairement aux jumelles, je ne peux pas changer d'apparence à volonté...Sa utilise de mon chakra, et je ne peux pas changer mon âge physique, juste la couleur de ma peau, de mes yeux et de mes cheveux. Mon "don spécial" est que j'arrive à assouvir n'importe qui à ma volonté, si j'y mets du mien. Et mon Tenshi maîtrise sans problème le Futon. Vous suivez, Sensei ?

Je suis. Mais je ne veux pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas elle ! Pourquoi tant d'enfants ? Pourquoi ont-ils imposés ce fardeau à des enfants ? Kyuusei du haut de ses 16 ans, est loin d'être une adulte. Je finis, par me lever et par m'asseoir à côté de Kyuusei, en attrapant ses mains. Je suis tellement préoccupé par son état, que je ne remarque pas qu'elle a utilisé "jumelles" pour désigner Hono et Yûna.

-Kyuusei...Je te suis parfaitement. Et je suis triste que ce fardeau t'ai été imposé.

Je comprends mieux ce qu'elle m'avait dit en forêt. Et aussi les mots qu'elle avait prononcés dans son sommeil, il y a longtemps de cela. Elle avait peur que son Tenshi ne tente de me tuer. "Papa...Non, reste ! Ou est Dada ? Papa, dis-le moi...Non, je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi tu es méchant..." Elle parlait à son père. Dada, doit être la version "Papa" qu'elle adresse à Deidara. Et quand elle demande pourquoi "tu" est méchant...Elle devait parler de son Tenshi. Qui devait la faire souffrir, ou qui l'empêchait de se lier avec les autres, qu'en sais-je moi...

-Je veux participer à la guerre. Je veux que ce fardeau devienne ma fierté et qu'il me porte haut et loin.

L'émotion de l'entendre prononcer ces mots va réussir à me couper la voix. Je souris doucement, avant de la serrer contre moi. Quelques secondes, tout au plus, et je m'éloigne en souriant.

-Tu feras la guerre. Et tu seras forte, je n'en doute pas. Tu iras loin, Kyuusei. J'en suis certaine.

Si elle pouvait savoir, combien je suis fière d'elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit l'hôte d'un ...Démon (Tenshi ou pas Tenshi, ça reste une créature pas forcément bénéfique !), qu'elle risque donc d'être rejetée et d'être cibles des moqueries et des expressions dégoûtées, elle se tient droite. Elle a bien grandi...L'enfant qui semblait forte mais prête à fondre en larmes à la moindre mention de son père...Est devenue une adolescente forte et qui malgré les problèmes et les morts restent debout, et qui j'en suis certaine sera d'une grande d'aide pour Deidara, et qui finira par devenir une très grande ninja. J'ai quitté le canapé et me suis dirigé vers les escaliers, en lançant à Kyuusei :

-Je vais aller réveiller mon chéri, il a assez dormi comme ça !

Un éclat de rire me répondit. Je montais les marches, doucement. Et je réalisais un truc, alors. Kyuusei avait dit à Sasori qu'elle rentrerait dans la soirée...Que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle rentre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ? Bon, je lui demanderais plus tard...Ce n'est pas bien important de toute manière ! J'ouvre la porte de la chambre, en douceur et découvre que Kashi dort toujours. Je sourit et allait secouer doucement mon compagnon. Il grogna dans son sommeil, me faisant sourire encore plus. Je finis par l'embrasser et par lui murmurer :

-Kashi...Debout...

Il ouvre les yeux en grimaçant à cause de la lumière. Je ris un peu, en avisant sur son visage des marques rouges du aux oreillers. Il me dévisage d'un air interrogateur, et pose ma main droite sur sa joue, passant mes doigts sur les sillons rouges qui traversent son visage.

-Tu as des marques, là.

Il sourit, et passe une main dans ses cheveux, en se redressant. J'en profite pour laisser son visage et pour m'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Quelle heure, il est ?

-Je sais pas. Il doit être 10 heures...Quelque chose comme ça, Kashi.

Il prit une mine surprise. Je me demandais bien pourquoi, était-ce l'heure assez tardive qui le gênait ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir rendez-vous quelque part...Pas juste après une si terrible bataille ! Non ?

-Depuis quand m'appelle-tu comme ça ?

Je ris doucement, finalement ce n'était que ça !

-Depuis hier, je crois ! Sa ne te plaît pas ?

Sachant très bien qu'au contraire cela lui faisait plaisir, je pris une mine faussement triste. Il me sourit, et passa une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

-Si...Je...Je croyais que les surnoms n'étaient pas ton truc...

Il bégaye ! Je me rappelle la première fois ou il m'avait donné un surnom "mon ange" en l'occurrence, je l'avais regardé comme si il était fou. Il m'avait demandé ce qu'il me prenait et je lui avait répondu ne pas aimer les surnoms.

-Kakashi ! Je t'ai dit ça il y a...presque 6 ans ! Sa ne me gêne plus.

Il ria à son tour, et je le suivis.

-Tu es d'un compliquée, mon ange !

Je m'arrêtais aussitôt de rire, pour le fixer.

-Mon ange ?

Il ria encore plus, et semblait s'amuser de mon hébétude. Je gonflais les joues et me mit à bouder comme une gamine. Cette fois-ci, il partit carrément dans un fou rire.

-Sakura ! Y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Je soupirais et pincer le bras de Kakashi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait cesser de se moquer de moi. Puis, je me levais et quittais la chambre. Je retournais à l'entrée, pour découvrir la porte ouverte, tenue par Kyuusei. Je prends sa place, ouvre un peu la porte. Sur le seuil, se trouve Suigetsu.

-Hello, Sakura ! Tsunade-sama veut nous envoyés en mission ! Elle nous attends dans son bureau, d'ici une heure. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est une mission qui va durer trois jours. Je dois aller chercher les autres, à tout à l'heure !

C'est un coup de vent, ce mec. Il est déjà parti. Je soupire, une mission déjà ? Après une si rude bataille ? Je remonte voir Kakashi et lui explique la situation. Il soupire lui aussi, mais me dit qu'il expliquera la situation à Yûna, Hono, Sasori et Deidara, et que je dois aller me préparer. J'obéis. Je vais aller enfiler ma tenue d'ANBU, natter mes cheveux et préparer mon sac. Dedans, je vais mettre mon masque, celui de renard, pas celui en tissu que j'ai déjà mit, de la nourriture, un sac de couchage, diverses armes et deux tenues de rechanges. En passant par le salon, j'attrape mon katana, et le passe à ma ceinture. Je suis retournée embrasser Kashi au dernier moment, avant de faire de même avec Kyuusei, mais sur la joue, et je suis partie de la maison. J'ai marché tranquillement vers le bureau de l'Hokage, et suis entré, après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de le faire. A l'intérieur, se trouvait déjà Karin, Sai et Suigetsu.

-Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste la mission. Etant donné la récente bataille, et la déclaration de guerre d'Oto et d'Iwa, je vais vous demander d'aller à Suna et à Kiri, pour faire venir des ninjas à Konoha. Mais ce n'est pas là, votre seule mission. Vous devez retrouver tous les hôtes. Et les rallier à notre cause, compris ? Votre mission commence dès maintenant, et la seconde partie n'as pas de limite de temps. Pour la première partie, vous avez deux semaines.

Nous avons tous hochés de la tête. Nous étions déjà dans notre rôle, des ninjas froids et compétents. Par les temps qui courent, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de rechigner sur les détails d'une mission.

-Bien, partez maintenant.

-Tsunade-sama ? Pourriez m'accorder un entretien privé ? C'est important.

Elle a fait signe que oui, et a indiqué à mon équipe de sortir. Je suis restée et ai commencée à parler une fois tout le monde dehors.

-J'ai reçu la visite d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki ce matin.

Je lui expliquais rapidement les pouvoirs de Zetsu, et notamment sa faculté à se déplacer comme il le souhaitait.

-Il m'a indiquer que l'Akatsuki que si je ne leur confie pas l'hôte, ils viendront détruire le village. De plus, j'ai appris il y a peu, qu'il n'y avait pas que les démons à queues, mais aussi les Tenshi.

Je lui raconté les derniers évènement, en prenant bien soin de rendre le tout cohérent et compréhensible. Il ne fallait pas que je la perde au fil de mon récit.

-Je ne sais pas quel hôte veut l'Akatsuki. Ma fille ? Naruto ? Hono ? Kyuusei ? Mais je ne compte pas les laisser nous enlever qui que ce soit de ce village !

-Je suis du même avis que toi, Sakura. Nous allons prendre les mesures et protéger tous les hôtes, ainsi que les membres de l'Akatsuki. Je vais trouver une autre personne pour la charge des armées. Ne t'inquiète donc, pas pour cela d'accord ? La mission va être longue. Pars maintenant, ton équipe doit t'attendre.

Je souris doucement, sachant que même si tout ne pourrait pas aller parfaitement bien, Tsunade ferait de son mieux. Et cela me suffisait pour le moment. Je quittais donc le bureau de l'Hokage et me dépêchais de rejoindre l'entrée du village. Suigetsu, Karin et Sai s'y trouvaient. En tenue d'ANBU, bien sûr avec leurs masque, voyant cela j'ai vite sorti le mien pour l'enfiler, je serais donc Red Kitsune pour cette mission. J'active rapidement mon jutsu pour rendre mes cheveux rouges, sous leurs regards quelques peu surpris que je fais disparaître d'un coup d'oeil meurtrier.

-Que voulait-tu à l'Hokage ?

-Rien qui te regarde Karin ! En route, maintenant, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Ils ont obéis, même si la rousse à lunettes m'a jeté un regard noir. Je crois que si ces yeux avaient été des armes, je serais morte depuis longtemps. Nous nous sommes mis en marche, en direction de Suna pour commencer. Un plan déjà en tête, je savais comment réunir les hôtes. Yonbi, Gobi et Shichibi ont déjà étaient capturés par l'Akatsuki. En tout, cela fait qu'il nous reste six Démons à queues, et neuf Tenshi à trouver. Si on enlève Naruto, Yûna, Hono et Kyuusei, il ne reste que cinq démons et six Tenshi à récupérer. Sa va. On devrait pouvoir y arriver, même si pour le moment je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous pourrions trouver les Tenshi...Si il le faut, une fois tous les Démons trouvés, nous retournerons à Konoha pour nous renseigner auprès de Hono et de Kyuusei qui savent peu être ou sont les autres Tenshi...

Nous sommes arrivés à Suna, trois jours plus tard, vers dix heures du matin. Le voyage c'est plutôt bien passé, malgré quelques accrochages avec Karin, vu que je me suis bien amusée avec Suigetsu. Sai n'as presque pas parlé. Il est très concentré. En chemin, ils m'ont indiqués leurs pseudos d'ANBUs. Suigetsu c'est Same, Karin c'est Urusai et Sai c'est Mugon. Des gardes nous arrêtent à l'entrée du village.

-Halte-là ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Karin ouvre la bouche pour se lancer dans un de ces monologues, qui démontre de son ego sur-dimensionné mais je la coupe et réponds :

-Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha, en mission pour l'Hokage. Red Kitsune, Same, Urusai et Mugon. Nous venons voir le Kazekage.

Je sors notre ordre de mission et les gardes l'examinent un petit moment, avant de me le rendre. L'un deux nous fait signe de le suivre et nous entraîne dans les rues de la ville. Nous allons jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage, il s'arrête là, toque.

-Entrez.

Je reconnais bien là la voix froide de Gaara. Le garde indique, sans entrer :

-Des ninjas de Konoha, Gaara-sama !

-Fais-les entrer.

Il s'écarte pour nous permettre d'entrer, et je referme la porte derrière nous, au nez du garde. Je souris doucement au Kazekage.

-Bonjour, Gaara-sama. Red Kitsune pour vous servir, accompagnée de Same, Urusai et Mugon.

-Bonjour, Red Kitsune. Quelle est la raison de votre visite ?

Il y va droit au but, le Kazekage. En même temps, Gaara a toujours été très direct...Je reprends mon sérieux, faisant disparaître mon sourire et plante mon regard dans celui du Kazekage.

-Voici l'ordre de mission, Kazekage-sama.

Je sors de nouveau le papier et le lui donne. Je me tiens droite, en attendant qu'il est terminé sa lecture. Quelques minutes passent, avant qu'il ne me rende le document.

-Je vois. Je vous suivrais, en tant que réceptacle d'Ichibi. Je vous demanderais de passer la journée, ainsi que la nuit à Suna. Nous partirons tôt demain en direction du village de votre choix. Mes ninjas partiront aussitôt que possible, certainement demain matin eux aussi.

Sans avoir besoin d'indication, nous nous inclinons et quittons le bureau. Suigetsu lance :

-Eh bien, ça été rapide ! On allons-nous patron ?

Je lui donne un petit coup dans le côtes pour le "patron" et sourit. Il est bien le seul à mettre un peu de piment dans l'équipe, sans lui je crois que je passerais mes journées à me disputer avec Karin !

-A l'auberge.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers une auberge "Les sables jaunes". Le nom est assez pourri, mais ce n'est pas important. Nous prenons deux chambres, plus n'aurait pas été raisonnable pour notre argent et pour la suite du voyage. Il a été décidé que je partagerais ma chambre avec Suigetsu et que Karin serait avec Sai. Je veux pas dire mais ça m'arrange, je trouve encore Sai très bizarre, si j'avais partagé ma chambre avec lui je n'aurais pas été à l'aise ! Fin bref, nous n'allons pas aller nous coucher à onze du matin, et je leur laisse donc quartier libre à tous. Moi je me rends au terrain d'entraînement du village. Ils sont presque vides, à part quelques gennins. Gaara a déjà du prévenir ses ninjas, et ils doivent être entrain de se préparer. Je vais chercher un petit moment, un jounnin, ou au moins un chunnin. Je finis par trouver une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts. Son oeil gauche est barré d'une cicatrice, un petit peu comme Kakashi et elle se déchaîne contre un tronc. Elle est armée de deux kunais, et elle semble comme possédée, tant elle est rapide. Je me demande un instant si je ressemble à ça, moi quand je me bats. Soudain, elle se tourne vers moi et lance un de ses kunais. Je l'attrape au vol et sourit. Elle me rejoint et je lui tends son arme, qu'elle récupère.

-Est-ce une coutume de Suna, que de lancer un kunai sur les voyageurs ?

Elle rit, et joue un instant avec son kunai. Elle a l'air assez malicieuse, comme fille.

-Non, désolée. Mais comparée à ces gamins, vous aviez l'air très forte. J'ai voulu vous testez. Je suis Akui Natsume. Et vous ?

Je remarque soudainement la ressemblance entre elle et moi. Cheveux rouges, yeux verts. Bon, ok moi j'ai pas vraiment les cheveux rouges mais pour l'instant ils le sont. Je ne m'attarde pas plus que cela sur ce détail. Ce n'est que le fruit du hasard.

-Je suis Red Kitsune. Enchantée de vous rencontrer Akui. Un petit corps à corps vous intéresse ?

Elle hoche vivement de la tête et je souris devant son empressement. Nous entamons un petit combat, amical. Aucunes de nous ne va à fond dans ces coups. C'est finalement Suigetsu qui interrompt le combat qui durait depuis un bon moment, en débarquant.

-Kit', viens c'est l'heure de manger ! Sa fait une heure que je te cherche.

J'acquiesce de la tête. Puis je frappe mes mains sur mon pantalon et souris à Akui.

-Bon alors, j'y vais. Merci pour ce combat Akui ! A bientôt, peut-être !

Et je suivis mon équipier en direction d'un restaurant de...Ramens. Quelqu'un m'en veut. Je fais mine de rien et mange ma part en silence, mais sans me plaindre. Je n'aime pas spécialement les ramens, mais bon grâce à Naruto, je m'y suis habituée. N'empêche que j'aurais préféré autre chose.

L'après-midi je suis retournée m'entraîner mais Akui n'était pas là. J'ai donc fait quelques enchaînements, des lancers et des acrobaties toute seule. A la fin, j'ai même reçu quelques applaudissement de la part des gennins présents. J'ai failli rire, mais je n'en ai rien fait, et leur est assuré qu'un jour, ils en feraient autant et peut-être même plus. Ils ont souris, et je suis rentrée à l'auberge. Je n'avais pas faim. Je suis directement aller me coucher, non je n'était pas fatiguée mais j'avais envie de dormir. J'ai mis un moment à trouver le sommeil. Suigetsu est venu me rejoindre un peu plus tard (eh oui, malheureusement c'était une chambre avec un lit deux places et non pas avec deux lits une place), il a essayé de ne pas me réveiller mais ça n'a pas marché. Il m'a même effleuré à un moment. Sa peau était étrangement glaciale. J'ai fini par me rendormir.

Quand je me suis réveillée, le lendemain matin, tout le monde dormait encore. J'ai pris une douche, sans les réveiller et me suis habillée. Une fois prête, je suis allée secouer doucement, Suigetsu par l'épaule.

-Debout, Suigetsu.

Il a grogné mais a fini par se lever. Je suis allée reproduire la même scène, dans la chambre de Karin et Sai. Étrangement, le brun avait dormi sur son sac de couchage, au sol. Bref, je leur ai d'aller déjeuner (heureusement le déjeuner était servi à l'auberge) et les ai rejoints après avoir vérifié que Suigetsu était descendu. On a mangé, et puis on est allé faire nos sacs. Cela fait, nous sommes allées dans le bureau du Kazekage. Il était fin prêt, et sans un mot, à par le "Bonjour", nous a fait signe de le suivre. A l'entrée du village, il y avait une véritable armée de ninjas.

-Ninjas de Suna. Soyez fier de votre village, et de venir en aide à Konoha. Respectez l'alliance et battez-vous. Vous êtes la fierté du village !

Ces quelques phrases qui peuvent sembler banales, ont motivées les troupes et les ninjas sont partis au pas de course. Pas discrets, mais la discrétion n'est plus à l'ordre du jour. Il va y avoir la guerre. Gaara indiqua qu'il avait confié le village aux ninjas restants et à sa soeur, qui serait Kazekage provisoirement. Nous nous sommes mis en route, avec un un rouquin silencieux comme nouvel équipier.

Notre prochaine destination est Kiri. Nous avons traversés plusieurs pays et villages ninjas, puis nous avons pris le bateau pour rejoindre Kiri, qui se trouve sur une île. Le tout nous pris largement, une semaine. Il nous restait un peu moins de deux jours pour terminer la première partie de la mission. Et nous n'avions toujours qu'un seul hôte. Gaara. Quand nous sommes descendus du bateau, nous avons immédiatement été accueillis par les très gentils ninjas de Kiri. Notez bien l'ironie. En clair, on nous a presque attaqués. Presque, car Gaara a déployé son sable pour dévier toutes les attaques.

-Arrêtez ! Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha et Suna ! Nous devons voir le Mizukage !

Les attaques ont cessées immédiatement. Gaara a rangé son sable. Je me suis avancée. Plusieurs ninjas de Kiri sont partis, l'un de ceux restés a alors lancé :

-La Mizukage arrive.

J'hoche de la tête. Suigetsu, Karin, Sai, Gaara et moi nous sommes laissés tombés au sol, assis mais prêt à nous relever au moindre signe d'agressivité. Après tout, nous sommes des ninjas. La Mizukage arrive. C'est une femme vêtue de bleue, aux cheveux châtains impressionnants.

-Que me voulez-vous ninjas de Konoha et de Suna ?

Je me suis levée, et je lui ai répondu :

-Voici l'ordre de mission de l'Hokage.

Comme avec Gaara, je lui ai donné mon papier. Elle l'a lu et me l'a rendu. Elle a hoché la tête, doucement.

-J'enverrais des ninjas à Konoha, sans problème. Cependant...Je ne peux vous confier notre hôte. Il est emprisonné. C'est de sa faute si Kiri a si mauvaise réputation.

Gaara intervient alors, en sortant une feuille de son sac, il la donna au Mizukage, sans un mot. La femme le prit et le lit. Elle écarquilla les yeux à plusieurs reprises et finalement demanda :

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui. Yagura, quatrième Mizukage et hôte de Sanbi a été manipulé. Vous êtes donc priez, par l'Hokage et par le Kazekage, moi-même, de nous remettre l'hôte pour le bien de notre mission. Et surtout pour la survie des différents villages.

La femme hoche doucement de la tête, elle rends le papier à Gaara.

-Veuillez me suivre dans ce cas-là.

Alors que nous la suivons, je demande discrètement au Kazekage :

-Gaara-sama quel était ce papier ?

Il me sourit, d'un air mystérieux, un micro-sourire, qui m'étonne quand même et m'annonce :

-Yagura alors qu'il était Mizukage a commis des actes d'une barbarie inacceptable. Ce papier, comme vous dites Red Kitsune, est la preuve par A plus B qu'il a été manipulé et qu'il n'est donc pas responsable des faits qui ont causés son emprisonnement.

Je l'ai dévisagé. Il avait compris qu'il y aurait un problème au village de Kiri et prévu de quoi le régler. Je ne le pensais pas si réfléchi. Nous nous arrêtons devant un bâtiment hautement gardé. La Mizukage indique aux gardes :

-Faites venir Yagura !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, solidement encadré par des ninjas, arrive un jeune garçon. Il doit avoir dans les 13 ans. Des cheveux blonds pâles, et des yeux violets, ainsi qu'une cicatrice sur la joue le représente.

-Il ne devrait pas être plus vieux ?

C'est Suigetsu qui a parlé. Il a raison, après tout les évènement qui ont causés son emprisonnement se sont passés il y a un bout de temps ! C'est Yagura qui répond :

-Si. Mais Sanbi m'a permit de rester jeune...Et de me protéger. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi ai-je enfin pu sortir ?

Il est sur ses gardes. Après tout, il a été accusé à tort pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Si il a un jour était gentil, sa personnalité est désormais caché sous une armure de pierre. Il va falloir la briser. Je me suis donc avancée.

-Je suis Red Kitsune, ANBU de Konoha. Enchantée de te connaître, Yagura. Des preuves ont été apportés. Il a été prouvé que tu est innocent. Tu vas être libéré. Nous sommes en mission, nous devons réunir tout les hôtes, pour sauver les différents villages. Tu n'as pas été tenu au courant des derniers évènement, je me trompe ? L'Akatsuki, une association souhaitant la perte des différents pays, a déclaré la guerre à Konoha. Et il en sera bientôt de même pour Kiri et Suna. Nous avons besoin de toi. Accepte-tu de te joindre à nous, Yagura ?

Il m'a dévisagé longuement. Puis, il a imposé :

-Seulement si vous me jurez de ne jamais tenter de me tuer. Et si je vois vos visages...Il faudra aussi que vous m'indiquiez vos vrais prénoms. Tous. Et le roux là, devra lui aussi connaître qui se cache derrière ses masques.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à mon équipe. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir d'objection là-dessus.

-Très bien. Mizukage-sama ? Pourriez-vous nous fournir une pièce isolée ?

-Oui. Kirei, mène nos invités dans la salle du conseil, ils y seront tranquille. Red Kitsune ? Je vous confie notre hôte. Mes ninjas seront envoyés le plus tôt possible à Konoha. Je vous remercie d'avoir rétablie la vérité sur Yagura, Kazekage. Je dois vous laisser à présent.

Et la femme est partie. Les gardes tenant l'hôtes aux cheveux pâles, l'ont poussés vers nous. J'ai réceptionné cet enfant. Et ai passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Ma phobie ne semble pas vouloir se manifester. Cet enfant...J'ai envie de le protéger. Il a assez souffert.

-Veuillez vous calmez messieurs. Kirei ? Amène-nous là ou là demande Mizukage-sama, je te prie.

La femme ninja, puisque c'était une femme, s'inclina et nous la suivîmes jusqu'à la salle de conférence. Yagura attrapa ma main qui pendait contre épaule, et la serra, sans pour autant me repousser. Visiblement, je n'étais pas une ennemie pour lui. Une fois, nous dans la salle et Kirei partie, j'ai vérifiée qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de nous espionner.

-Tout est ok.

J'ai fait signe à mon équipe. Chacun leur tour, ils ont abaissés leur masque et ce sont présentés.

-Suigetsu Hôzuki. Originaire de ce village. Rapatrié à Konoha.

-Karin, Ninja de Konoha.

-Sai, Ninja de Konoha.

Le jeune hôte a semblé satisfait, et s'est éloigné de moi. Il a ensuite fait volte-face pour me dévisager. J'ai abaissé mon masque, désactivé mon jutsu et sourit.

-Sakura Haruno, Ninja de Konoha. Connue sous le pseudonyme de Red Kitsune, chef de l'ANBU et de cette équipe.

Gaara a alors demandé :

-Sakura ? Hum, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

J'ai souri encore plus, et me suis moquée :

-Mais c'est le but, Gaara-sama.

Il ne m'a pas répondu, se contenta d'un bref coup d'oeil de défi, et s'est tourné vers Yagura.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, si ?

Devant la réponse positive de l'hôte de Sanbi, il a enchaîné :

-Gaara No Sabaku, Kazekage.

Le jeune Yagura a baissé la tête. Il ne connaissait donc rien du monde actuel ? Il ne savait pas qui était les actuels dirigeants, les récentes alliances ou autres choses de ce genre ? Il était perdu. J'ai tendu la main vers lui, et étrangement il l'a attrapé et s'est rapproché de moi. Suigetsu a demandé :

-Sakura ? Que faisons-nous à présent ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ce village ne me semble pas très accueillant.

J'ai réfléchi. Après tout, nous n'étions guère forcé de rester ici. La Mizukage avait dit qu'elle comptait envoyer ses ninjas à Konoha, notre présence n'est donc plus requise au village de Kiri. J'ai donc annoncé :

-Eh bien nous allons quitter Kiri. Gaara ? Puisque tu semble t'être renseigné, ou est l'hôte le plus proche ?

Le Kazekage fouilla dans son sac, tandis que moi et mon équipe remettions nos masques, moi j'activais de nouveau mon jutsu. Après tout, nous n'allions pas nous éterniser dans cette salle et une fois en public, notre identité devait rester secrète. Gaara me tendit un papier, que j'attrapais de ma main libre. Il y avait une carte avec les différents villages et en dessous une liste de hôtes à trouver. Tous les démons à Queues appartenaient à un village, alors que pour les Tenshi je n'en savais franchement rien. Mais bon, toujours est-il que l'hôte le plus proche se trouvait à Kumo. Et il se nommait Killer Bee, hôte de Hachibi.

-Nous allons à Kumo. Faut trouver un bateau.

Yagura tira légèrement sur ma main et je baissais la tête vers lui, lui indiquant ainsi de parler.

-Ce n'est pas la peine...Si je laisse sortir Sanbi, il nous emmènera à Kumo. Il n'est pas dangereux.

Je réfléchis un instant, arrivés sur un démon à queues pourrait être gênant...Bon, encore que si on se débrouille bien ça pourrait même être un avantage. Je lui ai souri.

-Alors, dépêchons-nous de rejoindre la mer pour que tu puisse libérer Sanbi !

Il a souri à son tour, en hochant vivement de la tête. Après avoir vérifié que nous étions prêts, nous avons quittés la salle et nous nous sommes débrouillés plus ou moins bien, pour rejoindre l'eau. Je m'écartais de Yagura, et nous fîmes tous un pas en arrière pour laisser travailler le jeune hôte. Il fit plusieurs signes, et doucement une forme s'extirpa de son corps. Elle s'avança vers l'eau, et après plusieurs minutes, la sorte de forme grise et mauve pris l'apparence de Sanbi. Démons à trois Queues. J'ai examiné le démon doucement, et Yagura s'est tourné vers nous. Il y avait dans son regard une once de peur. J'ai presque tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait sans doute peur que nous le rejetions. Après tout, même si au niveau des années, il est assez vieux, son corps et son esprit semble être encore celui d'un garçon de 13 ans. Un enfant qui a été emprisonné et manipulé pendant des années...J'ai donc souri encore

plus et me suis approché.

-On monte juste dessus ?

Il a retrouvé son sourire, pour mon plus grand plaisir avant de répondre :

-Oui ! Et pour ne pas tomber à l'eau, vous pouvez vous agripper à ses piques.

J'ai donc fait un bond pour atterrir sur la créature, et me suis mis assises dessus. Je plaçais mes bras autour d'un énorme pique.

-Comme ça ?

Il a fait signe que oui. D'un geste, j'ai indiqué aux autres de venir me rejoindre. Gaara n'as pas hésité et est venu s'installer sur Sanbi. Vient ensuite, Sai, puis Suigetsu. Karin cracha alors :

-Je refuse de monter sur cette...Chose !

Yagura serra les poings, discrètement. Je me suis mise debout, en faisant attention à ne pas tomber et ai dévisagé la rouquine à lunettes :

-Garde tes commentaires ! Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'auras qu'à te plaindre auprès de Tsunade-sama ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'intéresse à tes jérémiades, cependant. Monte et tais-toi !

Elle m'a lancé un regard noir, avant de venir nous rejoindre sur le Démon. Yagura est donc monté le dernier et est venu se mettre à côté de moi. Il a appuyé ses deux mains sur la tête de Sanbi. Puis a fermé les yeux. Sans doute communiquait-il avec son Bijuu. Et le Démon se mit en route, en vitesse de croisière.

Le voyage sur l'eau se déroula tranquillement, malgré les quelque fois ou Karin rechignait de l'inconfort de la situation ou du côté très peu gracieux de se servir d'un démon comme simple monture. Le voyage dura une semaine, encore, et je crois que si ça avez été plus long j'aurais fini par assommer Karin.

Heureusement, avant que nous ne nous approchions de la terre ferme, j'ai demandé à Yagura de nous faire débarquer dans une région déserte. De façon à ce que le démon n'effraie personne. Le jeune hôte a fait "disparaître" son Bijuu, et nous sommes partis sur les routes, en direction de Kumo.

Chaque soir, nous dormions sur nos sacs de couchage, moi avec Yagura vu que celui-ci n'en avait pas, et chaque matin, nous défaisions notre camp.

Finalement, nous sommes arrivés deux jours plus tard à Kumo. Nous avons été, comme à Suna, stoppé par des gardes, qui ont finis par nous emmener au Raikage. Moi et les autres nous sommes donc arrêtés devant le bureau du Raikage. J'ai toqué.

-Entrez !

Je n'ai pas répondu, et suis entré suivie par mon équipe, Gaara et Yagura. Je peux dire que nous formions un drôle de petit groupe, mine de rien.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha, envoyés par l'Hokage. Elle nous demande de réunir tous les Bijuu afin de sauver les différents villages...Voici notre ordre de mission, veuillez ne lire que la deuxième partie.

Je lui tends le papier, que j'ai plié pour être certaine qu'il ne lise que la partie qui le concerne. Il va le lire, tranquillement, et je pu voir à plusieurs reprises de la surprise, de l'étonnement sur son visage. Après tout, comme Gaara et la Mizukage il vient d'apprendre l'existence des Tenshi, ce qui n'est guère facile à accepter. Heureusement pour le monde des ninjas, les Tenshi ne m'ont pas semblé particulièrement agressifs ou méchants. Une fois que le Raikage a terminé sa lecture et qu'il me rends l'ordre de mission, je me lance dans une sorte de petit discours :

-Raikage-sama, maintenant que vous savez qu'elle est notre mission, je dois terminer moi-même les explications. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous informer de notre mission mais bien pour l'accomplir. Raikage-sama, nous voudrions que Killer Bee, l'hôte d'Hachibi se joigne à notre quête. De lui et des autres hôtes dépends la sécurité des différents villages et pays.

Il me dévisage et son regard me dérange. On dirait qu'il cherche une faille. Que je fasse une erreur pour qu'il puisse nous faire partir. Sauf que je suis habituée à ce genre de situation. Je n'ai pas était Chef de l'ANBU pour rien ! Je suis donc restée impassible face à son regard. Il a finit par croiser les bras sur son torse et a lancé :

-Débrouillez-vous avec Killer Bee.

J'ai souri. Ce n'était peut-être gagné mais au moins si nous réussissons à convaincre l'hôte d'Hachibi, le Raikage ne pourra rien dire ! On s'est tous inclinés et avant de partir j'ai indiqué :

-Bien, Raikage-sama.

Et nous avons quittés le bureau du chef de Kumo. Bon maintenant, on doit trouver Killer Bee, ce qui n'est pas simple. Après tout, on ne sait pas ou il est, nous ! J'ai avancé pour aller dans les rues les plus animées du village. J'ai arrêté une jeune fille, noire de peau comme la plupart des gens ici, avec des cheveux noirs aussi. Elle m'a jeté un regard, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu étincelant.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, seriez-vous ou se trouve Killer Bee ? Le Raikage nous demande d'aller le voir, pour quelque chose d'important.

Mes compagnons m'ont dévisagés avec étonnement, mais je les ai ignorés pour ne pas griller ma propre excuse. La jeune femme me sourit doucement, avant de me répondre :

-Le frère du Raikage se trouve près de la cascade.

-Merci !

J'ai souri encore plus et je me suis éloignée après un énième remerciement. Mon équipe a suivie. Yagura est venu prendre ma main de nouveau et j'ai accepté ce contact avec plaisir. Ainsi, nous avons rejoints la cascade, facile à trouver. Et au milieu du petit lac qui se formait au bas de la cascade, sur un petit îlot se trouvait un homme, visiblement entrain de méditer, à la peau noir et aux cheveux blonds pâles. J'ai lâché la main de l'hôte de Sanbi et me suis approchée de lui. Il a aussitôt tourné la tête vers moi. Il portait des lunettes noires, m'empêchant ainsi de voir ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, oh yeah ?

Je soupirai discrètement. Je sentait déjà une migraine arriver, rien qu'au ton de faux-rappeur de cet hôte. Je me repris une nouvelle fois, avec un petit plus de mal.

-Je t'expliquerais que si, tu me parle de façon normal, oh yeah !

Je me moquais de lui, c'était clair. Mais je n'étais pas bien méchante...Après tout, on avait besoin de lui, pas question de me le mettre à dos...Ce serait totalement stupide !

-Mais c'est qu'elle me taquine, la rouquine !

J'eu un instant de surprise, très mais alors très discret, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que mes cheveux étaient effectivement rouges, à cause de mon jutsu. J'ai donc fini par sourire :

-Bon c'est un peu mieux ! Je suis Red Kitsune de Konoha, et toi tu est Killer Bee, c'est bien ça ?

Il a souri à son tour, un sourire genre Méga-supra -avec-la-petite-lumière.

-Exactement, je suis Killer Bee et pour toi, je vais y aller calmement sur les rimes, oh yeah !

Je me suis assise à côté de lui sur l'îlot, mettant ainsi sans le vouloir Gaara, Yagura, Karin, Suigetsu et Sai à l'écart. De toute manière, je n'appartenais à aucuns d'entre eux, je fais ce que je veux, non ? Encore heureux que si !

-Merci Killer Bee. Tu sais qu'ils existent d'autres hôtes que toi, non ? Eh bien...En fait...

A court de mots, j'ai sortit de nouveau l'ordre de mission et lui ai donné avec un sourire contrit. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à expliquer l'existence des Tenshi ! Ce qui était assez lamentable, puisque ma propre fille était l'hôte d'une de ses créatures...Il m'a rendu le papier et a demandé, sans aucun rap cette fois :

-Vous devez réunir les hôtes, tous ? Et je dois suivre ?

J'ai hoché doucement la tête. Je ne voulais pas le forcer, mais il fallait qu'il nous suive. C'était obligé. Il sembla réfléchir puis continua :

-Y vous manque combien d'hôtes ?

Là, c'est à mon tour de réfléchir un peu.

-Nous avons déjà Naruto Uzumaki, l'hôte de Kyuubi qui nous attends à Konoha. Gaara No Sabaku, hôte d'Ichibi, Yagura hôte de Sanbi sont déjà avec nous. Il ne nous manque plus que toi, Yugito Nii hôte de Nibi et Utakata hôte de Rokubi. Au niveau des Tenshi, trois nous attendent à Konoha. Ce sont trois filles, Yûna, Hono et Kyuusei, la plus grande des trois à 16 ans. Nous ne savons pas encore ou chercher les six autres hôtes des Tenshi...

Il a, alors fait fait un éclatant sourire, limite il m'aurait fallu des lunettes de soleil, tant son visage brillait. Puis il a déclamé :

-Killer Bee connait les Tenshi, et même que son amie, Yuki est une hôte, oh yeah !

Je l'ai dévisagé. Et j'ai sourit de toutes mes dents, même si avec mon demi-masque en tissu il était assez difficile à voir, il était percevable.

-Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de nous rencontrer ?

Il s'est levé et j'ai fait de même. Nous avons rejoint le bord, et aussi mon équipe ainsi que les deux hôtes. Killer Bee m'a fait signe, en souriant toujours autant et m'a lancé :

-Sa, y a qu'une manière de le vérifier, oh yeah ! Viens la rouquine, voir ma copine !

Si la rime était pourri, la phrase m'a tout simplement rendu contente : En plus du fait que l'hôte d'Hachibi se joint à nous, l'hôte d'un Tenshi se joindra peut-être au groupe ! J'ai récupéré la main de Yagura qui m'a sourit, et avec l'équipe et Gaara nous avons suivis Killer Bee. En chemi, l'hôte d'Hachibi m'a expliqué :

-Yuki, elle est pas d'ici. J'sais pas d'ou elle vient, mais ici elle dit qu'ici elle se sent bien. Mais comme elle est limite clandestine, elle vit pas en ville mais en dehors du village. Un peu de courage, la route ne sera pas trop longue.

J'ai hoché de la tête et le reste du chemin s'est passé en silence.

Fin du chapitre ! ^_^

Sasuke : On ne me voit dans ce chapitre...

Naruto : Moi non plus...

Kakashi : Moi on me voit =) !

Miki : Naru...Sasu-chan...J'ai un cadeau pour vous !

Naruto : C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?!

Miki : La clef d'une chambre d'hotel ! Allez, ouste ! Allez faire vos câlins ailleurs que dans les coulisses !

_*Les deux amoureux bien trop heureux ont presque sautés sur la clef et sont partis, après avoir failli tuer l'auteur*_

Miki : Aiiiie _

Kakashi : Tu veux un câlin ?

Miki : Wouiwoui ! *A pu mal d'un coup...*

_*Dans les bras de Kakashi, l'auteur demande des review à grands renforts de camions de fleurs envoyés aux lecteurs*_


	19. Chapitre 17

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Sasu/Saku Saku/Kashi Hina/Naru Naru/Sasu Neji/Hina

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Actuellement Mikyô Aburame, Soft Kaguya, Ren Inuzuka, Kirei Mienai, Kyuusei Uchiwa/Nara, Hono Ôyaku, Yûna Hatake-Haruno, Akui Natsume et Yuki.

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans

**Zororonoa-kun** : Il faut penser à jeter un coup d'oeil à mon profil, vu que j'y avais noté que je faisais une petite pause ^^ Ouaaais ! Je suis pour adapter mon histoire en manga *-* /PAN/ Oui, Yagura est toujours en vie. J'adooore ce personnage. Mais Sakura est une maman, alors c'est normal qu'elle adooore les gamins pour mwa ! Peut-être pas Hinata, mais c'est une bonne idée ! Tu me diras ce que tu pense de mon nouveau OC ? Tu sais, Yuki. A la prochaiiiiiine !

**Firemiss** : Hello, alors ça a été corrigé (normalement ^^) Eh mais minute, c'est pas la que tu es normalement ! Toi aussi tu t'est perdue ?

En chemin, l'hôte d'Hachibi m'a expliqué :

-Yuki, elle est pas d'ici. J'sais pas d'ou elle vient, mais ici elle dit qu'ici elle se sent bien. Mais comme elle est limite clandestine, elle vit pas en ville mais en dehors du village. Un peu de courage, la route ne sera pas trop longue.

J'ai hoché de la tête et le reste du chemin s'est passé en silence. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on a de la chance...Trouver l'hôte d'un Tenshi ainsi ! C'est tout de même pratique. Par contre...Je m'inquiète un peu de savoir quel genre de personne est cette Yuki. Je ne sais même pas son âge. J'espère que ce n'est pas une autre enfant, il y a assez de réceptacles enfantins...Il y a en même trop. Après une dizaine de minutes passaient à marcher, nous arrivons dans un coin de forêt, avec une clairière à quelques mètres de là. Et au milieu de cette clairière, il y a une sorte de "maison-cabane" en bois. Killer Bee s'avance et annonce :

-Yuki, c'est Killer Bee, je viens avec des amis, oh yeah ! (NDA : Là on voit que l'auteur est nulle de chez nulle en rime XD)

La porte s'est entrouverte. Et heureusement, la silhouette était assez grande. Mais a part sa taille, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer grand-chose d'autre.

-Yuki, viens, y vont pas te manger.

Killer Bee tendit la main et une petite main pâle, passa la porte pour venir s'agripper maladroitement à la grosse main foncée du rappeur. Il va tirer doucement la petite menotte. Et la porte va donc s'ouvrir un peu plus. Une jeune femme va en sortir. Me rassura, mine de rien : Ce n'est pas une enfant ! Mais je vais m'inquiéter en constatant son état. Elle porte un kimono à manches courtes, court et violet, tout rapiécé et déchiré. Elle a aussi un pantalon violet foncé, et une paire de sandales de ninja. Le tout, très abîmé. Sinon, elle a de court cheveux blonds pâles et...Ses yeux sont bandés. Elle a un bandeau autour des yeux, violet lui aussi. Elle n'as aucun insigne indiquant un village. Elle semble fragile. Trop fragile. Et pourtant, elle doit avoir dans les vingt ans !

-Red Kitsune, je te présente Yuki. Yuki voici Red Kitsune...Elle vient de Konoha et elle recherche tout les hôtes. Je vais la suivre. Et elle souhaiterait que tu vienne aussi. Elle connaît trois autres hôtes, hôtes de Tenshi, et ils sont à Konoha. Si tu vient, ces hôtes accepteront certainement de t'aider à contrôler ton Tenshi.

Nous avons tous écoutés attentivement. Ainsi, cette femme qui semble si fragile et faible, n'est pas capable de contrôler son Tenshi ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener alors...Sisi, même si elle ne sera pas forcément utile, elle doit apprendre à se contrôler. Je me suis avancée et la jeune femme a reculé, comme si elle avait senti que j'avais bouger...

-Yuki ? Je peux te tutoyer ? Je suis Red Kitsune, comme l'a dit Killer Bee. A Konoha, ma fille, une de mes amis et mon ancienne élève sont les hôtes de trois Tenshi. Je suis certaine qu'elles t'apprendront à te contrôler. Je te demande, de venir avec nous. Je t'en prie.

Je me suis légèrement inclinée, sachant qu'elle pouvait peut-être le sentir. La jeune fille s'est rapprochée, et doucement a tenté de prendre ma main. Cette fois, ma peur prit le dessus. J'ai fait un bond. D'au moins trois mètres. Juste par ce que cette fille voulait me tenir la main. Ok, je suis loin d'être guéri de cette fichu phobie...Bon c'est pas grave, c'est pas grave.

-Désolée, mais je n'aime pas les contacts.

Elle a hoché de la tête doucement, même si ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement m'indiquant que je l'avais chagriné. Zut alors. Faite qu'elle accepte de venir quand même...

-Je suivrais Killer Bee.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement. Et j'ai demandé :

-Alors...Rejoignez-nous demain vers dix heures ? Pour que vous ayez le temps de vous préparer. On va vous laisser.

Aucun des deux n'as répondu, mais je ne m'en suis pas plus préoccupé que cela. Puisque je savais bien qu'ils m'avaient entendus...Je ne vois pas pourquoi que j'aurais pris la peine de répéter. Bon, allez faut qu'on y aille, nous. J'ai fait volte-face et me suis mis en marche, sans un mot. Je suis...Préoccupée. Non, pas parce que ni Killer Bee ni Yuki ne m'avaient répondus mais parce que ma phobie était de retour. Enfin de retour, elle n'est jamais partie, mais j'avais laissé Yagura me toucher sans problème ! Alors que Yuki...j'ai tellement eu peur qu'elle me touche que j'ai fait un bond de trois mètres ! Je soupire, m'attirant ainsi les regards intrigués de Suigetsu, Gaara et Yagura. Karin et Sai s'en fichent, comme de leur première couche, et cela m'arrange : Au moins eux, n'iront pas se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas. Par contre, Suigetsu lui, ne se gêne pas me demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura ?

Je lui jette un regard noir. Il est stupide ou il fait les dents ? Même si nous ne sommes pas encore au village, et assez loin de Killer Bee et Yuki, ça ne signifie pas qu'on ne nous espionne pas ! Révéler ainsi mon identité...C'est totalement idiot ! J'ai fini par lui répondre :

-Sa ne te regarde pas, Same. (NDA : C'est le pseudo ANBU de Suigetsu ^^)

Il m'a lancé un regard agacé, visiblement le fait que je le rembarre ne lui plaît guère...Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me le mettre à dos mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, ni à lui ni aux autres, de ma phobie des contacts. Cela ne les concerne en rien de toute manière...Même si on forme une équipe, je suis le chef de cette équipe donc, je fais ce que je veux. Enfin, j'espère ! Sinon, j'ai plus qu'à rendre ma démission ! Que, entre nous, je ne rendrais certainement jamais...Quoique une fois la guerre finie, une fois l'Akatsuki détruit, une fois mes proches en sécurité...Je crois que je choisirais une petite vie de mère au foyer, tranquille, quoi. Nous avons continué à marcher, à un rythme assez rapide. J'étais assez énervée et sans m'en rendre compte j'allais vite. Alors les autres me suivaient. Finalement, alors que nous sommes arrivés au village, je me suis stoppée net. Et j'ai indiqué aux autres :

-Allez prendre une chambre dans une des auberges du village, je me débrouillerais pour vous retrouver. J'ai besoin d'être seule, je serais de retour avant la nuit.

Ils se sont dévisagés entre eux, l'air de se demander ce qu'il me prenait. Si bien, que j'ai vite mis les voiles, plus qu'agacée de leurs comportements. Je me suis rendue dans les rues du village, et me suis arrêtée devant plusieurs magasins. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu à la base, mais bon puisque dans mon sac il y a mon argent, autant en profiter pour faire du shopping. J'ai passé au moins une heure à faire les boutiques. Je me suis achetée un pantalon moulant, avec une ceinture noir, une serviette de bain un petit haut vert, un débardeur en résille, un très mini-short noir, et une veste que je pourrais nouer autour de ma taille. J'ai tout fourré dans mon sac. Il allait bientôt être midi, puisque nous sommes arrivés à Kumo vers neuf heures.

Étrangement, je n'avais pas faim. J'avais juste une boule de ventre qui me tordait les entrailles. Alors pour m'occuper, pour me détendre et pour réfléchir, je suis retournée au lac (enfin à la cascade), où nous avions trouvés Killer Bee.

J'ai ôté mes bottes et mes vêtements, me retrouvant en sous-vêtements quelques secondes. Puisque aussitôt, ou presque, j'ai enfilé le petit haut qui laissait voir mon nombril et le mini-short noir. Ainsi, ma tenue était à peu près décente. J'ai mis mes vêtements dans mon sac, que j'ai approché du bord de l'eau pour l'avoir à portée de main, avec la serviette de bain à moitié sortie pour pouvoir l'attraper rapidement au moment ou je sortirais de l'eau. Puis je me suis laissé tombé dans le lac. L'eau était gélée mais c'était agréable quand même et puis tant que je n'y reste pas trop longtemps, ça ne risque rien.

Je me suis mise à nager sur place, pour maintenir ma tête hors de l'eau. Car mine de rien, le lac était drôlement profond. Et je me mets à réfléchir à ce qui me met à rogne. Ma phobie.

-Alors on se baigne, Sakura-chan ?

Cette voix. Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir. Mais je sais déjà à qui appartient ce timbre si particulier malgré le fait que je lui tourne le dos. Je ne veux pas. Je refuse. Rapidement mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, déclenchant ainsi une douleur qui augmente de plus en plus. Je me sens trembler.

-Sakura-chan.

C'est un avertissement. Sa voix s'est durcie. Alors j'obéis, en sachant que je n'ai pas d'autres options. Devant moi se tient l'être qui me révulse le plus. De longs cheveux noirs, une silhouette maigre et élancée, des yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendus et une peau blafarde...Orochimaru. Rien que son prénom m'écoeure. La façon dont il prononce mon nom aussi. Et puis ce stupide "-chan' qu'il ajoute ! Comme si nous étions proches. Des larmes me montent aux yeux mais je les retiens de toutes mes forces. Il ricane.

-Allons, allons, ne pleure donc pas pour moi.

Mon corps tremble un peu plus. Son rire me glace le sang.

-Je ne pleure pas ! Et surtout pas pour vous !

Cela m'étonne, j'arrive encore à parler. Je n'espère pas le faire taire mais la douleur et la haine me force à le rembarrer. C'est juste...normal.

-Ne commence pas à répondre, Sakura-chan. Et ne bouge pas.

Il s'approche. Un cri m'échappe. Il sourit. Et je déteste son sourire. Bim. Bam. Mon coeur bat vite, bien trop vite. Il est a présent au bord de l'eau. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement la flotte, je suis donc à peu près en sécurité. Mon corps tremble toujours. Mon coeur bat toujours trop vite et je retiens encore et toujours mes larmes.

-Sakura-chan...Ne m'oblige pas aller dans l'eau.

Sa voix s'est faite menaçante et mon corps réagit, je crie une nouvelle fois. Et je me recroqueville légèrement sur moi-même dans l'eau. Je ferme les yeux.

-Laissez-la !

J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'ai entendu. Quelqu'un, quelqu'un il y a quelqu'un !

-Mais c'est ce petit Suigetsu ! Viens-la, a trois c'est beaucoup plus drôle.

Glurps. Je veuuuuux pas ! Je crois que la présence de Suigetsu m'est utile, mon rythme cardiaque se régularise. Tant mieux. Je n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux. A quoi bon ? Je reste ainsi, les yeux clos, je ne sais combien de temps mais c'est un cri de douleur puis un ricanement, et pour finir une vague menace qui me sort de ma torpeur :

-Bravo Suigetsu...Mais je reviendrais soit-en sûr et la victoire ne sera pas aussi facile à obtenir mwahahaha ! (NDA : désolée, désolée mais j'avais trop envie de le mettre XD)

Le rire démoniaque s'éteignit et l'eau ondula soudainement, avec un "plouf !" m'indiqua qu'on m'avait rejoint dans la flotte...Je respirais bien mieux et mon corps ne tremblait plus qu'un peu. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, c'est Suigetsu qui avait gagné...Donc logiquement c'est qui est dans l'eau. Hein ? C'est pas l'autre pervers à face de serpent, mh ? Doucement, il demande, Suigetsu hein ! pas l'autre face de reptile.

-Sakura ? Sa va ?

Je n'ai rien répondu. Je crois que je n'en avais pas le courage ou la force...Je ne sais pas. Je me suis remise à trembler. Sans doute que Orochimaru = crise = peur + eau froide = crise d'hypothermie. Parce que c'est bien ce que je suis entrain de subir là ! L'eau me semble froide, trop froide. Je suis sans doute restée trop longtemps dedans. Je tremble plus fort. Ma respiration se fait rapide, malgré le fait que mon rythme cardiaque est lui, au contraire plutôt lent. Quand je dis Hypothermie, c'est hypothermie !

-Sakura ! P'tain !

Il passe ses bras autour de moi et il arrive à me sortir tant bien que mal, car je suis un véritable poids mort. Je ne fais d'efforts parce que mon corps refuse d'en faire. J'ai trop froid pour me rendre compte qu'il me touche. Trop froid, pour faire une crise, pour réfléchir. Il me dépose sur le bord du lac. Je me mets presque aussitôt à trembler encore plus fort. La serviette qui se trouvait dans mon sac, vient d'être posé sur mes épaules. On m'entoure avec. Je gèle. Mais je me mets à claquer des dents, ce qui signifie que je réagis enfin. Suigetsu me frictionne. J'aimerais lui dire merci, mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à réagir. Surtout que j'ai toujours aussi froid. Enroulée dans ma serviette, je vais reprendre doucement mes sens. Et Suigetsu va s'asseoir, juste derrière moi. Et moi complètement...bourrée (hé mais j'ai rien bu !), je vais me laisser tomber contre lui, pour me retrouver la tête contre son torse. C'est confortable. Je suis un tout petit peu dans les vapes, mais juste un peu...

-Sakura ? Ça va mieux ?

-J...J-j'ai...f-f-froid !

Yes ! J'ai réussi à parler, Alléluia. Bon allez, Sakura maintenant on se reprends. Et puis, il pourrait me ramener près des autres, quand même ! Je suis sûre que j'aurais plus chaud dans l'auberge, qu'ils ont du choisir !

-Je t'emmène à l'auberge.

Kami-sama ! (NDA : équivalent de Oh My God ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, le froid a un drôle d'effet sur Sakura qui semble plus...dévergondée d'un coup XD) Il lit dans pensées ? Bon allez, qu'il se bouge ! Je caille, moi !

Il s'est relevé, et m'a levé avec lui. Sauf que je suis aussitôt retombée sur le sol, retenue de justesse par sa main. Sinon, je crois que je me serais fait mal. L'est pas doué ! Moi hein, pas lui. Il trouve une solution au fait que je tienne pas debout : Je me retrouve porter en princesse. Et c'est Suigetsu qui me porte. Je crois que je me suis endormie après. Je sais pas. P'être.

* * *

Ouais, je me suis endormie. La preuve, je viens de me réveiller dans un lit. Dans une chambre, bah ouais pas dans une cave. Bref, bref je dois me reprendre. Déjà, bonne nouvelle j'ai chaud. Bon allez Sakura, décide-toi à ouvrir les yeux. Naaan ! Je suis trop bien, surtout aussi bien mise au chaud...Je dois avoir au moins trois couvertures sur moi ! Si ce n'est plus ! Allez, ouvrez-vous mes petits n'yeux...Je gesticule doucement, et j'ouvre les yeux après quelques tentatives pour le moins...Ratées.**  
**

-Mmm...

Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Je baisse les yeux...et je localise soudain la source de la chaleur qui m'envahit. C'est Suigetsu qui a le corps étonnement chaud. Et qui a ses bras autour de mes hanches et sa tête contre mon ventre...Bon, dans ce genre de situation le premier réflexe c'est se demander : QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FOUTU CETTE NUIT ?!

Parce que, en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre je pu constater qu'il faisait presque jour, alors que mon dernier souvenir remontait aux alentours de midi...Bon, ok il me manque une bonne partie de la journée, cool, tout est parfait. NON ! Bon, du calme Sakura...Je posais ma main sur la tête de Suigetsu, et me figeait, étonnée par la texture soyeuse de ces cheveux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, émit alors une sorte de... _ronronnement_ ? Je laissais ma main glisser un peu plus sur ces mèches et il reproduisit l'étrange son, si proche de celui qu'émettait les chats.

-_Tu...Tu ronronne_ ?

Un grognement cette fois, me parvient. Arf, visiblement il était toujours pas réveillé...Et alors que je tentais d'ôter ma main de ses cheveux, il l'attrapa des siennes et la plaqua sur sa tête. Hé, c'est ma main ! J'ai pas trop le choix en même temps...Bon. Je passais de nouveau de mes doigts dans ses cheveux, m'amusant de l'entendre ronronner de nouveau. Je posais mon autre main sur sa joue, et je faillis rire en le voyant sourire.

"BAM ! " C''est un petit peu le bruit que j'entendis dans ma tête, en me rendant compte que j'avais complètement oublié la situation étrange dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je tentais de nouveau d'ôter ma main de sa tête mais, encore une fois il l'attrapa et cette fois-ci, la garda entre ses mains. Et là, il se réveilla. Et il m'embrassa.

-Qu'est-ce..., prononçais-je alors qu'il écartait sa bouche de la mienne.

Malheureusement ma question fut coupé par un énième baiser.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Jambes remontées vers ma poitrine, bras enroulés autour de mes genoux, vêtue d'une simple robe légère et blanche, je sens des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'ai fait une très grosse bêtise avec Suigetsu. Le genre de bêtise qui peuvent foutre en l'air un couple. Ok, on va appeler un chat, un chat, j'ai trompé Kakashi. Là, ça vous va ? Mes larmes redoublent. J'ai rien compris, je me suis laissé aller.

-Sakura ?

C'est Suigetsu, après l'acte il est sortit de la chambre en découvrant mes pleurs. Et là, il vient de revenir. Il porte un simple pantalon beige, et il semble gêné.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Ma voix est plus que froide, et bizarrement pas du tout enrouée malgré mes larmes. Au moins ça pour moi...

-Je voulais m'excuser...Si j'avais pas commencer...

Je lève la tête vers lui et le foudroie du regard.

-Laisse-moi. C'est pas ta faute.

Il soupire, visiblement il doit avoir du mal à me comprendre. M'en fiche. Qu'il se casse. Heureusement pour moi, il sort de la pièce. Je me lève doucement, et alors que je vais pour aller dans la salle de bains, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, en catastrophe. Karin entre dans la pièce, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres :

-Sakura...On vient de recevoir un message de Tsunade-sama, elle demande à ce que tu rentre à Konoha...Il serait arriver quelque chose de grave à tes proches.

Hein ?! Je me figeais, en tentant de comprendre ses paroles. Arriver. Quelque chose. Grave. Proches. Je repris brusquement vie et criais :

-Quoiiiii ?! Mes proches ?! Lesquels ?!

Pour le coup, je ne perdais plus de temps à me morfondre. Puisque je devais rentrer à Konoha, ce qui ne m'enchantait guère mais pour ma famille, je pouvais faire n'importe quoi. Je me dépêchais d'attraper mon sac dans un coin de la pièce et d'en sortir ma tenue d'ANBU que j'enfilais, et je fourrais ma robe blanche dans mon sac. Le dit sac que je mis ensuite sur mon épaule, tout en terminant de mettre mes bottes blanches. J'activais à toute vitesse mon jutsu, remontait mon masque de tissu sur le bas de mon visage.

-Je ne sais pas. Le message est bref. "Red Kitsune doit rentrer. Arriver quelque chose de grave à ces proches."

Je ne songeais pas que cela puisse être un piège, ni de Karin, ni de l'Akatsuki. Si bien qu'une fois prête, alors que je sortais de la chambre et que je me dirigeais vers celle de Sai et Karin, puisqu'une nouvelle fois ils partageaient la même, ou se trouvait également Suigetsu.

-Je rentre à Konoha. Terminez la mission. Prévenez Gaara, Killer Bee et Yuki que le chef de cette équipe est désormais Suigetsu. Je m'occupe de Yagura.

Je sortais de la pièce, aussi vite que j'y étais entrée, et me dépêchais de trouver celle de Yagura. Il était seul, étendu sur son lit.

-Yagura...Je dois m'en aller. Tu peux me rendre un service ?

Il s'est levé, sans s'approcher pour autant, et a hoché de la tête doucement. Il est mignon. Et compréhensif.

-Pourrais-tu...t'occuper de rassurer les hôtes comme je le faisais moi ? Je me sentirais plus tranquille...En sachant que tu peux les mettre en confiance.

Il m'a alors souri, si doucement que j'ai failli faire de même, malgré la nouvelle qui venait de me tomber dessus. J'ai fait un pas, l'ai serré très brièvement contre moi, en sentant mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Puis j'ai reculé et suis partie. De l'auberge, carrément. On appelle ça, une décision sur un coup de tête. Mais je m'en fichais. Totalement. Je me dépêchais, me hâtais, de quitter le village et de courir vers Konoha.

* * *

J'arrivais six jours plus tard au village, épuisée, affamée, et n'ayant fait que très peu d'arrêt pour manger ou dormir. A l'entrée du village, je m'effondrais. Presque aussitôt deux ANBUs accoururent. Je reconnus aisément Kitty et ses longs cheveux violets. Elle m'aida à me relever et passa mon bras sur ses épaules. Ainsi, elle me mena jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Elle m'avait reconnu immédiatement, nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps de toute manière. Alors, je n'avais pas à m'en faire, peu de gens auraient pu me reconnaître aussi facilement. Elle toqua à la porte de Tsunade-sama.

-Hokage-sama ! Sakura est revenue !

Immédiatement, l'Hokage nous ordonna d'entrer, ce que nous fîmes avec un peu de difficultés vu que j'avais un petit de mal à marcher. Ah que j'ai maaaaal aux jambes. Kitty me déposa doucement sur une chaise dans un coin du bureau. Tsunade-sama me dévisagea. Je devais sans doute avoir une sale tronche, tant pis.

-Tsunade-sama...Que vouliez-vous dire par "quelque chose de graver arrivé à mes proches" ?

L'Hokage du comprendre que je me fichais du reste, que je voulais juste savoir ce qui étais arrivé à ma famille, à mes amis.

-Sakura, Yûna Hatake-Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki ont été kidnappés par l'Akatsuki.

Un nouveau choc. Sauf que cette fois, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir. Ma respiration se coupe douloureusement. Je me sens mal. Très mal. C'est juste horrible mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. J'inspire avec difficultés et demande :

-Laissez-moi trois jours. Préparez une équipe de six ninjas et je les ramènerais, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade prit alors un air désolé. Puis elle fit un vague signe de la main. Et là, une dizaine d'ANBUs entrèrent dans la pièce, et m'encerclèrent. Je jetais un regard désemparé à l'Hokage.

-Sakura Haruno, vous êtes arrêtés pour complicité avec l'Akatsuki. Il y a deux jours, ceux qui habitaient chez vous ont attaquaient le village, et ont kidnappés plusieurs de nos ninjas dont Naruto Uzumaki et Yûna Haruno-Hatake. Ils ont libérés Hidan. Ils ont également détruits nos archives, et ils ont réussi à capturer plusieurs membres des différents clans. Les plus puissants uniquement. Alors que leurs coordonnées sont plus que bien gardées. Et connues seulement des ANBUs. Au vu de ces informations vous êtes la seule coupable potentielle.

Cette fois je manque d'air, en tentant désespérément de comprendre. Et je cris. Que je suis innocente, que je n'aurais jamais trahi. Mais quand ses mots franchissent mes lèvres, je me rends compte de combien ils sont faux. J'ai trahi. Kakashi. Avec Suigetsu. Kakashi. Avec Sasuke, que j'ai aimé désespérément. J'ai trahi. Yûna. Avec Hono qui était comme une seconde fille. J'ai trahi mon village. En hébergeant l'Akatsuki, en me ralliant à cette association, en vivant avec l'Akatsuki pendant quatre ans.

Je suis une traite. Alors, au final, quand les ninjas masqués ce sont approchés et m'ont menotté, je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis laissée faire, la tête basse.

Que cela passe pour une preuve de ma culpabilité ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Kitty m'a lancé un regard désolé. Je l'ai ignoré. Elle me considère sans doute comme une traite, elle aussi. Alors qu'elle garde ce qui doit être de la pitié. On a désactivé mon jutsu et baissait mon masque.

On m'a fait sortir du bureau de l'Hokage et ont m'a fait déambuler dans tout le village, aux yeux des villageois. Aux yeux de tous. A ceux de mes amis aussi. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai vu les regards indescriptibles de Naruto, de Ino, de Mikyô, de Hinata, de tous ! Et c'est ainsi que doucement, les larmes me sont montées aux yeux, alors que je passais devant eux. Alors que Kiba lançait un :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Laissez Sakura-chan !

J'ai senti mon coeur se serrer douloureusement. Avant que mes actes me reviennent en mémoire. Je n'ai pas réagi, quand Sasuke a traversé la foule et qu'il s'est planté devant moi et mes gardes. Quand il a crié :

-Relâchez-la !

Ino et Hinata sont intervenues en le voyant sortir un kunai. Elles l'ont éloignées, en usant de toutes leurs forces. Et j'ai gardé la tête basse, comme engourdie, comme possédée. Je ne comprenais plus rien, autour de moi rien n'existait. Dans ma tête, un véritable lexique était entrain de se développer et il se répétait inlassablement.

Traite. Idiote. Teme. Bâtarde. Sans coeur. Stupide. Pouffe. Putain. Crétine. Emmerdeuse.

Et cette litanie se répétait sans cesse, m'accablant de plus en plus. Au final, j'ai fermé les yeux et me suis laissé traîner par les ANBUs. On m'a mené aux prisons de Konoha...Et on m'a enchaîné. Les deux poignets, écartés, accrochés au mur, le corps tombant mollement au sol, sur un futon tellement vieux qu'il ne ressemble plus à rien et qu'il pue...On me débarrasse de mes armes. Les chaînes draine mon chakra, mais m'en laisse toujours assez.

Et on me laisse seule, dans le noir, dans ce noir qui a pris place dans mon coeur. C'est comme un trou noir venait de remplacer mon coeur. Je n'ai pas un coeur de pierre, j'ai un trou noir à la place du coeur. Non, je ne deviens pas folle. Je suis réaliste.

Je les ai tant fait souffrir. Tous. Alors finalement, je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

Je ne sais pas combien d'heures sont passées.

Je ne sens pas la douleur à mes poignets.

Je ne sens pas le mur froid derrière moi.

Mais j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Et je me force à diriger un peu de chakra vers la silhouette qui entre doucement dans la cellule. C'est Kakashi. Je sais très bien qu'avec son Sharingan, il peut facilement entrer dans mon esprit. Voilà pourquoi c'est lui. Il fait quelques pas et il demande:

-Reconnaissez-vous vos crimes Sakura Haruno ?

C'est la procédure. Sans doute la cellule dans laquelle je me trouve est-elle surveillée. Doucement, je murmurais la voix neutre :

-Je reconnais mes crimes et j'en ajoute même un. Infidélité. Indiquez à mon compagnon que je m'en veut et à mes amis que je suis navrée, vous voulez bien ?

Je sens des sanglots montaient doucement dans ma gorge et serre les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Je devrais être horrible. Pour que ce soit comme un pansement qu'on arrache, vite et bien. Pour que ça fasse moins mal. C'est pour ça que je continue :

-Quoique...Ne leur dites rien...Après tout je ne regrette pas...Je suis fière de chacun de mes actes...

Et cette fois dans ma voix, je laisse passer un brin de fierté. J'ai joué tant de rôle, que la comédie n'as plus de secrets pour moi, même au bas de ma forme, même quand mon esprit répond absent.

Kakashi s'avance un peu plus et s'accroupis. Je garde la tête basse. Je ne dois pas le regarder. Sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer comme une enfant. Et je le refuse.

-Cesse cette comédie vulgaire, Sakura.

Je vais achever de le briser, de mes mains. Je souris, doucement en relevant la tête et en le fixant dans les yeux, avec dans la voix une douceur écoeurante, je vais lui répondre :

-Mais c'est vrai, Kashi...Je t'ai trompé.

-Je m'en fiche. Laisse-moi fouiller ton esprit. Pour trouver les preuves que tu n'es pas coupable. Et après, laisse Sasuke faire de même pour qu'il confirme mes propos. Laisse-moi te sauver.

Je lui souris un peu plus. Et je secoue négativement la tête. Je refuse, je refuse. Et doucement, toujours, je murmure encore :

-Laisse-moi..Expier mes crimes...Mon infidélité...Ta douleur...Tout ça...partira avec moi...Sois gentil...Dis-leur...Que je suis coupable...

Et sous les yeux effrayés de mon Kashi, j'ai rit tout doucement. Parce que plus n'allait, parce que j'étais heureuse, parce que j'allais enfin souffrir. Pour mes crimes. Et Kakashi est parti. Parce que je souhaitais la fin de notre relation.

**POV Externe **

Parce qu'on l'avait accusé de trahison, parce qu'elle avait trahi son époux, parce qu'elle avait aimé un homosexuel, parce qu'elle avait hébergés ceux qui ont kidnappé sa fille...Parce qu'elle est devenue folle. Il fut annoncé que Sakura Haruno serait pendue le samedi de cette semaine.

Car dans ce village, comme dans tous les autres, trahir signifier mourir pendu.

Et tandis que certains se morfondaient, que certains s'impatientaient, que certains pleuraient, une jeune femme au fond d'une cellule, riait et pleurait en même temps, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, ses larmes ayant creuser des sillons sur son visage amaigri, car elle refusait de manger et que les chaînes qui drainent son chakra l'empêchent de prendre des forces, ses poignets ayant rougis par les fers et pourtant dans sa détresse et dans sa joie, elle se permettait d'appeler à l'aide, alors qu'elle s'était condamnée elle-même.

Et plus loin, à quelques centaines de mètres de la, seul dans une maison, un homme aux cheveux gris, pleurait face à l'amour qu'il allait perdre et la fille qui lui avait été ôté. Tout était perdu.

...Tout l'était-il vraiment ?


	20. Chapitre 18

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Sasu/Saku Saku/Kashi Hina/Naru Naru/Sasu Neji/Hina

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Actuellement Mikyô Aburame, Soft Kaguya, Ren Inuzuka, Kirei Mienai, Kyuusei Uchiwa/Nara, Hono Ôyaku, Yûna Hatake-Haruno, Akui Natsume et Yuki.

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans

**Zororonoa-kun** : T'inquiète pas pour ça, on revoit Yuki dans ce chapitre et elle va certainement intervenir dans le prochain. Je déteste aussi Orochimaru mais c'est l'un des seuls perso' que je trouve facile à interpréter. Ah oui, j'ai fait une erreur ^^' ! Je corrigerais ça. Alors comment Sakura a t-elle pu tromper Kakashi ? Eh bien ça, c'est simple on le sera au prochain chapitre, bah woui c'est pas une pouffe ma Saku', elle voulait pas à la base. Et non, normalement elle ne trompera plus mon Kashi. Ciaaao !

**POV Sakura**

Sa y est ! Le jour est arrivé, en cette matinée où la pluie tombe sans cesse, je vais enfin partir. Je vais voir la lumière du jour une dernière fois, je vais voir les yeux de mes amis une dernière fois, ma fille va me manquer une dernière fois, je vais regretter une dernière fois et puis je creverais.

Et j'expierais mes crimes...

L'heure de l'exécution arriva vite. Plus vite que je ne le pensais. Après avoir avoué mes crimes, on m'avait condamné. A mort. Plus personne n'était venue dans ma cellule après Kakashi.

Soudain deux ANBUs entrèrent dans ma cellule. C'est l'heure, le moment, la fin.

Ils m'empoignent chacun par un bras, tout en détachant mes chaînes. Le contact ne me gênait pas plus que ça, puisque dans mon esprit, plus qu'une seule chose comptait. C'est la fin, me répétais-je inlassablement alors qu'ils posaient leurs doigts sur mes bras.

Et ils me tirèrent violemment en dehors de la prison et une nouvelle fois, on me fit avancer aux yeux de tous. Ceux que j'aimais ne se trouvaient pas sur le chemin.

Non, ils étains autour du plot de pendaison et pour la plupart ils pleuraient. Alors, doucement je leur ai adressé un sourire. Ne pleurez pas, voyons...Je veux cette fin. Les deux ninjas masqués m'ont fait monter sur le plot. Et ils m'ont installé, à genoux, la tête dans une sorte d'encoche, avec au dessus de moi une lame qui viendrait bientôt trancher mon cou.

-Vos derniers mots, Haruno ?

C'est l'un des ANBUs qui vient de demander ça. Tsunade-sama aurait refusé de jouer son rôle durant ma mise à mort, elle a laissé son rôle aux autres. Dans la foule, je n'arrive pas à voir, la personne que je veux voir. Alors, au lieu de mes derniers mots c'est son prénom que je prononce :

-Kakashi...

L'ANBU prends ça pour une invitation car, il fait un signe à une personne dans la foule et alors que je baisse les yeux, me demandant si c'est Tsunade-sama qui aurait finalement changé d'avis. Prise d'une curiosité, qu'on peut penser morbide puisque je veux savoir qui sera mon bourreau, je relève la tête et dévisage la personne qui vient de grimper sur le plot. Devant moi se trouve Kakashi. Des larmes remplissent son unique oeil visible et je lui fais signe de ce pencher vers moi. Quand son oreille se trouve à portée de ma voix, je lui murmure :

-Dis-moi...Comment tu as obtenu le Sharingan, veux-tu ? Je veux une dernière preuve de ta...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, puisque je me doute qu'il ai compris. Je veux une dernière preuve de sa confiance. Ce secret-la, je ne l'ai jamais su. C'est le moment ou jamais de me prouver que tu me fais confiance, Kashi. Dis-moi et je te répondrais.

-Obito...Mon meilleur ami s'est sacrifié pour sauver Rin, notre coéquipière...Et avant de mourir, il a souhaité remplacer l'oeil que j'avais perdu au combat...Obito Uchiwa qu'il s'appelait.

J'ai souri encore plus et me suis approché un peu plus de lui. Quitte à mourir, autant lui faire une dernière confidence.

-Orochimaru...a abusé de moi. Je voulais...absolument te le dire. Nous sommes quittes...Adieu Kakashi...

Et j'ai fait un vague signe de tête, aux ANBUs, qui ont aussitôt écartés mon chéri du passage et l'ont renvoyés dans la foule. J'ai fermé les yeux.

-Sakura Haruno, 25 ans, ANBU de Konoha sous le pseudonyme Red Kitsune, vous allez périr pour haute-trahison !

Et il a fait un saut, armé d'un kunai pour couper la corde qui retenait la lame, alors qu'une sorte de flash passait dans la foule. Et alors que la lame tombait, j'ai senti des bras se nouaient autour de ma taille. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, et quand j'ai entendu le bruit de la lame s'abattant, j'ai cru que ça y est, que c'était fini. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende les cris de protestation de la foule.

Alors j'ai pris conscience de ma soudaine légèreté.

Alors j'ai pris conscience des bras qui me soulevaient.

Alors j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Pour me noyer dans un regard mauve. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris.

Je suis dans les bras de Suigetsu. Et à côté de lui, il y a Karin. Il y a aussi Hidan et Sasori. Je ne comprends pas, pas du tout. Alors, encore une fois j'ai fermé les yeux et ai choisi de me réfugier dans le sommeil. En prison, je ne dormais que d'un oeil...Je mérite ce repos...

* * *

J'aurais peut-être pas du m'endormir. C'était une erreur. Parce que, je vois bien que là, je ne suis plus à Konoha. Je suis dans ma chambre de l'Akatsuki. Elle n'as pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois, il y a toujours trois lits, trois petites armoires, une commode, un bureau, une chaise et un canapé. La chambre est toujours assez grande, ce qui fait que les meubles ne semblent pas entasser les uns sur les autres. Et pour une fois, je suis toute seule à mon réveil.

Sur le bureau, il y a une énième marionnette, mais elle n'est pas cassé, elle est assise sur le bureau. C'est dérangeant d'avoir cette chose dans la chambre. Mais je m'en fiche. Doucement, une musique s'infiltre dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus ou j'ai entendu cette chanson, mais elle me plaît. Je me mis à la chantonner, à mi-voix :

- "Je suis désolée d'être en vie." Le fille qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de dire des choses aussi négatives, avait des cheveux différents de ceux des autres villageois. Au pied de l'arbre millénaire au coeur de la forêt, elle était agenouillée. Et priait pour qu'on lui donne un ami...

La chanson dans ma tête se modifie, et même si je garde la même mélodie, je sais que je ne chante plus la même chanson, que je mélange les quelques paroles que je connais, mélangeant les diverses chansons.

-Je ne sais pas quand, les choses ont changés. Les pleurs des gens dans les flammes d'une guerre, tu les as juste entendu, comme si ils étaient loin. Je ne sais pas quand, il y a eu cette coquille, qui as commencée à faire tourner les choses dans le mauvais sens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ton corps est devenu froid, laissant un sourire sur ton visage...

Encore une fois, la chanson change et je continue de chantonner à voix basse, tout en sachant que je mélange tout.

-Sur mes deux mains, il y avait des chaînes rouges. Cela devait être la couleur du sang que quelqu'un avait versé. Sur mes deux jambes, il y avait des chaînes bleus. Cela devait être la couleur des larmes de quelqu'un...

Dans ma tête tout part en vrille, mais je continue. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter.

-Quand je me réveillais, j'étais seule. Dans une chambre, peinte en noir. Je ne pouvais rien voir, je ne pouvais rien entendre. Je tremblais seule dans les ténèbres...

Je ne sais plus si ces phrases ont un jour fait parties d'une chanson, ou si je les invente au fur et à mesure, mais je m'en fiche, je n'arrête pas.

-Fleurs du mal, fleurissant doucement. Dans un fond de malédiction funeste... Comment le Paradis qu'elle s'était faite, pouvais mettre cette poupée brisée sur l'échafaud ?

Était-ce les derniers évènement que je racontais en musique ? Était-ce mon désespoir qui s'exprimait ?

-Tu m'a toujours été salutaire...Et tu voulais tout faire...J'ai toujours été inutile...Et je t'ai causé des soucis...Tu disais..."Même si tout et tout le monde est contre toi...Je serais toujours là, pour toi." Alors s'il te plaît...Reviens-moi...

Je délirais sans doute. J'en avais conscience mais je m'en fichais, puisque la musique me faisait...Elle me donnait envie de vivre. Elle m'empêchait peut-être de sombrer ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je continuais encore et encore, mélangeant, les mots. Passant au japonais, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

-Kimi no teki ni narou tomo..._(Je serais toujours là pour toi, oui je le serais)_ Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara..._(Alors s'il te plaît, continue de sourire comme tu l'as toujours fait)_ kimi wa sodoke waratte ite ! _(Rien ne peut t'empêcher de sourire) _Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba (_Même si le monde entier est contre toi)_. Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru ! Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru ! _(Je deviendrais le diable qui se tient à tes côtés ! Je deviendrais le diable qui se tient à tes côtés !_)

Même quand Suigetsu et Sasori sont rentrés dans la chambre, j'ai continué tout doucement, en les ignorant. Même quand le maître des marionnettes m'a attrapé le bras, j'ai continué. Suigetsu a quitté la chambre. Et je ne me suis arrêtée, que lorsque les larmes ont commencées à venir remplir mes yeux vides et fous. J'ai juste lâché une dernière note :

-Itami, arigatōgozaimasu...(_Merci_, _la douleur_.)

Et la musique qui résonnait dans ma tête, s'est arrêtée. Alors tout doucement, j'ai senti mon corps basculer, et j'ai atterri dans les bras de Sasori. Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte. Parce que les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes jours m'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai finalement pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, contre Sasori. Je crois pas que j'étais dans mon état normal, sinon je me serais rendu compte de quelque chose. Par exemple, que j'étais encore vivante, alors que j'aurais du mourir. J'ai pleuré longtemps contre le rouquin. Il n'as pas protesté, et s'est contenté durant tout ce temps de passer ses doigts dans mes longs cheveux roses, sans doute pour tenter de m'apaiser. Ce qui marcha plus ou moins bien. Et je me suis finalement, écarté de lui.

-Je veux qu'on m'explique tout...Sinon je...

Sinon je sens que la folie que je repousse, va reprendre le dessus.

-Viens.

Il a sans doute compris ce que je voulais dire, tant mieux. Il ne peut savoir ce que c'est de savoir qu'on est folle, que notre esprit nous échappe. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, la paix qui m'a investi va durer mais je veux en profiter pour tout comprendre. Sasori s'est levé et je l'ai suivit, en constatant vaguement amusée que je portais une tenue d'ANBU propre, sûrement un vestige des quatre années que j'ai passé ici. Nous sommes allées dans la salle commune, celle avec la grande table. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki s'y trouvaient. Zetsu, Tobi, Pain, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, Kyuusei, Hono, Suigetsu, Karin et Yûna. La petite s'est immédiatement levée de son siège et est venue me rejoindre, sa présence m'a apaisé et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, savourant l'odeur sucré qui s'échappait de sa peau si blanche.

Je suis allée m'asseoir parmi les autres et d'une voix, froide et tranchante j'ai exigé :

-Expliquez-moi. Tout.

Je laisse mon regard glacial parcourir l'assemblée de Nunkenins, tout en serrant doucement ma fille contre moi. Ce contact me fait du bien, me permet de rester calme et de garder mon objectif en vue. Pain a commencé :

-Suigetsu et Karin sont des espions de l'Akatsuki. Grâce à mon rinnegan j'ai contrôlé Sasori, Deidara, Hono et Kyuusei pour qu'ils reviennent à l'Akatsuki. Suigetsu lors de votre mission avait pour but de te protéger de tes ennemis et de te faire craquer. Kyuusei grâce au don de son Tenshi, a réussit à récupérer des informations confidentielles. Nous t'avons sauvé de la pendaison et ramené au repaire.

Bien. Pour l'instant tout me semble correct, sauf un léger, mais alors très léger détail. Je me crispe pas du tout discrètement et je réponds les dents serrées, presque rageuse :

-Pourquoi devais-je craquer ?

C'est le seul détail qui cloche. Je peux comprendre, qu'ils souhaitent m'éviter de crever, puisque je les ai côtoyés un long moment, que je suis assez intéressante à leur yeux, et que je suis avant-tout une source de renseignement inestimable. Mais chercher à me faire craquer ? Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert !

-Pour devenir l'hôte d'un Tenshi. Il faut être dans un état psychologique déplorable. Nous voulions...que tu devienne la prochaine hôte.

Je me redressais et posais délicatement Yûna au sol. Je laissais mes instinct passés devant ma raison et sautais par dessus la table, pour renverser Pain et sa chaise. Les mains nouées autour de sa gorge, la tête basse et la voix fiévreuse, je l'étranglais.

-Ordure. Monstre. Salaud ! Crève ! A la fin, merde ! Crève et laisse-moi vivre !

Je me déchaînais et les membres de l'Akatsuki tentèrent vainement de me détacher de leur chef. Mais je passais presque automatiquement en mode marque maudite et rabattais mes ailes autour de moi et ma proie. Protégés ainsi, j'achevais ma furieuse besogne. Le chef de l'association cessa de respirer et je me redressais en écartant mes ailes. Les membres de l'Akatsuki m'entouraient tous sauf deux. Sasori se tenait derrière ma fille, un kunai placé sous la gorge de mon enfant et à côté de lui, Hono semblait au bord des larmes. D'un nouveau bond, je me retrouvais devant le rouquin.

-Sakura, recule ou sinon je la tue.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire, était-ce bien mon Sasori ? Non pas du tout. Il m'avait menti ! Comme Deidara ! Comme Kyuusei, certainement ! Ils avaient tous voulu m'amadouer sans doute ! Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Pas le droit de faire semblant et de tout briser après ! Surtout pas en menaçant ma fille ! Je grognais, en retenant mentalement ma folie meurtrière et les pulsions animales et meurtrières de ma marque Maudite.

-Lâche ou sinon je te tue.

Il appuya un peu plus sur la gorge de mon enfant. Aussitôt je me retrouvais derrière lui et d'un geste infiniment rapide, passais mon bras en travers de son torse de bois, en usant de la force que m'offrait le chakra que j'avais réussi à récupérer. Quelle horrible façon de mourir, tout de même. Je savais qu'il ne mourrait pas cependant. Que je n'avais fait qu'abîmer son corps de bois.

Je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus longtemps, attrapait mon enfant, dont le cou saignait de façon inquiétante et Hono. Avant que les autres membres de l'Akatsuki ai pu réagir, je pris la fuite.

Courir dans mon état, avec les deux petites ne fut pas simple. À un moment, Hono toujours au bord des larmes, posa sa main sur mon bras et me transmit du chakra. Immédiatement, j'accélérais la cadence. Je courrais dans les tunnels du repaire de l'Akatsuki, à la recherche de Naruto. Hono, une nouvelle fois me sauva la mise, car elle murmura à plusieurs reprises quelle direction prendre. Au final, je trouvais mon blondinet dans une cellule, dans un état plus que lamentable, en sang, respirant à peine. Hono se posa au sol d'elle-même, pris une apparence d'adulte et plaça ma fille blessée entre ses bras. J'attrapais Naruto et nous repartîmes ainsi, au pas de course. Nous quittâmes le repaire d'Akatsuki et rejoignîmes le village de la feuille.

Alors que j'arrêtais à une centaine de mètre du village de Konoha, je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée...Après tout n'étais-je pas une traite ? Je chassais cette pensée de mon esprit. Et entrais dans le village de Konoha, doucement. Suivie bien entendu par Hono et ma fille. Aussitôt, nous fûmes entourés par les ANBUs. Je criais :

-Je vous en supplie, aider ma fille ! Aider Naruto ! Je vous en prie !

Je déposais l'hôte de Kyuubi au sol, délicatement et reculais de plusieurs pas, et regardais Hono faire de même. Elle reprit son apparence d'enfant et vient se blottir contre moi, tandis que je la soulevais du sol. Même si cela n'avait pas le même effet qu'avec Yûna, cela me permettait de rester lucide. Je me demandais juste combien de temps cela durerait-il...Je me laissais finalement tombé au sol, avant de sentir les larmes me montaient aux yeux, sans raison apparente. Hono pleura avec moi.

Ainsi, assises au milieu d'un cercle de ninjas masqués, nous pleurâmes.

Ce qui est complètement stupide. Parce que nous n'avions pas de raison pour fondre en larmes ainsi. Bon moi peut-être...Mon meilleur ami est presque mort et ma fille est blessée. Bon, on se calme.

Je séchais rapidement mes yeux, gardant une Hono éplorée contre moi et me redressais. Les ANBUs ôtèrent leurs masques un à un, puisque de toute manière, je connaissais leurs identités. Je reconnu Kakashi, Kitty, Shikamaru et Ino. Un des ANBUs, dont je connaissais juste le nom, Umeko, tendit les bras vers moi. Je ne compris pas directement.

Puis, ça réussit à arriver à mon cerveau et je lui donnais Hono avec un soupçon de crainte, tout en sachant qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal, pas physiquement du moins. Après, c'est Kakashi qui s'approcha de moi. Lui, me tendit une main.

Et je glissais la mienne entre ses doigts. Ce simple contact m'aide et m'effraye à la fois. Que pense t-il de moi ? M'en veut-il ? Je n'ose pas espérer de pardon. Je veux juste...qu'il ne me déteste pas, qu'il ne me rejette pas. Et si il me hait, si il me repousse, je ne réponds plus rien. Parce que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à contenir la folie qui investissait lentement mon esprit.

Il ne me repousse pas, il serre doucement ma main. Je ne comprends pas. Je lève mes yeux encore humides vers lui. Il m'a souri, un sourire que j'ai deviné sous son masque en tissu.

-Mon ange...L'Hokage voudra que tu te fasse interroger. Je t'en prie, cette fois laisse-moi fouiller ton esprit. Ou laisse Ibiki le faire, mais s'il te plaît ne te déclare pas coupable.

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire. Ne m'avait-il pas compris l'autre fois ? N'avait-il pas entendu mon aveu ? En faisait-il abstraction volontairement ? J'hochais doucement de la tête, un peu sous le choc, mais décidée à ne pas chercher à comprendre. Son sourire s'est élargi pour mon plus grand plaisir. Même si je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir obtenu son pardon, je me sentais mieux...Et puis, si j'apprenais plus tard, qu'il refusait de me pardonner, je crois que j'irais me pendre dans un coin, tout en pensant à ces quelques temps ou j'avais cru que mes fautes étaient toutes pardonnées. Il s'est reculé et deux ANBUs m'ont attrapés les bras pour m'entraîner vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Sauf que je ne me suis pas laissée faire. J'ai récupérer mes membres et me suis éloignée. Hors de question que ces...ninjas me touchent ! Leur simple contact avait suffi à faire accélérer dangereusement mon rythme cardiaque.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Ils se sont rapprochés, menaçant et moi j'ai reculé à nouveau, légèrement anxieuse. Je n'étais plus vraiment chez moi ici et ses ninjas que je connaissais, n'était plus que des ennemis pour moi. J'étais une ennemie. Kakashi est de nouveau intervenu :

-Encadrez-la simplement. Elle ne supporte pas les contacts. Avez-vous pris le temps de lire son dossier au moins ? Je vous l'avais pourtant ordonné.

La menace qui se trouve dans sa voix, fait frémir les deux ANBUs, qui viennent se placer à mes côtés, Kakashi et deux autres ninjas masqués se mettent devant moi, alors que les autres nous suivent derrière. Et ainsi, escortée, on m'emmène dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Je ne savais pas comment réagir en présence de Tsunade-sama, qui n'avait pas perdu de temps à me défendre et qui m'avait déclaré directement comme coupable potentielle. Je soupirais, alors que nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Seuls, Kakashi, et deux ANBUs, Umeko et Shikamaru. Ils me menèrent jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade-sama, ou ils toquèrent. La Godaime nous indiqua d'entrer, ce qu'évidemment nous fîmes. Je fus placée, entre Shika' et Umeko', comme une accusée devant un tribunal, avec Kakashi pour avocat et Tsunade pour Juge. Je crois que le juge est corrompu...

-Sakura ? Que fait-tu au village ? Après avoir échappé à ton exécution tu ose revenir ?!

L'Hokage est furieuse, ses yeux brillent de rage et je me demande avec anxiété si cet étrange halo vert autour de ses mains, ne serait pas du chakra...Ce qui signifierait mine de rien, que j'allais plus tarder à aller embrasser le mur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bon.

-Bonjour, Tsunade-sama. Contente de vous revoir aussi. Je vous ai ramené Naruto Uzumaki et Yûna Hatake-Haruno. Ainsi, que Hono Ôyaku. Ma...Fuite à l'exécution n'était pas prévue. J'ai découvert que Sasori No Akasuna n'était qu'un traite. Pain, le chef de l'Akatsuki a manipulé Deidara, Kyuusei et Hono pour qu'ils lui obéissent. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu ramener Deidara et Kyuusei, ma fuite du repaire de l'Akatsuki ayant été catastrophique. J'ai découvert que Karin et Suigetsu étaient des espions au service de l'Akatsuki...Je vous présente tout mes excuses, pour avoir aidé involontairement l'Akatsuki. J'implore votre pardon, ainsi qu'un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, pour prouver mes dires et pour m'innocenter, si vous êtes d'accord, bien entendu Tsunade-sama...Si je pouvais aussi avo...

Alors que j'allais dire "Si je pouvais aussi avoir des nouvelles de Naruto Uzumaki et Yûna Hatake-Haruno, ce serait apprécié", la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, sur...un ANBU. Bien qu'il portait encore son masque, il semblait terriblement affolé, et le ton de sa voix me confirma son état :

-Tsunade-sama ! Tsunade-sama ! A l'entrée du village il...! Il y a une femme, elle est gravement blessée ! Et avec elle se trouve le Kazekage, le frère du Raikage et Yagura, quatrième Mizukage, déchu de sa fonction ! Que faisons-nous, Tsunade-sama ?! Ils sont tous gravement blessés ! Avec eux, il y a aussi un ninja, de Konoha ! Il est juste évanoui et n'as aucunes blessures !

Mon attention est aussitôt attirée par cet incident. Une jeune fille, Killer Bee, Gaara, Yagura et certainement...Sai ? Je supplie Tsunade-sama du regard. Je veux absolument savoir comment ils se portent. Surtout Yagura et la jeune fille, qui doit s'en doute être Yuki ! Je sais que vous pensez que j'ai trahi, mais je vous en prie...Je veux les voir !

-Sakura, approche.

J'obéis à la Godaime, un peu hésitante. Elle souleva mon haut, me surprenant et fais quelques signes. Aussitôt, un sceau apparaît sur mon ventre, me causant au passage une douleur intense. Je tente de me plier en deux, pour empêcher à sa main qu'elle vient de poser sur ma peau, mais elle m'en empêche. La douleur devient plus forte, alors que le sceau se complète. Je retiens de justesse un hurlement de douleur, et en sentant mes forces faiblirent, je laisse échapper un cri. Quelques minutes, très douloureuses, plus tard, Tsunade se recule, alors que j'halète.

-Ce sceau va bloquer ton chakra temporairement. Il s'effacera dans une dizaine d'heures, c'est pour être sûre que tu ne feras pas de bêtises. Etant donné que c'était ta mission à la base, et malgré ta présumée trahison, j'accepte que tu aille voir ce qu'il en est. Au moindre signe de rébellion, Haru, Umeko et Shikamaru qui t'accompagneront, te neutraliseront et te feront enfermés de nouveau. Et cette fois rien, je dis bien rien, même une intervention miraculeuse de l'Akatsuki ne pourra pas te sauver. Compris, Haruno ?

Ces manières brusques, et ce "Haruno" avaient sans doute pour but de me déstabiliser, d'indiquer que je n'étais guère en position de force. Ce qui était le cas, à cause de...Ce sceau qu'elle m'avait infligé ! Je ne pouvais plus utiliser mon chakra ! Bien sûr, cela nécessaire à ce que je bouge, vive, respire était toujours présent et l'utiliser conduirait à ma perte, et l'Hokage le savait fort bien. Elle m'avait coincé, la bougresse ! Je soupirais et hochais de la tête, indiquant que oui j'avais compris et que oui, elle m'agaçait, même si pour la deuxième partie, elle ne me l'avait pas demandé. Héhé (XD).

Elle fit un signe, qui visait à nous congédier. Donc moi, Umeko, Shikamaru et l'ANBU qui nous avez annoncer l'arrivée de Yuki et des autres, visiblement appelé Aki, sortîmes. Ainsi gardée, je me rendis à l'entrée du village et reconnût rapidement Yuki. Son visage, ses cheveux blonds pâles, le bandeau qui couvre ses yeux, et son kimono rapiécé et violet étaient couverts de sang. Elle tremblait, soutenue par un ninja masqué. Je m'approchais doucement et elle tourna automatiquement la tête vers moi.

-Yuki ? Sa va ?

Je jetais un coup d'oeil aux ninjas près de nous...Puis criais :

-Apportez de quoi nous asseoir, et allez chercher des médic-nin pour les blessés ! Dépêchez-vous !

Aussitôt ils se bougèrent. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Gaara, Yagura, Killer Bee et Sai étaient allongés sur des futons et se faisait ausculter par des ninjas spécialisés en soins, dont Shizune. Aider, me démanger mais sans chakra, je n'étais d'aucune utilité. Je rageais silencieusement contre Tsunade. Des chaises vinrent rejoindre les futons et j'indiquais au ninja de guider Yuki jusqu'à l'une d'elle. Je m'assis près d'elle. Après ma fuite de l'Akatsuki, ma privation de chakra et mes fortes émotions de toute la journée, j'étais juste crevée, même si je m'efforçais de tenir le coup, alors m'asseoir me fit le plus grand bien. Même si je me demandais, si je serais capable de me relever...

-Red Kitsune ? C'est bien vous ?

La voix douce, et basse de la jeune blondinette à mes côtés, manqua de me faire sursauter. Je me repris cependant.

-Oui. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît, Yuki.

Elle soupira, tout doucement, si bien que je faillis croire qu'elle respirait juste un peu plus fort. Elle commença son récit :

-Killer Bee et moi avons rejoints vos amis à l'auberge...Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Killer Bee a demandé pourquoi les hôtes étaient attachés et blessés. Ensuite, il y a eu des bruits de combats. J'ai senti un coup sur ma tête et je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée, nous étions loin de Kumo. Nous étions près de Konoha...J'étais attachée. Mais grâce à mon Tenshi, j'ai réussi à me libérer...J'ai ôté mon bandeau, pour réveiller toutes les capacités de Naku.

Naku ? Etait-ce le nom de son Tenshi ? Sans doute !

-...J'ai réussi à créer une illusion, qui indiquait notre présence et nos chakra à l'ennemi. J'ai libéré tout le monde et suis passé en mode Tenshi. J'ai pris l'apparence de mon Naku, ce qui m'a permit de transporter tout le monde jusqu'ici mais alors que je sortais du repaire, un nunkenin m'a arrêté. Il était brun et portait un masque. On s'est battus...J'ai cru qu'il allait m'avoir mais j'ai pu créer un genjutsu, et il n'est pas rendu compte tout de suite que c'était une illusion, ce qui m'a permis de m'échapper et de venir ici... J'ai eu si peur ! Oh Red Kitsune, est-ce que Killer Bee va bien ?

J'ai hésité entre la rassurer moi-même ne lui frottant l'épaule et avec un câlin et laisser cette tâche à un ANBU. Sachant que ma phobie m'empêcherait tout contact avec cette femme-enfant. Suivie par mes trois garde, je suis me suis relevée et me suis éloignée de Yuki, en la confiant à un ANBU. Je me suis approché de Yagura...Pour constater que personne ne s'occupait de lui...Je me suis agenouillée...Et j'ai touché sa main, sans soucis.

Sa peau était froide.

Glaciale.

J'ai pris son pouls, en panique.

Rien ! Pas le moindre signe de vie ! J'ai senti des larmes dans mes yeux et me suis éloignée du corps sans vie du jeune hôte de Sanbi, mort avec lui, faute d'un nouveau réceptacle à proximité. Je ne pouvais pas...supporter cette mort. Parce que ce gamin, je l'avais apprécié ! Je l'avais trouvé craquant ! Je l'avais vu agacé parce que Karin, cette pouffe, n'avait pas voulu s'approcher de Sanbi ! Je l'avais rassuré, en quelques gestes ! C'était...injuste ! Tellement injuste ! Un sanglot m'a échappé. Je posais une main contre ma bouche, pour tenter de retenir en vain mes sanglots. Shikamaru a posé sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter mais je me suis éloignée, ne supportant pas ce contact.

Yagura était mort. Yagura est mort ! Yagura...

Ma respiration se coupa d'un coup. J'inspirais un grand coup et pris sur moi. Je ne devais me laisser avoir par cette mort, je devais rester forte. Je pleurerais, un jour, quand l'Akatsuki sera exterminée. J'ai donc repris mes esprits, et me suis approchée de Gaara, en train de se faire soigner par une jeune kunoichi, aux longs cheveux noirs. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et constata d'un coup d'oeil expérimenté, que le pauvre a plusieurs côtes cassés, ainsi que plusieurs fractures. Outch, ça doit faire mal. Je me relève et me tourne vers les trois ninjas masqués qui m'escortent. D'un signe je leur fait comprendre que je veux retourner au bureau de l'Hokage. Je refuse de parler, puisque que je sais que ma voix va se briser.

-Je veux voir Naruto.

Lançais-je soudainement, alors que mon inquiétude sur l'état de santé de mon blondinet, me traversait l'esprit. J'avais failli l'oublier. Ils hésitent tous les trois. Mais c'est Shikamaru, qui va me sauver la vie. Il hoche doucement de la tête et part devant. Je le rattrape au pas de course, vite suivie par mes deux autres gardes du corps. Je ne peux pas dire ce que je ressens. Pas avec la mort de Yagura, pas avec l'était de santé de mes proches, pas avec les non-dits qui me séparent de Kakashi. Pour l'instant, je souhaite rester impassible...Et si tout part en vrille, tant pis. Shika' nous mènent jusqu'à l'hôpital du village, et jusqu'à une chambre, isolée, gardée par une dizaine de ninjas masqués. Il chuchota quelque chose à celui placé devant la porte. Le "portier" s'écarta après cela et ouvrit la porte. L'ananas entra, puis moi, puis les deux autres Haru et Umeko. La chambre en elle-même est triste, blanche. Seulement avec un lit, une table de nuit et deux sièges. Shika' intervient une nouvelle fois, fais signe aux deux autres ANBUs de sortir, et va s'asseoir tranquille sur un des fauteuils. Je m'approche, hésitante du lit.

Naruto est bien là.

Il est blanc comme la mort. Son sourire n'est qu'une pâle imitation de celui qu'il aborde d'habitude. Il a un bandage autour de la tête, un autour du torse, et j'en devine aisément d'autres sous les couvertures. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne, c'est les griffes noires qui remplacent ses ongles, c'est ses cicatrices sur ses joues qui sont plus visibles. Ah et c'est aussi ces magnifiques yeux bleus, rendus violets. Je ne comprends comment cela est possible. Que lui a fait l'Akatsuki ? Je serre les poings et vais m'asseoir au bord du lit. Mon blondinet tourne la tête vers moi et son sourire, si étranger de celui qu'il affiche d'habitude, me fait frissonner. Certainement à cause des canines pointues que je viens d'apercevoir.

Naruto est bien là. Mais ce n'est plus lui.

Je lui adresse un vague sourire, qui je le sais ne monte pas jusqu'à mes yeux et ai donc factice. Tant pis. Au moins, j'ai essayé de sourire. Mais devant toutes ces transformations, physique, je ne peux pas être heureuse, pas tant qu'un doute subsistera. Est-ce bien mon Naru-chan ? Je me tournais vers Shika' et demandais :

-Est-ce que Sasuke a pu le voir ? Est-ce qu'Hinata a pu le voir ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a pu le voir ?

Bien que je ne voie pas cette relation avec les meilleurs sentiments du monde, je ne pouvais pas la nier ou la rejeter. Sasuke ne m'aimait pas et ne m'aimerait jamais. Alors, autant qu'il soit avec Naru-chan, non ? Pour Hinata, même si elle et Naruto formaient un faux couple, il se sont côtoyés pendant deux-trois années. Ce n'est pas rien.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Pour seule réponse, il jette un coup d'oeil éloquent vers Naruto, en fixant son regard sur ses yeux, ses griffes, ses dents et ses cicatrices. Effectivement, il est assez difficile de le montrer aux autres. Je me concentre donc de nouveau sur mon blond préféré. Il essaye de sourire un peu plus, un sourire plus vrai mais il grimace rapidement de douleur. Il murmure :

-J'ai...mal partout...

Et sa voix rauque, déclenche un frisson le long de ma nuque. Ce n'est plus mon Naruto...J'ai posé une main sur son front, voulant soulager sa douleur. Mais malheureusement, j'avais oublié que je n'avais plus accès à mon chakra. Alors forcément quand j'essayais d'y faire appel, celui qui vient c'est celui qui me sert à vivre. Aussitôt, je stoppe le flux mais le mal est fait. J'en ai utilisé un peu. Et il ne m'a même pas servi, car je l'ai laissé échapper en bloquant le reste. Je suis stupide. Mon sourire devient désolé et indique à Naruto, en ôtant ma main de son visage.

-Désolée, mon chakra est bloqué. Je ne peux pas t'aider...Naruto, Kami-sama, Naru que t'ont-ils faits ? Tes yeux sont...

Soudain, il fixe ses étranges yeux violets dans les miens et ils virent doucement au orange. Je me fais happer par ce tourbillon violet-orange. J'ai comme l'impression d'être aspiré. En fait c'est ça. Je me fais aspirer par son regard si spécial. J'ai comme l'impression de trembler, d'avoir des vertiges, alors je ferme les yeux en emmenant une main à ma tête. P'tain, je hais les vertiges.

Je rouvre les yeux, en constatant que l'impression de tanguer, avait (enfin) cessé. Ouf. Sauf que j'suis plus dans la chambre d'hôpital de Naruto ! Je suis dans une sorte de grande pièce, aux murs jaunâtres et abîmés. De plus, le sol est recouvert d'eau et la pièce en elle-même est assez humide, et il ne fait pas chaud.

Ah et il y a le Kyuubi.

LE KYUUBI ?! Mais, mais ! Il est pas censé être enfermé ans la grande cage, là, juste derrière ? Et pourquoi Naruto, se tient à côté du Kyuubi, une main sur une des ces immenses pattes ? Je recule d'instinct.

-**Ne bouge pas, gamine.**

La voix du renard à neufs queues est puissante et rauque. Effrayante. Je cesse de bouger. Et demande, légèrement, mais alors très légèrement effrayée :

-Na...Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que je...fais la ?

Je n'arrivais tout bonnement pas à contrôler ma voix, qui tremblait et en plus, je bégayais ! P'tain. Je crois que je vais le dire souvent ce "P'tain". Bon, du calme Sakura. Garde le contrôle. Naruto s'est approché de moi, en laissant le renard derrière lui.

-Je t'ai fait venir, parce que en dehors de..."ici", je ne suis pas capable de parler de façon correcte, sans me blesser et que c'est plus facile de te montrer ce qui m'est arrivé...

Il désigne du doigt le Kyuubi avec une légère grimance, tandis que le renard grogne, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être ainsi pointé de la main.

-...Puisque tu tiens à le savoir. Kyuubi ? Pourrait-tu, je ne sais pas moi, rendre cette pièce _plus inconfortable_...

Il serre les dents et son ironie est palpable. Le Kyuubi ricane, ayant sans doute saisie l'ironie du blondinet. Mais presque aussitôt, la pièce change. Le sol devient froid, et dur, en acier, les murs se font gris, et toujours aussi abîmés. Cool, c'est encore pire maintenant. On dirait une prison. Bon si j'ai bien tout compris, cette pièce...c'est celle ou est enfermé, enfin ou est censé être enfermé Kyuubi...Et donc, elle se trouve à l'intérieur de Naruto. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que Naruto ne la contrôle pas ?

-Kyuubi ! Saleté de renard ! Obéis, merde ! T'connais l'ironie ? Rends cette pièce con-for-ta-ble !

Le renard ricane encore. Tandis que je réfléchis...Puisque cette pièce est celle de Kyuubi, peut-être cela empêche t-il Naruto de la contrôler ? Mmm, sans doute. A vérifier. J'ai plus trop peur, maintenant. Puisque Naruto semble gérer à peu de choses près la situation. La pièce change de nouveau, l'acier du sol devient herbe, et les murs disparaissent. On se croirait dans une immense prairie...Il y a même quelques petites fleurs. Je jette un coup dubitatif à Naruto, qui semble tout aussi surpris du choix de décor de Kyuubi. Il s'interroge sans doute mentalement, mais il laisse visiblement tomber, et s'assoit à même le sol, enfin sur l'herbe. Je fais de même, en regardant le renard qui se met à courir, comme pour se défouler. C'est sûr qu'il devait être enfermé dans Naruto depuis des années, alors se dégourdir les pattes doit lui faire du bien.

-Je...n'imaginais pas Kyuubi ainsi. Enfin...ce n'est pas important. Explique-moi Naruto...Tes yeux, des ongles...Tes dents. Explique-moi.

Il soupira et commença :

-Pendant ton absence, tout c'est bien passé. Jusqu'à ce que les membres de l'Akatsuki qui habitaient chez toi, changent brutalement de camp. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, je marchais dans la rue, en direction du terrain d'entraînement et soudain j'ai senti comme une piqûre dans le dos.

J'ai immédiatement compris qu'il s'était reçu une fléchette, contenant certainement un somnifère et peut-être même un produit paralysant...Et je devinais que le lanceur n'était nul autre que Sasori No Akasuna, expert en poisson et donc en produits de ce type.

-Quand je me suis réveillé...J'étais dans une sorte de salle de test. Et là, ils m'ont épuisés.

Le Kyuubi, s'arrêta net et se rapprocha d'un bond. Puis, avec un énième ricanement lança, narquois :

-**Tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont tabassés, gamin !**

Le blondinet ferma les yeux, les dents serrées. Visiblement, même si il vivait avec depuis un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, il avait encore du mal avec le caractère moqueur et provocant de son démon.

-Si tu veux, Kyuubi. Ils m'ont...tabassés jusqu'à ce que Kyuubi soit obligé d'intervenir. Il a pris le contrôle de mon corps. Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais Kyuubi s'est déchaîné, il a pris totale possession de mon corps. Je n'ai repris conscience que quelques heures plus tard et j'étais...comme ça. Pour ce qui s'est passé entre-temps demande à Kyuubi. Il n'as voulu me le dire tout à l'heure, pour m'embêter.

J'hochais doucement de la tête, en sentant qu'à l'intérieur j'étais folle de rage. Ils avaient osés faire du mal à Naruto, à mon meilleur ami ! Tss, je...les tuerais. Tous. Sauf peut-être Deidara et Kyuusei. Mais je tuerais Sasori, et les autres. Je les ferais souffrir. Je me tournais vers le Kyuubi, pour en savoir plus. Il me regarda d'un air provocateur, un air de dire "Tu crois vraiment, que je vais tout te dire ?". Mon propre regard se fit suppliant et je demandais :

-S'il te plaît...

Je n'avais pas besoin de faire la fière à ce moment-là, l'important pour moi étant d'avoir la suite de l'histoire, de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait à mon Naru-chan. C'est tout, je me fichais que mon ego soit réduit à néant, que j'ai l'air ridicule ou même que je paraisse désespéré. Je voulais savoir. Le Kyuubi du le comprendre, car après un autre ricanement il se lança :

-**Gamine, tu veux savoir ? Eh bien, ceux de l'Akatsuki ont fait quelque chose au sceau du gamin. Et maintenant, je suis libre. Mais ils ont fait en sorte, qu'une partie de nous..._fusionne_.**

Le renard sembla cracher le dernier mot. Visiblement ça ne lui plaisait pas d'avoir une partie de lui en Naruto et une partie du blondinet en lui. Je soupirais doucement, et me rapprochant de Naruto, laissait tomber ma tête sur son épaule.

-J'en ai marre...On a des problèmes tout le temps. Naruto, ramène-moi dans la réalité. Actuellement je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Mais j'ai d'autres choses à régler. Toutes aussi importantes que ton problème, Naru-chan...Je t'aiderais après promis...

Il m'a souri doucement, et aussitôt je me suis de nouveau aspiré par son regard violet. Une nouvelle fois, je ressens des vertiges qui me font fermer les yeux. Quand je les ouvre, je suis de nouveau dans la chambre d'hôpital et je retrouve le Naruto blessé. Il me sourit toujours, même si son sourire est faible. Shikamaru demande alors :

-Sakura, ça va ? Sa fait bien dix secondes que tu fixe Naruto.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et sourit doucement, contente que le temps passé avec Kyuubi et Naruto n'était en fait que quelques secondes dans la réalité. Je soupirais, aussi et me levais du bord du lit.

-Shika' ? Je vais très bien, mais je préférerais retourner au bureau de l'Hokage...Et après, aller voir Kakashi, ma fille, qui j'espère va bien et aussi Hono. Si je ne suis pas considérée comme innocente, c'est bien parce que Ibiki n'a pas fouiller ma mémoire ? Eh bien, on va passer chez l'Hokage, et je lui dirais que je veux subir mon interrogatoire maintenant.

Il me sourit, un sourire à moitié fait, à cause de la paresse du surdoué. Il se lève de sa chaise avec un soupir et se dirige vers la porte, je le suis après quelques mots à l'adresse de Naruto :

-Soigne-toi bien Naruto et je reviendrais...Je t'aiderais, mh ? C'est promis !

Je suivis donc Shikamaru jusqu'à sortir de l'hôpital. En marchant en ville, je me fis dévisagée. Evidemment, j'étais encore considérée comme une traite, par les villageois. Presque tous avaient été présents lors de ma presque-exécution. Alors c'était normal que leur avis sur moi, soit aussi peu flatteur. Tant pis.

Nous rejoignîmes le bureau de l'Hokage, ou j'informais Tsunade-sama que je souhaitais passer mon interrogatoire le plus tôt possible, voir même tout de suite. Elle a semblé légèrement surprise, mais elle a ordonné à Shikamaru de me mener jusqu'à Ibiki. Ce qu'il fit.

Je ne dirais pas que l'interrogatoire fut agréable, car c'est loin d'être vrai. Ce fut même assez douloureux et très désagréable. Mais toujours est-il qu'à la fin, la phrase que prononça Ibiki, alors que je me frottais la tête, qui me faisait terriblement souffrir au passage, restera un long moment gravé en lettres de feu dans ma mémoire :

-Vous êtes innocente, Haruno.

Avec un sourire complice. Un sourire qui signifiait "Vous êtes toujours des nôtres". Et moi, je souris, un sourire que je devinais étincelant, rayonnant, brillant de joie et de liberté. Parce que maintenant, je n'avais plus aucun doute sur mon statut. J'étais une médic-nin de Konoha. Et je n'étais pas une traite. Malheureusement il indiqua juste après :

-Cependant, vous avez léger...trouble mental. Faites-y attention.

J'avais hoché la tête, sachant très bien que la folie qui prenait parfois possession de mon corps, notamment quand j'avais tué Pain, ne pouvait pas disparaître en un clin d'oeil. Suivie par Shikamaru, je retournais voir l'Hokage. Je toquais, elle indiqua que nous pouvions entrer, ce que je fis, bien entendu suivie par le jeune Nara.

-Hokage-sama, Ibiki a déclaré Sakura innocente.

Je remercie Shikamaru du regard, si c'était moi qui avaient prononcés ces mots, Tsunade ne m'auraient certainement pas cru. Car après tout, pour elle je n'étais certes pas...une personne de confiance.

-Il n'as rien dit d'autre ?

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, tandis que Shika' me lançait un regard hésitant. Il se demandait sans doute, si il pouvait indiquer ou non, mon trouble. Je pris les devants et murmurais :

-J'ai un léger trouble mental...Ibiki m'a demandé de faire attention.

Elle a acquiescé doucement du menton, et elle pris soin de faire durer le suspens un petit moment, avant de prononcer très soigneusement, d'une voix douce et que je trouvais légèrement maternelle :

-Sakura, tu es donc officiellement innocentée. Bon retour à Konoha, ma chère élève.

Elle s'est inclinée, et ce geste est plein de symbolique. Parce que c'est l'Hokage, parce ce qu'elle vient de reconnaître mon statut de ninja, de femme innocente, et surtout de femme libre. Plus de prison pour moi, plus d'exécution ! Tant mieux. Je...me sentais beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup mieux. Puis, elle souleva de nouveau mon haut et appuya ses doigts illuminés de chakra, sur le sceau qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, me causant une vague douleur. Le sceau avait disparu. Mon chakra revient doucement. Je demandais alors :

-Pourrais-je...rentrer chez moi ?

Elle hoché de la tête et a fait un vague signe de la main, un air de dire, allez c'est oui, maintenant laisse-moi j'ai du travail. On ne la changera jamais celle-là ! Je souris et quittais le bureau, pour une fois seule. Sauf que je me fis arrêter par Shizune.

Fin !


	21. Chapitre 19

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Sasu/Saku Saku/Kashi Hina/Naru Naru/Sasu Neji/Hina

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais, me connaissant des personnages inventés faut certainement s'incruster et donc, oui eux, ils seront à mwaaaa ! Actuellement Mikyô Aburame, Soft Kaguya, Ren Inuzuka, Kirei Mienai, Kyuusei Uchiwa/Nara, Hono Ôyaku, Yûna Hatake-Haruno, Akui Natsume et Yuki.

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Petit rappel:**Les personnages ont 20-21 ans, Sasuke a quitter Konoha à 17 ans. Itachi à 30 et Sasuke 21 ans

**Zororonoa-kun** : Eh bien non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic' mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à la continuer ! Oh, mais moi j'aimeuh quand tu écris des pavés...Bref, pas de Konan pour ce chapitre ! Merci pour la review !

-Sakura-san ! Je vous trouve, enfin ! Nous avons reçu des messages, indiquant que tout les Nunkenins d'Akatsuki s'étaient rendus à leur village d'origine...Tous sauf, Sasori No Akasuna et Deidara. Ainsi que Kyuusei Uchiwa, bien qu'elle ne soit pas considérée comme un véritable membre de la Lune Rouge. (NDA : Akatsuki signifie Lune Rouge ^^)

Je restais stupéfaite, devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Shizune venait de m'annoncer que presque tout l'Akatsuki s'était rendu ? Genre Zetsu, Hidan, Tobi, Konan, Suigetsu, Karin ? Tout cela sauf le rouquin et Blondie se sont rendus ? Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir. C'était tout à fait possible. Après tout, j'avais tué Pain, donc ils n'avaient plus de chef...Mais tout de même ! J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il choisirait de se venger avant de se dissoudre. Et puis, pourquoi Deidara et Kyuusei étaient-ils restés avec Sasori ? Ils avaient été manipulés par le rinnegan de Pain...Et ils m'avaient semblé heureux à Konoha. Un soupir m'échappa.

-Y a en t-il qui ce sont rendus à Konoha ?

Karin, sans doute. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse venir d'un autre endroit que Konoha. Peut-être vient-elle d'un de ces villages, disparu ? Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire, détruit. Qui d'autre vient de Konoha ? Peut-être Tobi ? Non, non, je ne pense pas.

-Oui, deux, Sakura-san. Karin Uzumaki et Tobi Uchiwa, qui dit être Obito Uchiwa.

Karin Uzu...Uzumaki ?! Comme dans Naruto Uzumaki ?! Bon laisse tomber, Sakura. Tobi...Obito Uchiwa ? Ce...Ce n'est pas le prénom de celui qui a offert un de ses sharingans à Kakashi ? Et qui est, mort juste après ?

-Obito Uchiwa...Si Tobi est vraiment Obito Uchiwa qu'il se fasse interroger par Kakashi. Lui et Obito étaient...proches, enfants. Tout...ces bouleversements sont en train de me filer un sacré mal de tête, Shizune-san.

Mh, ça pour sûr j'étais entrain d'attraper un de ses mal de tête...P'tain. Tout pleins de choses se sont passées et même moi, j'ai du mal à suivre. Bon...Si il n'y a presque plus rien à craindre d'Akatsuki, quoique ça peut-être une feinte, ça me fait un problème de moins. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à régler ? La fusion Naruto-Kyuubi. La guerre, si les villages d'Oto et d'Iwa la maintiennent. Terminer ma mission, peut-être...Trouver les Hôtes des Tenchi tout du moins. Aider à rétablir Yagura, Killer Bee, Gaara et Yuki, même si depuis le temps ils doivent être guéris. Découvrir pourquoi Karin est appelée Karin Uzumaki. Découvrir aussi pourquoi Sai n'avait subi aucunes blessures contrairement aux autres. Rétablir la situation avec Kakashi.

Mais tout cela il fallait que je récupère mon chakra. Sa fait un peu plus d'une heure que le sceau de Tsunade m'a été apposé. Il me reste neuf heures à attendre. Ben vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais aller dormir...

-Sakura-san ?

Hein ? Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié Shizune. Mince, alors. Bon c'est pas si grave que ça...Je lui souris, et m'éloigne en faisant un vague signe de la même pour lui dire au revoir. Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Il faut que je tire toutes ces histoires au clair. Surtout la dernière. J'ai trompé Kakashi. Mais il n'a rien dit ! Il ne m'a rien reproché ! On aurait dit...Que cela lui était égal ! Je n'arrive certes pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait cela, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que ça me soit pardonné, par un simple claquement de doigts ! Je me dirigeais donc vers la demeure Haruno. Tout en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chances que j'y trouve Kakashi. Mais j'étais épuisée, à bout de forces et il fallait absolument que je me repose, avant de m'effondrer dans la rue. Et puis, si en plus je peux prendre une douche et me changer, ça serait pas mal. Evidemment, j'ai pas les clés de ma propre maison. C'est presque toujours comme ça, en plus. Bouh. J'en ai marre de jamais avoir mes foutues clés ! Je toque, sans trop espérer qu'on m'ouvre. Bien sûr, personne n'est à l'intérieur et je reste donc sur le palier comme une idiote. Je soupire.

Je suis à bout de forces. Il faut que je dorme. Bon. Il doit y avoir une de mes amies qui accepterait de m'héberger ? Ah, je sais ! Hinata ! Oui, oui. Totalement à l'Ouest, je me rends donc dans le quartier Hyûga. Je m'arrête devant l'immense demeure principale, en sachant que c'est dans celle-ci que vit Hinata, Neji et tous les membres de la Bûnke. Neji, étant une exception puisqu'il est un génie. Je toque à la porte gigantesque, certainement faite ainsi pour impressionner les gens. Une jeune fille aux cheveux violets pâles coupés au carrés, aux yeux rouges cachés par une paire de lunettes, m'ouvre. Elle porte un uniforme de servante, noir et blanc.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

J'hésite un instant. Je suis sous ma "forme" de Sakura. Elle va donc forcément me laisser entrer non ? Peut-être pas. Parce que à présent tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde sait que Sakura et Red Kitsune ne forment qu'une seule et même personne. On verra bien.

-Je suis Sakura Haruno, j'aimerais voir Hinata.

-Vous voulez voir mademoiselle ? ...Attendez ici.

Elle s'éloigne alors, en me lançant un regard suspect. Pourvu, qu'elle n'aille prévenir les ANBUs ou même les gardes de la demeure Hyûga. Ça me ferait perdre énormément de temps. Mais pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Hinata et Neji qui débarquent en courant à moitié, suivis bien entendu par la servante de tout à l'heure. Je me retrouve rapidement coincée dans l'étreinte de la brune, ce que je supporte très mal. Neji semble s'en rendre compte et force la brunette à me lâcher. Je respire, en tâchant de converser un rythme cardiaque stable.

-Sakura-chan ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi...Je...Je...

La pauvre héritière du clan aux yeux blancs s'était mise à bredouiller comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle me tendit une main, avec un regard interrogateur. Un air de dire "Tu supporte cela ?". J'ai hésité, un peu, et ai finalement accroché ma main à la sienne, tout en comptant dans ma tête pour rester calme.

-Que veux-tu Red Kitsune ?

Derrière elle, Neji était cent fois plus formel. Il n'a pas confiance en moi et cela se voyait. J'inspirais un grand coup et déclamais :

-Tsunade-sama n'as donc pas encore fait d'annonce ? Je suis Innocente, Ibiki l'a certifié.

Il se détends légèrement, mais je sens qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Il m'a dévisagé, comme s'il cherchait le mensonge dans mon regard. Cela m'a mis mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas ça. Sa me fait remarquer que je n'ai pas tout dit. Ibiki a aussi dit que j'avais un trouble mental, mais je ne veux pas vous le dire. S'il te plaît Neji, cesse de me fixer, ne cherche pas à m'arracher la vérité. Il tourne alors le regard à mon plus grand soulagement.

-Que fais-tu là, alors Sakura ?

Je dédiais un sourire hésitant à Hinata, même si ce n'était pas elle qui avait posé cette question mais bien son cousin. Je répondis, après un instant :

-Pourriez-vous me prêter une chambre ? Je n'ai pas les clés de ma maison et à cette heure-ci il n'y a personne...Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des heures. Et j'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec toi, Hinata.

La dernière phrase m'était venue à l'esprit à l'instant. Après tout, je n'avais pas eu de discussions, dites communes, depuis très longtemps. Depuis trop longtemps. Alors, oui, je voulais discuter avec une fille aussi gentille qu'Hinata, qui ne profitera pas d'un moment d'inattention pour me mettre un kunai sous la gorge. La brunette indique à la servante aux cheveux violets pâles :

-Nanami va préparer une chambre pour Sakura-chan, s'il te plaît ! Viens la chercher dans la mienne, quand sa chambre sera prête. Viens, Sakura-chan !

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle m'entraîna vers sa chambre, en plantant-là son cousin ET son petit-ami. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et nous fit entrer, avant de refermer cette dernière. Elle me lâcha, sourit timidement et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, les jambes croisées et j'allais la rejoindre. Nous nous mîmes à discuter de tout et de rien, puis prise d'une idée soudaine, je demandais :

-Sa dure depuis longtemps entre Neji et toi ? Comment tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimais ? Pourquoi toi et Naruto vous avez fait semblant de sortir ensemble ? J'vous trouvais trop mignon, moi. Et puis maintenant vu que Naru-chan est avec Sasuke-kun, comment vous faites pour rester ...proches ? Naru-chan m'a dit que ton père ne voulez pas que Neji et toi soyez en couple. C'est vrai ?

Elle rougit légèrement, avant de soupirer et de se décider à tout me raconter :

-Entre Neji et moi ça dure depuis...Euh... Ça va faire plus de trois ans que...que l'on s'est déclarés nos sentiments. J'ai toujours admiré Neji. Mais lors d'un entraînement, j'ai trébuché, je suis tombée sur lui...Et euh...on s'est embrassés. Pendant des semaines Neji-Niisan a été très distant avec moi, il ne me parlait même plus. Puis, un soir il est venu s'excuser et m'a demandé de le tuer.

Je la dévisageais...Il a lui a demandé de la tuer ? Neji Hyûga a souhaité mourir ?

-J'ai refusé et lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait mourir...Il m'a dit qu'il n'était qu'un cousin et un protecteur indigne, qu'il devait cesser de vivre. J'ai a nouveau demandé pourquoi...Je ne comprenais pas, ce qu'il voulait dire. Il m'a alors expliquer qu'en tant que protecteur, il n'avait pas le droit de m'aimer...Je suis restée sous le choc...Et je l'ai embrassé. Je te passe les détails. Malheureusement, nous nous sommes fait surprendre par mon père le lendemain et nous n'avons plus eu le droit de nous voir. Neji a une idée qu'il m'a fait passer grâce à Naruto. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pour nous donner une excuse pour sortir et nous voir sans que mon père soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Je suis devenu très proche de Naruto aussi...Il m'a donné le courage d'aller affirmer mon opinion à mon père. Mais je ne l'ai fait qu'il y a peu...Père n'a rien trouvé à dire. Parce que...Je-je l'ai menacé de quitter la demeure, le clan, le village, si ils ne nous laissaient pas Neji et moi tranquille. Mon père tient énormément à sa réputation...J'ai réussi à avoir le...dessus sur lui...sur mon père.

J'ai souri et j'eu très envie de serrer Hinata dans mes bras. Alors j'ai tenté le coup, je l'ai surprise, c'est sûr. Mais mon coeur est resté sage et l'étreinte s'est rompue au bout de quelques secondes, à cause de quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Hinata me dédia un petit sourire, tout à fait mignon.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit, sur la servante de tout à l'heure...Nanami, je crois. Elle s'est inclinés, et ses courts cheveux violets pâles ont volés autour de son visage, avant de retomber d'une façon tout à fait parfaite, comme s'ils n'avaient pas bouger. Je veux les mêmes cheveux. Parce que moi, un coup de vent et hop ma coiffure est celle d'un porc-é-pic.

-La chambre de Haruno-san est prête.

Je me lève donc, et salue Hinata. Je sors de sa chambre et suit Nanami qui s'arrête devant une autre porte. Elle l'ouvre, et me tends la clé. J'entre. La chambre est dans de magnifiques tons dorés...Le tout luxueux mais pas trop, quelque chose de beau mais qui n'explose pas les yeux. Il y a un grand lit deux places, une commode, une autre porte qui mène certainement à la salle de bains, et encore une autre porte...Peut-être les toilettes ?

-Cela vous convient-il ? Il y a des vêtements mis à votre disposition dans la commode et des affaires de toilette dans la salle de bains. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appuyez sur le bouton près de votre lit, et je ferais en sorte de vous être utile. Bonne soirée, Haruno-san.

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle s'en alla en ferma la porte derrière elle. J'aurais voulu la remercier, au moins. Bon, ce n'est rien. J'ôtais mes vêtements, ma tenue d'ANBU, plutôt propre puisque je ne la portais que depuis mon dernier séjour à l'Akatsuki, qui n'était pas si loin que ça. Je pliais mes fringues et les rangeais dans un coin de la commode, avant de me dépêcher d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Une fois plus présentable, j'enfilais une chemise blanche, trop grande pour moi et un short de la même couleur. Parfait, pour faire un pyjama. J'attrapais une brosse dans la salle de bain et allais m'asseoir au bord du lit. Je pris soin de démêler mes longs cheveux roses. Cela fait, je les laissais détacher et me glissais dans les draps. Oui, je sais il n'est que six heures, et je n'ai pas mangé, mais j'ai besoin de dormir. Vraiment.

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je me tourne et me retourne dans le lit, sans réussir à fermer les yeux. Je soupire. Trop de problèmes. Et surtout une question horrible me taraude l'esprit. Que vont devenir les hôtes, aussi bien ceux des Démons que ceux des Tenshi, une fois tout le reste arrangé ? Ils ne pourront pas rester dans leur village. Je refuse que de nouveau enfants se fassent rejetés comme Naruto.

Je vais passer deux bonnes heures à réfléchir à une solution, avant de m'endormir brusquement. Je ne me réveillais que le lendemain, vers huit heures. Je quittais le lit, en baillant et allais prendre une autre douche. L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien et acheva de me réveiller, je remarquais au passage que le sceau sur mon ventre avait disparu, tant mieux, même si je n'allais pas si bien que ça. J'avais une migraine affreuse. Et la folie qui planait doucement sur mon esprit commence à emporter le pas sur ma raison. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Le dos contre le bord de mon lit, la tête entre mes bras et les genoux repliés vers ma poitrine. De toutes mes forces mentales je repousse cette espèce de conscience qui est dans mon propre esprit. Qui m'est étrangère. Non, non je ne veux pas devenir folle ! Dégage, sale truc ! Sauf que je m'attendais pas à ce que le dit-sale truc se matérialise devant moi. D'abord il n'y eut quelques étincelles qui me firent lever la tête, puis une silhouette lumineuse. Devant moi se tenait une jeune fille. Dans les 17 ans je dirais. Elle avait une drôle de peau blanche, presque translucide, de longs cheveux bleus pâles, des yeux turquoises, une couronne argentée et fine sur le sommet du crâne...Et elle flottait à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Je fermais les yeux. Les rouvrais. Mais non, l'espèce de fantôme était toujours là.

-Qui...Qui-êtes-vous ?

La jeune fille baissa son regard vers moi. Elle me dévisagea. Et posa une de ses mains sur ma joue droite. Étrangement son contact ne me fit rien. Pas un frisson, pas d'accélération de mon rythme gardien, rien, nada. Puis elle murmura doucement :

-Je suis Kaen. Je suis le septième Tenchi. Je suis votre Bijuu, mère de l'hôte de Ido et de l'hôte de Yoku.

J'assimilais doucement les informations...Kaen, tenchi. Ok. Pourquoi elle est apparu devant moi siouplaît ? Et ne me dites pas qu'elle était dans ma tête, parce que là, je vous jure que je vais me pendre. Ensuite, si je suis bien la mère de l'hôte de Yoku, qui se trouve être Yûna, je ne suis certes pas celle de Hono, l'hôte de Ido. Je contredis donc...la Tenchi :

-Euh...je ne suis pas la mère de l'hôte de Ido...Hono n'est pas ma fille.

La jeune femme me regarde, puis hausse les épaules. Elle murmure une nouvelle fois :

-L'hôte d'Ido est votre fille, j'en suis certaine. Contrediriez-vous une Tenchi ? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, durant le peu de temps ou j'étais dans votre esprit, j'ai remarqué que votre mémoire avait subi de nombreuses...modifications. Je peux les annuler si vous le souhaitez.

Je ne comprends plus rien, la situation me dépasse totalement. Je me contentais d'écouter ce que disait Kaen, en essayant de ne pas ressembler à un poisson rouge sorti de son bocal, ce qui n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air.

-O-oui...S'il...s'il vous plaît.

Je ne comprenais peut-être pas grand-chose mais si quelqu'un avait manipulé ma mémoire, hors de question de laisser ça comme c'était ! Si cette étrange femme enlever ces modifications, je ne pouvais que dire oui. Sa main se déplaça de ma joue à mon front et elle se mit à marmonner.

-Anata no kokoro o hiraki, watashi ni nyūryoku shite mimashou. Watashi ni atte wa naranai mono o mite mimashou. Gen no jōtai ni modo~tsu nani ga henkō sa remashita. Watashi anata ni meijiru !

Je ressens une vague douleur, comme si elle venait de briser quelque chose dans ma tête et des souvenirs déferlent dans ma mémoire.

_Je suis en mission, avec Kakashi, une très longue mission. Quelques soirs après le début de la mission, je sens quelque chose d'étrange dans mon ventre. Encore mieux, je me sens pas bien. J'arrête pas de vomir. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls ninjas à avoir été envoyés sur cette mission. Avec nous, il y a notamment Tokuma Hyûga. Alors le soir, alors que nous installions le camp, je l'emmène à part. Je lui demande de m'aider, de voir si je n'ai pas un problème. Il active son Byakugan et j'attends plusieurs minutes. Il désactive son Dojutsu, et m'indique :_

_-Vous êtes enceinte, Kitsune-san. De trois mois d'après la taille de l'enfant._

_Je hoche doucement de la tête, sous le choc et il me laisse. Je vais rester là un long moment, sautant notamment le repas. J'attends que tout le monde soit couché. Tout le monde sauf Kakashi. Il est assis près du feu et m'attend. Je m'approche de lui. Et je m'assois juste à côté de lui. Je suis anxieuse._

_-Kakashi...Je..._

_Ma voix se stoppe, je n'arrive pas à lui dire. J'essaye de nouveau.  
_

_-Kakashi...Je...Je suis enceinte._

_Il semble surpris et je peux parfaitement le comprendre. Puis, il me serre dans ses bras, avec force. Et je sens couler contre mon cou, des larmes. Je ne dis rien et lui rends son étreinte. Je me mets à pleurer aussi. Nous pleurons ainsi, en silence pendant quelques minutes avant de nous écarter l'un de l'autre. J'abaisse son masque et lui vole un baiser, avant d'aller me coucher sur mon futon, vite rejointe par Kakashi. Deux, trois jours passent alors. D'une façon tout à fait banale. Mais le soir du troisième jour, nous nous faisons attaquer. Par l'Akatsuki. Nous sommes battus avec une facilité désarmante. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que Itachi Uchiwa a passer un kunai sous la gorge de Kakashi. Je me suis faite ligotée, comme tout les autres, qui sont pour la plupart assommés. Kakashi l'est aussi. Nous sommes emmenés à leur repaire et drogués. J'entends quelque chose à un moment :_

_-Kakuzu, Hidan, allez accomplir la mission de ces ninjas. A leur retour ils ne devront pas éveiller les soupçons. Voici le parchemin contenant les détails de cette mission. Ne faites pas n'importe quoi. _

_Sous l'effet de la drogue, je retourne dans les vapes presque automatiquement. Je vais passer les six prochains mois, avec mes compagnons dans le même état. Pourtant, je suis nourrie correctement et s'occupe plutôt bien de moi, mais je suis tout de même droguée. Ce qui fait que tout est flou dans ma tête. Mon accouchement aussi va se passer dans la brume. Je n'ai rien senti. Mais quelques heures plus tard, j'ai vu mes deux filles. Oui des jumelles. Je leur ai donné des prénoms, avant de retomber dans les pommes. Hono et Yûna. Flamme et Lune. Mes douces filles...Kakashi a choisi celui de Hono et moi celui de Yûna. Nous avons pu nous parler, quelques minutes. Puis Itachi nous a plongés dans une illusion. J'ai oublié mes filles. Et mes souvenirs d'après sont ceux de retour à Konoha, avec la satisfaction d'une mission accomplie. _

Ils ont modifiés les souvenirs de Kakashi, de manière à ce qu'il ne se rappelle que d'une seule de nos filles, moi j'ai oublié les deux. La suite je la connais. Je tremble. Pas de peur. Plutôt de surprise et parce que j'ai du mal à tout comprendre, à suivre.

-Vous souvenez-vous maintenant ?

J'hoche de la tête, doucement, et me lève du sol. Je m'assois sur le lit, et la jeune femme sourit. Elle murmure :

-Bien. Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce que je fais dans votre tête.

Nouveau hochement de la tête. Bien sûr que je veux savoir. N'importe qui voudrait savoir pourquoi une Tenchi vient de sortir de son esprit.

-J'ai étais retenue à l'Akatsuki pendant plusieurs années...J'attendais un esprit capable de m'accueillir. Un esprit brisé que je pourrais réparer, qui deviendrait mon hôte. Je vous ai choisie vous. Mais vous n'êtes pas forcé de m'accepter. Vous pouvez choisir de me "donner" à quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille de préférence. Je vous laisse trois nuit pour y réfléchir. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, pensez à m'apportez un nouvel hôte quand je viendrais m'informer de votre choix. Sachez cependant que même si vous décidez de me trouver une autre hôte, votre esprit restera protégé.

Et elle disparut. D'un coup, comme ça. J'inspirais un grand coup et prononçais soigneusement :

-Hono et Yûna sont jumelles et ce sont nos filles à moi et Kakashi. Je suis...le réceptacle d'une Tenchi et je dois trouver quelqu'un pour devenir son hôte.

Prononcés à voix haute, cela semblait encore plus étrange. Je secoue la tête et me promets mentalement de m'être cela au clair, avec Hono, Yûna et Kakashi prochainement. Pareil pour le fait de chercher une hôte. J'en trouverais une tout simplement. Une ninja adulte. Pas une enfant. Je secouais la tête, une nouvelle fois et allais m'habiller, puisque depuis tout à l'heure je suis uniquement couverte pas une serviette, ce qui somme toute n'est pas grand-chose. Je remis ma tenue d'ANBU, à peu près propre, et rangeais rapidement ce que j'avais dé-rangé dans la pièce. Je sortis de la chambre, doucement. Après tout il était encore tôt et je ne souhaitais réveiller personne. Je croisais Nanami, déjà réveillée et prête à travailler.

-Vous pourriez dire à Hinata que je la remercie pour la chambre, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui, Haruno-san.

Elle s'inclina, et je fis de même en lui souriant. Cela fait, je quittais la demeure, le quartier Hyûga. Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues déserte, jusqu'à la demeure Haruno, ma maison. Je m'assis contre la porte, attendant que quelqu'un m'ouvre. Normalement vu que Yûna n'était pas gravement blessée, elle devrait déjà être rentrée. Donc logiquement, dans la maison il y a Kakashi et Yûna. Hono doit certainement être en prison. La pauvre. Je finis par m'endormir contre la porte. Ce qui me réveille, c'est la dite porte qui s'ouvre, et le fait que je tombe aussitôt dans l'entrée de la maison, allongée sur le sol. J'ouvre les yeux, et tombe direct dans l'oeil de Kakashi. Ah bah tiens. Il me sourit sous son masque, et me tends une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'attrape et me redresse sans difficulté. Je baisse la tête et murmure, tout doucement :

-Je suis désolée. Désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passée. Pour mon exécution. Pour ma connerie. Je suis désolée de t'avoir trompé. Je...Je ne sais pas pourquoi hier tu as fait comme si de rien n'était et ça m'est égal. Si tu veux plus de moi, je comprendrais. Après tout, je ne t'ai pas été fidèle...J'ai bafouer ton honneur, et j'ai trahi la confiance que tu avais placé en moi. Je suis...

Je me fait coupé par un baiser extrêmement bref. Juste un léger contact et il s'écarte. Je le fixe, indécise. Je ne comprends pas. Il sourit toujours, avec son masque à présent baissé. Il me fait rentrer dans la maison et referme la porte derrière moi. Il m'emmène à l'étage et me fait rentrer dans la chambre de notre fille. Elle dort, paisiblement, un sourire sur le visage. Elle est si mignonne. Et juste à côté d'elle, dormant elle aussi, se trouve Hono, les mains ligotées (NDA : Je vous rappelle qu'elle était avec l'Akatsuki...Donc les mains ligotées c'est normal =D) et avec son t-shirt légèrement relevé j'aperçois un sceau sur son ventre. Il est légèrement différent de celui que j'avais hier mais il y est presque semblable.

-Tu as ramené notre fille. Et Naruto. Je me fiche que tu m'est trompée...Du moment que cela ne se reproduise jamais, et que tu ne m'en parle pas. Je te fais confiance Sakura. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Mais le fait...De savoir que tu as étais avec un autre homme...me met hors de moi. Ne m'en parle pas. Et permet-moi d'être distant quelques temps, que je me sorte cette pensée de la tête. Je suis habitué tu sais, au fait que tu ne m'appartiendras jamais totalement.

Ces mots m'arrachent le coeur. J'attrape sa main, sans problème, et nous fait sortir de la chambre. Les petites dorment, il ne faut pas les réveiller. Je l'emmène dans le salon et on s'assoit dans le canapé. Je prends la parole à mon tour :

-Kakashi...Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris, je crois. Sasuke et Naruto sont...en couple. Du moins ils l'étaient la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Et Sasuke est gay. Je...Je t'appartiens...Enfin...Mon coeur t'appartient. Sasuke...Sasuke, j'y ai renoncé. Parce que nous nous sommes battus, et que je lui en ai voulu. Tout ce que je ressens pour lui, à présent, c'est de l'agacement. Et aussi un peu d'inquiétude, parce que j'ai peur qu'il fasse du mal à Naruto. Et quoiqu'il arrive, je te jure, je te promets de ne plus jamais m'intéresser à un autre homme que toi. Et surtout pas à Suigetsu. Je...le déteste lui et l'Akatsuki. Kashi...Tu es le seul qui compte à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas jouer les mélodrames mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime.

Il m'a embrassé, alors et je n'ai pas à approfondir le baiser ou même à le prolonger. Si il souhaitait avoir de la distance, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Et puis, je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de mal que je ne lui en avais déjà fait. J'ai été infidèle, et j'ai juré de ne plus le refaire. A côté de ça, je peux bien accéder à ses désirs. Mais avant je dois absolument lui avouer quelque chose. Deux choses en fait. Bon, la première.

-Kaen ? Voulez-vous bien venir ? S'il vous plaît...Je n'ai pas fait mon choix mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Kakashi me fixe, me regardant comme j'étais folle. Mais heureusement pour moi, l'air se met à scintiller et Kaen apparaît. Peau toujours aussi pâle, cheveux toujours aussi bleus et flottant toujours à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle plante son regard turquoise dans le mien et murmure de sa voix si douce :

-Que me voulez-vous, hôte ?

J'inspire un grand coup et penche la tête vers Kakashi, tout en pointant du doigt ma propre tête. Pas facile à comprendre pour mon chéri, mais Kaen, elle, voit tout de suite ce que je veux dire. Elle hoche de la tête, avant de s'approcher de mon épouvantail, qui a un mouvement de recul, même assis sur le canapé.

-Laisse-la faire Kakashi...Je t'expliquerais tout, juste après.

Il hésite plusieurs secondes mais finit par hocher la tête, doucement. Kaen en profite pour s'approcher totalement et pour poser sa main sur son front. Elle va se mettre à marmonner :

-Anata no kokoro o hiraki, watashi ni nyūryoku shite mimashou. Watashi ni atte wa naranai mono o mite mimashou. Gen no jōtai ni modo~tsu nani ga henkō sa remashita. Watashi anata ni meijiru !

Et je remarque cette fois-ci, ce que je n'ai pas pu voir quand j'étais à la place de Kakashi, une légère lueur rouge émanant de la main pâle de Kaen. J'attendis quelques secondes, le temps que Kaen recule et que Kakashi reprenne contact avec la réalité. Puis cela fait, je demandais :

-Kakashi...Tu te souviens, hein ? Tu te rappelle maintenant que Hono est aussi notre fille...Pas vrai ?

Je me rends compte de l'air désespéré de ma voix. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que c'était si important qu'il se souvienne d'Hono. Peut-être parce que je me doute de ce que doit ressentir Hono, si sa mémoire n'as pas été modifiée...Si sa mémoire a été modifié, ce qui m'étonnerais puisqu'elle a un Tenchi...Hé mais alors Yûna doit le savoir aussi ? Sauf si à l'Akatsuki on ne lui a jamais dit que Hono était sa soeur...

-Je...Oui...

La réponse de Kakashi, me fait le regarder. Je remarque son air un peu perdu mais aussi le léger sourire qui étirent ses lèvres. Je respire brusquement en constatant que j'ai retenu mon souffle en attendant sa réponse. Respire, Sakura, respire. Je continue, alors :

-Kakashi ? Kaen, ici présente est une Tenchi...La septième pour être exacte. Et actuellement, je suis son hôte. Mais...Pour m'en séparer, je dois lui trouver d'ici...deux jours, une hôte. Une fille.

Kaen, près de moi hoche de la tête, flottant toujours dans les airs. Kakashi à côté de moi, émit un léger soupir. Il se laisse tomber sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Les problèmes nous tombent toujours dessus. Il faudrait qu'on aille voir Tsunade-sama. Elle pourrait voir quelle ninja serait en mesure de vous accueillir Kaen.

J'acquiesce doucement et Kaen fait de même avant de disparaître. Il est environ neuf heures, et si le bureau de l'Hokage est ouvert, je ne me sens pas d'y aller. Heureusement pour moi, Kakashi dépose un baiser sur ma joue, avant de se lever et de dire :

-Je vais aller avertir Tsunade-sama de la situation. Je reviens vite.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure !

Il m'offre un sourire léger et s'en va en claquant la porte, sans doute sans le faire exprès. Moi, je vais monter dans ma chambre, tranquillement, enfin dans notre chambre et chercher des vêtements autres qu'une tenue d'ANBU légèrement sale. J'enfile donc un slim noir, court, sous un kimono court et blanc avec de petites fleurs noires, qui me laisse toute ma liberté de mouvement. Autour de ma cuisse, je noue mon étui à kunaïs, je passe le harnais de mon katana, glisse mon sabre dans son fourreau, lui-même rangé dans le harnais. Je me sens mieux ainsi. J'attachais mes longs cheveux roses en un chignon vite-fait, avec quelques mèches s'en échappant. Cela fait, j'allais voir dans la chambre des filles. Je dé-ligote les mains de ma fille enchaînée. Je secoue doucement l'épaule de Hono, puis celle de Yûna. Les deux petites se réveillent, et me regardent, comme si elles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. En moins de deux secondes, je chute sous les assauts de mes deux filles. Une fois la séance câlins, terminée, j'attrape les mains de mes petites et les emmènent dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit et elles viennent rapidement se coller à moi. Je murmure :

-Hono ? Yûna sait-elle...votre lien ?

La gamine ne fait qu'hocher de la tête et moi je soupire de soulagement. Même si cela n'explique pas pourquoi elles me l'ont cachées, cela me rassure de savoir que je n'aurais pas à annoncé à ma gamine qu'elle a une soeur.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

-On voulait que tu t'en souvienne, mama.

Je souris, et les serre fort contre mon coeur. Ce sont mes petites, mes gamines. Nous finîmes par aller dans la cuisine, préparé le petit-déjeuner. Cette normalité me faisait du bien. Nous mangeâmes ensembles, dans la bonne humeur. Puis, je vis les petites me quitter pour aller prendre leur douche. Elles revinrent une trentaine de minutes plus tard, propre et vêtue convenablement. Hono nous annonça qu'elle souhaitait rejoindre son père au bureau de l'Hokage.

-Attends, on va venir avec toi.

Je pris les clés de la maison, et les glissais dans ma poche, pour une fois je ne les oublierais pas. Puis, je pris une main à chacune de mes gamines et nous nous mîmes en route tranquillement. Les villageois restaient suspicieux à mon égard, voir même agressifs mais cela m'était égal. Je n'étais pas seule face à eux, j'avais ma famille. Nous arrivâmes au bureau de Tsunade-sama. Kakashi, en sortait justement. Il failli me rentrer dedans. Mais nous réussîmes à éviter la collision. Il m'indiqua :

-Tsunade-sama a fait appeler celles qu'elle pense être capables de recevoir Kaen. Tu ferais mieux d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. Je m'occupe des filles.

Nous échangeâmes donc nos rôles, il prit les mains des petites et moi j'entrais dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Je tapais à la porte.

-Entrez !

La voix sec et impétueuse de Tsunade claqua, et je me hâtais d'entrer dans la pièce. A l'intérieur, je pouvais voir plusieurs personnes. Tout d'abord Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyûga et Neji Hyûga. Plus à l'écart, je découvris avec stupeur Kirei Mienai, cette brunette maniant le katana comme personne. Elle ? Tsunade m'interpelle :

-Ah Sakura. Je viens de vous faire innocenter, toi et Hono Ôyaku de manière officielle. La petite a été emmené à Ibiki, qui l'a déclarée vierge de tout soupçons. Bon, parlons un peu de cette histoire de nouvelle hôte. As-tu préférence parmi les Kunoïchis présentes ?

Oui, évidemment ! Je refuse que ce soit Kirei...J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas donner Kaen à une enfant. Même si Kirei n'est plus une véritable enfant, elle a encore toute la vie devant elle et il est hors de question de saccager cette vie ! Je prends la parole :

-Kirei...C'est non, elle ne convient pas. Elle est trop jeune. Je ne sais pas qui choisir entre Ino et Hinata.

La timide, la douce Hinata, qui bégaye et qui s'évanouit sans cesse, fit un brusque pas en avant, et déclara :

-S'il te plaît Sakura...Choisis-moi. Je...J'en ai assez d'être faible !

Son cri du coeur, sembla brisé celui de Neji, dont le regard se voila. Je souris doucement. Voilà, une hôte dévouée...Prête à tout...

-Tu me promets de ne jamais abuser des pouvoirs de Kaen ?

-C'est p-promis.

Je me tournais vers Tsunade-sama, solennellement, et déclamais sans perdre de temps :

-Hinata Hyûga me semble être parfaite.

Je remarquais le léger sourire de mon ancien Sensei en médecine. Tsunade était un peu notre mère à tous, nous les filles ninjas. Elle nous aimait autant que ses ninjas garçons. Voir peut-être plus, puisqu'elle n'enseignait jamais aux hommes.

-Cela me convient.

J'inspirais un grand coup et demandais à ce que tout le monde sorte, sauf bien sûr Hinata et l'Hokage. Neji eut quelques peines à quitter sa chère et tendre mais nous finîmes par être tranquille. Alors, j'appelais Kaen :

-Kaen ? Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ? Mon choix est fait.

L'air se met à scintiller et la Tenchi apparaît, toujours flottant à plusieurs centimètres du sol avec ses cheveux bleus et sa peau si pâle qu'elle en paraît translucide.

-Hôte ? Votre choix est fait ?

Je décide de profiter de cet instant pour la remercier, la remercier de m'avoir sauvé de cette folie qui menaçait de rompre ma raison, la remercier de m'avoir révélé mon passé, de m'avoir rendu une partie de mes souvenirs (oui je n'ai pas oublié qu'il manque toujours une partie de mon passé). Tout ça, c'est elle qui l'a fait. Elle mérite bien des remerciements.

-Kaen...Je voulais vous remerciez de m'avoir sauvé, sans vous je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu à cette folie qui tentait de me corrompre. Merci.

Elle me sourit, un sourire léger comme une plume, doux comme la soie et éphémère malheureusement, car le sourire disparaît presque aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

-Bref, je vous présente Hinata Hyûga...C'est elle qui sera votre nouvelle hôte si vous l'acceptez, bien sûr.

La Tenchi ne perds pas de temps à me répondre et se tourne vers Hinata, et la fixe. L'Hyûga soutient dignement son regard, sans ciller. Finalement Kaen pose sa main sur la joue d'Hinata, et un vacarme assourdissant nous oblige à porter les mains à nos oreilles, à moi et Tsunade s'entend. Et la lumière aveuglante qui va suivre, nous force à fermer les yeux. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai un étourdissement. Tsunade aussi visiblement. Parce que quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, elle est en train de se redresser, avec difficulté. Je vais l'aider. Hinata est tombée dans les pommes. Tsunade appelle un ANBU pour qu'il l'emmène à l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse récupérer en toute sérénité.

Moi je rentre chez moi, tranquillement. Je marche dans les rues du village, soudainement mieux dans ma peau. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que j'ai réglé au moins un des problèmes qui m'embêtaient ! Bon voyons tout les problèmes qu'il me reste à faire disparaître ! La fusion Naru-chan/Kyuubi, la guerre (mince ! J'ai pas demandé à Tsunade si Oto et Iwa la maintenait !), trouver les hôtes des Tenchi, aller voir (ou guérir) Killer Bee, Gaara et Yuki, rendre visite à Karin (Uzumaki?) et à Tobi (Obito Uchiwa ?) ainsi qu'à Sai qui n'était pas blessé comparé aux autres...

N'empêche que ça fait encore beaucoup de boulot ! Et puis, il faut aussi que j'arrive à faire en sorte que les hôtes ne soient plus rejetés. Qu'ils puissent être élevés, aimés en toute liberté...Un endroit qu'il leur soient réservés.

Bon...Direction l'hôpital. Là-bas, il devrait y avoir tous les hôtes et peut-être Sai, si il n'as toujours pas repris connaissance. Je me sens légèrement bizarre. Sans doute à cause de Kaen. Elle n'est plus dans ma tête à présent, mais si je me rappelle bien, elle avait dit que la folie qui m'avait un temps envahie resterait désormais loin de moi. Et pour ça, franchement je l'idolâtrais presque.

Je m'arrêtais devant l'hôpital, en me disant que la dernière fois que j'y étais entré c'était pour voir Naruto. J'ai l'impression que mes journées sont des années en ce moment. Ce n'est QUE hier que je suis allé voir Naru-chan. Je retiens de soupire de lassitude, me demandant combien de temps mon corps va tenir le rythme.

J'entre donc à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et vais voir la personne responsable de l'accueil, qui se trouve être...une jeune fille dans les vingts ans environs, avec de longs cheveux marrons et des yeux noisettes. Sur sa blouse d'hôpital, est inscrit "Akane Seii".

-Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle a un ton professionnel mais néanmoins gentil. Elle n'est pas froide. Bref.

-Je peux savoir dans quels chambres se trouvent Killer Bee, Gaara No Sabaku, Yuki et Saï, s'il vous plaît ?

Je pense alors à quelque chose. Ou est Suigetsu ? Il était avec l'Akatsuki la dernière fois. Mais puisqu'ils se sont tous rendus...Il avait dit à Yagura avoir été rapatrié à Konoha pourtant Shizune ne m'avait annoncé que deux personnes s'étant rendus à Konoha. Karin (Uzumaki ?) et Tobi (Obito Uchiwa ?). Lui. Il pourra très bien me révéler les plans d'Akatsuki non ? Et puis...Je pourrais le...tuer, le torturer pour avoir osé trahir Konoha. Juste pour ça, dirons certains. Mais je ne serais pas injuste, je lui demanderais ses raisons avant, n'étant pas totalement stupide. Bref, d'abord je dois rendre visite aux hôtes.

-Cette information est confidentielle.

Je soupirais, et relevais la manche de mon kimono pour révéler le tatouage d'ANBU qu'ont tous les ANBUs. Elle hocha la tête et murmura, puisque les murs ont souvent des oreilles.

-Chambre 309, 445, 203 et 101.

-Merci.

Je rabaisse la manche de mon kimono, et me dirige vers les escaliers. Bon premier étage, chambre 101. En toute logique, ça doit être la chambre de Saï. Je toquais, une voix faussement joyeuse me dit d'entrer. Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, je découvre le ninja aux cheveux noirs, en train de dessiner. Il lève la tête et me sourit, d'un de ces sourires factices. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Si ce n'est un bandage autour de sa tête.

-Bonjour, Saï ! Tu vas bien ?

-Bonjour Red Kitsune. Ça va, plutôt bien. On a du m'opérer. L'Akatsuki m'avait...installé une sorte de technique Raiton à retardement dans la tête. Il a fallut plusieurs ninjas pour me l'ôter. Si, ils ne l'avaient pas fait j'aurais...

-...exploser.

Il hoche de la tête, et je souris. Puis, je m'approche un peu du lit et lui demande:

-Tu me permets de vérifier que tout va bien ?

Un nouveau mouvement de la tête m'indique son accord. Immédiatement mes mains s'illumine de chakra verdâtre, et je les place autour de sa tête. Je cherche un problème, soigne les petites imperfections que je découvre même si elles ne sont pas importantes. Le traitement fini, je recule et lui sourit :

-Voilà ! Tout est ordre.

Il me rends mon sourire, bien que le sien soit toujours aussi factice mais cela ne me gêne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à ce ninja, mais si il a choisi de ne jamais montrer ce qu'il ressentait réellement cela est son problème. Je ressors de la chambre, après un vague au revoir, et retourne vers les escaliers. Je monte ainsi au deuxième étage. Je m'arrête à la chambre 203. Je frappe à la porte, doucement et une petite voix, de femme, me réponds que je peux entrer. J'obtempère donc, et entre dans la pièce. Dans le lit, il y a la petite Yuki. Petite, pas tant que ça mais c'est sa fragilité qui donne cette impression de jeunesse. Elle a comme toujours un bandeau autour de ses yeux. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter avec cette gamine, qui me paraît toujours aussi étrange que lors de notre première rencontre. Alors, je ne dis rien et me contente d'observer ses blessures de loin. Elles semblent avoir toutes étaient soignés, ou être en cours de guérison. Parfait. Je ressors de la chambre.

Je vais ensuite rendre visite à Killer Bee, puis à Gaara. Les deux sont sympathiques, demandent des nouvelles de mes proches et je leur raconte rapidement tout ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois partie précipitamment en nommant Suigetsu chef de l'équipe. Cela fait, je quittais l'hôpital. Bien un problème en moins. Il m'en reste cependant encore de nombreux à régler. Je vais finir par croire que je suis atteinte du syndrome du super-héros, à vouloir sauver tout le monde ainsi, à vouloir que tout soit en ordre.

Il faut à présent que je retourne voir Tsunade-sama. Ne serait-ce que pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'arrestation de Karin et Tobi, et aussi pour lui demander si la guerre est maintenue. Ces allers-retours vont finir par avoir raison de moi, mais cela n'est pas important. Je fais donc le chemin jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage, et toquais à la porte de son bureau. J'entrais sans attendre son autorisation, pour la découvrir en train de boire à même le goulot d'une bouteille de saké, qu'elle tenta de planquer sous son bureau. Elle toussota, se remit droite, et me demanda :

-Qu'y a t-il Sakura ? Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger ?

La colère sourde qu'elle tente de retenir, manque de me faire rire même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtent guère.

-J'aimerais savoir plusieurs choses.

-Je t'écoute.

L'Hokage est sérieuse, elle a sans doute compris que je ne rit pas.

-Est-ce que la guerre est maintenue, Tsunade-sama ? ?

-Non, Iwa a abandonné. Oto, s'est replié, en envoyant un message indiquant clairement qu'il reviendrait à la charge. Orochimaru est désespérant...

Je retiens un frisson au prénom de l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde, ou presque.

-Puis-je savoir comment se sont passés les interrogatoires de Karin et Tobi ?

-Ah, ça...Eh bien, Kakashi a déclaré que Tobi, était bel et bien Obito Uchiwa, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi...joyeux. Quant à Karin, elle a raconté son histoire. Elle a avoué appartenir au clan Uzumaki, et faire partie des rares survivantes telle que le fut Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto. Elle a été trouvé par Orochimaru, qui en fait un de ses ninjas. Elle a par la suite, intégré Konoha, et rejoint l'Akatsuki sous les ordres du vieux serpent.

-Je vois...Eh bien, les deux histoires me semblent valables. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils vaudrait mieux libérer Obito Uchiwa ? Ou alors, les faire installer dans les quartiers surveillés, tous les deux. Avec une vingtaines d'ANBUs...

L'Hokage ne fit qu'acquiescer, semblant réfléchir à toute allure. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à moi, fouillant dans ses papiers, cherchant dans le bordel qui règne sur son bureau, je me décidais à partir.

-Merci Hokage-sama, je me retire.

Je quittais donc la tour de l'Hokage. En me sentant soudain plus légère, car sur mes épaules il n'y à présent que deux problèmes. La fusion Naru/Kyu', et le bien-être des hôtes. Ah non, trois problèmes. J'avais oublié Suigetsu.

Constatant qu'il était bientôt midi, j'allais m'installer à l'Ichiraku et commandais un ramen, en pensant à mon blondinet préféré.


End file.
